


Star vs the Forces of Evil Presents: Lizards and Dragons Lemon One Shots

by Julayla



Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dragon Hybrids, F/M, Furry, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap in Couple of Stories, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lizardfolk, More tags to come for categories, Neverzone is involved in one story, Other kinks, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Septarian Lore, Septarsis Lore, There are others but no idea on what to call them, Threesome in One Story - F/M/M, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 119,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: A collection of lemon stories set in the spinoff of Star vs, all set within and could not fit in the main three stories. Co-Written with Koopa Cat.
Relationships: Goth Female Septarian (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s), Lizard Girl from Meteora's Lesson/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne/Original Character(s), Ripjaw (Star vs the Forces of Evil)/Canon Character turned to Dragon, Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s)
Series: Lizards & Dragons (Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637218
Kudos: 2





	1. Lizard's Raptor Instincts, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Author's Note:**

> Koopa Cat and I only own the OCs with the cast belonging to Daron Nefcy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot set within the second Lizards & Dragons story, A Whole New World: Toffee and Kandy both start learning that there may have been a side effect of staying too long within a raptor during their night together with Toffee's instincts getting the better of him. Toffee x Kandy (OC)

Lizard's Raptor Instincts, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Evening had come once again at the camp. All had been quiet...mostly.

The dragon girl, one who is born from both a Dragontail lizard and a Frostfang dragon, each having the ancestral bloods of Bahamut and Leviathan respectively, had finished breast feeding her infant babies within the nursery tent where the other babies and eggs would lay.

She hoped she would have enough to ensure their health, especially being in the Neverzone for 20 years.

For after the men came back with Toffee, acting like he wasn't wincing in his suit, only stating he needed a bath, Kandy had realized their 10 minutes in the Neverzone was secretly affecting them, being curious about the Neverzone herself.

So she went in on her own with some of the friends who did not do the same earlier to the Neverzone.

Once they had arrived home from their 20 years in the Neverzone, her urges only made her want more, wanting to ask Toffee to...

Upon entering her tent, the dragon, Princess Kanashimi of Septarsis, nicknamed Kandy because of her being as sweetheart to others, had saw the mess.

"Toffee?" she began, searching through the tent of theirs, the two's resting place for the night.

She had walked through the tent, noticing many piles of clothing tossed around on the ground unceremoniously. One even including his own suit.

It was as if Toffee was frustrated about something or perhaps...

Glancing around, she saw almost every piece of clothing item around the tent, leaving a huge mess around for her to clean up.

She then noticed one type of cloth not among the rest of the clothing: Rasticore's blue jeans he was given on his night of reviving.

Kandy looked a bit concerned. There was something odd going on with Toffee.

And then she began remembering about one conversation one of her friends talked about the other day: Toffee's spirit in the raptor and the possibility of the lizard having retained some of the raptor's instinct.

She hoped part of it was not being a killer or worse: Becoming feral while forgetting his own dignified life.

The half dragon flew away from her tent, hoping to find him fast.

***

The gray lizard, one with the Eye of Penance, flung his long wet hair after bathing.

He needed this after everything he went through.

The naked lizard stared at his reflection, his body having gained more muscles upon reincarnation.

It was any wonder why either Kandy or Rasticore had a crush on him.

Grabbing the jeans he discarded, Toffee pulled them on slowly, the lizard being thankful he had some sort of dignity.

Especially when that particular night, he felt ached and unhinged on the other clothing he had donned, especially the suit he had been obsessed with.

He couldn't understand why. He thought he wanted the suit back, but days in Earthni and 20 years in the Neverzone after wearing it...the one remaining suit Ripjaw manage to save and accidentally made bigger to help him fit in it, he just got tired of wearing it all the time.

Once zipped up, Toffee looked down at himself, the denim fitting perfectly like a second skin to him. It just felt right for some reason, better than the tailored suit pants he always wore.

He now understood why Dragontails had a denim fetish.

Then, the lizard looked at a fish flopping upward, then accidentally land on the ground, flopping around the land, hoping it would be in water once more.

As if by instinct, Toffee growled, chittering like a raptor, leaning down in all fours, eyes slit.

The shirtless Phagetail screeched and pounced on the fish, biting it down and tearing the fish up, eating the entire thing raw, each raptor having watched what was happening.

Never had raw meat, at least to him, felt so...

It was then he opened his eyes, which returned to normal, looking at the fish remains and fish stuff that was caked on his fangs and claws.

Toffee shivered at what he was doing, what he had started to do.

"Fuck," he muttered, "Why do I keep doing this?!" he growled in frustration.

"Agito?" a familiar voice called out to him.

He perked up, sitting up a bit as he heard the familiar voice, the voice that knew his true name.

Slowly he turned, noticing a familiar face flying down, looking concerned at what she had just seen.

"Toffee? Agito? Is...is everything okay?" she asked.

The lizard looked uneasy to her, turning away with concern.

"I...I'm fine, really." he spoke, trying to act calm and civilized.

"You don't sound fine." Kandy realized.

He made a chuffing sound a raptor makes when they feel annoyed and impatient.

Or feeling excited for something.

She looked concerned, asking, "Did you sound like a raptor right now?"

Toffee realized that Kandy would have found out sooner or later, that she would learn that something was wrong with him.

"Something's wrong with me," he admitted.

She looked worried, approaching him before sitting down next to him.

"I think..." he began, slowly starting to sound a bit fearful, "I'm going feral..."

She knew he was going to say that. But he spent a week in Belphegor and she believed that the raptor instincts would fade away.

But this...this was not the case.

She hugged him gently, speaking, "I'm here for you. Your Sins are here for you. We...we'll get through this. I promise."

He smiled at her. He then went frozen, eyes slitted when he smells the scent of an undead predator coming.

And he was right when an undead gorgonops pounced out right at where Kandy sat.

The dragon yelped as she was struggling from the gorgonops, trying to swat them away.

"Get off!" she shouted, "Get off!!

She grunted and struggled, her top and shoes ripped off with Toffee, watching what they were doing, growling and going on all fours.

As the dragon felt her crotch area exposed, she swatted them in fear, her velcro tape ripped off the jeans and pants showing her exposed clit.

The raptors that had been with them pounced as they struggled to fight the undead, though were swatted away.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Toffee roared, the lizard furiously pouncing on the gorgonops.

With a screech like a raptor, he shoved his claw into its chest and crushed its heart.

Kandy watched her lizard love smash the undead corpse down, the screeching Toffee ripping it apart like the raptor he temporarily was.

"Toffee?" she spoke with worry.

He rips the gorgonops' head off, and throws it aside. He panted, snarling and dripping with the blood of the zombie. With his hair hanging over his face and sticking to it with the blood, he looked like a demon from a horror movie.

The lizard then nearly fainted once it was completely dead, falling and splashing in the waters, though Kandy held his bloodless tail by her own tail.

She pulled Toffee, having been cleaned of the blood from splashing in the waters, upward as he coughed a little, eyes returned to normal as he groaned.

"Toffee, are you okay?" the half dragon asked with worry.

"I don't understand," he coughed, "I was stuck in a raptor's body for a week and now I'm acting like one right now."

"Maybe something happened to you," she pondered with concern.

"Kandy...help me." he softly whispered to her, the topless two hugging.

"Shhh, I'm here for you. We'll get through this somehow." she said.

After a moment, the lizard looked at her carefully, looking at her exposed parts of herself.

"We...we need to get you dressed or...," he froze when he felt another feeling coming over him.

Lilith can smell it, and she calls out for the others to give them privacy.

Once they were gone, Kandy saw Toffee's eyes turn to slits once more, slowly approaching her as she noticed his bulge rising.

"Oh my gosh...are you..." she began, hearing Toffee's growling as he pounced to her.

She felt his bite as the muscled gray lizard with wild hair felt the taste of her blood on her bare shoulder.

Then, Kandy felt one of his hands groping one of her breasts, starting to moan loudly.

"You want this right? Your wild side?" She moaned out, carefully caressing his cheek.

He growled, "Yes...I do..."

She felt him grind a little as the two moaned from the grinding as she gasped.

"Toffee..." she moaned more.

The half dragon was bucking a little before she reached for his blue jeans, groping and grabbing his straining bulge softly.

Toffee growled in pleasure, enjoying the touch of her fingers as his gasps were heard.

He watched, Kandy unzipping the denim pants, his penis sprung out as she blushed.

"Mmmm, so big," she blushed.

"Please..." he began as he panted, "Fuck me..."

The dragon bent down to her hands and knees, her clit shown toward him, looking at his Eye of Penance as she began to start flowing once more.

"Then fuck me back..." she whispered, "Let your feral side out."

In instinct, Toffee pounced on to her, thrusting hard into her as she gasped and moaned.

Peeping out from the wood, Mammon couldn't help but take a peek if the mating sequence. Whining in shame, he hoped the raptors with Korihana can help Toffee fight over his feral side when this is over.

The snow raptor came over and pulled him away, chattering that she wants to be mated as well.

Kandy moaned loudly from his rough thrusts.

Kandy could feel him penetrating her, him grabbing her hips as her breasts bounced.

The dragon gasped and moaned loudly, his penis going harder and harder into her.

"Unnnh Agito!!" she shouted.

Hearing her say his true name turned him on more as he grabbed her breasts, fingering her tits while thrusting harder.

She finally understood why the animal version of sex is so good yet rough at the same time. She gets to experience that first hand by Toffee's feral raptor side.

And like Toffee, she was enjoying each and every second of his roughness.

"Agh! Fuck Agito!" she shouted, "So much! Ahhhh!"

Toffee growled like the raptor, hair flung around as the tails intertwined, his dick penetrating her tight clit hard.

He nearly threw his head back, back arching when he came into her as sweat was flung from his long wild hair.

The half dragon felt his seed shot right into her, her eyes briefly slit like his as she roared and blew flames upon cumming.

The pleasure was so much, his claws left deep bloody scratches on her hips until he fell off with a contented chuff.

The lizard and dragon finally collapsed to the ground, both eyes normal once more with the two sweaty and messy with wounds on her healing.

"Never felt this good with this strange side on me," Toffee panted, flopping onto his back.

She crawled to the lizard, lying on his bare chest, the dragon nuzzling him a bit.

"By the way," she began, "I noticed a lot of your clothes tossed around when I came to your tent."

"We can ask Coro and Zorro to help you control your wild side," she suggested.

"When the time comes," Toffee said, holding her.

As they lied together, he continued, "For now...I think we should both rest after what we've been through."

After a few moments, he looked seriously, "There's one other thing I have to inform you."

"Yes...?" she said.

"I have a confession...ever since I have recovered my body, I...had these dreams about being a raptor, acting on instinct, and even losing myself to my feral side."

He held her tightly, continuing, "And abandoning everything...I just...I just..."

She looked worried, watching Toffee trying his hardest not to break down, him trying not to be so scared.

"There must be a way to settle down your feral side," she reassured him, leaning her head into the crook of his neck, "Maybe Coro or the Dragon Bones can help you with your feral side by making you go on a spiritual journey."

“That does make sense,” the lizard replied.

He hoped that he can ask Thorn and Leafe for a request to meet the Dragon Bone shaman so he can settle with his feral side. 

And to let the raptor within him to leave his mind.

The lizard and dragon lied together, him hugging her gently as she nuzzled his neck.

After a moment, they looked at one another's eyes, kissing with the dragon speaking, "I'm still a little horny, but you don't have to keep going if you don't want to..."

"But I do...if you wish," Toffee whispered in her frilled ear.

"I actually do..."

Both exposed reptiles smiled, starting to prepare for another night of their bliss together, neither caring at the moment that Toffee's feral side might lead to consequences.

End


	2. Flames and Roughness, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot Lizards & Dragons spinoff story set during A Whole New World: Rasticore finds Miseria's agony of being in the Neverzone alongside her lust, like the other Rippletails, Toffee, & Kandy, unbearable and he does something about it while both learn that Rasticore has something they both discover during their night together. Rasticore x Miseria (OC) & Toffee x Kandy (OC)

Flames and Roughness, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

It had been 20 years for her and she was desperate for something.

Masturbating during the time was not going to do it for her at all.

And she needed his penis badly.

Miseria, one of the endangered Rippletails, had waited in the tent for Rasticore.

Looking at that tapestry earlier that day made her anxious. The possibility of that prophecy for them.

As she waited, Miseria was touching and fondling herself in her pants, moaning and waiting for her beloved Rasticore.

She discarded her jacket and pants till she was only wearing her net top and underwear, sweating terribly.

Are the women feeling the same effect as her's?

Are they impatient for the warmth and touch of their men?

She growled in fury, wanting to feel his touch, his muscles, his tits, his penis...

In frustration, she removed the rest, leaving herself naked as she continued to touch herself, wanting Rasticore.

"Fuck, Rasticore," she muttered, "When are you gonna get here?"

It was then she saw the tent open up, her noticing the shirtless male entering, both noticing as the male looked stunned.

"Uh, I uh...I can see you're busy," he began blushing, "I'll leave you to it."

He said, preparing to depart.

However, the Rippletail grabbed him, speaking, "Not without satisfying me with you."

Twenty years in the Neverzone,which is only ten minutes here on Earth, was so agonizing for the Rippletails and they needed their husbands' touch and warmth to satisfy their urges.

And no way is he going to leave her in this state!

"Now take your pants off!" The Dragontail let out a yelp as he gets dragged into the tent by the waistband of his pants.

"Miseria, wait!" he began, "I..."

He was tossed on to the tent bed, the naked female pouncing on him.

"Please touch me," she growled, scissoring his tits as she grinded, making him growl and groan.

"Ah, Miseria," he growled from her scissoring and grinding.

"I want to be fucked, Rast!" she shouted, "I want it now!"

"Miseria!" he grunted, struggling and groaning as his bulge rose.

"I...I..." The frilled lizard spoke, gripping the sheets as something unexpected was happening.

Smoke started seeping out from his nostrils and mouth.

"What the...?" Miseria began.

The frilled lizard, growling from the pleasure and frustration then did something else unexpectedly: he blew from his mouth, instead of the signature Dragontail roar, green flames from his mouth, shot upward and away from her.

"YOU CAN BREATHE FIRE!?" she shrieked, grabbing canteens of water and trying her best to douse the green flames that are making a big hole in the tent rooftop.

When small embers felt and caught some fabrics on fire, she grabs a large blanket and tries to extinguish it under the blanket.

He looked confused as well. He didn’t know about it either 

“I...I didn’t even know I could do that.” He spoke with confusion

The naked Rippletail panted after she successfully extinguished the green flames. From what she knew about Dragontails, they only have the intimidating roar to make their enemies paralyzed from fear and intimidation.

Breathing fire was if they are half dragon like Kandy.

Then how the hell did Rasticore get fire breath?

"We best keep this a secret!" She ordered, looking deathly serious.

“Yeah,” he nods, jeans unzipped with dick sprung out

She rubbed it, slightly turned on more from the experience as both blush

"Finally," she sighed at the sight of his arousal. 

Her tail wagged excitedly until she leapt onto him, kissing him fully on the lips with her arms and legs wrapped him.

He moans softly as both dripped saliva from the tongue kisses, him groping her ass

"Twenty years in the Neverzone," she moaned, restraining herself from ripping his pants off with her claws, "Have you no idea how long we've been waiting to get back to you guys!?"

“Yeah, I have a confession on what I was doing ten minutes ago,” he chuckles as he rubbed his penis

“You went there too?” She realized

“Yes and I’m very horny” he whispered

She laughed. She couldn't believe he missed her after being gone for ten minutes. Ten minutes in Earth time!

Did the Rippletails' husbands and lovers feel the same way too?

She gave him a kiss once more before motioning his hands to her breasts, having him rub her

"Do me roughly like you want to," she purred slyly. She moaned a bit when he grabs her hair and tugs it down in a rough manner.

He growls to her, biting her on the shoulder, her making a bite on him in retaliation

She feels her blood pouring down her shoulder. Feeling her shark side awakening from the taste of blood, she bit down much harder until her teeth hit bone and blood sprayed out.

He growled from the biting as he scratched her naked body, her more turned on as she grinds on his dick

She unlatched her teeth and moaned out in pleasure,her claws scratching his back harshly as she glances down at the bloody mess they're making out of themselves.

"People are going to think we killed something in here," she stifled a moan when he pins her down and thrusted into her roughly.

He thrusts hard and rough as the marks healed from them, coolly smirking, “aww and they look good too.”

"Might as well do it again!" She growled with lust.

He hits her core, making her scream out and her claws tearing down his arms that left a blood trail down to her hips.

She grinned, “fuck this turns me on”

“Oh you’re gonna get it now,” he growls as he gripped his teeth at a part of her skin, about to rip some off

She laughed a bit, feeling a bit masochistic with their bloody sex. She had a thought though.

Are her fellow Rippletails doing the same thing with their men in their tents?

She felt her skin ripped with blood dripping on the ground 

“Mmm,” she moans from the turn on

Their tent covered in their blood,their wounds healing right away, Miseria felt more turned on by this.

So turned on, that Rasticore flipped her around and began to roughly thrust into her.

“You love this don’t you?” He growls as he thrusts in Miseria roughly 

Miseria moans loudly as she gripped the bloody sheets

Her pupils have become dangerous and wild slits from their bloodplay and her predatory instincts is making her more aroused and wanting more of his seed.

"Use me until you can't anymore!" She roared.

His frills flapped up, Rasticore thrusts roughly as he fondled her tits, kicking off the jeans that fell from him while doing so.

“I bet the others did the same thing we did,” she growls 

“Fuck I bet they did, “he growled through his rough thrusts, “the king and queen of the future separated especially. Besides we wanna make sure we were prepared too.”

"Prepared for what's coming, huh?!?" She growled lustfully in between huffs of pleasure. 

She sniffs for blood of the others through her own blood. And with her shark senses, she can see that each of the women's tents are bloodstained with their husbands enjoying every moment they're having with their sex-craving wives.

During their training in the Neverzone, Miseria learned a taboo of the Rippletails she never knew about.

It was called 'claiming.'

She listened earlier about what it meant but never truly experienced it 

But this night she was going to find out

She gripped his dick firmly as she prepares to insert it into herself

“Wh...what are you?” He began to ask 

“Claim you of course!” She grins

He grunts as the Rippletail moaned to hump

"The ladies say that this is a taboo for Rippletails!" She growled and yelped when she hump against him.

"And if a guy hears the very word of claiming, they get scared as hell!"

He looked uneasy as she humps to claim him

She got off him momentarily so she can push him to the bed and began to enjoy him after years of no sex in the Neverzone.

Pushed on the bed, he saw her pounce on him

"Okay, I feel a little intimidated here!" He yelped.

"All the men are intimidated here!" She laughed before she rode him

Gripping him, she said, “Since we each took our 20 years in the Neverzone, I bet you’re eager for this fuck."

“Depends,” Rasticore gulps

“So did your future king and queen went Neverzone training?”

“They did separately in the same amount. Ten minutes Earth time.”

“I have a feeling like us, their urges will awaken tonight.” She grins as she jumps on top of him

They did their long-awaited love-making four times with no rest until the woman became bummed out in exhaustion.

It was well worth it and she really enjoyed it.

“Mmm that was good,” she grins

She looked at him asking, “Were your 20 years of training worth this?”

She felt him petting her hair as she blushed

"I can tell the men are feeling the same way now after that," he sighed with full comtent.

"Speaking of the men, were they missing their girls in the Neverzone during the training?" She asked slyly,laying her head on his chest.

“They were...Toffee especially but he needed a bath earlier before talking with Kandy about how much he missed her.” He replied 

The lizard then had a strange idea in her mind with a sly grin

"Say.....Rast, how about we do something new?" She slyly asked him.

“New?”

He wondered where she was going with this

“How new?” He asked

She opened a makeshift closet marked, “private” before opening it, showing various different sex related clothes for both and some sex items, grinning to her love

"Woah, woah, wait a sec-!"

But he couldn't stop her in time when she clips a collar onto him with his name on the tag.

"Dragons aren't shy, you know?" She smirked slyly.

“Miseria wait a-“ he began to protest before some pants with holes were tossed to his face

“Try those pants on,” she asked

He saw her grabbing something for herself as she said that

The Dragontail snorted smoke out of his mouth and nose when he saw what she was wearing.

Are the women women having these kinky ideas as well? He thought

Reluctantly, he dressed in the black pants he was given, uneasy about the holes exposing him a bit

"Let's put this on for you," she puts a black muzzle for Dragoncycles and fastens it around his mouth, closing it shut.

He tries to talk but it came out muffled.

“Perfect,” the lizard in bdsm leather with holes smirked

She then pulled his collar while heaving

“Comfy?” She asked him

He could only let out a hum of slight discomfort.

"I take that as a yes then," she shoved him down on the ground as she takes out something that makes his eyes widened with fear.

A whip.

Fuck was what he thought.

She smirked as she continued, "To get you even more horny, I got a little something while in Quest Buy as well."

She placed what seemed to be a familiar jewel over his left eye before using one similar to his on her own left eye, continuing, "This way, we'll see what their sex is like without being spotted."

The frilled lizard muffled a bit, grunting as she let out her whip after activating the jewels.

He let out a moan when he lashed at him.

"Mmm, you like that, don'tcha?" she grinned seductively, whipping him a bit.

He grunted from the whip, though not enough to leave blood scratches, but enough to start turning him on. What's worse, he was enjoying it.

On the jewel eyes, they saw the first of the images: A topless Anya being groped by her Cypress as his finger dug in her purple pants.

He muffled as if trying to ask what he was seeing.

"Oh, you like seeing others fuck while we fuck, don't you?" she grinned.

He shyly looked away, but she turned his face to look at him.

"Looks like Leafe, Thorn and their friends aren't the only perverts here!" She laughed heartily.

She chuckled when she saw through her gem, the Rippletail women getting a BDSM treatment on their men or vice versa.

"Are these visions turning you on?" she asked him, whipping him a little once more.

The frilled lizard grunted with penis sprung upward, watching the vision of Leila and Phango humping each other before it changed to that of Toffee and Kandy, the lizard with hair growling as he was biting the dragon in the forest somewhere near a lake.

"I'll take your penis up as a yes." she smirked, groping his dick and sac, fondling them as he moaned.

He growled through the muzzle, he felt so intoxicated by the fondling that he subconsciously burns the muzzle with his green flames.

"For fuck's sake, just screw me over already!" He yelled for all to hear.

"As you wish," she grinned, grabbing a lube to lubricate their lower regions, squirting slightly, eager for what's to come next.

"Unnnh..." he moaned slightly, feeling the cold lubricate from her fingers rubbing his dick.

"We shouldn't forget this," he hears her giggle until he let out a shrill yelp when he feels her fingers probing a place she shouldn't touch.

He started screaming as he felt her lubricate fingers rubbing his anal hole, gasping and grunting.

"Miseria, what the fuck are you doing?!" he spoke.

"Like I said, I'm going to claim you..." she smirked as she took something with her tail out.

"Ria, there's a good reason why the Rippletails of the past made it a taboo!" He protested, trying to crawl away but was tugged forward by her.

"This is why the males get scared when the girls resort to claming."

"It's my first time trying it," Miseria retorts, "And besides, you're gonna love having something shoved in your ass!"

"No, please!" he whimpered, looking at the strap on dildo she placed on.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you." she chuckled in a horny tone.

She grabs his tail and pulls him down. They began to wrestle around with her trying to tie him down with leather handcuffs and straps to keep him down.

"Hmm," she hummed as she finally and successfully ties down Rasticore, "Seems Lica and Blades are doing it right now."

"Fuck, please!" he begged.

"Oh, you're begging," she grinned, "That turns me on even more."

His tail was lifted as she felt the anal, him whimpering with fear.

"Hope you're ready," she said, about to slam it in him.

***

The muscular couple halted their activity when they hear a girly scream from Miseria's tent. Shocked, they realized that Miseria is claiming him right now.

"Damn," Blades said finally in the awkward silence.

"Do you think she was inspired by what we taught her?" she asked herself.

"What was that?" he spoke in confusion.

She leaned down and whispered the information into his ear. As she fills him in on the stuff, he looked at her with astonishment.

"You taught her about the Rippletails' numbero uno taboo!?" He nearly yelled, jaw dropping wide open.

"We...may have taught a little too much," she spoke meekly.

Her Metaltail lover winced when he hears Rasticore yelling at Miseria in their tent as the other Rippletails with their lovers popped their heads out of their tents in awkwardness.

Each Rippletail heard Rasticore's scream of agony as his voice shouted, "Miseria, please! What if any of them hear us?!"

Most winced a bit, realizing what was going on.

"Now I know how Deadpool feels on International Women's Day," Ripjaw commented, he and his pet spino, Sharko, covering their ears while wincing.

Miseria showed him the movie on her portable movie player and he felt really uncomfortable at one scene in Deadpool.

As he showed that, most looked just as uncomfy before he asked in confusion, "What?"

Anya peeking her topless head frowned in awkwardness upon hearing Rasticore's screams of agony.

"Now he knows how I feel." she frowned, remembering that night he lost his virginity.

At the children's section of the camp, the caretakers with Ouraboros Covenant agents had covered the children's ears from the sounds with horrified looks.

The Russian Hextails could only mutter in Russian and cover their eyes and ears, uncomfortably.

"None should know any of this yet," one spoke with concern.

They'd hate how Toffee and Kandy would react to any of this upon their return and finding out.

***

Rasticore, meanwhile, screamed more from the anal sex, the jewel showing Toffee and Kandy humping more with Toffee aggressively with slit eyes thrusting Kandy's exposed anal like a raptor.

"Miseria, please! The entire camp may hear everything!" he begged.

"Who cares!?" She laughed sadistically at his position, "Admit it, you are actually enjoying this."

He basically understood why gays like to do it or men having this kind of kink.

But this...this was so much from her.

If it had been from Toffee when he still use to have a crush on him, that'd be another story.

He whimpered and winced as he began speaking softly, "I am..."

"I can't hear you?" she humped with a growl.

"I AM!!" he cried out, feeling submissive because of her thrusting into him with the strap-on.

***

From a far from their tent, a single Bonetail was just brushing his teeth until he hears Rasticore and Miseria's voices coming from their tent.

And he looked really turned on.

"Come on, big boy! Take it all in!" He hears the lead Rippletail shout.

"ALRIGHT! I LIKE IT OKAY!!!" Rasticore's voice was heard.

The Bonetail fainted.

"Hubba!" He spoke out, feet twitching.

***

"I thought my fetishes were nuts," Opal admitted after the screaming stops.

"Da." Leon nodded with concern, holding her, "Promise not to claim me, please."

"I won't...but as long as you stay loyal to me." Opal spoke to him.

"I promise." he nervously spoke.

***

"You love this after all!" she growled, penetrating his anal.

"YES! I LOVE THIS! I LOVE IT A LOT!" he shouts in pain and somewhat pleasure.

"THIS IS FOR THAT FOURSOME SECRET I KEPT ALL THESE YEARS, ISN'T IT?!" he shouts.

"YES! CONSIDER THIS AS YOUR PUNISHMENT!!" She roared.

"AGH! FUCK!" he shouted, feeling her punishment into his anal more and more, tail twitching.

She thrusted harder, growling, "I'll stop claiming you...only if you promise never to do that foursome with Anya ever again."

"I promise!" He whimpered.

He wasn't sure if Anya had heard him say that or not.

And if she did, he would never live it down.

"Agh, fucking tight in me!" he growls.

"Good!" she smirked.

She looked in the jewel eye, watching Toffee run around Kandy like a raptor as he, to her confusion, jumped and screeched like a raptor to pounce Kandy a third time to turn her on.

"Kandy's having fun with a her version of Tarzan," she commented.

She held his hips to hump him more. The Dragontail growled, feeling ready for an upcoming orgasm.

As he felt her more, he watched the same scene of Kandy being thrusted hard by Toffee, Rasticore being reminded of what could have been, that hidden secret desire that he still had for Toffee, despite knowing he lost and moved on.

And his dick cummed hard.

She pulled out of him after he finished cumming. She flicks his tail a bit in a seductive manner while flicking her hair back.

She turned him around as her fingers took some of the cum, licking it.

"Mmmm, tasty," she grinned.

"Are we going to do this when this is over?" He nervously asked her.

"Depends," she grinned.

She looked at his penis still extended and risen.

"That needs to be taken care off, she hummed with delight, leaning down to it.

He watched her suckling and licking his penis, fondling his sac gently.

"Mmmm...this...this is better," he muttered.

He leaned back, completely tired but fully content of her pleasuring on his still hard member.

He really deserves this. 

But they better change the sheets and stuff. Their place looks like a crime scene.

Clenching the bloody sheets, Rasticore grunted and heft, smoke coming from his nostrils once more.

"You love this, huh?" she spoke between licks and sucks.

"Fuck yeah," he snarled, puffing out smoke and green embers out of his mouth as he breathes.

She watched him blow the small embers as she continued, a bit more turned on by the flames.

His hips gripped by her claws, she pushed her head further into his human shaped lizard dick.

"Fuck Miseria!" he growled more.

She bobbed her head in a lazy manner, swirling her long tongue around the tip until she decided to probe at his urethra.

Holding her head by the tail, he pushed her with the tongue turning him on.

"Dammit, Miseria, if you continue teasing me like this, I'm gonna-!"

He let out a roar, shooting flames out a bit as he orgasmed, catching her by surprise.

She nearly choked before she removed herself, swallowing some of it while coughing the rest, her face covered with the rest of the cum spilling on to her.

"Damn, Rasticore," she blushed, "You really know how to make fire."

"Oh is that so huh?" He joked, lifting her up.

"You satisfied now?" He asked, holding her like a toddler because he' taller and bigger than her.

"Just about, big boy." she grinned, watching him rub his still hard on penis.

"I guess we can do one more...only let ME be the one to take care of it." he growled seductively.

"Alright, I hope the others don't mind the 'murder' they're going to hear," she chuckled.

***

Umbra growled, glaring at the unsuspecting Dragoncycle herd in the clearing as they slept. She's teaching her new brother how to hunt difficult prey and she will show him that Dragoncycle meat is very delicious.

Just as the deinopanther was about to pounce on the closest dragon, there was a cry and the herd instantly woke up.

Umbra wasted no time and pounced on the Dragoncycle that was about to fly off, her jaws clamped around its throat as it chokes.

"YES, THAT'S IT, RASTY!!" Miseria's voice is heard yelling.

"YOU LOVE THIS, DON'T YOU BITCH!?" Rasticore's roaring voice was heard shouting.

She heard the voices, a bit uneasy at what she had listened to.

With the dead Dragoncycle in her mouth, she gestures Nightraid to follow as the two panthers headed into their den to eat their prey without any disturbances.

***

At the lake, Kandy and Toffee continued their rough sex, hearing the sounds of Rasticore and Miseria's voices, despite slightly faint, echoing throughout the forest the two were in, hearing their screams of pleasure.

"Toffee! Seems Miseria and Rasticore are having fun!" Kandy moaned.

"I know," he cooed to her, "Seems they're having the best time of their lives."

He leaned close to her, kissing her frilled ear, whispering, "And I bet you're more turned on by that."

She moaned by the kiss. She just couldn't believe that Toffee, in feral mode, can be so intense and wonderful.

But she is just worried about his feral condition.

She worried that if he kept going feral, that it would eventually lead to Toffee losing himself or worse, lose his life, his third and final chance to being alive once more.

Her thoughts were interrupted from the human shaped lizard penis shoved deeper into her.

"Toffee, we better tell Leafe and the Dragon Bones about your condition!" She moaned, feeling him thrusting into her.

Toffee, however, wasn't listening in his slit eye feral mode, humping harder and harder as she grunted.

"Unnnh Toffee..." she shouted, feeling him deeper into her.

From the humps, the half dragon groaned and screamed loudly, feeling the esctacy from his penis in her clit and womb.

Is this how raptors mate? Are they really that rough like cats and their larger cousins when it comes to mating? It's no wonder she saw some mating scars on female velociraptors and other raptor subspecies throughout her life on Septarsis.

She felt his seed shooting into her, her husband growling in pleasure.

As he screeched, the cum flowed inside, most escaping as he shot his seed all around her.

She panted in exhaustion from his fourth orgasm that he did in his feral state. She can only leaned down into the grass as she tries to regain her breath as Toffee nuzzles her hair and neck like a raptor would do after mating with a female raptor.

She dearly hoped Leafe and the Dragon Bones can save Toffee from getting taken over by the raptor living within his soul.

His sanity and sentience depended on it.

End


	3. Echo Creek Raptormen, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set before the first Lizards & Dragons one shot story, Days of Earthni. Sightings of the Echo Creek Raptorman begins to spread like wildfire in Earthni despite Toffee being cured of his feral side. They soon realize after many years later that there IS such thing as the Raptorman in Echo Creek's wilderness! Or someone (someones) who's also like Toffee's feral mode? And once found, how will they resolve it?

Echo Creek Raptormen, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Before the worlds cleaved, the forests of California are teaming with wildlife you're familiar with on Earth,such as squirrels, beavers, badgers, bears and so on.

But after the cleaving, the forests are now occupied by dinosaurs, prehistoric animals and forest-dwelling monsters of all kind. Also, the Monkeytail and Rainbowtail tribes dwelled within the combined forests and jungles of Earthni, saving campers from wild animals and even teaching them how to defend themselves from dinosaurs, and picking which plant is edible or not.

However, there has been a rumor going around the area. And its more infamous than Bigfoot.

They call it.....the Echo Creek Raptorman.

It had spread like wildfire as the rumors of a Raptorman went rapid with many rumors of Toffee's feral side apparently still growing, despite Toffee finally actually in peace.

However, many only believed throughout the years to just be a legend, a myth, a rumor at best. And like most myths, they fade with time.

For almost 18 years, the rumors continued to quietly happen, many having believed that the rumors were just that...rumors.

One day, weeks before the anniversary of Seth's death and magic's restoration, it happened...

Physical evidence of the Raptorman was proven to have the Raptorman actually exist.

***

Today, an eyewitness, a monster named Slime, happens to have an encounter with the elusive Raptorman when he was camping with some friends, has appeared on the news.

"It was so fast!" He described, "But I was able to see that he had very long shaggy hair and scary red eyes!"

"Slime," Spiderbite Princess spoke with worry.

"What's worse, he's eating like a raptor." Slime continued, "I swear it's real!"

"And he didn't attacked you?" The reporter questioned.

"No! But if I did,we would have been dead! I saw what raptors do in those Jurassic Park movies!" Slime proclaimed.

The television was immediately turned off by a stunned Toffee, the Seven Deadly Sins and Korihana confused by the news.

"Toffee?" Kandy spoke, "I thought we cured you."

"We did," he replied, "But this is impossible. How could it be me if I was already cured?"

Lilith snags a newspaper off the table and drops it onto his lap. Right smack on the front page was the captured photo of the proclaimed Echo Creek Raptorman.

"You think it might be a Raptortail?" Kandy assumed.

"Possibly," he pondered.

"How the heck will we ever find this Raptortail?" Kandy asked.

"We know this so-called Raptorman lives in the forest. So if we go in the woods, we'll be able to find what we seek."

He sighs a bit, thinking about the children and his nephews and nieces.

"We have to capture him and make sure nobody gets hurt," he plotted out, "Or making sure nobody catches him and turn him into a circus animal."

He looked away as he continued, "Let alone be mistaken for me."

"But how?"

He looked at the papers as he read, "According to the papers, this Raptorman they spoke of seems to be desperate for something and not just food, but..."

"A mate..." Kandy realized with concern.

The raptors and wolf chimera growled with worry. They wouldn't want any poor woman get raped by this Raptorman.

"We have to make sure no woman is around in that forest!" Kandy panicked, worried about the upcoming rape if the women encounter the Raptorman.

"AND see to it that only he is alone when we find him with the bait." he continued.

"This may mean that..." she realized, "Oh gods, one of us has to be bait for the Raptorman, won't we?"

"If we're out of other options." Toffee said, "But ONLY as a last resort."

Kandy looked worried about the situation. They needed to find the Raptorman fast or else not only would he be used, but Toffee's reputation that was restored would be at stake.

Kandy then looked at her eggs in the nest near where the sleeping baby lizard dragons were, sighing a bit.

"We need to ensure that their future is taken care of after all." she calmly said.

After a moment, she looked at the Snaketail nurse using the blankets not made like a nest to cover the babies.

"It's just terrible, Your Majesty." she spoke, "I mean a king does need to keep up with his reputation."

"I know," he told her, rising up from his chair, "Send out the Ivytails and make sure no one, I mean no one is camping in that forest until the Raptorman is caught!"

The nurse bit her lip nervously, "Sire....?"

"What?" Kandy asked with worry.

"Your niece, Glacier and her friends are camping there as we speak," she finally said.

"Oh no!" Kandy spoke with worry.

"Weren't Tetsuro and Kaida going to check on them?" the nurse asked.

"They are! But we better get Cyril and Kushina and get there FAST!!" Kandy insisted with Korihana nodding in agreement.

Toffee only face palmed, "18 years and this fucking happens."

His raptors and his sister's snow raptor chittered with worry at the newspaper front page of the picture. It was taken by an eyewitness who was camping in the woods and was able to capture the Raptorman on camera when it was drinking from a stream with some raptors.

"This guy DOES have some similarities to you," Kandy pondered.

"But why now? Why appear after the rumors were thought to have died down?" the nurse spoke.

Toffee only frowned a bit, pondering a little. They would have to work fast on finding him before anyone else who was greedy does.

"Does it say anything on the Raptorman?" Kandy questioned him, scanning through the newspaper contents for any useful information.

"His face is covered by the hair, so we don't know what his facial features, aside the red eyes, look like." he spoke.

She continues to read until she froze at a single word that made her blood turn cold with dread and fear.

"A mate...?" She whispered with dread.

"So he IS looking for a mate." The nurse realized.

"We have to go...NOW!" she shouted.

For Kandy dreaded what would happen to Glacier, let alone Kaida.

However, when they had left, none of them noticed what the paper was also saying: something about two sightings with another picture, unfolded, showing a different but similar Raptorman with eyes fully covered at the trees.

***

Within the forest, Glacier and Kaida were bathing in the waters, splash fighting one another as the naked reptiles laughed a bit.

"I'm so glad the boys aren't around or I will kick their asses!" Glacier laughed.

"I feel so relaxed," she smiled, "I mean with the upcoming anniversary of magic's restoration, I could use it."

Both girls only laughed while unknown to them, red eyes glanced at where they splash played.

Slowly, the grown females got out of the waters, then began drying themselves as the red eyes glanced at where Glacier was.

"Kaida...," the Phagetail reached down for her dagger that she hid under her clothing, "Run to the nearest center in this forest. And make sure you call out for help."

"Glace?" She spoke out with fear.

"I'll be fine, really." she grinned.

"But I-" she began.

However, she was nudged onward with her clothing, Glacier speaking, "Go."

As Kaida prepared to run, Glacier saw something come out of the bushes and pounce near them.

She skillfully slashes at the approaching figure, hearing a shout of pain before she kicks it aside with a roar.

Martial art practicing with her uncle and mom were worth it for this moment.

"Okay, bastard! Time to end you!" She held the dagger up in a warning manner.

"Don't you dare!" a voice behind Kaida shouted, grabbing the nude lizard dragon.

Kaida yelped and struggled as Glacier turned, noticing something.

"Is that-? There's two of you?" she spoke.

This was distracting enough as the first one pounced on to the nude lizard girl, heaving as the females struggled.

"GET OFF ME!!" she screamed, struggling under his hold.

Kaida remembers something her father once taught her in a time of crisis like this. She inhaled and made a perfect mimicry of a raptor call for help.

She hoped it would be enough for them to hear.

The two with the first having glowing eyes growled to them.

"So pretty," the one with red eyes spoke.

"You really seem eager to be mated," the other said.

Glacier only glared to the bushy haired reptiles, "Let go of us or so help me-"

The lizard boys, however, pinned the girls to the trees.

She finally got a good look at her assailants. The first one was a dark blue-black reptile wearing ripped and torn black jeans with the other a dark grey reptile wearing ripped grey pants.

"You guys are Raptortails," she realized when she saw their sickle-toes, a signature weapon of a velociraptor.

"Raptortails?!" Kaida gasped.

"Of course we're Raptortails," the blue-black Raptortail spoke.

"But why are you two acting feral!?" Glacier snapped at him, teeth bared, "If you really wanted help, you should have gone to the Dragon Bones!"

"She's right," Kaida explained, "You boys acting feral isn't going to help you in anything."

The two boys looked at each other in slow realization, their pupils twitching rapidly as they struggle with their inner raptors.

"My father was once feral like you!" Kaida says to one of them.

"We can help you boys," Glacier replied.

"You just...you just have to trust us."

They hesitatedly released the girls, stepping away in absolute shock of what they have done. The girls spots their eyes turning normal, the glowing dimming as the boys collapsed on their knees with remorse.

"Please...help us." The gray lizard spoke with fear.

Glacier and Kaida took the boys' hands into their own, trying a way to help calm them down as the Phagetail girl tucked a bang away from his face, exposing his red eyes.

"Do you have names?" She asked the Raptortails.

"My friend and I do." he spoke, "Mine is Blitz."

"And mine," the other who showed to have blue eyes, "it's Seth."

The lizard dragon was a bit stunned a bit about the Raptortail having a name similar to Seth's.

"I'm Glacier," she introduced herself slowly, "And she's my cousin, Princess Kaida."

She took their clothing and quickly put them on as the boys waited patiently for them to get dressed.

"You seemed shocked by my name," Seth said to Kaida.

"I had a grandfather who wasn't very nice," Kaida spoke, "He hurt a lot of people."

Seth felt saddened, "I'm sorry that you have to live through that."

"Hey, it's okay." she smiled softly, "At least you're not a monster."

He sighed a bit with concern.

"How did you two get feral in the first place?" Glacier asked them as they take them to their camp where they can offer food and water for the boys.

"It's a long story," Blitz spoke with concern.

They figured they were gonna say that.

***

At the camp, the boys were taken to the camp where they warmed themselves up.

Like her mother, Kaida decided to trim the boys' wild hair to make it more nicer by using scissors used for cutting fish and meat, trimming away the split ends and leaving their hairs long and neat.

"You two were abandoned in the forest when you were babies?" Glacier gasped at Blitz and Seth's story.

"We're like brothers," Seth smiled.

"Oh, I see." Glacier spoke.

"The raptors raised us until we became five before we were found by another Raptortail," Blitz began, "She was very patient and gentle when she found us. And we were treated like her own children."

"But sadly.....," Seth looks down with grief, "She was killed by a rare Solarian that was later eaten by our raptor parents as revenge for killing our mother figure.

"Oh gosh!" Kaida spoke with worry, "I'm sorry."

The boys smiled sadly, "Thankfully the Solarians are extinct with a rare few getting hunted by Hextail covenants. Since then, we lived as raptors but kept our humanity by checking out on campers that came here."

"But the problem is that you became feral too," Kaida finished with worry.

"And if you continue this life," Glacier realize, "You may lose yourselves."

The two boys trembled with fear, tearing up as they sobbed.

"We were about to rape you two because of our feral sides!" Blitz sobbed with remorse and guilt.

"Please take us to the Dragon Bones so we can be cured of this!" Seth begged.

"Help us!" Blitz begged.

"You will get the help." A familiar voice spoke.

Everyone, hearing the familiar voice turned, saw Toffee with his comrades approaching, the raptors looking concerned.

"Dad/Uncle Toffee!" The girls called out with relief that Kaida's raptor distress call has worked.

"Your daughter said you were once feral like us," Seth spoke out.

"So you're the boys who were rumored to be the 'Raptorman' from the news." Kandy spoke.

They guiltily nodded, "Never expected to be two Raptormans," Toffee spoke out.

"This...is disturbing," the wife spoke.

"Can you take us to the shaman?" Seth asked.

"Only if you let us help you with your feral side." Toffee said.

As he said that, they heard a noise from outside the camp.

The campers, who were asleep earlier, heard the loud noise and began awakening.

The raptors began to growl furiously before they lunged, wrestling with something as they hear what sounded like a group of men screaming.

The boys' eyes turned into slits when their feral sides activate when they recognized the men's voices.

"Circus freak bastards!" They snarled before they joined the raptors.

"All right, you take the left, I'll take the right," one of the cirus hunters spoke.

The two boys growled before Ren asked quietly, "Kaida, what's going on and who are-?"

"We'll explain later," Glacier said, "Just hide them."

Korihana hissed, attracting the circus hunters attention before she darted, luring them into a trap where the Sins waited for an ambush.

"Greedy sons of bitches!" Shino growled, whipping out his chainsaw-katana.

The friends glanced at one of them approaching.

"Where are you, Raptorman?" he spoke before noticing one of the reptiles.

Blitz and Seth growled in anger at the hunter before darting off. The Sins snarled, ambushing them as they get snatched or pinned down by the raptors.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you!" Toffee brandished Soulcatcher, his Eye of Penance glowing a bit.

"Uuuuuh...they started it?" he spoke, struggling to escape.

However, he was pinned down.

"Stop!" 

The raptors backed off, but kept their sickle-toed feet on their backs in case they make a move. There was the sound of groaning when Blitz and Seth fell out of the bush, their feral sides fading away.

"Are you okay?" Kaida asked the boys.

They helped the boys up with the hunters looking stunned that the Raptorman or Raptormen are in fact Raptortails.

"Yeah, we are." Seth nodded.

"Raptortails?!" The man spoke, "They're Raptortails?!"

"Yes, we are." Blitz glared.

"So all this time, we've been hunting LIZARDS!?" a hunter yelled in disbelief and anger that their prized prey are a duo of normal Septarians.

The other hunters were brought as Rasticore glared, "Yeah, quite a let down for you all, huh?"

The hunters struggled from their grips as Miseria death glared at them.

"Leave! Or do you prefer to be eaten by raptors!" She threatened.

The men looked scared, then screamed and ran for their lives.

Once they were gone, the two Raptortails looked shameful to the adults.

"Now, where were we?" Toffee asked.

"We...we really need help." Seth began, "We just..."

His eyes briefly slit as he covered his crotch with worry.

"Please, not now! Not now!" he muttered.

Blitz cries out, screeching like a raptor in pain that made the raptors yelp in panic.

"Restrain now!" Kandy uses her ice powers to form ice shackles around their wrists and ankles as they end up in feral mode.

As he struggled, most turned away with Kaida briefly looking at his bulge rising in his gray pants, slightly blushing a bit.

"Seth, no!" Blitz spoke, "You have to control yourself."

"I...I...I can't! The raptor in me is strong!" He cries out.

"Gods!" Blitz spoke.

"I...I want to mate! I can't stop unless I..."

He screeched out in agony, trying to reach out for Kaida but Lucifer blocks him, screeching in dominance

He looked at his bulge, starting to grope his front, starting to fall to his knees as he began moaning from the fondling.

"We have to take them to the Dragon Bones now! Or they'll lose their humanities forever!" Glacier urged

"Let's hurry before he-" Kaida began before they heard the sound of a zipper unzipping.

"Starts masturbating..." Blitz groaned as he kept his eyes away from seeing it in fear that he too may have his feral side wanting to masturbate or go after Glacier.

"Can somebody like....tranquilize Seth before anything bad happens please?" Glacier winced, "Because I can't look at those who masturbate in front of people."

"I...I can't stop..." he groans, his hand trying to get to his penis.

The lizard dragon quickly grabbed his hand away, speaking, "No! We need you to remain calm. Don't let the raptor get to you..."

She blushed at his length, though prepared to look away, "Besides, we um...have to help you control it..."

"I got this." 

Without warning, Shino whacks the back of Seth's neck, knocking him out as he fell unconscious.

"Shino!" Everyone yelled at him.

"What?" He protested.

He lifted the unconscious Seth up as he continued, "You wanted me to do something."

The Fangtail girl only looked concerned. They had hoped that what happens would help the two boys.

***

The aborigines of Septarsis have taken residence in the mountains around California alongside the Swifttails. But even though the air-bending Septarian tribe made settlements on the mountain tops, the Dragon Bones chose to live in caves and cliffsides because of the dragon within them.

The humans have learned that the Asian dragons look like that is because back in ancient days, the Asians saw the Dragon Bones in dragon form and were astounded by their appearance as well as their knowledge and power.

And today, they would be surprised upon learning who the Raptormen would be from the rumors rising up once more.

Leafe, a Rippletail raised by the Dragon Bones, was just returning home from shopping for food for her family when she picks up a scent.

A scent of two wild raptors.

"Thorn!" She called out for her mate, who immediately burst out of their home with their two children when they picked up the scent she smelled.

"I sensed some raptors." she spoke, "And they're coming here."

"Is it the Echo Creek Raptorman?" Their elder son, a Dragon Bone like his father, named Slash asked with worry.

"That famous cryptid story we heard about? They found him?" His sister, a Rippletail like their mother, named Raiko, gasped.

"They aren't just raptors," the mother said, sniffing the air, "They seem to be...Septarians. Raptortails in fact."

"What?" Her family gasped in shock. 

They saw the Deadly Sins and Korihana approach them with Blitz and Seth on Lucifer and Lilith's backs with the others following, though exhausted from climbing up the stairway to the Dragon Bone village.

"Hey there," Miseria called out to her fellow Rippletail, panting tiredly.

"Miseria!" Leafe smiled, hugging her as the group came to them.

"So these two on the backs are the so-called Raptorman or Raptormen." Thorn spoke.

"Apparently, they were like me in my younger days," Toffee replied.

"Had to knock one of them out because his feral side was acting on instinct," Shino spoke.

The familiar coyote-masked shaman flew over to them, changing back into his lizard form the moment he landed, as he went and checked the Raptortail boys, frowning behind his mask when he checks their spirits.

"Shaman Tuskus? Can they be cured?" Leafe asked him with concern.

"It can be cured, but I am fearful about the blue-eyed one," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" she spoke with concern.

"He must be cured soon or he will lose himself to his feral side, no longer acting like a sentient being and be nothing but a wild animal." he grimly told them.

"I feel sorry for them," Glacier said.

"Is there another way to save us?" Blitz pleaded the shaman, "Seth is like a brother to me!"

"I had the same problem," Toffee said to the boys, "It just about confronting your ids and finding out the reason why you went feral in the first place. I'll come with you."

"Us too!" Glacier and Kaida spoke out.

"We'll do what we can." Kandy spoke.

Lillith, upon realizing, chittered to go as well.

"Reminds me of the day I sent you to the spirit realm, Your Majesty," Tuskus chuckled, "Now all of you have to close your eyes and make sure nobody gets lost in fear of something else inhabiting their bodies, understand?"

They nodded, some remembering the previous times they went in.

As they gathered at the fire, the unconscious Seth was put down while Blitz spoke, "Hang in there. Just hang on."

Once they were properly seated, the shaman approached the group about to make their journey.

"Be careful sis," One of her brothers said.

She hugged her elder brothers by two seconds before she joins the rest. She clearly hopes that they can help the two boys recover from their feral sides.

"Now...shall we?" Tuskus spoke with a smile.

"We're ready," they said, Seth lied on the ground.

Finally, he chanted some ancient words, the area glowing with the chosen closing their eyes, preparing for the journey, the journey to save the two Raptortails.

End of Part 1


	4. Echo Creek Raptormen, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Septarians help Blitz and Seth with their problems, but it's just the beginning when they enter the Neverzone and, after finding the adult Blitz and Seth after they trained and learning the truth about their Neverzone adult selves, they get ambushed with Glacier and Kaida hit by some aphrodisiac powder with, after given a nod to Toffee, the Raptortails having to do something while later on, the source of a new problem, the Razortail slaves held by Wyscan with his kind, is dealt with.

Part 2:

Glacier felt a little woozy and yet...she felt enlightened and peaceful when she woke up. She glances to see she is holding Kaida's hand and was relieved that she grabbed onto her before the plunge.

"Glacier?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice called out to her.

"That sounded like....me," she gasped.

She turned around and saw what looked like herself. But in different clothing that she instantly recognized as....

"Oh my god, it's my flirty id!" She gulped.

She looked embarrassed as she saw her scantly dressed id waling up to her as she grinned, "Hey. Sounds like you have troubles."

"Uh I don't." she reluctantly said, "It's a boy I like-uh I mean two boys that are Raptortails."

"Don't deny it!" He id giggled slyly, "You like Blitz!"

It was then she realized her uncle and cousin are awake and have seen her id.

"What? Please!" she spoke to her id as the two realized.

"Wait, you like Blitz?" Kaida asked.

"And what about you when you were with Seth?" the id giggled.

"What is she talking about?" She yelped, blushing madly about her cousin's id being a real flirt and the fact she knew about her deep crush on Seth.

"Admit it, you lucky girl!" The id snickered naughtily.

"Quit it, other Glacier!" Kaida's id, an angry version of herself because of her frustration with her wings, appeared.

"You like him!" She teased, "You like him."

"Shut up!" The lizard dragon id roared furiously.

Kaida looked uneasy, speaking, "I didn't know I had a furious id. I swear I didn't, dad."

"We'll talk about this later!" Toffee frowned, "Now where are the boys?"

"Over there!" A familiar voice to him and unfamiliar voice to the girls spoke.

"So you speak again, Lillith." he said, turning to the raptor who awoke.

"Lily can talk!?" The girls gasped in shock.

"I thought we were the only ones who can understand raptor!" Blitz said as he and Seth approached them.

"Tuskus says the spirit realm allows beasts of all kind to speak," Toffee tells them as his id, the feral Toffee who changed into his raptor form because there were girls present trotted over.

"Ah, I see you've returned." the id grinned, "And these girls?"

"Only one of them is my daughter," Toffee spoke to the id, "The other is her cousin, who is my niece."

"That makes sense." he grinned, "So what brings you here? More feral troubles?"

"Yes," Lillith nodded, "but it's not the girls, it's the boy Raptortails we found."

"So what? Are we dead?" Seth asked.

"No," Toffee spoke, "We're just temporarily in the realm 'til we find the source, Seth."

"Funny that you're named after the wicked illegitimate descendant of Bahamut," Toffee Raptor mused.

"Uhm?"

"Your uncle's hot!" The Glacier id purred teasingly.

"Shut up!" Kaida id roared.

"Damn, so much rage." Blitz spoke to the Kaida one.

"Yeah," she admitted in embarassment, "It's all because I was born with tiny wings."

She showed him her wings which were small before turning back, "But I have Anubis and my brother to help me."

"I'm sorry about that," Seth spoke.

"They told me I was a late bloomer to cheer me up," she tried to smile, "But I think they only said that to keep my hopes up...I'm not even sure if I really AM a late bloomer when it comes to wings."

He patted her with concern, the lizard dragon smiling a bit to him.

"They'll grow...I promise," he promised to her.

"Hey, have you guys seen my brother!?" Ren suddenly shouted, her id being a Metal Gear Solid-esque version if herself because she's strict when it comes to her younger siblings.

"Oh gods no!!" Shino's voice was heard screaming.

"Dammit, he must've found my id!" Miseria groaned.

"Or worse...mine, if it never changed." Rasticore groaned.

"Oh don't worry," Toffee Raptor grinned, "We'll get to them."

Ren and her id raced to where they heard Shino screaming. By the time they found him in his horrified state, they screamed in unison.

"Your id is being a bigshot and Kataru swooning over you like a damnsel in distress!?" Ren screamed in horror.

Kataru is the nice-looking Snaketail girl with reticulated python scale patterns in his class and has a huge crush on her when they first met in kindergarten.

"It's embarassing, I know!" Shino groaned.

"That must suck for you," Ren groaned.

"Tetsuro...is that your id?" Kandy asked as she pointed.

The dragon boy was surprised to see his id being himself wearing a suit like his father. He almost look emotionless and stern.

"That must be how I feel about being responsible," he softly said in shame that his id is being his father before he changed.

"Tetsuro," Toffee began, "Is this how you see me?"

"From the feel, I did." he said with a shameful nod.

"The question is...why, Tetsuro?" his mother asked him.

"I just...I don't know," he said to her.

"I think its your role of being the oldest of our group," Kaida assumed, "You're the leader of the RIC after all and you take your role as prince very seriously."

"No wonder Ronin said you look almost like your dad when you're mad," Shino said

"Yeah, pretty much." Rasticore nodded, being reminded of the times when Toffee would be mad at him.

"You do look nice in a suit," Ren said.

"Say wha?" Tetsuro asked.

"Nothing!" She quickly said to him, secretly blushing.

They hear furious raptor roars from somewhere in a darkened forest area. They realize that the raptors are Blitz and Seth's ids.

"They sound angry about something," Toffee Raptor stated.

"Like what?" Toffee asked his id.

"We should get to them fast," Ren id spoke, darting onward.

The others followed the lead id, hoping to confront what was in the forest.

"Something tells me it has something to do with the rare Solarians," Seth said with worry.

***

Upon reaching the forest, they find corpses of Solarians littering the forest floor with their guts and limbs scattered all around the place with blood dripping down from the leaves.

"I think its our anger towards the Solarians that made us feral," Blitz stated, stepping over a mutilated Solarian man who has his face and eyes ripped out.

"After one of them killed our mother figure," Seth added.

They looked at the figures screeching like raptors before they turned, showing blood caked raptors with similarities to the Raptortails.

"Look, stand down you two!" Toffee shouted, holding his hands up in self defense as the two ids approached him, hissing and snapping their jaws threateningly.

"The monster murderers must PAY for what they did to us on Septarsis!!" Seth id roared with hatred.

"We are going to make sure those bastards become extinct! Alongside the humans who want to capture us for their sick form of entertainment!" Blitz id snarled.

"Stand down!" Toffee commanded them strictly, making the raptors stand back a little from his sense of dominance.

They backed away as they looked eager to pounce.

"Didn't you hear him?" Blitz shouted, "He said stand down, which means that's enough!"

The Blitz raptor id screeched and pounced toward Toffee, though the flirty Glacier approaching only arrived, not noticing as she asked, "By the way, what do you think of my lovely outfit-"

At that moment, she screeched as the Blitz raptor pounced on her. However, what she did next was unexpected: The female id was reacting in pleasure.

"HEY!!" Glacier snatches the raptor off of her, wrestling with him with Seth joining her to restrain his id.

"Calm down! The Solarians are extinct now and the ones that survived are being hunted down by the Hextail covenants!" Seth shouted to his id.

"He's right!" Blitz shouted, "It's over! This has to end or we're never gonna live normal lives!"

The Glacier id only pouted, "Awww, I was hoping he'd be naughty with me."

"Uh fuck no!" Kaida id shouted, flying and roaring to the raptors as they were being pinned down.

The raptor ids struggled, the true versions holding the id raptors down.

"Stop this!" Lillith shouted, "You're giving us raptors a bad name."

"Calm DOWN!!!" Toffee Raptor roared into the two ids' faces, initiating them into their submissive states. The moment the two stopped struggling,the group get off as Toffee Raptor slowly changes into his Toffee form with the girls looking away in embarassment when they saw that he was nude.

"Um," Kaida prepared to say.

"Don't ask," The adults groaned, remembering their time seeing the id nude.

The Toffee id then looked seriously to the two raptor ids, frowning, "Listen, your other selves' sanity are on the line."

"But....but the remaining Solarians are still out there!" Seth id protested.

"And those humans won't stop until they put us behind cages and turn us into circus attractions!" Blitz id joined in.

"We'll take care of it," Kandy replied.

"The Hextails are doing a fine job eradicating the last surviving Solarians as we speak," Toffee id reassures them, "And the humans who are hunting you are disappointed to find that you two were normal Raptortails."

The two raptors looked at each other in astonishment. Could everything they have heard from them is true?

"This will not make Khuda happy," Blitz tells their ids with a stern frown.

The utter mention if their mother figure brought tears to the raptors' eyes as they sniffed, slowly changing into Seth and Blitz but nude.

The boys finally sighed, "We...we're sorry."

"It's like me not controlling my own id," Kandy replied.

The two Raptortails pulled their ids to their feet.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't let anger and hatred get the best of us," Blitz advuses them, "We would end up as bad as the Solarians if we continue this spree."

"Do you understand us?" Seth said.

Both looked uneasy a bit. They did not have anyone else other than each other, let alone the raptors that sometimes pop up.

Finally, they nodded, "Fine."

"Oh goodie," Glacier id smiled, loving the nude of the Blitz id's nudity, giving him a big kiss.

"I didn't teach her that!" Glacier with eyes covered shouted.

"Ids are part of the minds, not a nuisance to the soul," Miseria reminded them.

"Come on, Glacier, let the boy go," Toffee id pulled the Glacier id away, "Its time the four of them to embrace and accept themselves."

"He's right," the annoyed furious Kaida glared, "Just let it go already!"

"Phooey!" Glacier id said.

The two Seths and Blitzes then looked at one another, the hands reached out before taking them.

The ids turned transparent before they get absorbed into their true versions, the two Raptortails sighing in relief that its all over and their feral sides have been tamed.

"We've done it." he smiled to his brother.

"We did." Seth grinned.

"Maybe while we're here," Blitz pondered to the others, "We can see about taking care of your ids while we're here."

"Uh no!" Glacier said, "I think those two are fine enough as it is."

"She's right, no need to go into details!" Shino spoke in protest with Rasticore eagerly nodding.

"Tuskus! We're done here!!" Tetsuro yelled out.

"Everybody has a dark side and need to accept it as their own," Kandy tells them before the flash happened.

With that, everyone vanished with Lillith saying, "So much for talking again."

"You'll be fine." Seth smiled, "We can understand raptor just fine."

Finally, everything flashed.

***

In the campfires, the group awoke from their trance, returned back to where they once were.

Lillith sighed and chittered a bit, sadly missing the ability to speak human.

"Are you boys okay now?" Glacier asked.

Blitz and Seth awaken by smiling with relief, feeling themselves enlightened and rejuvenated after helping their feral sides.

"I feel like a new man," Blitz laughed.

"I do too." Seth smiled.

The boys got up as Glacier smiled, lifting Blitz up with a grin.

"I have to admit with my annoying flirt id," she began to admit, "I really do like you, Blitz."

"Uh thank you." he smiled a bit, tail wagging a little.

"Maybe now you'll learn to start learning how to be a proper Septarian."

"Maybe."

Lillith looked cautiously at the two, having a feeling that they may have bonded well together.

Just like Mammon and Korihana before their hatchlings hatched.

"Come on, let's help you get some new clothes and a new makeover too," Ren suggested, referring to the boys' clothing.

The boys chuckled a bit uneasily as Glacier smiled.

"Can I have a moment first?" Glacier asked Blitz.

"Glace, what would your parents say?" Kaida asked.

"17 is mostly the proper age of adulthood on our culture," Glacier explained, "Uh just in case you want to know about Wintertail culture."

"I learned a little that Wintertail kids will turn white and get ice powers when they reach maturity," Tetsuro spoke out, remembering the time his twin cousins turned white and developed ice powers when the chemistry lab accidentally caught on fire by a careless student when they were fifteen.

"Glacier, are you sure?" Blitz asked with worry.

"Depends," she spoke, "though I did stumble somewhere where we can learn more about each other together."

"Really? Where?" he asked.

The others had realized where she was talking about and yet the few kids started feeling a faint remembrance about the Neverzone they were explained about.

"Dad, guys, they'll be fine," Shino takes out what appears to be contraceptive pills out of his pockets, "Bought them at the pharmacy when the time comes for the girls."

"SHINO!?" His parents and Kandy yelped in utter astonishment

Glacier, in embarassment, quickly spoke, "Shino, please! We'll be fine."

As she said that, she secretly took one of the pills from him, a portal opened up by her own scissors.

"So what is this place?" Seth asked.

"That...is the Neverzone mom and dad talked about," Glacier said, "A year in there is 30 seconds out here."

"Wait, seriously?" Blitz looked surprised.

"Something about the Neverzone," Tetsuro pondered, "is familiar for some reason."

Both Raptortails pondered about it, looking concerned as Kaida explained, "They also explained that you only stay aged if you stay in the Neverzone permanently."

"Wait, what are you..." Kandy began asking.

"If they need control," Glacier grinned, "What better way to do it than in the Neverzone?"

"Uhm?" Miseria tried to speak with the parents looking at each other with worry and concern.

The two Raptortails looked astonished before the boys began going into the portal, Seth asking, "We'll be back in a few."

Once they were gone, the parents held their kids down.

"Hey, what are you-?" Ren began asking.

Rasticore looked worried, asked, "Wait, what if things don't work out for them in the Neverzone? They could be dead or worse, they'd lose control of their feral side like Toffee almost did!"

"But you told us about that Neverzone stuff not affecting anyone outside of it." Shino protested, "And yet...there's something familiar about the Neverzone that made us wanna go there."

"Rasticore's right," Kandy replied, "It might be too dangerous. You could be-"

"Uh we're fine, mom." Kaida replied to her mother, "I mean the boys need proper guidance after all."

Once the one and half minute happened, the offspring entered the portal as well, each parent concerned.

"Wait!" Rasticore said, "What if you remember stuff you weren't suppose to remember?!"

The raptors screeched in panic, quickly joining them with Umbra appearing out of the trees, roaring out.

"Wait, stop!" Miseria shouted.

The parents darted to the portal as well, jumping in and hoping that they don't...it was best not to think of it.

***

Within the Neverzone, the three years older former kids stood with shock in their faces, looking at themselves as full blown adults.

"Huh? I don't remember being in the Neverzone in this form before." Kaida said.

They turned, looking at the ones that had entered the portal with surprise on how their parents looked.

Ren and Shino were stunned that their mother looked like a post-apocalyptical Amazon warrior with the panther pelt visor adorned on her head and dressed in leather and spiked armor that criss-crossed her chest, pants and sheathed within her metallic boots were big daggers laced with green glowing venom of the venomous cockatrice, an avian-reptile hybrid whose venom is so potent, it can kill a full-grown giant bog monster.

"Mom?" They tried to speak, almost reaching for the battle-worn and slightly scarred version of their mother.

Their father, meanwhile, had looked like he was battle worn with his usual iconic outfit on him alongside fingerless gloves, a fake nipple pierce in his left nipple, a fake eyepatch over his left eye, and a spike collar 

“Dad?” They said, almost reaching to him

It was then Ren and Shino finally saw themselves

Ren was dressed in a torn sleeveless purple kimono with a dark purple sash tied around her waist and blue torn pants. Sheathed on the back of her waist was a katana. When she looked at her right arm, she spots a Japanese symbol tattoo of 'Ren' on it.

As for her brother, he only wore dark blue, fur-lined shorts and metal-plated boots. He carries his chainsaw katana on his back and he spots the Japanese symbol tattoo of 'Ryuu' on his left arm.

"What the hell?" The two siblings said in unison.

"Are we in Mad Max that had a threeway with Harry Potter and Lords of the Rings?" Shino questioned.

"Father, you look like the Grim Reaper!" Tetsuro suddenly uttered.

"Mom!?" Kaida squeaked.

They looked at the half dragon, semi torn top with cloak and a small rip in her jeans, having worn sandals with her hair grow long, spike bracelets and a chain on her belt. Toffee meanwhile was wearing some remains of his suit coat in a reaper fashion with jeans, spike belt, a sash on his chest with ripped tie, and his hair flung wild

Then Tetsuro and Kaida looked at themselves as well

As did Glacier with her brothers

Tetsuro wore a vest with spikes around the hems, a dragon-shaped pendant, net shirt, black samurai pants with a chain holding it like a belt, spiked rings around the tail and spiked boots. He also happens to find that the flaps of his wings are tattooed with dark blue tribal dragons on them.

For Kaida, she wears a short green torn vest with white bandages wrapped around her breasts, her hands that acts as makeshift fingerleds gloves and waist, dark blue shorts with chains on them and black and white sneakers.

Glacier's hair was wild and long with a spiky wolf tail hairstyle tied together by a spiked band. She only wore black clothes that criss-cross her chest to act as some form of bra, pink torn sari that covers one leg and a black mini shorts. She wore knee-high boots and she wears icy blue crystals around her neck.

Her brothers wore matching dark blue and torned jeans and fur-lined winter boots but Fenrir's dire wolf pelt that he wore as a cape and hood was black with his brother's white. Both of them wore huge wolf fangs around their necks and wielded serrated kukri knives

“Did we go here and lost our memories from this place when we left?” One of them asked

The parents glanced at each other, nodding to each other to say that its time to tell them the truth about the Neverzone. 

The raptors with Korihana chittered with concern because they don't want the children to freak out.

“It’s a long story,” Kandy sounding wiser spoke 

“We wanted to wait until you reached your 30s to tell you,” Rasticore began, “But it seems now is a good time I guess.”

"Wait? We been here before? When?" Tetsuro questioned, his voice deep and smooth that almost made his cousin shiver in delight.

"I look like a slutty assassin!" Glacier whined, looking at her revealing top.

“I feel weird in this too,” Kaida said 

“When you were babies,” Toffee replied

Kandy looked at Toffee for a moment. She slightly blushed from the sexy clothing he worn. It must have been the clothing he came back years ago before she saw her husband’s feral side out of control

"As babies!?" Fenrir gasped in disbelief.

"Well no wonder I had these funny ambadass dreams of this place when we learned how to walk!" Garm spoke out, scratching his head in disbelief.

“Oh gosh, that explains a lot,” Kaida spoke 

“Shit,” Shino cursed quietly to himself

Umbra comes through the portal last. But she brought four guests with her.

Anubis the Indoraptor, Zeus the Indominus Rex, Snowstalker the snow kaprosuchus and Nightraid the saber-toothed panther enhanced with shadow powers.

“Our pets,” the former children spoke in unison

“They were too,” Miseria said

"They came from here," Rasticore explains as he strokes Nightraid' head, "But when we brought all of you back, Nightraid became a cub with the other three turning into eggs."

"Your bonds with them was so strong, we decided to bring them with you back to our dimension," Kandy tells them as Anubis nuzzles her hand.

“And they were much happier in our realm,” Kandy smiled as she petted Anubis

"And....and we got the name Raptor Inforcer Club for our posse because we were a resistance?" Tetsuro mentioned.

"A resistance to fight against an evil elf called the Drow King?" Kaida joins in.

“How do we know that?”they realized, but figured the answer...their Neverzone memories were returning

"Oh my GOD, the RIC IS the name of our resistance here!" Shino realized with shock, "And no wonder I felt getting choked twice here as well and calling my Dad a shithead!"

"What did you call me, you little-!?" He was suddenly choked by his furious father.

“Rasticore no!” Miseria shouts as they quickly pull him away

"Get off me, you shithead!" Shino choked angrily, trying to make a grab on his father's throat.

“Shino please!” Kaida said as the former kids pulled him away as well, the two males growling

"Now I see why you two like to fight a lot," Tetsuro panted, "And why you have the habit of strangling people if they piss you off the wrong way."

"Like Ren choking Hekapoo on the first day of high school," Fenrir added.

“Like I said years ago,” Rasticore groaned to himself, “he’s a rebel.”

“So where are the boys at anyways?” Glacier finally realized.

“A minute and a half is three years here after all,” Kandy states

Lucifer squawked,racing to where the two Raptortail boys are standing up after their tumble through the portal. 

After the group were talking to one another about the children once being here when they were babies,the two boys snagged some leaves and made some grass skirts because their pants were ripped by their sizes.

"Got any clothes around here?" Seth asked with an embarrassed smile.

“Uh sure,” one spoke meekly, showing two jeans their size

The two took them with Seth saying, “Don’t look!”

Most looked away, but Glacier and Kaida secretly peeked at the now adult Raptortails who grew older three years later in the Neverzone before their arrival

The two looked at their penises shown when the grass skirts were discarded as the two secretly giggled

Anubis growled a bit and forced the girls to look at the front with his longer and stronger arm.

"Done!" They chorused a minute later.

The zipper heard zipping up,the group looked at the two now men in black and blue jeans

Glacier and Kaida couldn’t help but blush as Blitz asked, “So we Uh trained for three years and kind of got the hang of the skills we had.”

“He’s right,” his brother nodded, “It was interesting so let’s get home to-“

However before he finished something unexpected happened. The portal back home closed before a cloaked nude figure dashed and snatched the techno scissor from them, escaping into the night

“For fuck sake!” Rasticore shouts

"Who the hell is that!?" Shino roared before Zeus roared, swiping the figure up in his talon and roaring into his face as he screamed.

The figure bashed Zeus upward before screeching and left.

“The fuck?” Shino spoke, “Was that a Raptortail?”

“Why do I have a feeling Wyscan is behind this?” Miseria frowned 

“Who?” The adult Raptortails asked

Anubis, almost as if he knew who Wyscan is, roared and dashed towards a large rock,slashing it down before he attacked whoever is behind it.

There was a scream of agony as the Indoraptor drags out a choking blue-skinned elf man with long silvery blue hair.

And he was bleeding from the sharp teeth that is ready to snap his neck.

The raptors chased after the cloaked Raptortail, pouncing onto him as he struggles with Lucifer roaring,making the figure submissive by the alpha.

“Wyscan?!” The half dragon mother glared, “How dare you try to steal from us!”

“Hmph, seems you weren’t as distracted as I thought.” He simply replied 

The Raptortail meanwhile tried to swipe at the raptors, growling as if in feral mode

“Why do you want our scissors?” Toffee death glares

He gives a look to the Indoraptor as he slowly begins to press his jaws into the elf's windpipe, making him panic.

"OKAY, I'LL TALK!!" He yelped, not wanting to become the hybrid's snack.

"Talk....or would you prefer being eaten by an Indoraptor!?" Shino snarled, smoke puffing out of his nostrils unknowingly.

"And I have a sword that can kill gods!" Miseria brought out her weapon she used to slay Fangore.

“There are more of my kind who want to take on your dimension, more who would want more than anything to conquer your worlds.” He explained, “And there are those that see your species, humans, lizards, dragons, monsters, you name the dominant race as inferiors.”

He then began bringing out a powder as he continued, “Kill me if you must before I show my true power to you all, but I leave this little something for you to enjoy.”

Kaida realized, “MOVE!”

As most moved away, the powder hit to where Kaida and Glacier were, the elf twirling as he bashed the others away, making his escape, though dropping one of the bags that had the powder

As that happened, the cloak was removed from the Raptortail fighting the raptors  
When he was gone, Kandy asked with worry, “Girls?”

"I wanna kill that FUCKING pansexual!" Shino growled, green flames hissing out of his mouth with hatred.

Anubis agrees with him with a growl, the elf's blood dripping from his teeth and claws.

The Raptors pulled the Raptortail down as the nude figure struggled and screeched, though he did not have the scissors in hand

"Where's the scissors!?" Kandy yelped.

The Raptortail that struggled turns out to be a light indigo male with long and wild red hair, glowing green eyes and has a scar across his snout.

He roared a bit with him pinned down as Miseria shouts, ”Where the fuck is it?!”

Belphegor screeched, lunging at his stomach as the Raptortail screeched out in agony before the black raptor pulls out the blood-covered scissors.

As his stomach heals, he swipes the raptors off before snatching Glacier,who yelled out in distress as the Raptortail darts off with his hostage.

"Glacier!" Blitz shouted, quickly sprinting after them thanks to his raptor speed.

“Get the fuck back here!” Seth shouts

It was at that moment that whatever Wyscan used on the two started the side effects 

Glacier felt her tits hardening as the Raptortail held her firmly while Kaida fell to her knees and sweated

"Aphrodisiac....powder.....," she believes as the dragon girl whimpered.

The indigo Raptortail drooled when he smells Glacier's pheromones rising out of her as Blitz growled, his controlled raptor side coming out as he growled.

“Get off her!” He shouts and roars, pouncing on the wild foe as the two tumbled, Glacier landing on the ground and sweating from the horniness

The Raptortail roared, trying ti swipe him off with his claws but Blitz pins his wrists down and roared into his face. The Raptortail froze with slight fear as he assert into his submissive state.

He got off him as the Raptortail's eyes turned to normal.

It was when Blitz realized, “You really lost control of yourself, man.”

The one pinned down finally said, “Like the others in my clan. The elves with monster stomachs said they take us in...were a lost cause, don’t you get it?”

He was only slapped by Blitz

"He's just using you as a wild pet!" He snarled, "Tell me where he and his clan is so that they will face the wrath of the Gods of Septarsis!"

“They...they’re in a village beyond the mountains.” He said nervously

It was then a horny groan interrupted them, Blitz turning his head to where the familiar girl was groaning and struggling to not touch herself

"Glacier!" He picked up the struggling woman as the raptors darts back to Tiffee to report everything they've heard from the newcomer.

However, Korihana chitters at the Raptortail who listened to her carefully.

"I can help you," he said, "Since he revealed the truth about Wyscan."

Glacier meanwhile began to fondle under her clothing as did Kaida upon returning

"Is there I can do to help you?" Blitz demanded with worry, not wanting to feel like a rapist like the time he and Seth tried ti when they first met the girls.

Turning his head back to their parents and the others, they saw Toffee nodding with Miseria cracking her knuckles as they got on the pets and headed straight to the mountains where Wyscan's clan is.

Something tells him that whatever they planned, they are going to make the elf with monster stomachs extinct just like they did with the Deadtails and Solarians.

Good, he thought with slight vendetta.

Blitz and Seth look seriously to the girls affected.

“Please help” they said

The Raptortail that was talking with Korihana, who briefly gave him a grass skirt to hide his nudity, glanced at the four.

"You? Do you know the cure for this?" Seth asked the Raptortail.

"Yes," he said before getting onto the snow raptor's back, "And it's Razor."

“How?” They asked

"I don't wanna tell you this," Razor winced, "But in my feral state, I was able to hear the cure for this powder's effect."

"You two have to give them your semen. Its similar to the Solarian Curse but it doesn't kill anyone that comes into contact with the powder."

The snow raptor glanced at Glacier, screeching in worry. What are her parents going to think? Including her aunt, uncle and brothers.

Kaida began to worry.

Glacier tries to give her father's raptor an upfelt smile, "Korihana....it's okay. I got the pills from Shino. And please.....we're not kids anymore and we're mature enough for this."

“She...she’s right.” Kaida explained, “It’s the only way.”

She knew that there wasn’t a choice. And it isn’t rape if they both consort and did so willingly. Besides, there was something about the boys that they found that interested the cousins

Razor pats Korihana's head, talking to her in raptor language which he says that the girls are going to be okay and that they see something about the boys they saved from their feral sides.

She looked hesitant at first, but her face turned stoic and she gave the two girls a firm nod before racing after the others, screeching all the way as a fleeting message for them.

“Be safe,” Razor said before following.

“Are you girls sure about wanting this?” Seth asked

The meek two nodded, having already stripped nude, “Please...”

Both Raptortails sighed and unzipped their jeans, approaching the respective girls while throbbing

Kaida and Glacier began fondling their breasts upon watching them throb, something Kaida wanted to do earlier privately upon Seths earlier masturbation.

Blitz came to Glacier as he held her, Seth leaning Kaida down as his dick rose, him rubbing it around her opened legs

"Wait," Glacier took out the pills and hands one to Kaida. The girls quickly ate them without water needed before they laid down on the ground, feeling really needy and eager to feel their penises inside them.

“Take us please!” Glacier shouts

Once they had finished swallowing the pill, the males started to thrust their penises in them

No wonder my id is being flirty and slutty, Glacier thought as she moaned loudly from the large penis thrusting in and out of her. Sure, she flirted with a lot of guys in and out of school, regardless of tribes and even species too. They all like her but most of the time, none of them have caught her heart despite her being flirty around boys.

But when Blitz came along, it all changes.

“Mmm Blitz,” she muttered with passion and lust

Kaida gasps from Seth’s penis pushing in her. And she thought that the weeks ago about her lying about having a boyfriend she never had that caused her wings to grow monstrous was something to worry

But Seth. Seth has something that made her attracted to him. Was is because of his long hair or was it because of his eyes? She preferred the first one because her mother once said she liked her father when his hair was longer and wilder when they were their age.

“Unnh Seth,” she moans with passion

She felt him grope her tits

Twelve years. At least the first twelve years, Seth and Blitz lived in the wilds ever since Fangore and the undead Seth was defeated. They ate and scavenged food like raptors and fought with intruders that intruded into their territory.

When their maturity hits them when they became fifteen, they became horny and desperate for a mate.

“Kaida...so beautiful,” Seth mutters 

“Mmm pretty Glacier.” Blitz smiles

They noticed their eyes are glowing and their pupils turning into slits. It meant that their raptor sides are enlightened to feel that they finally found their mates and are making these two girls their own.

That explains why my id fell for his id, Glacier thought.

They humped a bit more, the females gasping and groaning loudly as they felt the dicks going in and out of themselves 

What’s more surprising was they were humping as if in sync

"Ah, this is so interesting," Kaida moaned, surprised at how in sync the two are in humping.

“So good.” Glacier shouts, “So fucking good!”

Growling, he flips her around and began to pound her from behind, her delicious screams of pleasure arousing him as their tongues hung out, drooling drunkenly with Blitz's fingers almost digging into her flesh.

She gasps when she felt his bite, groaning loudly.

The lizard dragon bit Seth on the shoulder as he pounded into her

The boys growled in unison from the biting and nearly roared out when they came into the girls, still pounding into them as droplets of their cum splatter across the girls' stomachs and thighs.

The lizards and part dragon panted as the wounds healed and the sweating four looked at one another

"Blitz, I'm going to admit that I am emotionally attracted to you," Glacier confessed as he pulls her up onto his lap.  
She sneaked a glance down at his body. He is physically fit and muscular since he and Seth lived in the wilds and acted like raptors.

Blitz smiled and blushed once she was on his lap

The part dragon smiled to Seth, speaking, “I have to admit that you’re hot with that wild long hair.”  
Once they were on the males’ laps, they kissed

They moaned through the kiss as they Frenched a bit.

"Oh man, now everybody will believe that I have a boyfriend," Kaida giggled, hugging Seth.

“That a bad thing?” He mused 

“Honestly no.” She smiled

Speaking of that, Glacier looked at the boys with slight worry.

"We better ask Uncle Toffee if its possible for you to enroll into school without degrees from pre-school to kindergarten," she suggested to Kaida.

“Maybe the GED thing Marco took when he was younger could assist or something.” Kaida pondered

“Maybe and if not,” Blitz said, “We’ll tell them we were homeschooled.”

“For now, uh I think you girls should dress.” Seth replied

They nodded in agreement, four if them getting dressed in their clothing no matter how revealing the girls' Neverzone clothes are.

"I have a feeling Miseria planned something for Wyscan and his clan to admit defeat and never to bother us again," Glacier presumed, sensing something good is going to happen.

“Hopefully,” Kaida nodded, knowing she and the other grown ups have something up their sleeves

The boys picks up a faint scent that is not common in the Neverzone; expensive cologne.

"Why are the Hextails here?" Blitz asked.

Their eyes widened in realization as they giggled. Miseria must have done something really good by now.

The boys zipped their pants up as Blitz asked, “Shall we join them then?”

The girls grinned and nodded as the boys got them to ride them piggy-back style before they darted to where the grown ups went.

***

"So this is where that pansexual went," Shino growled, cracking his knuckles as he approached the giant gates.

The frilled lizard grabbed the gate sides, pushing hard before the gates opened

"Okay, you son of a bitch! Where are you!?" Miseria roared.

Anubis roared, wanting to take a bite out of Wyscan.

Once the gate opened as they looked, they saw something horrid. What they should not have seen.

“How awful,” Ren spoke

They saw chained Raptortails mining in a huge cave with collars around their necks. The feral ones were used as guard dogs with most in cages.

"Those bastards are going to die tonight!" Miseria snarled, whipping out her sword.

What was worse was that the non feral female Raptortails were forced topless, nothing but pants like the non feral males

“How indecent!” Toffee frowned with some covering their eyes 

“We need to free them now!” Kandy shouts from the horrid conditions they were in

Zeus and Anubis roared, alerting the slavers that are the same species as Wyscan, halting their whipping, as they all looked up.

The feral ones looked pained and hurt as the guard arrived and shouts, “Hey!”

“No you don’t!” Rasticore glare with chainsaw toward the elf guard

There were screaming as Zeus chomps down on the guards, devouring them while swiping them with his claws and tail. 

Anubis does the same thing as Shino joins his father, his chainsaw katana revving up.

Nightraid uses his shadow teleportation to teleport all over the mines, freeing the enslaved Raptortails as the feral ones pounced on their torturers and began to rip them apart

When the last survivor tried fleeing, Miseria and Kandy both punched the guard high with Toffee slashing at him

"Where are you, Wyscan, you son of a bitch!" The lead Raptortail slave snarled as the raptors with their saviors roared.

“He must pay” the female Raptortail shouts

Anubis, the raptor who still never forgets Wyscan's scent, snarled and lunged at something coming out of a castle. There were screaming as the raptor shook him viciously with a sound of a limb ripping off.

"MY ARM!!" an agonized scream was heard.

The blood caked dinosaur arrived back

Miseria stomps towards where the bleeding and armless Wyscan tries to crawl away. She stomps on his belly mouth hard, the process breaking the teeth and jaw bones as he screamed.

"Give me a good fucking reason not to kill you!" She threatened.

“Um I’m innocent?” He lied

They growled in anger

The Rippletail chief raised her hand to halt them. All of a sudden, there was a ringtone from Wyscan's pocket.

"You may wanna answer that," she said in a deadly tone.

The one-armed elf took out a gem from his pocket and puts it on speaker phone.

"Wyscan! Please surrender! This lady lizard has friends who wouldn't hesitate to kill us! She's crazy!!" A male voice screamed in panic from the gem.

Wyscan scoffed as Miseria lets him get up, "Oh please! I have a HUNDRED lovers in the Neverzone."

The lizards with her gave him dry looks, "Look inside your castle."

"Why would I-?"

"Look....inside......your castle!" She emphasized with anger.

“Do it!” They shout

He hesitantly opened the castle doors. And gasped in absolute horror and shock at what he saw.

The entire Ouraboros Covenant surrounding the interior. With hundred of his male and female lovers of all kind held at spell point.

“Oh crud,” He spoke

"If you don't do as we say,.....," she makes a slicing gesture on her neck as the lovers whimpered, the Hextails getting ready to fire whatever spells on them.

"Please don't kill them!" He begged. He slowly realizes something, "Wait? Why are the Hextails following your orders?"

"We're not following her orders, we're doing her a request," a Hextail answers him.

"By finding all of your lovers and holding them hostage," Dmitri finished, his hands ablaze with blue flames.

"But why? You Hextails work for yourselves and never take orders from no one," Wyscan protested.

"Lady Miseria protected our bosses' daughter from a bully," Leon answered

“True,” one said

"Okay, I get the point now!" He panicked, "What is it you lizards want from me!?"

"We want three things from you!" Toffee said as he listed out, "One: I want you to never bother the Raptortails. Two: Never show your pansexual ass around us and here again. And three...!"

"What's three?" He squeaked with fear.

He yelped as Toffee grabbed him

"Allow us to perform Harakiri on you," he growled, "So that way you and your kind become extinct alongside the Solarians and to never both any Septarians or any kind of creature from our realms and here again."

"H-Harakiri?" He heard of the ancient Japanese method of punishment.

After a moment, he saw Toffee's serious face turn scary with eyes slit, shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Wyscan's screams were heard all over the Neverzone. The residents heard it as well as the four Septarians that reached the gates, looking stunned.

***

It was some time later that the group had reopened the gates of the Neverzone back to Earthni once the situation had finished.

Anubis grinned and growled with pride when he kicks around a familiar severed head like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

"Anubis!" Tetsuro scolded his pet.

The Indoraptor only grinned and shrugged while playing with the severed head.

As that was happening, the Raptortails with the savage ones held only looked seriously at what they learned. That there might be one final chance to help them, if it wasn't too late.

"And the shaman will help us all?" the lead Raptortail asked.

"That's what Blitz and Seth said," Razor said.

At the very mention of the shaman, a familiar Asian dragon with coyote mask flew over after doing a loop-de-loop and landed, transforming into his lizard form.

But he wasn't alone when a familiar Raptortail chief riding on the battle-scarred and tattooed raptor raced over.

"The missing thousands," Scisars gasped in astonishment.

"Scisars!" One replied with most of the Raptortails bowing.

"What happened to all of you?" She announced with worry, "You look like you were all beaten and treated like animals."

The feral Raptortails roared as she approaches but she did something to calm them.

She took out a flute and played a sweet tune.

Their eyes turned unslit as they started calming down, Razor smiling while Seth looked at the chief with a bit of surprise.

"My father taught me this song when I was a child," she explains, putting her flute away, "Its known as the Song of Inner Peace. Not only does it calm down raptors, but it can also calm down Septarians struggling with their wild sides."

"Wyscan snatched us from our homes and made us his slaves for his people!" A female Raptortail shouted

"We were force to do their dirty work," Another female explained, "And be half exposed for their sick pleasure!"

She cried with tears as the chief and shaman only patted her.

"We brought extinction to Wyscan's clan," Toffee announced as he lifted the severed head that Anubis was playing with.

"And he will never hurt any Septarian ever again," Miseria added.

The two smiled with Razor speaking, "You'll take us home then? To where we truly belong?"

"Yes." Kaida smiled.

"We'll help you adjust to the new world, if you want to." Tetsuro smiled.

The others grinned, relieved that this whole nightmare would be over.

Finally, the Shaman spoke, "So, shall we leave together then?"

"Yes," the former lead Raptortail slave nodded, "But please..we need your help on those who became feral."

The mentioned ones sobbed and whimpered pleadingly.

"Help us," one Raptortail begged.

"We will," the shaman grinned, "Once we arrive back to my home."

***

They had arrived back to Earthni, the ones in the Neverzone before having changed back to how they originally looked, the RIC adults with two Raptortail adults back to teens once more.

As the former prisoner Raptortails and others had arrived back to the Dragon Bone village, the shaman and Razortail chief looked at the saved ones.

"Alright, the king and Scisars will follow you to the Spirit Realm to figure out why your feral in the first place," Tuskus advised, "It will be dangerous, but I do know that you all are going to be safe when this is all over, got it?"

They nodded.

"Good," he grins.

Once they were heading to the campfire, the teens looked at themselves back in their original bodies, Shino sighing that he missed his cool body while Blitz and Seth tugged their pants, half an inch loose, not enough to be pulled down, but only slightly loose.

Razor then approached the group with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong, Razor?" Seth asked the sorrowful Raptortail.

"Look, about what I tried to do earlier," he said, "I'm sorry. I almost lost myself upon the whole Neverzone slave for Wyscan stuff."

"Hey, you were tricked into doing his dirty work," Shino reassured him, "But at least you did something right for once by helping us free the caged ones in the mines."

He smiled softly.

"If you want, we can help you guys too, if you wish." Kandy smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled, "I'm just glad there is someone who can help us with our wild sides."

"My father was once feral too," Tetsuro spoke out.

"Wait, how?" Razor asked.

After a few moments, Leon only asked, "So wait...how does ritual go exactly?"

They knew that the next step was helping the tribe with their problem, which may take a while.

End of Part 2


	5. Echo Creek Raptormen, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they confront the other Raptortails' ids to help resolve their own sides' conflict, Aida tells her brief tale on her trauma. Afterwards, a plan is put into motion to stop the Raptormen nonsense once and for all.

Part 3:

"I wonder what kind of ids the others would have," Shino mused as they joined their parents.

"I really liked my id though," Ren commented

They sat down together with Razor shivering a bit, uneasy about it.

"It'll be okay, Razor was it?" the Raptortail chief smiled.

"Yes," he softly spoke out, "Wyscan used me as an attack dog before I was rescued."

He was patted, the Raptortail, having traded the grass skirt for black slacks, sighed.

"It's just terrible," Kandy spoke.

"But not to worry, when the ritual finishes, it'll be over." Scisars grinned, "Ronin and I will ensure you and the others will be taken care of."

"Speaking of my brother, how is he as my general with Laxus and Natsu?" Kandy asked the Raptortail chief.

She smiled, “Negotiations are running smoothly as long as we don’t run into anymore trouble.”

The Hextails smiled a little.

"The other covenants have raided hidden Solarian hideouts and eradicated them without any survivors," Dmitri said with a grin, "My sons with the other two girls are having a double date now."

Kaida listened as she slightly grinned for them. They were happy together, at least.

"And now," the shaman grinned, "If we shall begin..."

Once more, he began to chant the ancient language.

"Just hang on,okay?" Glacier tells the Raptortails as the flash happened.

***

"Oh goody, you're all back!" Glacier hears her id's voice giggling with joy.

The raptor ids representing their lizard selves approached as they saw the group arriving, all with newcomers.

"So you found them, huh?" Raptor Blitz said.

"We did," Seth smiled.

"So many of them," Raptor Seth said in shock, "The best idea would be to gather all of their ids in a coral and understand their reasons of why they went wild."

"Aww, I like your naked form, Blitzy," Glacier id whined, much to Glacier's chagrin.

"Well there are ladies present!" Scisars explained, "And not all of them are comfy with their true nude forms."

"She's right." Raptor Toffee nodded.

Glacier groaned.

"Alright troops, gather round!" Ren id shouted, commandingly as all of the Raptortails gathered, stunned by her authority.

The Raptortails looked concerned as she continued, "We have some very hard to find Raptortail ids to find in raptor forms. And we need to do it fast."

"They're gonna be too fucking hard to coral in one sitting!" The Kaida id growled.

"I feel intimidated," Shino commented, a little scared by his sister's id.

"At least you haven't seen my or Natashya's id," Dmitri gulped, somewhat in embarassment.

"Rasticore's id is somewhat weirding them out too when they first came here." Miseria replied.

"Miseria, shush! They do NOT need to know that!" he whispered to her.

"Including mine," Miseria whispered back with worry.

The Hextails with them got up as Dmitri looked around, muttering in Russian at the realm they're in.

"Wait...is that you and your wife's id, Lord Dmitri?" Leon asked, pointing his two left arms to something.

The gothic-clothed couple wailed in embarassment, their faces red with embarassment.

"Its my show-off id because I have a very attractive body!" Dmitri yelped.

"And my diva id when I'm fighting!" Natashya yelped as well.

"Wow," their children stared in shock.

"This is shocking!" Yuriknov spoke.

"I know, it's unexpected." Emily said.

The Raptor Toffee chuckled before turning to where he saw the giant Kandy id roaring and furiously slamming the bullies with her fire breath, sighing lovingly to her.

"Even as ids, dad still loves mom," Tetsuro sighed.

"We know," Kaida smiled.

Leon scanned the area around them until he spotted a huge savannah were wilderbeests are seen stampeding away from something. That's when he saw the other raptor ids chasing after them as the wilderbeests transformed into elves.

"There they are!" he shouted.

Razor nodded with concern.

"You know what to do!" Toffee replied to them.

"Raptor formation!" Lilith announced as she with Toffee, the raptors ids with them and the Raptortails joined in formation, darting straight to the other raptor ids.

The Hextails notices that they cannot form any magic in the spirit realm.

"Wh...why isn't our magic working?" Gustave asked.

"Because you're in the spirit realm," Kandy id snapped after smacking one bully away, "You don't get to use fucking magic here."

"Me id, please!" Kandy groaned in worry.

There were screeching from the savannah as the raptor ids ouflank the pack from chasing the wilderbeest elves. They were then surrounded by the others who blocked their exits as the raptor ids growled in annoyance.

"Stand down!" Toffee yelled.

"Yeah, stop!" The raptor Toffee screeched.

Each stopped, most frowning while Razor shouted, "Guys, girls, please. This is ridiculous. You need to stop acting like savages."

"Why not!? Those elves are our only source of food and objects to vent our frustrations one!" One id shouted.

"They're dead now! Here! This is proof!" Rasticore shows them Wyscan's severed head.

Most yelped at what they saw.

"She's right," the lead female Raptortail said, "They saved us and ended his life. And we're now trying to save us all from losing ourselves."

The shirtless Raptortails nodded with concern to their ids, each muttering in agreement.

The Raptortail ids, meanwhile, looked concerned as the Razor id spoke, "Losing yourselves...but you need us."

"We know," Razor told them, "But you have no idea that your making us lose our sentience and minds because of your anger to that elf! Please.....calm down and think about your mistakes."

The raptor ids pondered, wearing concerned expressions. One by one, the raptor ids began to change into nude Septarian forms as they looked guilty for nearly making their true versions into vicious savages.

Once that happened, as the regular females looked away from the nude ids, the female Raptortail id spoke, "We...we're sorry. We were out of control."

"Seth and I were out of control too after we lost our mother figure to that rare Solarian," Blitz tells them, "Since then, our ids were hellbent on killing the Solarians and the humans that wanted to capture us."

The Raptortail friends and their ids nodded to them.

"So what do we do next?" A brown Raptortail male asked, now that their ids have calmed down.

"You have to embrace them, accept them as an equal," Blitz instructed with his id nodding.

All of the Raptortails approached their respective ids carefully. One by one, they took their ids' hands and like with Toffee, Blitz and Seth, the ids turned transparent and is absorbed into their hosts, who smiled in relief and comfort after their wild sides have become tamed.

As the progress advances for the Raptortails, Aida took notice of a familiar memory vision at the corner of her eye. Learning about the Spirit Realm from Mythology class about the Dragon Bones, she took her parents' hands and guided them to the vision.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to show you," she said when all of the Septarians have their attentions turned to the vision.

In the vision, a six-year-old Aida was running towards her parents' room after the Ouraboros Covenant members attend the funerals of their late ally, the Phobos Covenant, who died alongside their leader when he fails to resurrect Seth's undead wife, Kinjiru. 

Her brothers realized this memory was taken before they met Emily and Annie and the others.

In the care of the Russian Hextails' butlers and maids, the children made their mansion a giant playground and were playing Hide-and-Seek with them. Her brothers hid inside the pantry and she ran to hide under her parents' bed.

And things began to change when their parents and the rest of the Ouraboros Covenant members returned home, the woman sobbing after the funeral.

"I cannot believe Seth killed Hugo and his family!" Natashya, in the past, sobbed as her husband tries to comfort her by making her sit on their bed, not sensing their daughter hiding under the bed.

She sniffed with tears

Before the covenant left, Aida, Gustave and Yuriknov received the terrible news from their parents about the undead Seth killing the entire Phobos Covenant as punishment because their boss, Hugo, failed to resurrect his wife.

Although the Phobos Covenant is known as a group of necromancers, they didn't want the poor dragon to suffer her husband's abuse.

Thus, they were killed by him.

Young Aida sniffles a bit as she listens to her parents talk with her father holding her mother close.

"The news was tragic," past Dmitri said, "But Hugo did what was right to not bring Kinjiru back from the dead."

“Come again?” she asked

“He didn’t fail because he was unable to find her spirit. He purposely failed because he knew she would never wanted to be with his abusive husband.”

“Sad that they all died...” Razor spoke

However, Hugo started to smile, as if saying there is one more from Hugo’s family

"Thankfully, we were able to take in his great grandson, Yugo, the last survivor," past Dmitri said, "Young child needed someone to teach him the ways of magic."

Young Aida smiled with relief that there was the last Phobos Covenant member left.

However, her smile dropped when she hears her mother giggling and kissing sounds from her father.

"Dmitri, you sly bastard! Are you trying to cheer me up!?" She heard her mother chuckle as the present ones looked a tad horrified when realization hit them.

"Oooooooh, boy," Gustave whispered in terror.

"No wonder our sister ran into our room!" Yuriknov gulped, looking traumatized.

“I know,” Aida groans

Their parents' faces turned bright red with embarassment and realization.

"That explains the weird bump under the bed," Natashya realized in a horrified whisper.

The male could only hide his face with his hat, "I feel like a bad father."

In the vision, young Aida silently squeaked and whimpered when she hears the moans from her parents and the removal of clothes under the bed.

She heard the sound of pants unzipping before hearing the moans and groans of her parents, looking fearful

“Uh let’s move on.” A nervous Razor suggests quickly, realizing where this was going

"And since that night, I learned how my brothers and I were born," Aida fell into a sobbing heap on the ground.

Her older brothers patted her immediately, wincing at the memory vision they're seeing.

"At least you didn't take a peek!" Yuriknov winced.

He spoke too soon when he saw the younger Aida peeked out from under the bed and saw what their parents are doing on the bed from the mirror facing them.

The Hextails and everyone with them yelled out in embarassment, trying to look away.

“HOLY FUCK!” Miseria with Rasticore shouted

"MAKE IT STOP!!" Aida cried out, jumping into Gustave's shirt to hide from the vision.

The children’s eyes were quickly covered with the real parents embarrassed by the sex shown

"I need to get out of here!" Natashya shrieked, "Tuskus! TUSKUS!!"

One Hextail woman quirked a brow in surprise, "Wow, I had no idea Lord Dmitri is hot as a K-Pop idol."

“He is.” Natashya blushed

Leon then spotted his own id as he realized

"My id is being afraid of losing the ones I am loyal to and those I love," he said with slight sadness.

He pointed to where he saw himself looking depressed as everyone around the id is dead 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Opal spoke

She took hold of his hand as Dmitri and Natashya tried their best to clear the vision.

"Hey wait! Look!" Gustave stopped his humiliated parents.

The vision shows a scared and traumatized sneaking out of her parents' room, trying her best not to wake her sleeping parents after what they did, and quickly ran to her brothers' room where she jumped into a confused younger Gustave's arms.

"Jeanie, what happened?" He asked her, using her disguise name when she's in distress.

“I...” she began looking terrified

She then hugged hard on her brother’s chest, fearful tears in her eyes

"It's okay, we're here," he stroked her head as she sobbed into his chest.

"Awwwww!" The adults said, touched by the scene.

"We DID help you get over your trauma before you faced Mother and Father the next morning," Yuriknov smiled, remembering their touching moment.

“Da,” she nods with a soft smile

Razor couldn’t believe the many ids that were witnessed. It was like a film festival to him

“They’re right,” Razor said to Aida, “it’ll be okay.”

"Remind me to kick Shaman Tuskus' ass when we get back," Dmitri smiled wryly, his demon eyes glowing evilly with rage and anger.

"Yes, me too!" Natashya nodded, her magic flaring around her

“Right we should leave,” the Fangtail mother said before another flash happened

***

"Crap, crap, crap, I didn't know the Spirit Realm would show your daughter's repressed memory!" Tuskus' shout was heard as he flew across the sky, chased by the two furious Hextails riding on their familiars; Dmitri's a giant winged serpent that can create black holes by forming a circle and Natashya's being a winged devil lioness.

As that happened, the Razortails that had been safely returned smiled to the Septarians who saved them

“Thank you,” a mother Raptortail smiled, the female Raptortails having been given cloaks and pants to cover themselves earlier

"It was no problem," Kandy smiled warmly to them, "Scisars will lead you to where the Raptortails are living in and she will call Shaman Tuskus if any one of you becomes feral."

A few women wept with joy as the men with them took their hands, "Thank you," one of them said to her.

They hugged tenderly with pride before Miseria smiled, “Just warn us next time there’s trouble like that.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about anymore dumb Raptormen rumors again...though what about everyone else?” Kandy asked

Toffee only pondered. Yes the feral were no longer feral but there was one last situation to resolve to the non reptiles...

“I might have a plan.” He only spoke

"Really, what's that?" Blitz asked him.

He only replied, “How would you like some of your tribes living in the forest where the rumors started?”

Each looked confused on where he was going with this. What was he up to?

***

It was evening when some of the human scientists were walking down the forest where the Raptorman was spotted

The Raptortails' raptor and deinonychus companions watched from their hiding spots as they approached their territory.

“We’re almost there,” one said, “I think I hear this creature mating with someone.”

Korihana yelped a bit in shock but restrained herself as she growled in annoyance for the scientist's perverse scrutiny.

The Seven Deadly Sins just facepalmed with Lucifer shaking his head slowly with a frown.

“Wait, I hear something.” Another spoke, “It might be close.”

I can't take it anymore, Korihana thought as she dashed off, being careful not to get caught by the scientists.

Where are the others and CAN they just get rid of those perverted scientists!?

“There it goes!” One shouts, them trying to follow, though losing the raptor

"Korihana!" A hushed voice scolded her as the snow raptor disappears into the bush where Fenrir,Garm and Glacier sat in hiding.

"What are you doing, girl!?" Fenrir scilded her in a hushed voice

She quietly points to the scientists searching around

"We want the scientists to see that the Raptorman is a Raptortail!" Glacier chided, also whispering, "Just get along and try not to get our covers blown,okay!?"

The snow raptor, known to be sassy, chittered a bit to say she will.

She then motioned the raptor to go, which she did behind them.

“There it goes!” He shouts as they followed 

Once they came to a clearing, they stopped and gasped quietly, watching and seeing a grown male Raptortail licking and sucking the female’s tits, stunned as they saw it while not getting too close

Korihana wished she could scream like a human. But all it came out was a horrified and embarassed screech at what she saw.

“Unnnh so fucking good...” the female moans, hands fondling her jeans while the male rubbed his bulged pants near his beloved 

“Fuck my handsome Raptorman,” she blushed

The scientists meanwhile only frowned in disappointment. The Raptorman really was just Septarians after all

The unamused and annoyed snow raptor growled a bit before walking away, joining the hidden triplets.

At least its over, she thought.

"OI, WHAT ARE YOU PERVS LOOKING AT!?" they heard the male Raptortail roaring in anger

They screamed and ran from the forest  
“It’s not Raptorman after all!” The female scientist shouts as they left, “It’s just pissed Septarians!”

The raptor sighed a bit in relief, knowing that the news will spread and no one will try the Raptorman bit again

Seth and Blitz peeked down from the trees, their legs hugging the branch as they hung upside down.

“That’d show them,” Seth grinned

“No more circus caught attempts after this,” Blitz grinned, “Think we should get Corey and Blue now?”

“No. Let’s wait til they’re done.”

Back with the couple, the topless two looked relieved as the female said, “Corey...that kind of turned me on more...”

The male chuckled slyly before he pins her down, "Well...they sort of ruined our love making. Let's finish what we just started."

She growls as the green lizard with blue mark on the sides streaking from her light blue eyes down to her tail saw him grinding. Her moaning loudly from the intense grinding, feeling him hump through their pants.

“Mmmm Corey...” she moans

The male with dark brown hair forming a ridge down to the center of his back growled before he humped her, their tails intertwining.

She groans loudly, her dark blue hair flung as he humps her more and more

Once both pants were opened from the buttons, she felt his dick penetrate her

“Ahhh Corey!” She starts screaming

He sat upright, lifting her hips up so he can thrust into her and watching her bracing herself on the ground at each thrust, her breasts bouncing a bit as she moaned.

She gasps and moans loudly as she pinches her tits, his own tilts hardened as well

“You like this don’t you bitch?” He growled a raptor like growl

“I do, my Raptorman!” She grunts

“So tight,” Corey grins

"Lets get out of here!" Seth suggested in a whisper as he with Blitz left the scene. The triplets followed with Glacier worried about what their parents would think about her new boyfriend and her giving him her virginity.

As they were gone, the two groans as they thrusts faster and faster

“Fuck cum please!” Blue growls

Corey let out a roar as he came into, making her screech. He came so hard, she orgasmed really hard and good from it.

She felt his seed in her, groaning as the two lied together, both smiling

“So good,” she smiled to him while both were panting

Corey slips out of her as the two Frenched a bit, before the woman with blue side marking held her mate.

She blushed as they French together

"Looks like the plan worked," Corey sighed as he lifted her up because he got carried away and made her hips sore, unabling her from moving her legs.

“Yeah but it was worth it,” she grins, "Now let's tell everyone.

Once they redress Corey lifted Blue in his arms bridal style

They knew the two were needed back soon

***

Glacier looked down a bit after she explained everything to her parents. From meeting Seth and Blitz, going into the Spirit Realm to help with their feral sides, going into the Neverzone where they got hit by aphrodisiac powder and she and Kaida had sex with their new boyfriends and so on.

"Would you ever forgive me?" She said in a small voice of self-shame.

She held her arm, fearing that she would never be forgiven

Kushina and Cyril glanced at each other with worry until her mother rests her hand on her shoulder.

"Glacier....," she began, "It was wise of you to take the pills before you and Kaida did it."

She looked at her mother as she continued, “And you were trying to do the right thing to stop it.”

"Am....am I forgiven, Mom?"

Her mother hugged her as Blitz rubbed his arm nervously when Cyril glanced at his way.

“Well...” Blitz began, “I...”

"Blitz, is it?" Cyril began, "You saved my daughter from a peril m, two times in fact and you accept her virginity with love."

“Yeah,” he nods

“Thank you!” He smiled

The brothers glanced at his way with Fenrir looking serious.

"You better be good with her or I will make sure it looks like it was an accident that killed you!" He threatened as the other brother glared.

"Second here!" the other spoke.

“Uh right,” Blitz spoke nervously

Glacier then turned to Blitz with some relief

She took his hand as he smiled at her, "There's a guest room for you if you want. Maybe tomorrow, Kaida and I will take you and Seth clothes shopping."

"I am delighted, Glace," he smiled.

He looked at his old jeans as he continued, “Besides, I needed some new ones anyway.”

All he wants is some good times with his new lover. For their bond is strong.

He then wondered if the other Raptortails were doing okay after the Raptorman incident after what happened with Corey and Blue, let alone Seth and Kaida and how things escalated for what's next to come.

But that's another story to tell later. 

End


	6. Hard Knock Life, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set 4 years after A Whole New World: As Miseria struggles with political issues as Rippletail chief with a supposed conspiracy, Rasticore and the fathers struggle with their children when the moms left to help out in the conspiracy unraveling, which may lead to more embarrassment.

Hard Knock Life, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

It has been four years after the defeat of Fangore and Seth and life as chief of the newly revived Rippletails is hard work.

Miseria needed to sign papers and attend all meetings until she finally made the Rippletails' homeland outside Echo Creek official.

Now, her Rippletail friends have invited her after a week of hardwork to the Japanese hot spring bath to relax her mind and relieve her off her stress.

She sighed, she needed this after all that stress.

"Hard life, huh, Lady Miseria?" Metallica spoke out, fixing her hair.

"Sadly, yes." she nodded.

The Rippletails in the female section of the hot spring gave her worried looks until Umi slides over and putting ber arm around her shoulder.

"Politics is a big pain in the ass," she tells her, "But you have to your duty as our new chief and representative of the newly revived Rippletails."

"You think that's bad? My life as the Water Elemental is torture!" Opal spoke out.

She splashed herself with some water, the Rippletails sighing a bit.

"So good," Miseria smiled from the waters splashing her.

"You think so?" Leafe grinned, "I think its time the ladies meed a break from the rat race and let our men help out for once."

"Speaking of that, are the boys doing alright with our kids?" Miseria points out.

"That is true." some muttered.

Syren giggled, "The boys might be doing fine with our children after they hatched months after the wedding. Star and her friends are helping out just fine."

***

"I'LL ENDANGER YOU!!" Globgor's roar was heard from the park as the Monster King is seen choking Shino with Rasticore trying to pull him away.

"No wonder you strangle your son!" He growled as he continues to choke him.

"AGH! LET GO!" he grunted from the struggling choking.

Rasticore smacks his hands away before he snatched Shino away, giving his son a scolding look, "What did I say about saying bad words to someone?"

"To...not to?" he meekly spoke.

"Can't believe someone instead of you would go and strangle Shino," Ash chuckled, carrying Mizuko on his shoulders.

"Hi Shino!" She greeted the Dragontail-Rippletail mix.

"Uh hi." Shino waved a bit.

"Where are the women when we need them?" Rasticore whined just as Ferdelance walks over, giving his and Mirage's daughter, Breezy, a piggyback ride.

"Don't say that, the women have their own work to do," Ferdelance reassured him.

The kids were playing with Tetsuro happily flying.

"I know, but Miseria needed a break from her job and help me out with the kids now that Sakura and Hotaru hatched," he groaned.

"And what about that last egg, is it going to be okay?" Ash asked hopefull.

"Let's hope so." Rasticore sighed.

They hear screaming and saw the kids' pets that they got from the Neverzone causing a slight ruckus at a picnic area with Anubis trying to catch a squirrel in a tree and Zeus chasing a frightened dog.

"Oh no! No!!" Ferdenance yelped.

"Sigh, typical," Leon face palmed.

Rasticore quickly puts Shino as he makes a grab onto the young Indominus Rex,making him yowl in protest as he gets carried away.

"Zeus, no!" He scolded him.

"Anubis!" Kaida shouted as she tries to pull the young Indoraptor's tail.

Each jumped to the pets, struggling to keep them steady, only to be dragged with them.

"Lavafang!!" Hokage shouted as the dragon-like sabertoothed tiger halts his clawing and laid down on his belly, the three Hottail children getting off his back as they looked sheepish for the trouble they caused.

"Sparx, Blastus, Fiona, what did I say about causing trouble?" Their father chided.

"Sorry, dad." they spoke

Umbra strode towards where the cub is and picked him up by the scruff, "Man, even pets are harder than looking after kids," Blades said with his and Metallica's daughter, Amazonia joining them.

"Is everything all right?" The lizard in suit asked, approaching them.

"Dare I ask why they're running amok?" Toffee replied to the fathers.

"We're busy looking after the children and we didn't notice the pets doing their thing," Dingo smiled sheepishly.

"I want a pet!" Coyote, Dingo and Syren's son yelld out.

Soon, the other children who didn't have pets of their own or their parents' began to holler.

They winced from the hollering as Rasticore winced, "Kids, no! Stop! Stop!"

A bus with a Rippletail sigil stops by the park as the mothers stepped out,looking refreshed from their day in the hot springs.

"Uh, hey look, your moms are home!" Aerosmite exclaimed in exhaustion before flying away.

"Mama!" they happily cheered, going to their mothers who returned.

"So what happened?" Miseria sighed,trying her best to smile as she hugged Ren and Shino, "Where are the little girls and soon-to-be last child?"

They pointed to where Rasticore was dog piled by the squealing kids as he struggled to keep the egg safe.

"Right here," he groans.

"And Globgor choked me," Shino said.

This made the lead Rippletail shoot a death glare at the size shifter, causing him to shrink to his tiny size as he gulped in fear.

"He said a bad word to me and I understood why Rasticore likes to strangle him," he meekly protested.

"Sorry, but he said the "f" word in public." Globgor spoke.

Miseria just sighed in annoyance, "Alright, apology accepted. But next time, don't go and choke him if he does it again."

"Okay," he said in slight fear.

He learned something new about Septarians. If a prehistoric pet that imprinted them or parents and older siblings sensed their youngest children in danger or hurt by someone, they go apescat on the ones that hurt them.

"At least you guys have fun," Leafe smiled, nuzzling Slash and Raiko.

"We did," the kids grinned as Opal hugged Leon.

"Got your hands full?" Opal chuckled,seeing their four children, Leona, Lioness, Lio and Tigris in each of his four arms

"Da," he nodded, giving Lioness and Lio to his wife, her nuzzling the two of them.

"Oh man, at least our boys outgrew them," Incisor chuckled with Claudia shaking her head.

"Dad," Fang and Bones said.

They were lifted by their parents.

"Come on, Axia organized a huge feast for us at Death's Paradise," Miseria said, "I'm going to get Hotaru and Sakura."

"Yeah, since its Metaltail tradition to catch a huge prey for dinner," Rasticore stated.

"Wow," The kids spoke in amazement.

"Hey, Hey, Ribcage! Drop it!!" They hear Incisor shouting, catching the Rugops-flying fox chimera clenching a terrified Dragoncycle with collar in its mouth.

The beast did as told as it drove off in terror, driving straight to its owner.

Incisor whined a little afterward.

"Ribcage, just because there are Dragoncycles, you can't go and attack them," his owner scolded before all of the Septarians returned home.

***

It was around midnight when she finished typing her report for the announcement of a new land for the Rippletails. All she could do was strip off her clothes, leaving her in a net top and underwear before she collapaed onto the bed, totally exhausted.

"You look you need a man's touch," she hears Rasticore's voice.

She heard his voice, looking at Rasticore entering the doorway.

"Hey," she smiled.

"I put the kids to bed already," he replied.

"Good, needed a good night sleep," she groaned.

However, her Rasticore has other ideas.

He closed the door with a click on the lock, then slowly approached her, swaying his hips after his cape was dropped.

"You look like you need a little something to help," he growled.

She feels him taking off her underwear. When it is off,she stifles moans when she feels him fingering her wet pussy. She panted and shivered from the thrusting fingers and she nearly bit down on the blanket.

"Mmmm, Rasticore," she moans.

"You like that, huh?" he growled, his tail unzipping his pants, penis taken out.

"Yes, give it to me," she took off her net cop as Rasticore lifts her up. However, she notices a sly grin on his face as she realizes.

"Wait, you seriously want me to ask for it?" She gulped. 

He just chuckled before he grinds against her groin,making her shiver and moan in want.

"What do you fucking think?" he heaved, growling in pleasure, "After all, a Fangtail chief has his needs too."

He nips a few strands of hair in his mouth, growling, "Just say it and I'l give it to you."

She groaned from the grinding and urge to grab him and fuck him right on the bed.

"Say it," he coaxed in a smooth voice, licking her neck.

"Unnnh...please..." she moans.

"Please what?" he growled with smoke from his nostrils.

"Please...please fuck me!"

He grinned a predator's grin before he plants her down on the bed and slides his length into her, making her yelp.

"Wait! My pills!" She pulls herself off of him and grabbed the pills on the drawer, eating them quick.

After all, she didn't want to have an unwanted pregnancy in case that happened.

"Okay, go!" she grinned.

He carries her and positions her onto her hands and knees before he slides into her again, making her gasp and moan a little bit as he humped her slowly until it got faster and more passionate at every hump.

"Unnnnh, Rasticore..." she moans, her breasts bouncing.

Yes, this is what she wanted. Something to let her frustrations and stress out with a little humping will do.

She shivered when she feels his tongue sliding up the back of her exposed neck before biting down.

"Mmmm, you love this, huh bitch?" he growled through his teeth, biting harder.

"Don't shock the kids with your bloody murder," she chuckled, feeling his teeth loosening so it wouldn't puncture the scales.

"Fine, but if we go on vacation, we'll do it in the woods or jungle," he sighed before he turns her around, prompting himself on his hands so he is thrusting into her directly, her arms and legs wrapping around his body.

"AGH! Fuck, that's good for me!" she growls.

They had to keep their volumes down so they wouldn't wake the kids. And fortunately, Rasticore has locked the door the moment he came in so the children won't get traumatized by what they're witnessing.

Rasticore has flipped around so Miseria is riding on top of him, her mate cushioning his head with his hands as he watches her ride him.

"Agh! Rastcore yes!" she moans a bit, groping her tit.

He reached out and hushed her because her orgasm was near. She leaned down to kiss him, moaning loudly in his mouth as the two came.

"Mmmm fuck yes!" she mutters as they cummed.

She slumps on top of him with him holding her close, "Thanks, I needed that."

She sighed, falling asleep on top of him before he pulls himself out of her.

"You really needed it, and so did I." he mutters as he kissed her forehead.

"What the hell did you do?" She mumbled as she is put onto her side of the bed by him, the blanket sliding on top of her by him.

"Just struggled with trying to be a good dad," he sighed, "Keeping the kids out of trouble and all that."

She smiled as he continued, "I bet the others are taking their frustrations out as well on struggling with dadhood."

"Yeah, it maybe difficult but slowly, they will enjoy it," she said.

"Especially with Raiha stopping Hokage's habit of flirting with girls."

"Obviously," he nodded, rolling his eyes on his cousin's flirting.

"And don't forget to clear your name after you strangled Shino during pre-school graduation," she finished before going to sleep.

"I know!" he groaned, lying in bed with her, then sighed as both started to sleep.

***

It was back in the office again today. With a little help with some of the Rippletails she befriended in her journey helping out with arranging and signing out some alliances and even legalizing the men on entering Rippletail territory since they say its old and needed to change to modern times.

But things began to change when Gina Loveberry AKA the Solarian Hunter and police sheriff enters.

"Lady Miseria....," she glances secretly, "I think we may have a conspiracy going on here."

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"Something big's happening." she explained.

She shows her a dossier,pulling out pictures of suspicious figures exchanging documents or wrapped packages around town.

"Although the Hextails are taking care of the rare Solarian issue, some acquitances are doing something drestic to fulfill their pals' unfinished business," she reported.

"And I can smell it. Either its a drug trade or a plan to overthrow the big lizards."

Miseria pondered about it. What the heck were they planning?

"I don't sound like my psycho sister right?" Gina asked with worry, "I'm scared I would be an opposite of a Solarian!"

"No,no, that's how you are!" She reassured her, making her sigh in relief.

"I've watched a lot of detective movies and shows, so why not we solve this thing together?" 

"But, Lady Miseria, what about the kids when their moms are out doing this detective stuff?" Gina asked with worry.

"Dammit, you're right," she frowned.

She rubbed her face in deep pondering, the stress not helping her.

"Listen, leave the detective stuff to me, I've been snooping the hideouts of Solarians ever since i've started hunting them," Gina advised, "Just try to finish your work and be there for your families okay?"

Miseria sighed. She has a good point. But she really wanted to do some action by kicking evildoers' butts.

"Sorry Rast," she whispered.

She lifts her head up, "As chief of the Rippletails, it is my duty to solve and unravel this conspiracy that targets me. And I must make sure no innocent lives are wasted in this peaceful world."

The purple-haired woman was about to protest until she nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, fine." Gina sighed in defeat.

"Then I hope the men wouldn't mind looking after the next generation of Rippletails," she said.

"Yeah, I mean, they have each other to help out," Miseria agreed, "Just invite them to the manor since its big enough for all of the children."

"And lets not forget the necessary money for the kids' wants," Gina added.

"Right," she nodded.

***

An announcement has been made for the Rippletails and everyone of Earthni. The families with the children have gathered at the manor as they listen to Toffee's speech.

"Greetings to you all," the king of Septarsis replied, "I suppose you are wondering why you are gathered today."

"Yeah, we are!" Star shouted.

"There has been a conspiracy targetting Miseria and she, with the aid of Gina Loveberry and the Rippletail tribe will unravel and investigate this case until everyone is safe."

"Don't forget she requested our help," Natashya called out, the entire Russian lizard mafia occupying the entire space with the humans and monsters looking scared at the size of the mafia group.

"Right," Opal nodded, "For we'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

"I am the Water Elemental after all."

"Just be safe, girls," Leon called out in worry.

"Yeah, we got friends who can help is with the kids," Rasticore calls out.

"Plus we brought our baby siblings here too." Marco explained.

He pointed to the human siblings of Star and Marco respectively playing with the lizards and Meteora.

"That's good," Kandy smiled, "After all, we're all in this together to help end this conspiracy."

The Rippletails smiled that their families will be fine in their absence and that they have those helping them to solve this problem.

"Wish us luck," Miseria leading her comrades smiled.

She and Umi whistled for their pets and got onto their backs before leaving with the comrades.

"If you have any problems, you know who to call," Natashya advised,making the humans a little wary around the mafia.

Finally, the Rippletails began to depart.

"And the queen is not feeling well," Toffee explained, "I shall be in her room, tending to her needs. I will return in a few hours."

Finally, when Toffee departed, the others looked at the children starting to play.

This was gonna be one of those days, they thought.

***

"Okay, first off, we find clues about those conspirators and locate their hideout and bust them!" Gina planned out.

"What we need is to find someone outside who knows them at the inside." Opal pondered.

As they walked on, they passed by an alleyway where sounds of moans and thrusts were heard.

"Oh god, no," Miseria whispered, remembering the incident between her and Leafe when they first met.

"Let's surprise attack them!" Opal waterbends some puddle water and formed a lassoed on the moaning group, hearing them scream out.

The screams were heard as what seemed to be white water chained the two to the ground.

Leafe sniffs the captives, "Solarians by spirit. But reformed after being arrested four times."

"We're just having fun!" A solarian man yelped.

"What do you know about this!?" Gina showed them the pictures of the conspirators, "If you don't talk, then perhaps the Covenant or the dinos will make you!"

"Yipes!" He spoke with fear.

"We'll talk! We'll talk!" she gulped.

"What do you know about them!?" Miseria demanded, bringing her sword out.

They looked fearful as the male spoke, "All we know is that we just deliver whatever's in the box. And that's it. That's all we know."

"We get paid big from deliveries." she nodded.

Miseria snaps her fingers as the Hextails arrested them, "You're under arrest for being accomplices in this case. Now, the Hextails spare you since you Solarians have reformed."

They escorted them away before the woman shouted, "We know the first guy we helped! His name is Douglass!!"

"Douglass huh?" the strong Rippletail glared.

"I think we should ensure we take them down fast," Mirage spoke.

The panther sniffed the woman and yowled, remembering the former Solarian smell before she dashed off down the street with the others following.

They wondered. How are the men doing?

***

"Okay," Leon sighed, "Let's make our own version of stroganoff using leftover meats that we haven't finished from the wedding."

"Are you sure its a wise idea?" Rasticore asked warily.

"Rasslabit'sya, Rasticore," Leon reassured, using all four of his arms and tail to bring out plastic tupperwares filled with leftover food from the wedding anniversary days ago, "I once lived in the slums with my family before the bosses appointed me as top agent when they saw me defeat a squadron of Solarians when I was 24."

"Garbage stew then?" Tigris grinned, exited about what they're going to have for dinner.

"Nyet, Tigris, its stroganoff," he said, filling up the huge pot with sweet and sour Russian broth before dumping all of the leftover food into it, "Except for the broth."

"I'm with Rast, that doesn't look good for the stomach," Marco pointed out with worry as the Hextail begins to heat up the pot.

“Yeah,” some nod

"I ate it when I was younger and it was fine," he retorted and lifting the heated leftover stew after minutes of boiling.

"It does smell nice," Ferdelance admitted.

"Well, bottoms up," Thorn took a bowlful and sipped it. He had to admit.....this stew wasn't so bad at all!

“Gotta admit it’s decent looking!” Marco said

They males with humans and children with a few being humans and a half-monster joined in the feasting.

They never thought Leon's idea was a huge hit when he shared some with the pets, the baby hybrid dinos gobbling it up.

Even Marco had to admit it wasn’t bad

Star only smiled. She was happy that different species were getting along

"I'm not sure about this," Ash doubt, the only not eating the stew and only eating some decent sandwich he made himself.

"I'm with you, Dad," Mizuko agreed,her father sharing his sandwich with her.

***

The panther chimera has located the scent of their suspect to a pharmacy's alley. The beast growled before pouncing on a bearded man who is taking a smoke, the guy realizing why the panther is after him before he was pinned down.

"You Douglass?" Metallica scowled.

“Uh yeah?” He glanced a bit skeptically

Gina showed him the pictures of the conspirators,making his eyes widened in fear.

"Who told you about me!?" He yelped.

"Your friends told me after we arrested me!" Miseria growled.

"Are you planning to overthrow Miseria or are you sent by someone to do his or her dirty work!?" Gina interrogated.

He looked terrified as she continued, “Answer us!”

"Look! I was just doing a little errand for her after I reformed!" The former Solarian sobbed.

"Who's her!?" Opal roared, using her waterbending to form icicles from a dirty puddle nearby.

"I don't know! But she and some lizard lady just told me to deliver the packages to them after my friends got them from my other friends!" He confessed.

The Rippletails and daywalker looked at each other. They found a lead.

"Tell me! Where do you meet these people?" Miseria questioned.

He shivered as he pointed, “At the abandoned strip club. Please that’s all I know!”

They frowned, dropping him before he was cuffed

"The Hextails are not going to kill those who have reformed, consider yourself lucky!" Gina tells him.

He was escorted away by more Hextails before they marched towards the abandoned strip club.

"Okay girls,get ready for a fight of your life!" Miseria announced, looking determined.

"Our kids are going to be so proud to have Rippletail moms!" Claudia grinned with confidence.

"Of course they will," Opal smiled.

***

They arrived to the strip club, hearing muffling erotic sounds.

"Oh my god, not again!" Miseria groaned.

"What's wrong with gang bangs?" Venus asked her in confusion.

"It's just....it's just....," she tried to answer her.

She shuddered, trying not to think about it before sighing, then opening the door.

Inside, the Rippletails gasped at what they saw: half naked women dancing in those stripper clothing with those people.

They looked at some men groping and licking their exposed parts, some of them quite enjoying it.

Another couple, not caring to be seen, were groping and humping at one of the bars, both growling in esctacy.

Then, a third couple, two gays, tongue kissing each other, their bulges rising.

And finally, a lesbian couple playing with each other's tits, moaning from the pinchings of the nipple rings on them.

It turned out this old place was recently renewed.

"What the fuck is this!?" Gina gasped, covering her eyes from the indecent scenes.

"Woah, woah, what the hell!?" Coming out from behind the crowd was a familiar blind Groundtail woman.

"Puma!?" They gasped.

"YOU'RE the ringleader!?" Miseria screeched in shock.

"Ringleader? Of what?" She looks confused.

"Oh don't tell us!" Miseria face palmed

"What!? Its time for something nice to happen to lonesome guys!" Puma shrugged, "I mean, not only is it a strip joint, it happens to be a get-to-know dating club!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Then what the hell are these?" She showed the pictures but quickly realized she can't see.

"Don't worry, my Magic Mike will help me describe it," she purred as a tall and, they had to admit, very hot Groundtail slinks up to her side and looked at the pictures.

"They're pictures of the former Solarians helping you deliver the strip clothes and juice boxes for the customers of Cougar Town," he described to her.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Venus drooled.

"He is. And until you showed up, he and I were about to get to know one another," Puma sighed.

Each one looked a bit uneasy.

"But isn't a strip club...illegal?" Opal asked.

"It's a necessary evil," Puma replied, "And it's been paid and legalized for those that want something exciting."

"And please don't tell me you have a male stripper service for bachelorette parties or some sorts," Miseria tried to sound negative but it came out excited.

"Yeah, for girls who want excitement and to find their true man," she rolled her eyes.

"AND you have a male version of your club right?" Claudia facepalmed.

"Of course we do," she nods.

Miseria looked more and more embarrassed, groaning and muttering, "We thought there was a drug conspiracy going on in the town."

Never had she felt humiliated.

"Or a conspiracy to do something bad," she added.

"Come on, yeah,sure, there are Solarians still living around after the extinction but they're fixing what their parents or relatives did by accepting monsters and going along with them in jobs," she tried to explain.

"But hey, whoever wants to do a strip for a show is paid extra," Puma laughed heartily as the Rippletails blushed at the thought of their men stripping.

"Look...we're sorry we're mistaking you for some drug ringleader and we better leave!" Miseria was about to leave when she notices Venus flirting with the male lizard strippers.

"Venus, you're a married woman!" She yelled.

They pulled her away as they began to exit.

"What will we tell the men?" Leafe asked.

"Nothing," the leader stated, "We tell them nothing. AND I should probably apologize to the former Solarians that were wrongfully arrested."

"Same," Gina agreed with an awkward gulp.

Here she thought she would unravel a conspiracy. Only to find a hidden strip club for all men and women of different sexualities to find dates.

So this was it felt like: failure and humiliation.

"I just...I just need something to get it all out of my head," Gina groaned, knowing that she would want something inside to satisfy the frustration to feel better.

"Us too," the lizard women nodded.

***

You think the girls are having a bad time? Think again. 

Groans echoed throughout the manor after an hour of eating Leon's stroganoff. Now, their stomachs are being tortured by the days-old meat mixed with fresh stroganoff broth.

"Fuck, what was in that?!" Rasticore groaned.

"So painful!" Star groans.

"I regret mixing fresh food with days-old food!" Leon groaned in agony.

"I knew me and Mizuko shouldn't eat it!" Ash winced.

"Oh man, I hope this manor has enough toilets!" Marco cried out before he raced to the nearest toilet.

Bags were snatched as the grown ones started throwing up.

"I'm with Marco," Star groans as she too threw up in her bag.

"You suck, big time!" Shino cried out to Leon, tears streaking down his cheeks from the bellyache.

"Don't say such words until you're old enough!" Rasticore scolded him.

"Screw you!" He retorted.

"Why you little-!"

He struggled to reach for his son to choke him, though the pain only caused him to clench his belly, almost puking.

"Get out of my way!!" He shoved everyone down as he ran to the upper floor's toilet to puke.

But all of the men figured out his plan and tried to shove their way through.

"Guys, stop!" Star tried to shout through the pain.

"Me first!" One shouted, each trying to get to the toilet.

They knew that it was one of those days.

"We...we tell nothing to the wives," Leon groaned.

"Agreed," they said.

It was too late when the women entered.

"Hey, how are our men?" Miseria greeted with a smile.

She and the women were astonished to what they witnessed as Rasticore enters the toilet last, the men wailing in agony that they lost.

They looked stunned at what they just saw: Almost all the men being in pain.

"Do we dare ask what the fuck happen?" Metallica asked.

"Ask Leon," the groaning victims glared weakly at the four-armed Hextail.

"I'm sorry?" He squeaked sheepishly.

"Let me guess...you used the bad meat again, didn't you?" Opal groans.

"Venus, why do you have a stripper's panties on your belt?" her husband asked.

The others turned, noticing Venus looking uneasy.

So much for either side not telling.

"Turns out we stumbled into Puma's strip club," Miseria groaned in agony before she ran to the living room couch to wallow in her embarassment.

"This is humiliating!" Both sides muttered in embarassment.

"I have to admit, Puma has really good taste in picking the right men for her club," Venus blurted out, "Even though she's blind."

"Venus!" Nightwolf scolded her.

"I'm Polysexual, remember?" she glanced.

Miseria and Rasticore, meanwhile, both slumped in depression after all was said and done, both groaning at their embarassing situations.

"Ugh! Somebody call the ambulance!" Ren wailed in pain.

This is going to be a very long night for them.

***

Inside the king and queen's chambers, Toffee groped and thrusted into the half dragon, her growling in pleasure.

"Mmmmm Toffee...Agito..." she moans.

She had been frustrated and angered recently. And she felt too sick to do her queen duties that day, so the few hours with Toffee were what she needed.

Having earlier taken her pills to prevent unwanted pregnancy, she was free to be able to feel Toffee's dick pushing in and out of her.

"You feeling better yet?" he cooed to her.

"Just about..." she growled, her frilled ears rising as she bit him carefully, not enough to draw blood, but enough to turn him on.

The lizard and dragon screeched a bit loudly, though hoped it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

Both finally collapsed after that needed sex, the drive on them fading.

Once the two lied down, slight moans from down below were slightly heard.

"Do you hear something?" The dragon asked.

Toffee, not listening, only lied on top, stating, "No."

The two sighed and lied together, both needing what was needed for the Septarian queen.

For until then, whatever was going on outside the chambers was none of their business.

End


	7. The Two Blessings, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set between A Whole New World and Dragon's Revenge: After failing to get pregnant, Rakuya's prayers were told when two baby dragons of the Batfang and Werefang tribes arrived at their doorstep. Later, another blessing happens after the full moon.

The Two Blessings, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Negative.

A hundredth negative on her hundredth pregnancy tester. 

Rakuya, wife of undead Raider, Akatsuki the Hellraiser, is down in the dumps. Since she first met Miseria and Rasticore on Septarsis and meeting them again when their tribe is dueling with the Lycantails for a misunderstanding,

She was on the verge of tears. What if being revived the way it happened meant he was infertile like Seth was when he was a Deadtail?

She just couldn’t bear it if it were true.

"Rakuya?" She perked up when she hears her beloved's voice.

She quickly wipes away her tears before she turned around to face her undead beloved. But she failed to realized that she was still holding the used pregnancy tester in her hand.)

He looked at it, realizing what she was holding.

"We tried," the yellow Bloodtail sobbed, unable to control her tears, "No matter how much we tried, I cannot get pregnant."

He nearly reached his hand out to her but flinced when she begins to cry out, "What if your infertile like Seth and the Deadtails!?"

"Rakuya," He began to speak.

"I...I'm sorry about getting our hopes up." she cried before starting to dash away.

He quickly grabs her wrist just time before pulling into his arms, the female struggling to free herself out of his grip as she scratches and bites him. But he kept a firm grip on her with his vampiric strength.

After what felt like an hour later, she surrenders, hugging onto him as she sobs.

"I'm sorry, Rakuya," he began, "But even if that is the case, we'll get through this. I...We'll go to the doctor to see why."

She didn't feel better when he said that.

"I just need to be alone for a moment," she sighed.

He releases her slowly as she begins to walk towards the guest room where she sleeps when she feels sad. As she closes the door, Akatsuki looked at hinself at the mirror.

He sighed a bit, not knowing what to do at this point. Was he truly infertile like Seth was?

***

Baby cries were heard, a noise that awoke the Bloodtail girl.

She was confused. Why would there be a baby crying at 2 in the morning?

She decided to investigate by marching out of the guest room, almost bumping into the red Bloodtail who, too, was awakened by the crying.

"You hear it too?" She asked him.

"Yes." she nodded.

They approached the front door before opening it.

Looking below, they saw something that widened their eyes.

There was a basket at their doorstep. But wailing and writhing within the basket were two small infant dragons with red and black scales and seemed to have vampire-like fangs that Bloodtail babies used to have after they've hatched.

"Baby dragons?" Rakuya gasped, picking up the wailing infants.

"Not just dragons," Akatsuki squinted his eyes a bit, remembering another clan that are like them, "Batfangs."

"But the other one is a Werefang dragon," Rakuya spoke out.

"But who would leave these two here?" Akatsuki pondered.

"Does it matter? They look hungry." she spoke.

She brings the baby Batfang and Werefang into their home with Akatsuki looking hesitant.

He has no idea how to raise kids, especially babies because of his reputation of being scary and that he was a former serial killer before he became a Raider by Seth.

Everytime non-Septarian and non-Bloodtail kids and babies see him, they run away screaming or crying in fear.

Another reason was...they might be put there by different mothers because like the Bloodtails and Lycantails before, they might be in a war and didn't want their children involved and probably died.

He pushed away his thoughts of a dragon-related civil war like the Bloodtails and Lycantails and walked towards their bedroom where he saw Rakuya trying to breast feed the Werefang baby.

"Rakuya, you don't have milk!" He reminded her.

However, she was ignoring him as she was speaking, "Come on...drink up, little one."

Akatsuki growled softly and sighed out before using his vampiric speed to dash out of the house momentarily and return back with a dairy goat, that bleated with fear after being snatched by the undead Bloodtail.

"Here, bring the little dragons here!" He gives a stink eye to the goat, warning that he will drain it if it makes a run for it.

The baby dragons were brought as the wife smiled, the male taking them.

"Okay, you little guys or girls, drink up," he gently places the baby dragons before the panicked goat and began to feed on its milk.

Rakuya smiled widely for the first time after what happened earlier, "It seems the gods have delivered us sons."

"But dragons of two different clans?" Akatsuki sputtered in shock.

He pondered as he continued, "That is surprising."

"Maybe it's a little reward for after we agreed to no longer be fighting the Lycantails," she smiled.

He had to agree with that. Somehow, whoever send these two dragons here must be planning to show their equality of both tribes because one is a vampire dragon and the other a dragon with werewolf attributes.

Loud burps were heard and saw the two dragons crawl up to Rakuya and Akatsuki, asking to be picked up.

"They need names," Rakuya insisted, cradling the Werefang.

"Very well," Akatsuki nodded, taking the Batfang child, "This boy shall be named Memphis."

"And this little were dragon will be Gorbash." the wife grinned.

The two newly-named dragons giggled as Akatsuki looks surprised. They were not scared of him by his scary appearance.

Despite that happy moment,there was a little itch in the back of his mind? Why does he think things are going to be crazy for him now he's a father to two adopted dragons?

***

The dragons blew flames as they roughly played together.

"Memphis! Gorbash! We don't fight like animals in the house!" Akatsuki scolded mildly as he separates the brothers, the Werefang trying to bite his hand.

"Boys, calm down!" Rakuya shouted, holding the other as the dragons growled playfully.

"These kids aren't like the Bloodtail and Lycantail kids!" He groaned as Memphis nipped his hand and licked a bit of his blood before the cut healed.

Gorbash begin to display some wolf and dog-like behaviors. Like, licking Rakuya's face before jumping down, panting happily and barking a bit.

She slightly grinned at what he did, touched a little.

Gorbash wagged a little, smiling to his adopted mother.

"How about we introduce them to our pals and see what they think about us adopting them?" Akatsuki suggested.

Perhaps he could get some info from Loup and Garou about the conditions of the Batfangs and Werefangs.

And hopefully soon.

***

"Ta da!" The wife smiled, "Meet our new babies."

Their friends were stunned at seeing the Batfang and Werefang babies together, treating one another as if they were brothers by blood.

"Where did you get them?" Gina asked, looking at the babies, "Never seen a Batfang and a Werefang before!"

"We found them at our doorstep last night," she smiled, "They needed some love from parents."

"It's a big challenge," Akatsuki replied.

"Its odd to see a Batfang and a Werefang together after the end of the civil war between the two tribes," Garou mused, "I heard the two finally stopped fighting and decided to live in their own territories away from one another."

"But why bring a Batfang child and a Werefang child together as brothers to a Bloodtail couple?" His brother, Loup, inquired.

"It is pretty odd," Toffee pondered.

"All I know is that I'm happy to have babies at last," Rakuya smiled.

"Oh," Kandy remembers that that the two have been trying and Rakuya believing that Akatsuki being undead would mean he is infertile like Seth.

"But hey, a weredragon and a vampire dragon as brothers is something neat!" Miseria grinned, patting the two dragons.

Rasticore looked at Gorbash, asking, "Hopefully none of us get turned to a weredragon from their bites."

"That's just a rumor." Rakuya frowned.

"Yeah, like the bite of a Bloodtail can turn someone into a werelizard," Akatsuki nodded.

"But that Bloodtail turned me into a vampire," Gina pointed out.

"I wonder if a Batfang can do the same," Kandy pondered.

Memphis curiously glances at Kandy with Gorbash shyly looking away.

"You guys have any formulas for the babies?" Rakuya asked, "I don't have the...you know?"

"We can try to find something," the half dragon male pondered.

"But with this new human virus going on," his brother replied, "It may be a little crowded with them going crazy."

"Damn, things aren't going so well for the humans," Akatsuki sighed, "Too bad they're a little mad when they find out we're the only ones uneffected."

"Yeah, good point," the half dragons replied.

"I do know where they have some baby forumla at," Miseria replied.

"What?" Rakuya asked, hoping for something good from this virus mess from the humans for the dragons.

"It's a few blocks away from where the New Septarsis neighborhood castle's at." she continued, "In the park."

"Huh? That's something," she said with amazement, "But I do pray tell that I hope this virus thing will end one day because I think one of my humans is trying to analyze us of how we're immune to it."

The lizards nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Despite them being a little invasive in our personal space," Akatsuki said, growling at some hiding scientists.

"Yipes!" They spoke, running from the lizards.

"Take us to the place," Kandy replied.

***

The forest was calm and serene.

Movement is seen from the treetops as Dingo hung onto a tree branch with his tail like a spider monkey, scanning the area for any prey.

"Anything, Dad?" A child's voice spoke out as he saw his and Syren's son, Coyote, trying his best to reach up to him.

He glanced around, searching around, hoping to find...

He then spotted something, pointing as he shouted, "There."

The others looked as Coyote realized, "Is that...?"

A large stag. A Megaloceros or an Irish elk.

The bull must have separated itself from the herd to look for a mate in another territory and has wandered deep into the forest and gotten lost.

Monkeytails, experts in arboreal acrobatics, began to approach the unnoticed elk silently like panthers.

Slowly, the Monkeytails crouched to lower themselves, preparing to make their move.

There was a roar and the giant deer was caught by a skull-armored gorgonops.

"Dammit, Bonemaster, that was our kill!!" The lead Monkeytail shouted in anger.

The Bonemaster, the chief of the Bonetail tribe, huffed before he threw a bone axe into a shrubbery as normal-sized deer ran out.

"Take the whole herd if you can," he laughed.

They saw something jump out of the bushes, watching with the Monkeytails realizing what was happening.

It was Laxus and Natsu, the twin T-Rexes that General Ronin took in as his own pets, storming out and roaring at the deer herd.

"Laxus and Natsu?" Coyote gasped, "If they're here then...."

"The queen's brother's here?" the mother realized.

They glanced at the familiar half dragon sibling flying upward, looking downward at the two Rexes charging.

Squawks and yelps were heard when the tyrannosaures lunged down,biting down on a cluster in their mouths before zapping and blasting the others with their lightning and fire breaths.

"That's enough, you two!" Ronin called out, landing.

Laxus and Natsu stopped, stepping back for a moment to let their master inspect the game they caught for him and the Monkeytail community.

THe older Monkeytail looked surprised, asking, "But...how...why is...?"

"Wanted to share our kill for the community around here," Ronin answers him, "Prism says Rainbowtails and Monkeytails share the same territories and needed to share their game, you know?"

Laxus picks up a roasted deer and chomps it down, swallowing it whole, "And for something for our date tonight."

They stuttered a bit before Coyote groaned, "Oh man, now we'll never find milk for Akatsuki's babies."

"He has children?" Ronin asked in concern.

"They were adopted," Dingo called out, "He and Rakuya said that the baby dragons just appeared at their doorstep last night."

"What kind of dragons are they?" He asked.

"A Batfang and a Werefang," Syren said, jogging out of the shrubbery, "But they're brothers not by blood."

"And they need mother's milk to survive since Rakuya hasn't gotten pregnant from Akatsuki." Dingo nodded.

"Interesting," Ronin pondered, "Perhaps we'll assist in their milk finding."

Suddenly, the dinos' heads perked up in excitement when they hear engine sounds down the road.

"Oh no," Ronin gulped at seeing the Dragoncyclists driving down a freeway in gangs.

With excited roars, the T-Rexes charged towards the bikers with Bonemaster being flipped over by his pet's charge.

"Bonecrusher, no!!" He shouted to his gorgonops.

It was too late as the dinosaurs charged after the drunk bikers laughing and kissing one another, oblivious to what was about to happen.

But for the Dragoncycles, they screeched in terror at seeing the charging dinosaurs and zoomed off in the sky or on the road, a few carrying their screaming riders on their backs.

"STOP!! STOP!!!" Ronin shouted for the dinosaurs, followed by the rest.

"Get back here!" One shouted and followed.

As they shouted and tried to stop them from attacking, the fearful women bikers looked fearful at the Rex brothers.

"Why are dinosaurs so obsessed with chasing Dragoncycles!?" One of the female bikers screamed in fear.

"Its in their nature!" Bonemaster's master shouted as he passes by her.

"At least they're not like the dinos from Dino Crisis," Miseria sighed.

Bonemaster growling, sprinting till he is neck-to-neck with Bonecrusher and tackles the gorgonops to the ground.

For the T-Rexes, they snapped their jaws or blaster lightning bolts and fireballs at the flying Dragoncycles.

"Laxus! Natsu!" The half-dragon siblings shouted, flying up to them.

"Boys, calm down!" Ronin frowned, "Put them down! Drop them!"

Kandy decided to stop them by breathing fire at their feet. Immediately, they skidded to a halt, dropping the Dragoncycles they just caught as the wheeled beasts drove off, whimpering.

"What the hell were you boys thinking?!" The half dragon scolded to the brothers, both whimpering a little.

"You shouldn't go and chase Dragoncycles that are owned by people! If you killed them, what do you think the owners will think!?" Ronin scolded them, too, "It could cause an uproar in Earthni about banning dinosaurs to keep the Dragoncycles safe!"

"And we don't want you guys to get all the dinosaurs to get you into anymore trouble than it's already worth!" Kandy replied.

Both enhanced Rexes looked down with a bit of worry and sadness.

"Uh sorry about your Dragoncycles," she said to one female biker.

"Keep your dinos on a leash or something!" One woman warned before driving away.

"I even heard you lizards eat Dragoncycles too!" Another one shouted.

"Just the wild ones," Rasticore nervously spoke.

"Yeah, calm the fuck down," Miseria frowned.

"You'll have to forgive them," Toffee sighed, "They're still young."

But the Dragoncyclists were gone out of sight.

"Lame asses," Akatsuki growled. Suddenly, he picks up a scent of milk before dashing off towards the foliage, capturing something as the animal let out a frightened yelp.

"Ooh man, this doe is heavily milked here!" They hear him yell out.

"You hear that?" Rakuya smiled to the babies, "Milk for you."

The babies happily squealed, happy that they would get their milk.

The undead Bloodtail walks out if the bushes, hefting a paralyzed doe on his shoulder before he throws it down, giving it the stink-eye as the doe did his demand,laying down on its side for the babies to suckle on the milk.

"That was fun while it lasted," he commented.

"But at least they're fed." She smiled.

She patted the babies drinking the doe milk, the dragon babies happy to have parents and food.

"Say, Miseria, Kandy, when do you think your last eggs will hatch?" Rakuya asked them.

"Hopefully in a week or two." Miseria smiled.

"She's right," Kandy smiled, "It was wise thinking for some Rippletails to send the surviving ones to other tribes before they get killed by the Solarians."

"If not, I just have to try and repopulate like what Venus did," she noticed Rasticore looking uneasy, "Not in a gang bang way."

"Gah, I wasn't thinking that!" He looked fearful, "But imagining you doing that to me...ungh! It'll never leave my head!"

She only scoffed with a smirk.

"It must be nice to have your own eggs...but since Akatsuki might never repopulate from his condition," she spoke with a bit of sadness before smiling to the baby dragons, "Taking care of these boys will be the next best thing."

The Werefang boy only slightly burped from the meal with satisfaction.

"It is a blessing you got what you wanted, Rakuya," Akatsuki said with pride, "Kids of your own."

"And doesn't matter if they are dragons," she added as she held Memphis and Gorbash.

Miseria realizes something after the babies are fed, "Don't you guys suppose to prepare yourselves by getting the stuff for the babies and a nursery for them?"

"Yeah, you usually have to if you plan for babies." Kandy replied.

The two looked at one another, realizing what she meant.

"Oh man, I completely forgot about that," the female Bloodtail groaned.

"But how can we afford all of them?" The male questioned.

"We don't even have enough for diapers!" The wife panicked.

"Okay, look, we'll lend you a few things to help you guys until you find the necessaries to ensure they have comfy lives," Rasticore replied, "I mean I got some things that I once had as a baby that I don't need, plus Shino kept tossing them when he was 1 when I gave him the toys."

"And you were caught on camera strangling him when he tipped over a shelf when he tries to climb up," Miseria reminded in a dry tone.

"He was teething at the time!" He panicked.

A few groaned with Kandy quietly whispering, "Let's just donate a few things for you for the time being."

***

The Bloodtail couple were surprised by how many things their friends have donated to them that Rakuya decuded that the guest room will be used as a nursery/master bedroom for the boys.

"Thanks, guys," Akatsuki thanked them.

"It's perfect," Rakuya smiled.

"Hey, you gave us the blood so think of it as a thank you present." Miseria smiled, "I mean if it weren't for your blood, then Earthni wouldn't have happened."

She hugged her friend with a smile.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have been able to exterminate the Solarians to extinction," she smiled.

"But at least Mina and Solaria are having a 'good time' in Hell," Akatsuki chuckled slyly.

A few laughed while the baby dragons happily flew around a bit, playing with the danglers on their cribs.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Gina smiled.

She then pondered about something. With all the others getting themselves babies and whatnot...how would a vampire like her have kids?

She only shrugged it off as Rakuya held Gorbash, smiling, "They're going to enjoy all of this."

"Whoever their parents are, I bet they're happy to see a Batfang and a Werefang together."

"Yeah, and seeing the Bloodtails an Lycantails getting along too," Rakuya nodded.

"True that." Miseria smiled, looking out the window as she saw a Lycantail and Bloodtail holding hands and smiling to one another.

"We really MADE a difference, huh?" she continued.

They nodded to her.

"And maybe....," Kandy looked away a bit, "Maybe I can meet my mother's family as well. The ones who raised Ronin."

Her brother hears her and pats her back gently to comfort her.

"Perhaps one day," he smiled to her.

***

It was evening when the new parents had put the tuckered out dragons to bed, slightly exhausted from the day of having to take care of the babies they found.

"Tomorrow, we'll start taking care of the adoption papers." Akatsuki smiled, holding his wife. "It'll be great."

She gave him a kiss as they closed the nursery door, letting the tired babies sleep as they went to their room together.

"Come on," she pulls him in by taking his hand, "Let's celebrate for this wonderful blessing."

She didn't mind the bandages around him because he thinks they look cool on him and make him seem more scarier when he was alive before the Mewman priest sealed him away by stabbing his heart with a holy dagger.

She nuzzled him as they approached the bedroom, her smiling, "I'd love to see how you plan this."

He tackled her to the bed, nuzzling her as she giggled from his kissing.

However, the clouds unraveled a full moon that causes the Bloodtails to grow muscular with teeth and claws growing sharper and longer and the whites of their eyes turning black as their irises gave out an eerie incandescent glow.

"This is going to be fine," Akatsuki grinned like a predator, licking her neck.

She slightly moaned as he licked more, him grabbing her shirt to pull off.

When he pulls her clothes off without resorting to ripping them off, he lifted her hips up, spreads her legs wider and shoved his long tongue into her clit, making her scream out but she quickly muffled her screams in fear of waking up the babies.

"Mmmm, Akatsuki..." she growled softly, "My sexy Hellraiser!"

He continued tonguing into her, the Bloodtail lizard growling through his suckings.

His bulge rose as his tail fumbled with the pants zipper, pulling it down.

Rakuya grinned, growling lustfully until she grabbed hold of his hardened penis and began to suckle it, rubbing her breasts around the length as the red Bloodtail growled and snarled, tongue hanging out.

"Unnnh Rakuya..." he mutters softly, trying to keep it down for the babies.

"Mmmm, tasty as always," she grinned.

She continued to suck and lick, him panting with lust in his eyes.

He groaned, tail curling a bit and gasping when he feels his climax is nearing.

"Give it all you got," she purred, her tail wagging.

"Beatiful slut!" He growled a bit loud, but not enough to wake them.

He started cumming hard, her face covered with cum with the rest swallowed by her.

He roughly tugs back her hair, smirking at her cum-covered face and breasts before he immediately flipped her around.

It was then he took out something with his tail under the bed.

"I can't wait to try this on you," he chuckled before he slips into her pussy and gently nudges a vibrator into her anal, making her gasp.

She gasped in shock, feeling it go in before he turned it on, making her grunt and moan a bit loud.

"Careful, don't wanna wake them up." he chuckled, approaching her in a predatory stance.

He slightly walked around her a bit. For a while, neither one had tried to sex each other in their full werelizard-like forms due to trying to get impregnated in their normal forms in frantic frustrations.

But at least they can try it out.

"You hot jerk!" She growled at him,trying her best to grin at him.

He shoves her face down on the bed and got onto the bed, positioning his throbbing cock at her pussy.

"Say that again and I'll give you what you want," he purred, grinding against her clit.

"Fuck me, you hot jerk!" she grinned, knowing she wanted it.

"Then I'll give it to you." he chuckled and growled, the beastal lizard starting to thrust into her.

Rakuya wanted to scream out but she quickly clamps her jaw shut as she feels him hitting some of her sweet spots and feeling his claws groping her ass.

"Mmmm, Rakuya yes!" He growled, thrusting more.

She bucked and moaned through the clamped jaws, feeling him penetrating into her.

The female growled, clawing up the sheets and mattress as he thrusts harder. She nearly let out a scream when he begins to thrusts the still vibrating vibrator in and out of her anal.

"Too much!" She muffled in pleasure

"You love being fucked like this!" he growls.

"YES!" She gasps through muffles loudly.

The two kept thrusting and moaning as the Bloodtails in beast form growled in pleasure, humping and moaning.

Finally, she felt his seed shot into her.

She controlled her screaming till it came out a couple of hushed squeaks until he pulled out of her.

She panted, satisfied that it was over when he feels him pulling out the toy and replacing it with his dick into her anal.

"I'm not done yet," he purred, nipping her neck, "This little hole needs some fucking too."

"Mmmm, Hellraiser..." she moans softly.

He humped her eagerly and hard, her mouth opened wide as soft grunts and moans are heard from her but she kept her volume to prevent herself from waking the babies.

"Unnnh yes," she moans a bit.

"Love it, don't you my bitch?" he chuckled.

"Yes, when we first did it after you came back to us!" She cried out softly, their tails intertwining.

"And I'll never leave your side," He grinned, "This time, I'll always be with you."

She turned her head to face him so they can kiss as he came into her.

They moaned as the two cummed hard, the Bloodtails growling with tails wrapping around each other.

By the time the clouds covered the full moon, the lizards revert to their normal forms with Rakuya sighing with satisfaction,laying on her side.

"That...that was good," she smiled, "And worth the reward."

He petted her with a smile, blushing to his wife.

"And I'm sure you'll be a good mother to them," he grinned.

"And you'll be a good father too," she kissed him.

"WHY DID YOU GO OUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" They hear Rasticore yelling as they saw, from outside the window, the Dragontail choking Shino with Zeus held in Miseria's arms as she watched with annoyance.

"I'LL TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO!!" he shouted as the boy choked.

The two sighed in annoyance as they watched from the window. Those two never learn sometimes.

"Come on, Rast, let's go home," Miseria said while pulling him away with her free hand.

Once they were gone, it was then that the Hellraiser's wife started feeling weak on the knees for a moment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He feared the sex during the full moon must have damaged something inside her.

"I..." she began, "I don't know, I..."

She then snatched a trash can nearby, throwing up a little.

"Oh man,these are tell-tale signs you're knocked up," he said with worry.

"But how? How is this possible then?"

"Do you think..."

They looked at the moon covered in the sky, both having realized something.

"It's another blessing!" Akatsuki grinned with joy, hugging her with all his might.

"I guess we needed to both be in our beastal forms after all!" she grinned happily, "Now we'll have babies of our own alongside the dragons."

The two happily kissed together.

"I hope its a sister for them," he smiled before he carries her, bridal style, to their bed.

"Perhaps," he smiled, "Perhaps."

These two are blessed with three special gifts in one day. And they are proud of it no matter what.

End


	8. Ronin's Bond, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Half Breeds: Ronin and Prism take a night together before he proposes to marry her and a night of lustful romance occurs. Ronin (OC) x Prism (OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set somewhere after the one shot Lizards & Dragons story, Half Breeds. Star vs the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy with the OCs belonging to me and Koopa Cat.

Ronin's Bond, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

They had gone through many dates over the years since the restoration of magic.

Only this time, for better purposes.

And there were times when both made out together.

Tonight would be the night that they...

Arriving to the lake, the half dragon male, Ronin, led the Rainbowtail woman, Prism to the ledge.

He had made himself look presentable for this date by putting his hair into a ponytail and wore a much more formal suit, which he didn't steal from Toffee's wardrobe that time. He even dabbed a bit of cologne on his neck to make himself smell a little fragrant.

"What do you think?" He asked Prism with a smile.

"You look amazing," she smiled to him.

She held his hands, his wings slightly flapping a little.

"Prism....to tell you the truth," he began, "I never dated anyone before when my uncles, mother and aunts raised me before my parents died. You can still say I am practically a virgin throughout my childhood but there were times I have to masturbate during mating seasons."

"And when I first met you, you were the most stunning woman I have ever seen," he continued, "I believe I could do something my father never have done. Loving that person."

She smiled to him, speaking, "So you do love me."

"I do. With all my heart." He replied, "But I want us to be together out of love, if you would have me."

The Rainbowtail's scales turned into a shade of pink to say she's blushing, "I was divorced, you see. My ex-husband....you can say he was a bit of a jerk and he never liked me because I picked him as my husband when I first saw him."

She smiled, "But at least I found someone who cares about me. And I bet my ex-husband is happy with his love too."

"I'm sure he is." he nodded.

The two held hands as he spoke, "Do you wish to dance with me?"

She laughed heartfully a bit, "I would love that, Ronin."

The two held one another, then danced as their hair was blown by the breeze.

This was bliss. Ronin finally got the woman of his dreams and Prism has found someone who fell for her without resorting to old marital traditions of instant marriages.

Even though he shares his father's face and powers, Ronin has his mother's kind heart.

And to her, it was perfect.

The two danced as he started to slightly fly a bit, almost leaving the ground.

She laughed with him as the two danced, her holding Ronin's hands as he was slightly flying above her.

"Remember the time we tried to give Laxus and Natsu their first baths?" He chuckled, "If bathing a dog or a cat is bad, dinosaurs are much harder if they don't get used to the water."

"And when they tried to bite your wing off when one of them had soap in his eyes." she smiled.

Both laughed a bit as he flew down, the two looking deeply at their eyes.

"Oh those were good times," Ronin smiled.

"Don't forget the time you invited me over to help you babysit Tetsuro and the others when they were young toddlers and babies," she chuckled, "I can clearly see your potential of a father in you."

"Yeah, it's nice to have children," he nodded.

"Maybe you'd like some one day," she smiled.

"Maybe," he spoke.

He held her hands as the two looked at each other for a split moment.

"Prism.....? If its okay if we take our relationship to a new step further,....would you be my....?" He cleared his throat, getting anxious about his proposal.

"Yes?" she asked.

He then got to one knee, then took something out, speaking, "Prism...will you be my wife?"

She was stunned by the proposal and ring he brought out that she nearly collapsed onto him, hugging him as she wept tears of joy.

"I do," she wept, "I do want to be your wife, Ronin!"

He smiled, the ring given to her finger as she blushed.

She then glomped the half dragon in suit with a smile.

"I promise with all my heart I will be a good wife to you, General Ronin," she vowed, kissing him as he returned it.

Both moaned as the two kissed, Ronin blushing as they moaned, tongue kissing one another.

"Wait, we can do it in my room!" He pulled back from the kiss so he can use the dimensional scissors to open a portal that will lead them to his room before they entered it.

Once inside his room, they continued to kiss.

Their kisses, sloppy and wet, were passionate.

As they continued to kiss, Prism removed his jacket and tie, the male gripping her.

"It's not even mating season and yet we're so horny," he panted lustfully before he opened her dress with his teeth.

The female purred at his teeth nipping at her dress.

She grinned as he pulled her dress off gently, blushing from the exposure.

"Oh wow," he awed at her beautiful nude body.

Her hands reached out and began to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his body.

She blushed as his muscular features, his tits erect like hers, the half dragon grinning slyly to her.

"Do you want this?" Ronin asked cooly.

"Yes..." she smiled.

"Then let's start..." he calmly spoke, reaching his hand out to grope one breast, making her moan.

He was hesitant about this, not wanting to do something his father would normally do on his mother. 

But Ronin was nothing like his father. Never like him.

He leaned his head down and began to lick her tits with a pur, his tail trailing down her thigh until it began to play around with her clit.

The lizard woman gasped and moaned loudly, feeling his comfortable pleasure.

"Mmmm Ronin," she smiled.

The dragon continued to play with her clit and tits a bit, her moaning more and more loudly.

"So horny," he muttered quietly.

As he licked downward, the Rainbowtail gasped more with a grin.

"Do you love this?" he asked between licks.

"Yes, of course I do," she shivered from his smooth and wet tongue trailing down her body.

His tongue came to her clit, slowly licking the wet juices slowly flowing from her.

"Unnnh Ronin..." she moans.

The half dragon grinned a bit as he licked her, gripping her ass while doing so.

Prism gasped from the tongue inserted into her, making him grip handfuls of his hair as he begins to bob his head, sliding his tongue in and out of her as her tail wrapped around his head to make him lick her deeper.

"Fuck I love this," she moans loudly.

Hearing her with his frilled ears, Ronin continued suckling around and bobbing his head into her clit, the bulge in the suit pants rising.

"Gods, yes!" she shouts with ecstasy.

Her abdomen trembled before she moaned loudly, filling his mouth as she cummed.

Ronin growled in satisfaction, licking his fingers and his lips clean of her juices. The Rainbowtail looks down at the bulge in his pants and reached out.

She yanked his belt off, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, eager for him fully.

"It's my turn," she said, pulling his dick out of his black pants, discarding the last clothing and leaving him nude.

She rubbed it as he moaned loudly.

He took notice of her taking a bottle of lube from where her dress is and opens it, spilling it on her hands before she begins to rub his dick and sac with her lube-covered hands as he throbbed from the cold lube covering him.

He moans softly, asking, "Damn, that's fucking cold."

"You'll get warmed up soon," she grins, leaning close to him.

"But to make it more good," she fondled his hardened member while her free fingers began to probe into his anal, stretching him as the half dragon stiffened, mouth opened in a silent moan.

"Fuck, Prism..." he growled, the lizard woman smirking.

She continues to tease his anal and cock with her massage until she saw his cock throbbing.

"Seems you have a little kink here," she slyly teased proceeding to pump his hardened cock while her other hand is thrusting her fingers in and out of him.

"Looks like Umi and Ash aren't the only ones with this fetish when it comes to the other hole," she chuckled.

He chuckled as he groaned loudly from her massaging and teasing, small smoke escaping from his nostrils.

"Ooh, have mercy on me, Lady Prism," he begged playfully as her finger thrusting becomes rougher and harder.

"You want to cum, then go ahead you big dirty boy," she cooed.

He started cumming a bit, the dragon blowing small flames as he did so, her grinning from the cum squirting.

"What a dirty dragon boy," she giggled, licking some of it.

Ronin panted as her hands left his privates. He watches her crawl onto top of him, positioning his penis at her clit before she thrusts down with a moan.

"Oooh, so big and hard and long!" She cooed, riding him as the half dragon groaned from her thrusting and dirty talking.

"Fuck my dirty slut," he moans softly, gripping her as he started humping his rider.

She moans loudly, her pinching her tits as she was doing so.

"You know what would be fun?" She squeezed and pinched his tits hard until he moaned, remembering her hands are still covered in lube as she began to rub them.

"Your nipples getting pierced will make this more fun," she grinned as she pinches them real hard to make him moan out loud.

"Unnnh Ronin..." she softly moans.

"Besides, I wanna see what a pierced tit looks like." he smirked.

"We'll do that later," she grinned, "Ivytails and my tribe are known for piercings and tattoos."

She smacks his abs playfully, "You'll look nice with a tattoo here."

He blushed as he grunted from her play slap.

"Perhaps," he said, tongue hanging out as they continued thrusting.

They then changed positions so that Prism is on her hands and knees with Ronin thrusting into her while gripping her ass.

"Oh, Prism, you are so good and tight!" He groaned, "Is this what Miseria is feeling after she and the Rippletails got the sword from the Neverzone?"

"Of course," she moans as he thrusts.

She gasped from his humps, the half dragon bucking and gripping her ass, leaving scratch marks on the Septarian woman.

"Damn, my tribe's not going to believe this!" She huffed, clenching the headrest until the sound of wood creaking is heard.

"Ooh, I'm so close, Prism!" She whimpered in pleasure when his thrusts became harder and rougher, "I'm so fucking close to filling you up!"

"And if I do so..." he continued as he growled, "Then you know what comes next."

She finally shouted, "Do it! FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT FUCKING SEED!"

With a last thrust and a roar, he came into her like a huge wave as Prism screams out, breaking the headrest with her grip as some of the cum spilled out of her.

The two collapsed, panting from the aftermath with Prism grinning.

"Mmm, I think I'm gonna like having you for a husband." she smiled.

"And you as my wife," he added with a passionate kiss.

The Rainbowtail reached out behind him and freed his hair, petting the white long hair that felt silky at the touch.

"I think I like your hair this wild," she grinned to him.

"Same with Kandy when it comes to Toffee's hair," he chuckled, sitting up.

"You want some...uhm....champagne after this?" He nervously asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "It would be quite satisfying."

He grabs a bathrobe nearby to make himself look decent.

"Come, my love," he offers her his jacket as they leave the room to get champagne.

She smiled, taking his jacket as the two covering themselves headed to the kitchen, both happy with one another.

For their bond have been forged for a bright future for them. 

The End


	9. Interspecies Lust, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after the Lizards & Dragons story, Half Breeds: Hyogamaru meets a Wintertail named Skadi. Sensing a connection between each other, they began to know each other.

Interspecies Lust, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Hyogamaru, the oldest of the royal Frostfang siblings can't stop thinking about her.

The woman that caught his eye when they had a meeting with the chief of the Wintertails, the famed and powerful Tsukikage the Ice Lord.

They believed that since both Wintertails and Frostfangs are reptiles associated with ice and snow, they believe an alliance can be made and they can form trading routes for both the ice dragons and snow-adapted Septarians.

As the meeting goes well thanks to both Hyogamaru and Tsukikage's similar views of security and safety of their tribes, that was when she made her appearance.

Skadi. The name of the Norse goddess of ice, mountains and archery.

“It must be nice to have your kind at the outside world, isn’t it?” She asked

He snapped out of his daze, never realizing that Skadi was standing beside him.

"Skadi!? What are you doing here? I didn't see you!" He sputtered.

“You were in your own world it would seem,” Skadi grins

The once serious Frostfang dragon began to blush, feeling embarrassed for acting like an idiot in front of her.

"So..? What do you think of the Frozen Wastelands?" She asked.

“It’s beautiful,” he admitted, “And so many of you have been used to here.”

"Including the snow dinosaurs and Ice Age animals?" She smirked as they saw a herd of polar triceratopses, dinosaurs with ice crystals sticking out from their frills and white fur covering their legs, migrated across the snowy plains.

He nods as the two watched the other herd

"I notice you looking at him during the meeting," she teased, "Caught something you like?"

He coughed awkwardly, blushing hard.

“Uh well I...” he stutters a bit which only made her grin

The Wintertail woman chuckled, "I caught many eyes of men here. But they...they tend to be not my type or.....too stupid to impress themselves."

"Do you think I'm....?" He blushed again, "You're type?"

Skadi became a bit nervous upon being asked, her lizard tail wagging

"You looked regal and very responsible when you first appeared," she admitted, "I can see why you're the oldest of your siblings."

"Yes...but Kinjiru, my late sister, was the true leader not by birth rank." 

Thinking about his sister made his heart ache with longing.

Even to this day he still missed her. A small tear shedding from his eye

Skadi reached out and caught it, putting her hand on his cheek to make him look at her eyes.

"I lost someone too," she began, "My brother, Johann. To the Dinokillers."

"I've heard of the Dinokillers," Hyogamaru said, "Vicious apes capable of killing dinosaurs and Septarians. Until Seth and Magmakith killed them all to extinction."

“Yes,” she nods

The Frostfang and Wintertail sat down on the chairs in the study room, pondering about what they're planning to say to each other.

"I find you Wintertails stunning with your fur," he stated, "I thought some rare Frostfangs have them to keep themselves warm."

She slightly grinned, “It helps us in the coldest climate.”

"I see," he smiled, "At least the dinosaurs evolved to develop fur here in the Frozen Wastelands."

"Yes, and they are much warmer than a mammals'."

Just then, Skadi reaches her hand out and took his hand, his heart beating like crazy from the contact.

"Do you....want to...know me better?" She requested shyly.

“I do, if you let me,” he blushed

The two reptiles glanced away from a few moments of self-thought.

Until they inched forward and gave one another a chaste kiss.

They moan softly, the kiss being passionate to one another

"You kiss better than my former lovers," she panted between kisses.

"This is my first kiss with a woman," he admitted before they kissed again.

“Then maybe we could...” she started before leading him to where her home was

He gulped, realizing where this was going.

"But my brothers and sisters would get worried of my absence," he informed.

"I'll a note to the guards," she walks up to a Wintertail guard and whispers her message, the lizard nodding stoically before Hyogamaru carries her on his back to take off into the sky.

***

Her home was beautiful and amazing when they arrived 

The lizard smiled to the male, both looking at what each had worn

"You comfortable in traditional robes?" She asked, tugging at his tunic that bares the emblem of Leviathan.

"The royal dragon families are used to this custom," he chuckled, removing her scarf.

He then admitted, “Though we are planning to change some customs to adapt to the outside world. Maybe try what the other fashions.”

The Wintertail nodded, removing his hood

"True," she agreed, her eyes and hands admiring his well muscled torso after she unbuttoned his tunic.

The pendant he wears makes him much more hotter when topless.

“Much better,” he grinned, relieved from the tight tunic he wore

She smiled at his topless features.

"Were you a warrior?" She cooed, swarming her hands across his muscular torso as her new lover shivered under touch.

"I really dig men with warrior's muscles," she pecked the center of his pecs.

He moans a bit as he said, “Yes in a way.”

He tugged her top as he growls a bit

He was amazed at her D-size breasts and the yellowish white fur circling her neck and wrists. He leaned down and began to teased a hardened tit with his tongue and teeth.

She moans softly, “Mmm your tongue feels good.”

"And your scales taste good," he purred, licking up to the side of her neck that isn't covered by fur.

He groaned and growled when she feels her fondling the bulged that was forming on his pants.

He unbuttoned his pants, dick pulled out and squirting

“So big,” she growls

He panted with delight when she takes his penis into her hands and began to suckle him, moaning and swirling her tongue around the tip.

He growled in pleasure, holding her as she suckled and licked his wet dick.

Skadi chuckled around his dick as she blows him, hollowing her cheeks as she pulls his dick out, making Hyogamaru growl from it before she began to suckle and nip his sac.

He groaned and growled, smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Mmm Skadi..." he mutters

She bobbed her roughly, spit dribbling out at each bob of her head that makes the dragon growl out hungrily and lustfully.

"You love this, don't you?" he growled.

"Yes..." she grins between licks.

She groped her breasts before putting it around his dick, squeezing him as she licks him.

"Aah! Oh, Skadi, you're more skillful....," he shivered, knees trembling, "Then a Devilfang using her succubus magic."

His tail pushed her down as she muffled a bit, her head going downward to his hard member.

"Gkkk!" She choked as he forces her to take the whole length.

"Oh yeah,I'm gonna cum into your throat, here it comes!!" He roared out in pleasure as Skadi muffled screamed, filling the cum exploding down her throat before she pulls out, the dick still spraying the rest onto her face and breasts.

"So hot," she purred.

"You loved that, don't you?" he grins to her.

He then lied her down, the two heaving with lust in their heavy eyes.

"I brought many men to my bed," she said, "To satisfy my urge during mating season. But you....you are different. And it's not even mating season too."

"I know," he grinned, "though I wouldn't mind being someone who will help satisfy you and be there for you."

She giggled as the two hugged together.

He positions his cock at her clit before pushing it into her, both of them gasping by both warmths and Skadi's tightness with Hyogamaru's long and large length.

Her eyes slit as she moaned loudly, him carefully humping her.

"Mmmm Hyogamaru..." she mutters.

"Oh Skadi, you are so hot!" He growled, wings flapping a bit as their tails intertwined

She grunted and moaned, thrusting while pinching her tits.

"Ungh...so fucking big." she mutters.

He gropes her breasts hard,the claws nearly digging into her scales as he nuzzles into her neck, purring.

"You smell nice," he kissed her neck, "And your fur is so soft and warm."

"And you look so handsome," she whispered, moaning as the two humped and moaned.

He flips her over so that she is riding him, the dragon grinning wolfishly at her fondling her breasts and tits as she moans.

"Agh! Hyogamaru! Fuck yes!" she growls in pleasure, her tits pinched.

"So tight," he growls, thrusting into her more as she rode him, "So fucking tight!"

He grabs her hips so he can make her ride him harder, his dick hitting a sweet spot that made her yell out in pleasure.

"No man has ever done this to me!" She gasped, "All they do is let me pleasure them as they watch me fuck them!!"

"Perhaps I'm your first who cared like this!" he growls as he thrusts.

They switched positions with Hyogamaru scissoring her before he makes her get on her hands and knees, thrusting into her as he smacks her ass lightly.

The lizard woman panted, feeling intense from the sex.

"Unnnh so fucking good," she moans loudly.

"You love it, don't you?" he mutters.

"AGH! I FUCKING DO!" she starts screaming.

He slaps her ass more as she gasped and moaned loudly.

He suddenly lifts her upright so she is sitting on his lap, lifting and spreading her legs apart to give enough leverage for his thrusts.

"Ooh, Hyogamaru! So big!!" She reached down to lightly fondle his sac as he thrusts.

She growled in pleasure as the dragon started humping a bit hard.

Skadi groans and grunts, feeling that Hyogamaru's thrusts are becoming more ruthless and rough.

"Oooh! Harder!! Cum into me!!" 

On command, he yells, spilling his seed into her as the lizard screams in pleasure.

As he pulled out, the rest of his cum splashed on to the lizard girl's naked body, her panting in pleasure.

"So good, no man has ever made me limp from sex before," she panted, touching herself and licking the cum off her fingers.

"Good, that means I'm the first." He chuckles.

He lifts her up as they kissed, the two settling down on the bed as Skadi curled against his body.

"I think our relationship can work out, Hyogamaru," she smiled.

He grinned to her, the two lying down as he smiled, "Even when we have our child, I think you'll be a great mother."

She blushed a bit.

"I hope your siblings would meet their lovers one day" he smiled.

"Maybe." she smiled, "Maybe."

Finally, the two lied together, nuzzling one another.

***

Grunts and moans are heard from within Umi and Ash's room. It turns out that after Mizuko went to have a sleepover at Mirage's orphanage to help raise the children, the two decided to have their own kinky night with her gone.

Now the Rippletail woman is claiming her husband who is enjoying this with his heart.

"Unnnh fuck yes, Umi!" he growls in pleasure.

"Oh gods," she moans, "This is so intense..."

His feathered wings flapped as the male panted in delight until he cummed from the strap-on thrusting inside his anal and Umi's hand stroking and teasing his cock.

"Mmm, so fucking good..." she moans as she rubs the dick.

The two lizards moaned, Frenching a bit as the female gropes his torso with her hands and scissoring his tits.

He gasped in pleasure, growling as his tits were fingered, the Rippletail nibbling on his shoulder.

"Connect to me again, Umi," he shivered, getting onto his back and lifting his legs so his anal is showed to her, "Make me feel good."

The woman chuckled, seeing that desperate look in his eyes before she pushes the strap-on into him as the male gasps in delight.

"UNNNH! UMI!" he growled.

"Love it, don't you?" she smirked as she started thrusting it in him.

"Fuck I do!" he grins.

He clutched the pillow tightly with his wings flapping a bit as the woman began to fondle his sac and stroke his dick roughly as he moaned.

"Harder, Umi, HARDER!!" He begged as the stroking and fondling gets rougher.

She continued harder and faster, gripping his ass as the tails intertwined.

With a few thrusts, Ash came again as he arches his back and moans out with all his might. 

"Oh Umi," he shivered, feeling the strap-on pulling out and leaving him exposed on the bed.

"I think one of the Frostfangs is having fun with one of their lovers," she smiled, laying down next to him.

He chuckled a bit, smirking as he held her.

"Our daughter will get Shino's attention soon," he reassured her, "It happened with Marco and Star when Jackie left Echo Creek years ago."

She nuzzled him as she grinned, "Hopefully Shino will realize who he truly loves."

The two hugged as they slept for the night. In the Age of Balance and Harmony, everyone is meeting love at first sight.

The End


	10. Boobed, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set a bit after the Half Breed story: Having gone to a hike, the women had most of their clothes stolen. With only their bottoms covering themselves, they make their way home to their husbands while trying to not be caught! And later on, the husbands assist in making their loved ones feel better from the embarrassing incident with the Compys while later on, a new set of Septarian babies are born. Mainly Toffee x Kandy (OC) and Rasticore x Miseria (OC) (two fics merged to one now)

Boobed, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Taking a women's day hiking trip was a blast for the women by spending time together as the men try their best and luck to look after things and the children at home.

Miseria, chief of the Rippletails, have invited her fellow Rippletails, Anya, Leila, Sparta, Kushina and Kandy to the hiking trip to the snowy mountains of what was once Minnesota but now became a home for both Breezefangs, Swifttails and the Dragon Bones.

The trip was exhausting however as the women had been hiking for almost three hours without a break

"Wish Tramp were here," Umi panted, "But its kinda sad that he's not a Polar Tarbosaurus."

"Korihana and Umbra are here," Kushina spoke out, petting the snow raptor, "But still...this trip is really worth it from the hustle and bustle of work."

"True," Leila nodded

The winds were chilly, so chilly that the women who never wore pants before had to dress in denim or leather jeans for the first time

"I hope the men and our kids are doing well," Mirage said with a sigh, "My dreams say many mishaps are going to happen today."

"Oh boy," they sighed with unease. Being born a seer, Mirage's dreams always comes true.

"At least they’re not getting chills," Leafe replied 

Kushina only glanced a bit at their pants for a bit, not use to the denim jeans she had on

"It’s this way," Miseria pointed to a direction 

"Not use to pants, huh?" Leila grins to the ones who were more use to skirts or dresses or kimonos 

Anya only chuckles a bit

"Well, my Wintertail parents did make some dresses that can help me get warm when I was staying with the Wintertails back then," Kushina admitted.

"Kushina, you'll get used to it soon," Metallica reassured, "Your brother is into them when he went raptor that day."

"She’s right," Kandy replied, "Plus you don’t trip when running in jeans."

A few muttered in agreement as they approached a clearing

"Well here we are," Opal grinned, shaking snow off her hoodie jacket.

The two pets purred, shaking with delight at the clearing before them.

"Finally," Anya grins with relief

"It’s pretty," Umi said

"So this is where the Dragon Bones go when they feel a little chilly during winter," Venus grinned at the huge springs with steam rising out.

"Oh man, so glad we found this place before we freezed to death," Miseria joked.

"Fuck yeah, now we get to relax," Metallica smirked as she began to head to the spring with her friends

Sparta smirked in agreement as she grabbed her phone.

"Woah, hold your horses, Lica!!" Claudia shouted, racing after her.

"Enjoying this?" Anya asked the Sparktail woman.

"Yeah, it seems pretty cool," she spoke

She took out her phone and began to snap pictures of the scenery, "Spector and the kids are going to flip when they see these!"

She begins to send the pictures via the message app, but groans when she realizes there is no reception on the mountains.

"Guys, come on!" Miseria shouted to them from below.

They followed the leader to where she and the group were, the Sparktail putting the phone back in her pants

"I hope the boys are having a good stag night back home," she prayed,her lightning bolt horns sparking a bit with worry with her accidentally zapping some passing chipmunks and owls along her way.

"Same," Umi nodded 

***

"Can’t believe she left us in charge of this," Rasticore mutters

"Just shut up and help me get these stupid scientists out of the Septarian neighborhood!" Shino yelled, kicking a scientist out of their house.

"We just wanna analyze your genetics on how your immune to the virus!" The woman scientist protested.

"Get out of here!" Ren angrily shouts

Dinosaurs and prehistoric animals owned by the Septarians roared with the smaller ones chasing the Hazmat-wearing scientists out of the neighborhood as they screamed.

"Stop being invasive in our privacies! If you want us to help you get the vaccine, you could have asked instead of invading our homes!" Cyril shouted as all of the scientists got into their vehicles and drove away, with one of them flipping off at one of the Septarians.

"They’re being more persistent every day," Toffee face palmed, "Even more so than the Raptorman fiasco."

"I know, father, the humans are in desperate need of saving the human race from the virus!" Tetsuro sighed, "Even if it means, intruding into our homes to get samples to bring them into their labs."

"I would be violated if they found some of my samples," Rasticore shivered with disgust.

Kaida shivered a bit, looking concerned, "Don’t they know it takes time to make a vaccine for the virus? They need to be patient with their own methods first."

The Septarians sighed in exasperation. Things are getting a little a hectic with this outbreak and scientists are now being too invasive in Septarian territories in order to uncover their immunities.

They just pray to the Gods that the pandemic will end soon so this madness will end.

"Wonder how Mom and the other ladies are?" Druaga questioned, gazing at the direction of Minnesota.

"They’re probably having a good time in that all day hike to the mountains probably!"the Sparktail replied 

***

Laughing and splashing was heard as the women reptiles were having fun in the springs

Having removed their clothes earlier, they decided to take a dip earlier

"Damn I hadn’t had this much fun in years." Kushina smiles

"What do you normally do for fun, Kushina?" Leila asked, "I presume you had snowball fights when you were growing up in the Frozen Wastelands."

"Sometimes," she replied

"At least you had a good time with that," Opal grinned, "Damn, I wish Leon were here to enjoy this!"

"Oh gods, they're so big." Miseria smirked at their breasts, fondling a bit on her own.

"Not as big as yours, Miseria." Lica slyly grinned with tits pinched, causing her to moan a bit.

The half dragon meekly looked at their sizes on their chest before looking at her own, feeling a bit uneasy and slightly jealous from how big they were.

Worst of all, she saw them fondling and playing with their breasts, comparing them to one another, feeling more and more unhinged about seeing her comrades playfully pinching their tits to moan.

She couldn't stand it.

"I think I’m finished," Kandy replied as she got out of the waters, having finished her needed bathing.

She grabbed her jeans as she began to dry herself

"Hey, Kandy, where you going?" Leafe called out, "Don't you wanna to bathe some more?"

"Yeah, too shy about something?" Lica smirked playfully

"Its nothing, okay!?" She squeaked, trying not to sound jealous.

But someone, one of the women noticed. 

"Are you jealous that ours is bigger than yours?" Venus chuckled slyly.

She yelps while blushing shyly

The huntress begins to laugh heartily at her reaction, "The queen is jealous cause her's is smaller than her subjects!"

"Venus!" The other women scolded her.

"I...it’s none of your..." the queen began as she reached for the bushes where her and the others’ tops and shoes were discarded

However she felt no cloth or shoe within the bush she put said items at

"What the-?" 

It was then the women hear familiar chirping from the other bushes.

"That sounds like...." Kandy paled.

"Compys!" Metallica shouted.

"Oh no," Miseria realized

The tiny pack of raptor-like lizards are seen running away with each clothing and item of the women, chirping with victory over their find.

"Quick, grab something before they leave us nude!" Anya shouts, jumping out of the waters with her friends 

The lizards hurried and pounced to snatch the last of their clothing, their bottoms, from the Compys, slightly tugging from the small dinosaurs

"Now I understand why compys are considered the annoying pests of Septarsis!" Miseria growled, smacking some compys away with her tail.

"They even took my panties." Umi said with shock

As the Compys were gone with what they could leave with, the women looked uncertain about what happened

"Damn!" Venus growls

"At least we won’t be fully nude for a while," Anya sighed, referring to their pants 

Had the ones who were use to wearing dresses had worn the skirts or dresses instead, they would have been more embarrassed if having them ripped while left nude

"Now what?" Sparta asked

The Rippletail leader hesitated, fearing the worst.

"We just...have to walk to home without getting caught," she gulped, making each women's eyes widened in utter disbelief.

"Oh no," Lica groans

Each slowly donned their pants with Anya meekly replying, "At least we won’t be fully nude."

"Maybe on the way down, we can compare sizes in our breasts," Venus suggests 

"Venus," the half dragon frowns

They zipped the pants up, looking at their topless selves, a few blushing at their predicament with Venus somewhat horny about it.

"God, I feel so humiliated!" Kushina blushed, covering her topless body.

The snow raptor chittered in embarrassment that this thing happened to the women when they were having a good time.

"But hey, Umbra and Korihana can alert us when men are some people are around," Mirage tried to say it in an optimistic voice.

Umbra and Korihana nodded in agreement

"That is true," Umi replied

"Did you know this would happen, Mirage?" Opal frowns

The Rippletail's eyes flashed bright pink with embarrassment, "Yes.....terribly."

"Fuck," Leila growls

"Why didn't you tell us this is one of the mishaps?" Lica yelled in anger

"You never asked," she simply replied

Their nipples due to the climate were poking as the half dragon replied, "At least the hike down to home will be long so they won’t see us."

"L-l-let's go before the storm kicks in!" Miseria shivered, the cold getting the best of her.

The deinopanther and snow raptor sighed and shook their heads that such a good holiday will have bad moments.

It was going to be one of those days 

***

The Septarians took their time getting back to the part of Echo Creek called Septarsis Town, arriving to the outskirts via the scissors that were thankfully still in Anya's purple pants as the topless women hid

"Umbra, Korihana, anything?" Miseria whispered to the pets.

They sniffed a bit before the snow raptor chirped a bit

"Coast is clear," Kushina whispered, before she dashed down the street with the women following behind as quietly as they could.

Each hurried to the palace, being extra careful as not to be seen

They’d never live it down if they were caught like that 

As they did, Miseria kept glancing at her queen looking at her breasts in shame

"Kandy, quit comparing your breasts with ours!" She hissed.

"It’s not a big deal if we’re bigger than you," Venus replied before she was elbowed by the annoyed Miseria

"Its just that....its just....do I really look like a real woman with this?" She pointed to her breasts.

She looked shameful when she said it, feeling like she was one of those teens that had the small breasts in the locker room

"Why are girls always so critical about their bodies?" Miseria muttered in annoyance, "Kandy, who cares if your breasts are smaller than ours!? You're still you!"

"She’s right. So what if you’re petite," Anya said to her as they ducked to an alleyway, "Being small is no big deal!"

"Toffee doesn’t mind," she reminds her

This brightens up the half dragon's mood when she mentioned Toffee.

"That's the spirit!" Miseria grinned, happy to see her friends' spirit lifting up.

In the yard of the manor, the dilophowolf's ears perked up and the familiar scent hit his nose, causing him to look up in alert.

It was her. She came home

He began wagging his tail upon noticing the face of his master peeking from the trash cans with her friends

The panther and raptor senses the wolf's presence and screeched in alarm when the direwolf chimera came charging towards the girls with a joyful grin.

"Chase, wait no!" She panics

He pounced to them

"NOO!!" the girls screamed before they were tackled down by the big wolf.

The commotion made a familiar purple lizard and a napping spinosaurus to look out from where they stayed,spotting the scene.

"What’s going on?" He yawned as he with his Spinosaurus began approaching where the crash was heard before the two started to notice

"Chase, get off!" Kandy shoved her wolf off of her until they noticed they were caught.

"Holy crap!" Anya squeaked.

"Whoa" was all he said

The girls upon being spotted scream

Their screams were heard all over town, including their men and children.

"Was that...our moms!?" Glacier said with shock to Kaida.

"Oh gods!" She spoke upon hearing the screams

The women outside smack Ripjaw in panic before darting in the palace in fear

Once inside however, they noticed too late at the men, having heard their screaming to go to the front, nearby.

"Uhhhh..." Rasticore began awkwardly

"Shit," Miseria quietly said.

Shino quietly and awkwardly enters the nearest room he can find, closing the door behind him.

"Mom, what happened?" Ren asked awkwardly.

"Compys." They spoke quickly.

"They stole most of our clothes," Kandy replied, "But thankfully not our pants."

The men held their loved ones close, pulling them in as Ripjaw asked, "Does this mean I can look at them like that from now on?"

That only resulted in the annoyed ones quickly slamming the door in front of him.

"Ow," was his only response to their answer.

"And that is why he is forever single," Ferdelance frowned.

"I never felt so embarrassed," Anya groaned

Druaga quickly takes off her jacket which can fit her mother's frame.

"Thanks, dear," she thanked her as she puts it on.

"Uhm? I was thinking.....," Miseria fiddled her fingers.

"Yes?" Rasticore asked

"Can we....can we like.....have our private time together in our own homes, please?" She requested with a sheepish grin, "The....the kids would need some time to forget what they saw here.

"Yeah," they said with Kandy wearing Toffee’s jacket and Rasticore giving his own wife his cape

"Please do so," Shino's voice is heard groaning from the room, "I wanna wipe the image of my mom's boobs out of my head."

"Remind me not to hike where Compys roam," Kushina spoke

"Too late," Cyril groaned, "The compys are spreading like wildfire."

"Dammit," Kushina growled in anger.

"Just take them home with coverage on themselves," the lizard in suit replied, acting like everything was calm, "The queen and I will be upstairs talking in our room."

He then pulled his wife quickly as if not to make a scene as they went upstairs

"Okay, ladies, its time we make a quick go with where this is going," Ferdelance announced as he uses his winds to take him and Mirage away to their home.

"With ya, mate!" Spector saluted.

"Right," the men replied with most of the husbands, taking their wives to different locations once they were covered 

Miseria and Rasticore meanwhile began leaving to their destination with the father speaking, "Kids...stay in the playroom while your mom and I talk."

Both darted off as well, leaving the kids as Shino finally peeked, "Is it over?"

"No!" The parents yelled and he immediately enters the room again.

"Yeah we’ll be with Shino then," Ren quickly said as they darted in the room too.

"Guys, wait up!" Glacier and her brothers spoke, each kid heading into the room with Shino, embarrassed by the situation.

For what they would plan to do, they didn't wanna hear what was going to happen.

And for Shino, it'd be a very long while before he ever start thinking of nude breasts, let alone the breasts of his mother.

***

The lizard placed his wife on the bed before the door was heard clicking shut.

"I got a jealous of the women from our trip to the hot springs in Minnesota," she began.

Toffee quirked his brow as she continues.

"They were so big compared to me," she continued with tail wagging, "And on the way down, they and especially Miseria kept playing with their tits around me while not realizing...fondling their pants as they did so. Me fondling as I glanced in jealousy."

As she continued, Toffee approach slowly while she said, "And during this, I continued to think of you, what you would say to compare me to...to..."

However he held her face with a soft smile

"It doesn't matter how big your breasts are," he softly said, "I don't mind how big they are too."

"Toffee....Agito....," she smiled slowly at his touching words.

He lifted her before they kissed, his jacket on her fallen off

"Wait, my pills," she said before swiping the pills on the bedstand next to her. After she ate them, he began to pull her jeans off, leaving her in the nude.

"Perfect," he grinned, discarding his shirt and tie before groping his nude love

"Oooh, Agito," she purred as he leaned down to kiss her neck and grind her clit with his groin.

"Kanashimi..." he mutters as he grinds

"It’s not the size that matters," he continued, "but the person inside that counts."

She purred before he began to shed his pants off.

"I see what you mean, Toffee," she smiled.

Once kicked off, the nude reptiles began humping and moaning

"Ah, Agito!" She moaned,clutching his back as he humps her.

She stifles her moans as her lizard love thrusts into her on the bed as he grunts.

***

Miseria gasped and moaned loudly when Rasticore humps her from behind.

"Mmm you love this," he growls 

"Fuck yes!" Miseria shouts

"Next time you go topless again," he spoke, "do it in our room when with me instead of public."

"Guess us being topless got you boys quite turned on!" She smirked

"Yes!" He shouts as he thrusts

The Rippletail moans out from his rough thrusts as she clings onto the bed.

***

"Get the bloody fuck out of here, you perv!"

Ripjaw yelped, dodging lightning bolts striking at his tail as he ran with a yelp. The purple Dragontail was caught peeping on the Sparktails kissing until Spector caught him watching from the window.

"Fucking asshole!" Sparta shouts

"I didn't know that room was occupied! Honest!" Ripjaw shouted as he kept running from the Sparktails.

A lightning bolt struck him by the tail, making him yelp and scamper off.

"I'm going! I'm going!" he shouted, departing the area.

Sparta looked relieved as Spector came back to her.

"Sorry about that, love," he spoke, "Damn Ripjaw can be a perv at times."

"If only he didn't wake up and find us there without our shirts on," Sparta sighed with annoyance, "And I don't blame the dog for it."

"Still, at least you're safe and none of this is gonna be public," he grinned.

She nodded with the two touching horns, sparks flickering out from where their horns rubbed, "Would you like more kids like what happened to Miseria and Kandy, babe?"

This caught the male Sparktail off guard by her question.

"I...well sure, if ya wanna," he grinned a bit nervously.

"Good," she smiled before glomping him.

Sparta was wily for sex as ever since their tribe was first discovered by humans on a mountain top where a never-ending storm is seen flashing about.

At first, meteorologists thought there was a malfunction of lightning rods or someone accidentally cast a storm spell. Until they uncovered a village full of lightning-using Septarians with lightning bolts for horns.

And they were made known during that time, during the time when the princess fought Spector and she nearly killed herself.

"Humans would probably call in the Sparktails' help by bringing rain here if there is a drought coming or the summer heat's getting to them," Spector chuckled.

"Yeah, those humans act like they're hot-blooded," she took off his shorts and boots, leaving him naked.

"That's true," she nodded, her grinning at the size of his penis.

She began to head towards the closet, confusing him.

"Oi, you're just going to leave me like this?" He called out, "Sparta? Babe? Love come back!"

"I've got something big planned," she smirked to him.

She dug in the closet before pulling something out.

The male became wary about this. He watches his mate open the closet and pulling some things that made his eyes widened, tail wagging and his cock to throb a bit.

"You like these, don't you?" she giggled.

"Those are bloody fucking.....sex toys and outfits!" He gulped.

"Yup" she smirked, "The other girls got some neat toys and outfits too. These are our special ones. Put this on."

She tossed some items to him.

"Oi, these clothes have some things on them that looked a little painful on me!" He complained.

"Just put them on, you sissy!" She scolded as she takes off her clothes to leave her in the nude.

He gulped, then reluctantly placed them on like his wife was doing.

"That's more like it," she smirked at the leather pants with holes he adorned as well as attaching the collar with chains around his neck and clipping the clips onto his tits.

"I feel like my dignity's going to slip away," he huffed.

"Trust me, you'll love it." she smirked, leaning his head to her.

His horns sparked a bit with anxiety before his wife, still nude, kissed him passionately with her hand on his penis, stroking him.

"MMmmmm Sparta," he mutters, loving where this was going.

"Turn around for me, on your hands and knees," she instructed before grabbing a strap-on and a bottle of lube.

"Damn, what are you planning?" he asked.

"Something new." Sparta giggles.

Spector did as told, bracing himself as his wife puts the strap-on on and poured the lube onto his anal and privates.

He grunted, feeling the lub in his parts before feeling the strap on rub him.

"You planning to take my arse virginity are ya, love?" He growled when she held his hips.

"Fuck yes!" she growled, thrusting into him.

It was tight squeeze, but with a little nudges, stretching and with the aid of the lube, she pushed the large strap-on into her mate's anal as she hears him shiver and gasp from the mass entering.

"Augh!" He moaned, "Oh! Its so big! Oh love, be gentle with me! My arse is hurting, but it feels so good!"

"Love it, don't you?" she growled.

She humped harder and harder.

All Spector could reply was grunting and groaning in pleasure from her humping,his claws digging into the sheets.

"Fuck Sparta!" he growls, "So intense!"

"And I bet you many other women are having the same type of pleasure and fun we are."

She chuckled at that until she flipped over, holding his legs up by the ankles with her tail as her hands went and fondled his cock and sac.

"Dammit, when this is over,I'm gonna get you,love!" He growled from the thrusting.

"I like to see you try," she giggled as she moans while fondling.

They growled as she continued with him, the two sparking as the Sparktails were moaning from this pleasure.

***

The second round was beginning as Toffee went into the closet, opening a hidden compartment.

"Here it is," Toffee grinned, snatching up jewels similar to Rasticore alongside items Kandy clearly recognized.

"Those are..." she began.

"Woah, okay, did you ask Miseria to get those?" She nervously asked him.

"No." he calmly spoke before continuing, "I bought these myself."

She looked a bit surprised, given some sex clothing alongside one of the similar jewels to what Rasticore use to wear.

"Put this on," he spoke, donning the pants with holes, "You'll need it for this kink."

"Uhm, okay," she nervously said, putting the leather clothing onto herself.

Miseria and I need to talk later about BDSM and kinks, she reminded herself in her thoughts.

Once they donned the clothing, they turned with the half dragon blushing at the items he had donned.

"This is so embarrassing," she blushed, covering her leather-clad body. However, she feels his hand laying onto her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"I'm here to help you calm down," he spoke cooly, the lizard in leather pants grinning, "Besides, there are some things that you have that others do not."

The female felt like flowing once more as she looked at his Eye of Penance once more with him staring at her Eye of Redemption.

"Agito....," the two sealed their lips in a kiss, her nearly grinding him as he held her before they got onto the bed, him hovering over her as their tails wagged.

She grabbed his exposed dick, rubbing the already risen lizard penis as the two kissed and moaned.

As they kissed and grinded, the tails intertwined.

"Put these on," he gives her the pink gem, putting it on her eye as he did with his.

It was at that moment, she begins to see what the Rippletails, Anya, Leila and Sparta included, are doing with their men.

They were having their own fun with Anya dominating her husband Cypress as she used her snake-like ability to push her mouth into his huge penis while Leon groped Opal, his extra hand fingering his love.

"Oh my," she blushed at the visions she's seeing. The next shows Cyril and Kushina kissing as her Wintertail husband humps her with their arms and legs wrapped around one another.

"These gems...," she tried to speak.

He grunted, smirking, "It helps us see what others are doing."

"Where did you find these?"

He only smiled, "Didn't you hear? There's a Quest Buy on Earth now."

"That is something," she mused, spying the vision of Claudia riding on Incisor's cock,sitting upright as the woman moaned and gasped from his thrusting.

"I...it's so intense," she moans.

She then saw the vision of Miseria, both she and Rasticore donning the BDSM clothing with jewel eye, thrusting hard.

"Okay, now I see Miseria and Rasticore doing the same thing now," she mumbled, not feeling Toffee removing her pants that were wet from her juices.

"So fucking wet," he grinned, licking some of it before starting to grind her clit with his dick.

"Hmmmm, Toffee...," she moaned as she saw Mirage gasping and moaning, being thrusted by her Swifttail love who grinned down at her.

"You look so cute when you sing," she hears him say as he leaned down to kiss the moaning Rippletail seer.

She moans with operatic singing like moans from the hard thrusts he gave her.

Kandy moaned when she feels Toffee's cock entering her as he begins to hump her.

The half dragon moans loudly, pinching her tits as he thrusts and humps.

He lifted up her hips so he can thrusts her down, hitting her sweet spots as she moaned loudly.

"Toffee, ahhh! So hard!" She squealed.

Their eyes slit as he continued harder and harder.

"You love this, don't you!" he growls.

"Fuck yes!" Kandy shouts to him.

He flips her to her side so he is scissoring her from behind, the dragon panting into his face as he growls with delight, lifting her thigh up to give himself leverage into her clit.

"That's it, THAT'S IT!!" she screamed.

"FUCK YES!" Toffee shouted and roared to her face, both taking the intense pleasure.

***

Miseria and Rasticore continued thrusting through their BDSM playtime, growling and making love bites to one another, wearing the same jewel eyes as the king and queen were.

"Rast, I can see that Toffee and Kandy are doing what we're doing," Miseria panted , seeing the vision of the two.

"Fuck, all of these sexual poses they do is making me more turned on to fuck you." he growled to his wife.

She yelled out with delight when he puts her legs around his shoulders and began to thrust into her clit directly. She screamed when she feels him hitting some of the sweet spots inside her as she growls with delight.

"AGH! RASTICORE!" she roars.

She saw visions of Leila getting humped by Phango from behind and Venus getting banged by Nightwolf, with a few Septarian males waiting impatiently to join in.

"Venus, you stupid-! We're going to take you to therapy!" Miseria growled at the vision of the polysexual huntress.

"I know," he groans and moans, "She needs to learn to stick to one person with her kids to Nightwolf."

Miseria watched as two males, a Hottail and a Bonetail getting onto the bed as Nightwolf moves away. The Hottail grabs Venus' chin and shoved his cock into her throat while the Bonetail thrusts into her clit, the female moaning from the groping and thrusting as the two males growled.

"She better have taken her pills," she grumbled.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with some polysexuals," Rasticore replied before the next vision showed something unexpected.

To their surprise, they saw one of the dragon relatives of Kandy's having sex with a lizard.

"Is that....Prism and Ronin?" He asked her.

"Fuck, I didn't know they were fucking," Rasticore starts moaning from watching.

"Including Hyogamaru with a Wintertail woman," she added, seeing the older Frostfang fucking a Wintertail woman with pale yellow fur.

"Damn," he grinned, "I guess Kandy won't be the only half Frostfang anymore..."

The two thrusted a bit.

"You think so? What do you think if the other Frostfangs found their lucky ones?" She grinned before she gasped out, feeling him cumming into her.

"It'd be fucking great," he growls as he finished cumming into her.

He pulls out of her, seeing that his penis is still hard which prompts a smirk on her face.

"Let me take care of that," she takes his cock into her hand and she began to suckle him.

He growled a bit, panting as he petted her hair.

As he basks in her suckling, he sees a vision of Blades licking Metallica's back as he teases her clit with his fingers, tail and cock.

"Mmmm, yes..." he growls, frills flapping up.

For Miseria, her gem shows her a vision of the nude and unmasked Thorn and Leafe panting as the male Dragon Bone gropes her breasts and tits as he thrusts into her from behind. Their bodies appear to be sweaty since there is a fire place behind them in the background.

"Mmmmm..." she moans between suckings.

The turned on male growled with delight, feeling the vibrations of her moans around his cock as he gripped her head, pushing his dick deeper into her throat as she moaned, her mouth muffled by the length.

"Take it, you slut," he growled, "TAKE IT!"

She gagged a bit as she bucked her head to his dick.

"That's right, take that into your slutty throat," he smirked, holding her head close to his groin.

Miseria saw a vision of Venus, now with a Groundtail and a Bloodtail, sandwiching her as they thrust into her anal and clit with Nightwolf forcing her to suck his cock as the two men sandwiching her laughing with delight at her face.

She really needed a therapist, she thought as she continued deep throating.

"If she gets pregnant again from those guys she gang banged with, I'm out!" Rasticore roared a bit as he came into her mouth after he said that.

She gasped and nearly choked, feeling his cum going into her as she swallowed.

With one last vision from the gem, she saw all of the Rippletails and other women panting in exhaustion and delight with the males doing the same with some kissing and holding them close.

She grinned a little while Rasticore's final vision showed Kandy, exhausted, lying with Toffee.

"Feeling better now?" he could hear Toffee ask with Kandy nodding.

"Best one yet," she hugs him as the male pats her hair.

"Damn, remind me to get Venus into therapy," Miseria breathed, laying down in exhaustion.

"At least Kandy's feeling better," he spoke.

"Same here," Miseria smiled to Rasticore.

She leaned her head into the crook of his neck, sighing with relief.

She could relax after what happened today. Until the sounds of cracking are heard from the nursery where the three remaining eggs laid.

She realized what was happening, speaking, "Crap. The eggs."

She quickly switched her leather clothes to her night clothes before racing into the nursery. She took notice that her gem is showing the similar scenario with Kandy and Toffee.

"That sounds like our eggs!" Kandy replied, snatching her night pajamas on with Toffee wearing his night pants.

"Hurry!" He spoke to her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rasticore asked.

"It's the eggs in the nursery!" she shouted, "Hurry and get in your night pants."

***

The eggs bounced and cracked as the ones in night clothing arrived.

"Dammit, we could have brought our kids here to see this!" Miseria groaned, regretting for not bringing Shino and Ren here.

As if her wishes have come true, a familiar carnotaurus appeared at the window, carrying the two children on his back.

"What's going on?" Shino asked, "Are you done with the...?"

"Yes, we're dressed normally." Kandy reassured him.

"They're hatching," Kaida said as she with her siblings arrived.

"Wait, seriously!?" Ren squeaked in excitement.

They looked at the eggs cracking before the eggs broke, three baby wails heard.

"Oh man!" Shino said with shock.

"They...they..." the adopted kids began speaking.

"They're amazing," Tetsuro started grinning.

"Hey what do you know?" Miseria grinned, picking up her newly hatched kids.

The babies cried as Miseria hugged the babies, the babies opening their eyes before noticing their mother.

"Hey...welcome to the world." she smiled.

"Girls? I wish they were boys and Dad being the other dumb guy in this family doesn't help," Shino groaned.

"Why you LITTLE-!!"

Most quickly pinned him down in fear, struggling to keep him from making a bad first impression on the new babies.

"No, Rasticore, no!" Toffee quick spoke to the growling frilled lizard.

"Dammit, Shino!" he glared.

Kandy smiled, looking at the two girls that Miseria held.

"Two Dragontails? That's unique," she pets the girl with frills, "This one has a lot of Rasticore's features."

"That's unique to see I got two non-Rippletails," she said, "Any name ideas for them?"

"I think I can name one of them," Miseria smiled to the one on the left, "Alica Mizuki Disastorvane for this one."

"That's sweet," Kandy smiled, "And I presumed I'll name the other one Marino Lotus Disastorvayne."

Kandy then looked at the last child, holding the baby tenderly before she looked at the baby.

"Rast, Rast. RAST!" She yelled at the struggling Dragontail.

"What!?" He yelled.

He looked at the female holding the babies.

"You have any name ideas on the last kid?" Miseria dryly asked after everything calmed down.

"Yeah, loser, what ever happened to your male pride by letting the ladies name the kids?" Shino snickered tauntingly.

He growled to his son in annoyance, "If I wasn't pinned down or had the other more impressionables around, I'd do my usual on you!"

Kandy pointed to the last child she held in her arms, "Rast? The last kid?"

He grumbled, getting up as he approaches the dragon girl holding the baby girl.

"Um...I think I might know..." he said, "Yashi. Yashi Rose Disastorvayne."

She smiled and held him a bit.

"Yeah, you like that name." he said.

"Yashi?" Kandy realized, "That's your mom's name."

"An honorable way to remember her," Ren said with pride.

"How about your new kids, Toffee?" Cyril asked the grey lizard.

"We've settled on this girl we named." he spoke, lifting his Phagetail with dragon wings daughter.

"She's named Kinjiru Aida of Septarsis." she smiled, "Named after both our moms."

"Wait, is Septarsis your last name?" Miseria realized.

"To be honest, dad and mom's people only had one name most of the time due to their royal status." she replied.

"We never had a last name before after our family died," Kushina said, fiddling her fingers a bit.

"Perhaps Kenji would be a nice honorable name for our new brother," Tetsuro suggested, carrying the newborn.

"Kenji..." Toffee grinned, "That is quite an honorable name for my son. And the Reaper would be proud to have someone named after him after all."

Lilith, the raptor peering in from outside, screeched in agreement.

"Do remind me to get Venus into therapy," Miseria says to Rasticore, "I am NOT going to be called to her house to raise more of her children."

"Agreed!" Rasticore muttered, "Besides, she needs help, badly!"

"I doubt she even wants our help." Kaida groans.

Cyril feels his phone vibrate and saw that it was a text message from Nightwolf.

"Damn, even Nightwolf agrees with your idea," he said.

"She better hope she took the pills," Kandy groans.

"Maybe while she goes to therapy, we can get you and your family new last names," Miseria grinned, "And besides, I think it's time you guys had real last names instead of 'Of Septarsis' for a last name status anyway."

"That....that sounds pretty good," Kushina nodded in agreement.

"I hope it sounds cool!" Shino grinned, "Disastorvayne sounds a little hardcore for a dummy like dad."

"Why you little BASTARD!!"

Most screamed and tackled him down once more with Shino bumping to his mom, noticing a tit peeking from when his mom was starting to breast feed one of his newborn siblings.

"AHHH! No!!" he screamed and covered his eyes.

"Rast, stop it, or it will influence the new ones to choke the others!" Miseria scolded him.

"Plus, you woke up Elias!" Ren scolded as she picks up the baby Rippletail boy whose sleep was disturbed.

"It's not my fault he mocks me!" he scolded, pointing with his tail to Shino covering his eyes in fear.

"Okay, pipe down, you're making a big scene! Plus, the neighbors might make a complaint about the disturbances here!" The Rippletail leader announced.

"Speaking of complaints, I hope that Ripjaw jerk isn't peeping anymore," Kandy growled.

***

At Cougar Town, the strip club is in full swing with new customers; both male and female of different species and sexualities. In one room, Puma giggled when her lover, the attractive and muscular Panther guides her hands around his body to make her picture the dance he's performing for her.

"I see Ripjaw, the purple Dragontail, trying to get some of the strippers to dance for him but failed," Panther chuckled.

He smirked, "He just can't get lucky after all."

The blind Groundtail chief laughed a bit as her lover puts her onto his lap, "Okay, tough guy, let's see what you can do to make the Blind Gladiator bow down to you."

"As your Emperor requested your wish," he chuckled.

He grunts while she moans, thrusting a bit as the blind Groundtail held him, both panting.

"Oooh, I'm so glad I made the club a sex paradise," she smirked, kissing his neck.

"Well, Puma, sometimes you just gotta let it be known," Panther purred as he hovers over her and begins to hump her.

She moans, feeling his dick into her womb.

"Mmmm, so fucking good," she moans.

"You think Rocky would love his new aunt or uncle?" Her lover asked her as he thrusts.

"You kidding, he likes you as his new grandfather," she smirked before they began to French.

Puma and Panther growled in pleasure, groping each other with scratches on themselves.

"Aaah! I never felt so good in my life!" She growled, groping his chest and tits.

"Oooh!! Puma, you whore!" He drooled.

The muscular Groundtail slams his tail on the ground, not realizing his using his earth- ending powers to cause a slight quake that made the entire strip club shake.

"Panther, your tail!" Puma hissed, snatching his tail before she got on top of him, fondling her breasts as she rides him.

“Couldn’t help it.” Panther grins as he groans

She chuckled, he can be so cute when he accidentally uses his earthbending powers when his tail slams down during sex.

With a few rough thrusts onto his penis, Puma threw back her head and arched her back as a delighted howl escapes her mouth.

“You love this don’t you?!” She shouts through humps

"Ah, yes! I've been dominated by the Blind Gladiator herself!" Panther panted with a lovesick grin.

Both gasped and screamed as they thrust harder and harder

"Dammit, even that blind cocky Groundtail hag is having a good time," Ripjaw groaned in dismay,watching the sex from behind the glass wall.

He felt two hands gripping his shoulders, realizing the bouncers have arrived to escort him out.

“Wait I’m not-“ he tried protesting, but was dragged out

Puma let out a delightful moan as Panther cums into her, his seed spilling out as they purred with delight with the female laying down on his chest.

“Mmm that was good,” she grinned, looking delightful

The male Groundtail purred with a nod, lifting themselves upright as they laid against the sofa they had sex on.

"Would you think Rocky will like our new baby if it arrives?" Panther smirked.

“Hopefully,” she said

"Speaking of my grandson, he says he would bring this Druaga girl he likes to dinner so we can get to know her and such," she smirked cockily, "Can't believe her mom married a big ol' Ivytail."

“Some people were surprised too,” he chuckled

The two nuzzled each other while blushing

"There's been a rumor going on that a lord from the Snaketail tribe is coming for a visit to Echo Creek," Panther said while he puts on his pants and ornaments on his arms, neck and tail, "Said he wanted to see his daughter after she left the noble life."

Puma spat at an empty tin dismissively, "The old bastard Duke Duncan probably wants to reveal his true colors as a weasel of the family."

“Probably,” he sighed.

The Groundtail chief quickly put on her clothes with hood put over her head.

"Come on, we better get ourselves prepared in case this rumor comes true," she insisted,taking her lover's hand.

"Besides, we can't put a bad impression on Rocky tomorrow morning."

Panther nods, having a feeling that Anya and her father may have an interesting discussion

***

Many Compys slept peacefully with their findings, one even nuzzling a familiar photo they swiped

A picture of what looked like a very young Anya with the parents' head torn off. But there was the other picture that was left unharmed.

This one featuring a picture of Anya as a teenage with the others at a barn with their dinosaurs standing behind, roaring.

For the Compys, it was a good day for them for their little ones in the future

Who knows? Perhaps the owners of their findings won't be able to find them. And that was a big piece of cake because Compys are known to be vicious killers if they come into a swarm to take down a larger prey.

Except for raptors, those guys were vicious.

End


	11. The Father and the Snake, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Boobed.: Anya learns her father has arrived, prompting bitterness between the two due to her former social status as a lord's daughter. And later on, Anya sends her father and step brother to Puma's in order to teach them a lesson while she decides to have another child with Cypress.

The Father and the Snake, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

(Years Ago)

Imprisonment.

That was what she felt after she was caught outside the manor and trying to break her allosaurus friend free by her father's guards.

Now that they have locked her up in her own room, she felt like all hope is lost and her freedom is gone.

That is why she despised her upbringing as a lord's daughter and the noble life. Including her own father.

Why, she thought, Why would they do this to her? Why do they hate her?

It didn't matter, she wanted to escape.

"Hey, loser, you still moping about that allosaurus?" 

She shot a glare at her adopted brother, the snobbish Ludwig she truly feels like kicking his ass if their father isn't around.

"Kylo is my friend, and he deserves to be free just like me!" She hissed.

"Hmph, too bad your so-called 'friend' is going to be put down for being dangerous!" Ludwig smugly scoffed.

This causes her to grab him by the collar.

"What do you mean they're going to put Kylo down?" She demanded, "He's a living creature, not an object!!"

"Living? He's a thing! A hasbeen, a nothing like you!"

"You little...how dare you say that about him!" she shouted in tears, "My dinosaur deserves freedom and so do I! I hate you and everyone in this mansion!"

She tossed him in anger before darting away.

"What can you possible do against an army!? There's nothing you can do about it!" Ludwig shouted at her.

But she didn't listen to him. She has to save Kylo from her father.

***

The caged allosaurus growled warily, trying to cower itself in the corner of its cage as the Snaketail guards approached it with Anya's father watching.

This beast is the cause of his daughter's rebellious nature and he needs it to be put down in order for the safety of the tribe.

"Duncan! Stop!!" Anya's voice echoed out.

The young Snaketail girl was snatched up by the other two guards as she struggled.

"Kylo's innocent! He doesn't deserve to be killed!" She cried out.

"Get away from that thing!" he shouted

She only bit the guard.

He cried out, forcing her to let go before she ran straight to the cage only to be snatched up by the guards again.

"Please! Kylo's my friend!" She cried out, tears streaking down her cheeks as the other guards prepare the harpoons.

"KYLO!" She cried out, trying to reach for her dinosaur as the guards dragged her away.

The allosaurus felt like something snapped inside of him.

These bad people are taking away his only friend and he needed to do something. Like punishing the person behind it.

With a loud angry snarl, the dinosaur began to shove against the bars caging it as the guards and the lord watched in utter disbelief and terror as the cage breaks down with the dinosaur roaring in anger.

The beast smashed around, bashing the guards away as the girl was freed.

"Kylo..." she spoke with tears in her face.

He purred at her tenderly before setting its sights on her father, growling with fury.

The older Snaketail tries to make a break for it but Kylo was quicker than him, swiping him down to his feet with a swing of its claw and pinned him down with its foot.

Anya's father screamed and cowered when the dinosaur roared into his face loudly.

Once he was crouched down, Anya glared, getting on Kylo.

"I'm done with you and everything," she glared, "It's time we leave and NEVER come back."

Kylo snuffed at the stunned lord, who looked closely into the dinosaur's eyes as he sees something that he only will never forget.

With a growl, the girl and her dinosaur began to leave the mansion grounds,away from the noble life. And away from their prisons.

For they are free.

***

(The Present)

"Anya, you're dreaming!"

She moaned a bit before she awoke, then looked at where her husband was.

"Cypress?" she groaned.

The big Ivytail sat before her on the ground because of his height and size.

"You were mumbling in your sleep about Kylo and stuff and I got really worried," Cypress tells her.

"Sorry..." she realized, "I was just dreaming again...about old memories."

"Memories about your dad?" He sighed, getting up, "I remember that story before when we first met."

"Yeah, and it was during my mating season that I had to do it with you," she chuckled.

She smiled to him as he nodded.

"At least...at least this way, I can enjoy all my freedom and never go back to that life," she continued.

"But I don't know how would he react when he finds his daughter married to a commoner and have a daughter with him."

Cypress rests his big hand on her head, patting her, "I'll give him a piece of my mind if he ever comes here. And Druaga's a big girl now, she can fend for herself."

"I know," she sighed.

"Mom?" Druaga's voice was heard.

The mother in night clothes noticed her Ivytail daughter approaching, showing a letter to her.

"It seems Grand Dad wants to have a meeting with Toffee and Kandy," she reported,handing her the letter.

"What!?" She gasped, ripping the envelope open and reading the letter.

She looked at the letter, realizing what she meant as she read the letter in fear.

"No, no, no!" She panicked, jumping out of bed, "This can't be happening! This CANNOT be happening!!"

Kylo, sensing her distress,peeked in through the window and whined.

"What the hell! What the hell!"

She angrily punched her pillow in frustration.

"Mom?" she spoke with worry.

"I thought that asshole forgot about me and lived on!" She growled in frustration, pulling at her hair.

"Hey, hey, I know how much of an asshole my grandfather is but maybe.....maybe he changed or something," she assumed.

Anya glared at her, making him gulp in fear.

"Maybe not..." she only replied.

***

They entered the castle together, Anya dressed as how she once looked at the rebellion when she was younger.

She is in a really bitter mood now that she got the message that her father is coming. And she's not going to be happy on seeing him again.

The female Ivytail decided to take a smoke someplace else when she bumps into an older Snaketail noble.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled at the noble.

"Peasant!" he frowned.

She punched him in the face in full anger.

"Peasant yourself, asshole!" She roared, catching the attention of her parents.

"Druaga, what did you do!?" Anya cried out, pulling her back.

"He called me a peasant!" she shouted.

"Uh sorry, she's not use to royal people like you." Cypress quickly spoke.

The punched Snaketail noble rubs his bruised cheek. In an instant, Anya recognized the Snaketail's greenish brown scales and blue hair.

"Ludwig?"

"Anya, this is your daughter!?" Ludwig gaped in shock, pointing at Druaga.

"Yes," she frowned.

"Oh goodness, look at you!" he spoke upon looking shocked, "You're wearing pants!"

"Yes, these are my favorite purple pants. So?"

"You're a woman, for gods' sake! Wear some skirts!" He scolded.

"Back off and stop being such a prick in gender stereotyping!" Druaga growled, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Like mother, like daughter," Ludwig muttered.

"At least I had a mom!" she snapped.

A voice cleared his throat as they heard it.

"Hello....Duncan," Anya frowned bitterly.

A much older Snaketail male dressed in a fitting green and black suit with white shirt approached her. His brown hair is grizzled with gray hair and he had a leather eyepatch covering his right eye where a scar is seen peeking out.

"Let me guess, your family lost to the Solarians hmmm?" She bitterly assumed.

"Hello, daughter!" He frowned.

"Father!" she growled.

"Is that the prick of a grandfather?" Druaga scowled.

"Druaga," Cypress chided.

Duncan glances at the Ivytails, "I see you bred with a commoner. An Ivytail at that."

"He's really nice when you get passed that." she protested.

"Hmph, figures that you were such a disgrace," he spoke to her.

"I can't imagine how much of a screw up your future kids must be." he continued.

Anya nearly tackled her father down if it weren't for Cypress catching her in mid-flight.

"Let me kill him!" She hissed with anger, struggling.

"Watch your GODDAMN MOUTH, asshole! The much better nobles are the Hextails!" Druaga retorted.

She hissed in fury as the king approached, sighing a bit as he face palmed.

"Relative of yours?" Toffee asked Anya.

The half dragon looked concerned at the two death glaring upon arrival.

"Fuck yeah!" Anya was dropped to her feet.

"I am Duke Duncan, head of the Vibora household," Duncan bowed.

"The Vibora Household?" Kandy gasped, "That..."

She looked worried, hoping that he wasn't like the people who use to hate half breeds of two monsters like those of the past.

"There have been rumors about how you run things," Toffee spoke calmly, trying to calm his wife down.

"Yes, until the Solarians destroyed our achievements and my eye," Duncan grimly said.

"Well at least we got help from the other surviving nobles," Ludwig reassured.

"I say that would be karma for you," Anya glared.

The two scoffed a bit while she continued, "So...how's...'she' doing? Alive, I bet."

The two nobles glanced away a bit, looking a bit crestfallen in the eyes.

"A Solarian killed her when she refused to talk," Duncan grimly said.

"At least those ruffians are rotting in Hell now," Ludwig said.

"Among other people who deserve it," Anya bitterly muttered to herself.

"And now, since then, Ludwig and I are regaining my lost fortune," Duncan continued, "She would have wanted me to."

"As if that's ever going to happen, asswipe!" Anya retorted sourly.

"Calm down, don't make a scene here," Toffee calmed her down.

"He's right," Kandy explained, "and listen, if you want to find a place to stay, you can go to a hotel until you find a place."

The older Snaketail, however, took a careful look at the queen with a bit of a frown.

"So the halfbreed daughter of the former ruler, Seth, lives," he muttered with disdain, "I can't possibly understand what the king sees in you."

He was suddenly struck by a furious Kaida.

"You take that back about my mother!" she snapped, "She had a hard time in her past life, okay!? She doesn't need it from you!"

"Sister, please!" Tetsuro approached, removing her from the nobleman.

Anubis, hearing the commotion, snarled at Duncan because he smells bad.

"Its no wonder Anya left you many years ago!" Kaida roared as Tetsuro and their cousins try to restrain her.

"Everyone, calm down!" Cypress shouted.

Afterward, the two noble lizards got up as they glared.

"Why are you even here anyway?" Anya only asked with anger.

"I was hoping to have a talk with your king." he spoke.

"Of what huh? You wanna swindle his money so you can make your own empire, hmm?" She sarcastically retorted.

He was about to argue but shut his mouth.

"I thought so!" She hissed bitterly.

"Father, let's leave." Ludwig spoke, "We obviously wasted our time here."

Druaga made quick gestures with her hand, making a nearby potted plant to smack the blue-haired Snaketail in the butt.

"OW!!" he howled in pain.

"Go beg somewhere else, losers!" She shouted while giving them the Loser sign.

"Druaga!" he spoke as the bitter two left.

Once they were gone, Anya groaned, covering her head with her hat.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here," she slowly began to walk out, "I need a drink."

Her husband watched her leave with worry. Just because she and her family have a bad history doesn't mean they have to repeat it again. Yes, Duncan and Ludwig were the worst but they're still family.

"Anya, wait!" He called out, darting after her.

As he followed, Toffee glanced at Druaga with a frown, speaking, "So they still have that grudge on Kandy, correct?"

"So what the hell is with those upper crust jerks that insulted my mom?" Kaida frowned.

"Mom told me that they come from some upper creepy crust noble line." Druaga explained, "Allies of Seth, they told me."

"The Vibora Nobles..." Kandy began with fear, "They were great assets in my father's side."

Toffee frowned. Of course, former allies of Seth. Always have that distaste for anyone if mix heritage.

All thanks to Seth's influence.

"I wished those two were killed by the Solarians back then," Kaida whispered with disdain.

"That's why Mom hated the noble life and her family," Druaga continued, "They just treated her like she's emotionless and a doll."

"And those rich kids that I was forced to be with, Ludwig especially..." Kandy replied, holding her arms, starting to remember the traumas she had to endure growing up.

"It was bad enough Father tried to engage me to people I hated before Toffee." she spoke in fear with a tear.

The half dragon siblings were dumbstruck by this. The nobles...they act like they're special and they can get away with everything. They're worst than the Solarians.

But now, the nobles are left penniless after the Solarians' invasion.

"As I recalled, you were engaged to two guys: Lynx and Crazy-Eyed Caruso," Sasuke points out.

"I know," she nodded, "Caruso was all talk and Lynx...he did..."

"Now, now." Toffee held her, reassuring, "We promised not to relieve those times."

"At least those guys are gone now, or in jail," Sasuke comforted her.

Druaga turns to Glacier and her brothers, "Lets have a chat with those two jerks of a grandfather and uncle, shall we?"

"Right," they nodded.

"I do too!" Kaida frowned, "I wanna tell him exactly how I feel."

"Oh my gods, you two are acting like Ren and Shino," Toffee groaned, facepalming.

Speaking of those two, Shino and Ren are seen choking two Septarian nobles outside.

"I'll SHOW you a disgrace!" Ren snarled, choking the Dragontail noble.

"How dare you compare us to you snobby bastards!" Shino angrily shouted to Ludwig.

"Oh for the love of..." Kandy groaned and hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Get off me, you halfbreed!" Ludwig choked, "Go choke on a Pie Folk or something!"

"Our mother is doing that right now!" 

A Pie Folk man with eyepatch is seen getting choked by a furious Miseria as the captured Pie Folk watched with horror and terror.

As Rasticore watched with glee and pride.

"That's my wife..." he grinned quietly.

"You plan to POISON ME!? Who sent you so I can send the Hextails after your families!?" She interrogated the Pie Folk chef who choked.

"Agh! Stop!" he choked as he grunted.

Kandy groaned, knowing it was going to be one of those days.

***

Anya drank her tenth cup of brandy in her home, sour and drunk at the same time after that encounter with her father and adoptive brother.

Assholes. Assholes will never change. Especially those who were former allies of Seth.

She muttered in anger, slumping a bit.

"Hello, excuse me?" a voice outside the window spoke.

She looked outside, believing it to be her stupid adopted brother Ludwig.

But it wasn't. It was Cypress and he seemed worried about her sour mood.

"What do you want, Cy?" She grumbled as she pours herself her eleventh cup.

"Look, I get that you're mad, but listen," he spoke seriously, "Maybe...maybe you two should have a talk."

"After that mess in the castle?!" she retorts.

He sighs tiredly at her drunken and sour state, "Anya....you three should have a talk and reconcile your bitter connection with them. They are family."

"Family that's been brainwashed by Seth!" She scoffed, chugging her brandy down.

"And we know that those that follow Seth," she continued as she got her twelfth drink, "They're gonna be very big jerks, even worse than Seth or Solaria."

She was about to gulp it down when he stops her, "Anya.....please....for our sake.....just talk with them. And they'll see."

She frowned bitterly, thinking hard.

"Please," he makes her touch his face as he kisses her hand, "Everyone has a second chance in life."

She frowned a bit, looking a bit before speaking, "Fine..."

In her drunken state, she began to feel horny.

"Take your pants off so I can blow you," she fumbled with his pants and breeched cloth as the large Ivytail yelped, blushing.

"Anya!" he spoke, "I..."

"I need this," she growled.

She looked at his penis, his huge penis as she blushed.

He groaned, knowing this is one of those days.

He shuddered and arched his back when he feels her engulfing his penis into her mouth and throat as she moaned with drunken delight.

"Unnnh Anya..." he muttered.

He gripped her end hairs as the Snaketail woman deep throated with her maw extended like a snake's, her being more turned on as she removed her top, playing with her breasts.

Cypress let out a shuddering exhale, waving his free fingers a bit to make the small plants near the windows to close the curtains so no one can peek in.

Anya, growling in her drunken state of pleasure from gorging on her lover's large penis, deep throated him to the point he let out a huge gasp of delight.

"Anya....," he shuddered in delight.

She moans in pleasure as she sucked and core, pinching her tits as she grinds her clit by the tail digging in her purple pants.

The tall Ivytail growled a bit before he held her down, yelling out when he cums into her mouth, catching her by surprise as she pulls herself off his cock, the rest of the seed spraying onto her face and torso.

"Oh, Cy!" She coughed a bit.

"Love it?" He asked 

She nodded as he grabbed her, lifting her up as they kissed and moaned

"I....I want your seed." She quietly said, unbuttoned pants showing her exposing clit

"Anya..." he whispers

He lifted her up by the underarms easily like she were a doll and plants her on the ground on her hands and knees. The drunken Snaketail purred in wanting as he hovers over her small frame and slides his cock into her wet clit.

"You wearing a condom?" She complained, looking displeased when she felt his rubber-covered penis entering her.

"Sorry. Want to prevent unwanted babies," he said as he humped her

She growls in frustration, moaning and groaning as she may never have another child at this rate 

At least her father wasn't there

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A familiar voice she thought to never hear again spoke alongside door opening

The two gasped, turning as they glanced at the two nobles who had followed her husband and saw what she was trying to do

"Wh-!? Why are you here!?" Anya yelped, yanking her pants up quickly from the two seeing her in this state.

"And did you two follow me here?" Cypress asked

"We were hoping to ask for something important!" Ludwig snapped, covering his eyes

"But seeing this?" Duncan spoke with shock, "I just-"

"I love him Duncan! "she snapped, anger he would interrupt their sex

"What's wrong with doing it with a commoner!? She's not a part of the noble life anymore!" Cypress roared, tail raised in anger like a scorpion.

"He's right! And whatever you're asking, my answer is still no, I'm never going back to what I was!" Anya said, "So go back to where you came from."

"That's just it," he began to speak a little sadly, "We can't."

She was pulled off as the two got up and looked at what appeared to be tears in his eyes

"Wha....wha...are you CRYING!?" she sputtered while putting on her clothes.

As far as she knew about her father, he never cries and almost appears stoic and regal. But crying was something she never seen him do before.

"We lost everything don't you get it now?" Ludwig spoke as he held his own tears, "We have nowhere to go, a lot of my and dad's friends no longer exist, and we traveled a lot to find a place to call home!"

"How are we sure this isn't a big hustle?" Cypress glared, his tall height looming over them like a giant.

"Damn, he's big," Ludwig squeaked in fear.

"He's got a point," the daughter glances skeptically, "Like with Kylo,"

"Kylo......made me realize my mistake as a father that day," Duncan began, the penetrating gaze of the allosaurus imprinted in his memory.

"What do you mean he made you realize your mistake?" Anya folded her arms skeptically.

"The mistake of what happened to lose my daughter, possibly forever." He spoke

He closes his eye and he could see the dino's piercing gaze staring into his soul.

"I can see the message in his eyes," he spoke, "He told me....'Set Us Free'."

"That's why he didn't send a search party after you," Ludwig finished.

"Father," she whispers

He sat down on a nearby chair, sighing heavily and covering his face with his hands. He slowly began to weep and sob as his adoptive son pats his back sympathetically.

"Please....we have nowhere else to go," Ludwig begged, "The Snaketails kicked us out after years of being mistreated by the Vibora nobles."

She couldn't help but look at them with some sympathy. Sighing, Anya came to her father

"I never trusted you and I never will forgive you for the hell you put me through during my childhood," she explained, "If you want a second chance, then you better prove it if you want to redeem yourselves."

"Anya,...." they both spoke

"She's right, we have to make sure you're not going to use us like Fangore did with everyone including the Solarians when they were alive and oblivious to find out he's a Septarian in elf skin," Cypress nodded.

"We are nothing like that devil!" Ludwig protested.

"After what we heard at the Deadtails purge, we do not trust Seth anymore!" He spoke

"I guess that's a start," she said, "You will also need real jobs if you plan to stay."

Ludwig looked fearful about a job. He never worked hard in jobs before

"This woman will help you with finding the right jobs," Anya continued, giving the address of where the blind Groundtail's place was unknown to the two 

"I guess we'll try...but only if you provide another grandchild for me!" He said

The two winced at that, "What's wrong with Druaga?" Cypress meekly questioned him.

"Druaga? Who would want a daughter named Druaga?" Duncan snorted in disbelief.

"Stop being so gender stereotypical!" Druaga huffed in annoyance.

They looked at the girl that entered as she glared

"No wonder Mom is so happy to do whatever she wants after she left you two," she sighed, "She was SOOO sick of you all being gender stereotypical on girls! A girl can do a man's job you know!?"

"I wore boy armor during the war," Anya points out.

Both were stunned at what she said

"And Kandy may be a half breed, but she is the best damn queen ever!" She continued

The two Snaketails were speechless by her words until they decided to reconsider it.

"Her blood maybe impure....but what's pure is her heart alone," Duncan wisely stated, "Tell the queen to forgive me for my harsh words."

"I will," she nodded. Ludwig looked at the card a bit, looking a tad curious and suspicious about it.

"We'll talk later once we settle in," Duncan smiled as the two finally left

When they were gone, Druaga only said, "Still they got a point in me having siblings."

"Druaga..." he began to protest

"I want siblings," she said. "I'm tired of feeling lonely for one"

"Young lady," Cypress nearly chided.

"I think I'm on Druaga's case here," she pulls Cypress out of the house, "Let's finish what we just started in our private oasis."

"Now wait a second!" He said as the parents were off

Druaga then wondered if she would tell her grandfather and adopted uncle about Pumas strip club

***

"Oh gods!" They spoke as they saw the pole dancers dancing

"Hi," a Snaketail woman grinned, tits exposed to them both

"ANYA!!!" Ludwig in fear cried out 

"Look, we just want to talk with the person who said she could get jobs for us," Duncan replied to the woman hugging him

She moans a bit

"I knew Cougar Town sounds suspicious!" Ludwig yelped, covering his eyes from the indecency.

He whimpered as he gets cornered by the strippers, trying his best to not look at them for the sake of his virgin eyes.

"You look a little lost," a Dragontail girl smirked, "I think you need to relax, big boy."

He gasped and panted as he gulped in fear.

"So where is this head of the club?" Duncan demanded to the Snaketail hugging him

"Puma? Oh, you may find her in her office and or in her personal VIP room with Panther," a Phagetail girl pointed at the office with a pouncing puma logo on it.

"Good, then I'll just make myself known to them." he spoke, preparing go to the door.

"Father, help me!" Ludwig pleaded when he gets dragged into a special room by some girls.

But his father was already in Puma's office.

What Duncan saw, however, was shocking

Puma had just finished her 'exercise' with Panther and was just putting her clothes on when she picks up the former Snaketail lord's scent.

"A visitor?" She smirked delightfully, "And a noble one too."

Her lover, Panther, rose up from where he laid, covering his nudity with a nearby blanket before he fetches his clothes.

"Uh...you uh..." he began before clearing his throat, "My daughter said you would find jobs for me and my son, Ludwig?"

"Son? The poor kid getting the service of his life? I can feel his panicked vibration from here," she laughed heartily.

"Y-you're blind," he realized.

"Yes," she nodded, "But my other senses help me alongside Panther."

"That must be Panther then," Panther waved his hand momentarily as be put on his clothes.

"These jobs.....although I'm the head honcho of Cougar Town," she mused, "I can show some places for you and your son."

"Sure, anything." He spoke, "Just as long as-"

"Father! HELP!" Ludwig spoke, being pounced by the smirking strippers who giggled.

"He's so handsome," a cobra headed Snaketail giggled.

The blind Groundtail laughed at the commotion before resuming her work, "There's accounting, bank accounting, construction working, designing and ooh, this seems unique, trading managing."

There was the sound of clothes ripping when Duncan took notice of Ludwig trying to flee only for his shirt to be ripped off by the grabby girls.

"That shirt was prada!" He whined.

"Trading managing sounds safe-uh I mean interesting." Duncan grinned.

"I'll take any job!" Ludwig spoke, "Just away from here!"

"Awww..." the girls whined at the shirtless Ludwig backing away

She closed her Braille book, "Trading managing is super dangerous when it comes to managing insurance payments and sorts if any kinds of dangers occurred for the traders. And most importantly, the one who organizes them must get involved in the traders' activity."

"That's the fun of being a Groundtail."

"Or your son can fill in as a new bouncer?" Panther joked.

"What?! Me!?" he spoke in fear.

"You seem to know how to block people from entering." Panther chuckled to the Snaketail son

"Plus the women seem to like you." Puma cooly joked

"Hell no!" He declined angrily, "These girls are too lustful for my taste!"

"He accepts it!" Duncan quickly answered.

"WHAT!?" he screamed in utter horror of his father's betrayal.

"YAY!" the girls screamed in excitement, hugging the fearful male.

"Ludwig, you could perhaps find a wife among the girls if you work here," his adoptive father advised, "Who knows? Perhaps you may like working here."

The blue-haired Snaketail whined in dismay, not caring that the girls are caressing him for his attractive frame and handsome looks.

"Please..." he whined.

"You're gonna love it here...Ludwig was it?" a Dragontail grinned.

"Now for you, Duncan was it?" Puma spoke.

"Hope you make the right choice, sir," the woman still holding on to Duncan smiled.

"I can manage trading management," he accepted stoically, "I can help the tribes; dragon and Septarian to get their goods and deliveries without any risks and preparations for whats coming to them."

"Very good," Puma nodded.

The papers were signed as the hands shook.

"Good luck sir," the stripper smiled to him lovingly

"Don't leave me here!" Ludwig cries out as his father begins to leave.

"Forgive me, son," he quickly whispered to him before making a break for it.

As he was gone, Ludwig whined as the girls nuzzled to him.

"Puma?" the stripper from earlier sighed, "I think I'm in love with that guy."

A few only shook their heads with smiles.

"Where's Anya so I can strangle her!?" Ludwig only cried, knowing this job he was going to have would be hell for him.

***

The lizards arrived to the oasis, Anya finally smiling to Cypress.

"So...where were we?" she smiled, removing her sleeveless black top and black neck collar.

"Anya..." Cypress blushed a bit, "You're still drunk."

"Am I?" She slyly smirked.

"I can still smell the brandy from your breath," he sighed before he sat down.

She opened her purple pants as she unbuttoned his pants, her exposing his huge penis once more.

"Still horny after all this?" she grinned.

"Yes..." he nodded

"This time...lose the condom."

For Druaga's sake, he said to himself. He peels off the used condom that he still wore on their way here before the smaller female got on top of him.

"Make it happen, for Druaga," he tried to grin jokingly.

She gasped as she felt his huge penis pushing into her, moaning joyously.

"And after I give birth...I promise I'll start taking pills!" she growled and started screaming

She had missed feeling the actual bare dick in her for years

"Ah, so hot and wet!" Cypress panted, bracing himself on the ground as his smaller wife rides him.

"UNH CYPRESS!!" she started screaming, feeling the intense pleasure of his dick.

He grunted as she pushed herself further and further.

He growled deeply, before he surprises her by flipping her onto her back and claiming her from behind.

"YES, THAT'S IT!!" She screams in ecstasy from the larger Ivytail's thrusting.

She sweated and panted, she had missed being this close to his penis like this and...

"Fuck! FUCK!" he shouted, grunting as he thrusted harder and harder into her.

"This...This makes me remember the night you fucked me when I was in heat after we first met!" She panted, tongue hanging out, "It was so good how you fit inside me!"

"And I remembered...I remembered when I first fell in love with you!" He groans loudly.

"Yes....But I didn't know it cause I was banging other guys who kindly used protection until the war ended," she huffed, drooling, "I brought you into my home when I got needy again."

"Yes, and it was interrupted by one of our friends peeping at us," he groaned, feeling close to cumming.

"I know!" she groans loudly, his eyes slit like her eyes, "Fucking dragon peeked when she wasn't suppose to, despite her my friend!"

She grunted, feeling something inside, one she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum!" They shouted.

Cypress braced himself on the ground and let out a roar as his cum fills her to the brim as she screamed in orgasm.

She felt his seeds shoot hard into her

They trembled in the aftermath of their sex, Cypress pulling out as some drops of seed spilled out of her before falling back on his hands.

"Never had this sex for a long time," he purred.

"It's worth it," she smiled

Both kissed one another as the Snaketail blushed

"I bet your father and brother are doing JUST fine!" Cypress snickered.

She grinned a bit knowingly that she perhaps deliberately had them learn to work the hard way. 

***

Ludwig whimpered as the women smiled at their shirtless bouncer

"Ladies, please, I am saving myself for marriage!" He pleaded, getting backed into a corner.

"How could this day get any worst?" He thought.

He felt one of them grope his dress pants as he groaned in fear. 

"Father!" He groans as he saw his pants bulge

Having black mamba DNA, he zooms past by them like a white lightning bolt but was caught by a gay stripper.

"NOOOO!!" he screamed in peril as he gets lifted by the tail.

"Oooh hi!" He grins to the fearful male

"HEEELP!" He was heard shouting from inside 

***

Duncan looked at the letter on where the trade was with the dressed stripper leading him

"Are you sure this is the way?" He asked her

"Oh yes, Puma has already informed them of your arrival," she chuckled.

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?" He thought in fear.

He came to the location opening up the door

"Wait a minute, this isn't the office, this is...!" He was cut off when the girl shoved him in the room and locked it.

"Puma, you lying whore!" He shouted in fear.

The door shut with him fearful, looking at what was inside

"I said I agree on the trading management," he protested.

The girl dragged him by the tail and launched him onto the couch.

"Yes, you did..." she smirked as the lizard woman grinned, "But there is such a thing as fine print. "

"What fine print?" He asked as his shirt was ripped off

"The fine print stating that trading management is in fact a trick for reliable men like you," she chuckled slyly.

"WHAT!? NO NO NO NO!!!"

The Dragontail then smirked, "And it also means we get to have some fun together," she smirked, removing her shirt as the two grinds, him gasping

"Anya, how could you do this to me!?" He wailed in fear.

There was screaming outside, "No! No! I am a straight man! I will not do this sinful act on another man!"

Lone spoke with shock, "Ludwig?"

He realized as his pants was opened as was hers, exposing her clit.

"Ooooh so big," she smiled

"I'm out of here!" He shoves her off and tries to break the door open until his claws bled from the scratching and punching on the locks.

"Get me out!" He shouts 

However, the Dragontail pounced to him as she forced his dick in her exposed clit. 

"Once you come here, boys," she smirked, "you're never the same again!"

***

Ludwig hears his father screaming in the locked room as he slips out of the gay lizard's arms. He peeps through the peephole and gasped at what he's seeing.

"Father, how could Anya do this?!" he spoke before realizing, "This was for the years of her upbringing, wasn't it?!"

One Snaketail woman giggled as she, like a python, wrapped around him as she smirked.

"You boys were naughty, so you deserve these." she grinned.

Ludwig slipped one arm out and tries to work his claw into the keyhole, hearing a click after painful moments of trying.

"Sorry, ladies, but we are out of here!" He kicks the girl off and shoves the door open as he saw his father getting ridden by the Dragontail girl.

"Oh fuck yes!" she shouted, "You love this!"

"Agh! No, please! I'm married!" He tried protesting, "Well I'm a widower, but you know what I mean!"

"Get off him, you rapist!" Ludwig struggles to get the girl off when Duncan saw that he has attracted attention into the room.

"Oh shit," he gulped

"Hey, we wanna play too!" The Phagetail girl shouted.

"Yeah, let us have a turn!" The Snaketail from before giggled.

The men looked fearful as the gay lizard spoke, "We aren't done, kiddo!"

***

Puma laughed heartily until she began to tear up when she hears Duncan and Ludwig's screams from the other part of her club.

"Serves those Viboras right," she cackled.

"I just can't believe Anya had you and the girls set it up to teach him a lesson." Panther replied.

"She was quick to request it to happen the moment after her outburst and such at the castle," she chuckled.

She hears loud commotion, "Tell me what's happening outside."

He looked out the window, watching the girls groping the male Snaketail tits as the two gasped and panted in fear, the lizard penises throbbed by the hookers.

"The girls are teasing the two." he spoke, "Enjoying each moment of the two being tortured."

"In detail," she smirked widely.

Panther laughed at the sight of Ludwig trying to get out of the gay lizard's grip until the girls pinned him down with Duncan getting a slight BDSM treatment when one of the girls tied him to a pole.

He looked fearful as the Groundtail chuckled, "Him being tied up in a BDSM style rope to the pole. And Ludwig..."

Ludwig was tied up as his dick was lubricated, one of them preparing to put her clit on his dick.

"And Ludwig is about to lose his virginity to one of the girls. Kira, I believe." he chuckled, "As for Duncan..."

Duncan gets blindfolded so he wouldn't know which girl is humping him on his cock.

"Is getting involved in the blindfold game," he finished with a snicker.

The Groundtail chief laughed heartily, "I hope these two learn their lessons by tomorrow morning or two!!"

"Probably," he chuckled with amusement.

For they know once they finish here, they would never be the same again.

***

Rocky with Druaga arrived on his grandmother's mountain lion, Kraven at the strip club. He made some breakfast for her and Panther and wanted to make sure they're alright sleeping over at their club.

As he was about to open the door, it slid away slowly and he smells something gamey in there.

"Druaga, your mom overdid yourself," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Druaga asked him.

"Well..." he spoke uneasily.

She looked inside, gasping in shocked at what she saw.

When Kraven peeked in, the big cat nearly gagged and puked.

Slumped on the floor full of sleeping naked strippers and among them were the naked Duncan and Ludwig, looking exhausted from the activities last night.

And to their surprise, they saw a faint crazy grin on their faces, as if finally accepting it after all the trouble that they went through.

"I...I..." the two nervously began.

"Is that my grandpa and Ludwig?" Druaga spoke with shock

Rocky bent down and checked their pulse and their faces, "Its them and they're both alive from getting pummeled."

"But I hope grandma and Panther didn't make them lose their minds to sex."

"Hopefully."

The males groaned and slowly began to awaken.

"Oh good you're awake now," Druaga smirked to the Snaketails waking up.

"What happened last night?" Ludwig groaned, Druaga smelling the scent of strong alcohol from his breath.

"Damn, did they make you drunk?" She questioned as she gives him a blanket to cover himself.

He coughed a bit as Ludwig was also covered, their hairs a mess as they were pulled up.

"I...I don't remember so much." he groaned, "I was given lots of alcohol...too much."

Ludwig turned pale before he vomited into the trash can nearby.

"We...didn't do anything stupid, did we?" Duncan asked as he groaned from his hangover.

It would seem during that night, the men were given some alcohol to drown out their thoughts on what had happened.

"How should I say it?" She tapped her fingers a bit, "These girls and boys OD'ed you with alcohol and had their way with you as you had a time of your lives."

Both men froze in horror of what she revealed.

"We...we became...virginless commoners?!" Ludwig spoke in fear.

"Oh my god!" Duncan shouted in fear.

The Snaketail woman awoke as she smiled, "Wow, Duncan, I can't believe you fucked so good."

"And I never knew you sang so well when fucking, Ludwig." Kira, one of the strippers, smiled.

The two Snaketails looked more fearful on what they had done.

"We...we really HAVE become commoners! Just like Anya!" Ludwig spoke in fear.

Druaga grabbed their hairs in both hands, forcing them to look her in the eyes.

"Commoners, nobles, what the fuckery are you going about!? You all are the same so face it! What's so important about status anyway!? What's it good for!?" She demanded, stunning her uncle and grandfather by her strong words.

"Besides, Anya, my mother, is part of YOUR family. I am too! And it doesn't matter what the status is! You three ARE Snaketails who need each other! Like it or not!" she continued.

The males looked concerned a bit as she spoke, "And all she wanted was to be loved, not treated like she was nothing."

Both males looked ashamed after what she said, and all they could do was lower their heads in shame.

"You're right, Druaga," Duncan admitted, "The noble bloodlines treated their children as if they were trophies and all we wanted is an heiress or heir that can strengthen our status. Not our own children themselves."

"And I..." he began, "I just feel like I'm not good enough to be a good brother to her after all."

"Maybe...maybe we should apologize," Duncan replied.

"Yeah, you two should." the girl spoke.

"After your payment for a good job," Rocky added.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig quirked his brow.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan groaned as he felt his forehead from the hangover.

"You two did a good job gang banging all these girls and one dude in one night," Puma who was arriving chuckled, throwing big bundles of rolled-up money into their laps.

"You should probably find a good job after what you've been through," Panther smirked when he glanced at them.

The two looked unsure about their payment.

"Maybe you'll learn to work hard in the actual jobs." Puma continued.

"Really?" Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise.

"We can do that? But how do we know this isn't a trap you're setting us up again?"

"Because you both learned your lesson for one thing," Puma smiled.

"Another is that we'll assist you in finding the right jobs." her husband smiled.

The two Snaketails were not comfortable getting help from the two Groundtails but Druaga just smirked.

"Come on, perhaps there some empty spots in the trading management section in the castle, Toffee would really need some help on trading routes and insurance payments you know."

"And we'll help," Druaga smirked.

"Can one of us help too?" Kira and her Dragontail friend asked.

"No no no, no thank you!" The black mamba Snaketail yelped quickly, putting on his pants and dashing out.

But the girl who is attracted to him followed with a giggle as his squawks are heard outside.

"AHHHH!!" he was heard screaming from her glomping.

The Dragontail woman chuckled as she leaned on Duncan's arm.

"Just get us out of here before any of these girls begins to stalk us," Duncan whimpered.

The girl Ivytail chuckled to herself. Seems her mom's work has done its magic on them.

And she can't wait to see them turn over a new leaf as well as reforging the bond between them and her mom.

"I'm gonna tell Mom about this," she smirked, departing and whipping out her phone.

Perhaps, if lucky, she could end up with not just baby siblings to call her own, but perhaps a step granny and new aunt if possible.

***

Daytime had come as the palace meeting commenced once more, this time on better terms.

"So..." Duncan began, looking uneasy to Anya.

"So...?" She echoed, sourly.

He rubbed the back of his head, "After what you put me and your brother through last night....I've finally understood the.....gajillion mistakes I've made on your upbringing, Anya."

He held his daughter's hand as he spoke, "And I wish...I wish we could start over, as father and daughter. And..."

He shedded a tear as he continued, "I'm sorry for not treating you like a person and almost putting your dinosaur to death."

Her frown lifted a bit, touched by his sincerity and regret for the things he put her through. She bit her lip a moment and sighed.

"Fine, but I let my guard up in case you or Ludwig plan to betray us," she informed, "Got it?"

"Right," both nodded.

"And Kanashimi?" the father spoke.

"Yes?" She asked.

"About what I said about you and your half breedness and all that...I'm sorry for that too."

Kandy only softly smiled softly. If only the others wouldn't judge her by her heritage of being a half breed, let alone Seth's daughter.

"I do hope there are others who will accept me for what I am," she said.

He nodded.

"Hopefully, there will be," Miseria smiled.

"And then it's agreed," Toffee spoke, "The jobs you are given are yours now."

"Thank you," Duncan bowed, "Ludwig and I will do our best to impress you with our work."

"Now, I need to help my son now."

"Right, you go ahead...dad." Anya smiled.

Duncan smiled, feeling a tear of joy upon being called "dad" for the first time in years by his daughter.

"Thank you," he whispered to her in a controlled voice so they wouldn't see or hear him crying.

He began to depart the room, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks that his daughter has finally forgiven him and her brother for everything they've done to her.

Cypress was right. Everyone has a second chance in life.

After Duncan has left the room completely, Kandy was approached by her brother, General Ronin, removing his helmet as he landed, and presented her a letter.

"It's our grandfather," he presented her the letter, "He wishes to meet you."

"As well as out stepfamily too."

"Grandpa?" Kaida asked "But Seth is-"

"From your grandmother's side," he continued and corrected to the younger lizard dragon.

Kandy nearly froze. Somehow, there was a slight chill running down her spine at the thought of her mother's father, her grandfather. 

What if they hated her like how Anya's family hated her for not acting like a true noble daughter? Would....would her stepsiblings hate her too?

Ronin, as if reading her thoughts, laid his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I met our grandfather before our mother died," he tells her.

"It will be okay," he reassured her

She hoped he was right.

Her children could sense her dread and all they could do was pray that their stepfamily, Drake's family, and their great grandfather, isn't like the ones formerly influenced by Seth.

As for Kandy's friends and husband, they'll be with her to help make them see and accept her as their own.

And she hopes that it would not end up like the Seth situation all over again

But that is another story...

End


	12. Gender Flipped, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Boobed: An experiment goes wrong when Toffee, Rasticore, Kandy, and Miseria get their genders switched. And later on, while getting the antidote, it eventually leads to something kinky and involve how they secretly gained their final future babies.

Gender Flipped, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Years had passed since the events of Seth and Fangore. Peace had been brought to the realm of Earthni, though some people still refer it as either Earth or Mewni at times.

And the Septarians, they with the other monsters, former Mewmans, and humans had all learned to live as equals.

It was the start of the summer when the Septarian children, the Septarian king and queen's children included, would be in the summer camp for the time being.

And while the Septarians had learned magic once more, they had also learned to embrace some of the sciences that went on from Earth.

But one event would be a tale that none of their children would ever be told.

This is their story...

***

Inside the scientific labs, King Toffee with his wife, the vice king Rasticore and his own wife, were brought to the labs.

"So, what's up with us being here, Toff?" Miseria asked, sitting on a desk and kicking her legs a bit in curiosity.

"You're not planning to make your own hybrid like Anubis and Zeus right?"

"Of course I'm not." He explained, "But I have been experimenting with our longer lives with one of the professors."

"Experimenting?" Kandy spoke with worry.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rasticore gulped in concern. "That explains why you needed some blood samples."

Toffee only spoke cautiously, "I'm not an idiot. I can assure that it's not fatal."

"Please don't play God," Miseria warned, seriously, "You know what happens to people who play God."

"I know that," he said, "But I am making sure that I don't corrupt very easily in this project."

"She's right," Kandy replied, "I mean magic is one thing, but messing with science is a whole other story."

"And the experiment's not for me." He continued, "It's for Gina. She asked me if I'm able to make a potion for the other humans who fell for the reptiles to become like us."

"Yeah, I don't like where this is going," Rasticore spoke.

The shirtless lizard began to back away, not noticing the other chemicals behind him.

"I think I'll be in the bedroom...away from this!" he continued.

Toffee quickly notices where Rasticore is backing into, shouting, "Be careful you idiot! Those are untested samples!"

It was too late, the Dragontail knocked into the vials and beakers of untested potions.

The potions splattered on the four as they screamed, covered in the stuff.

"Fuck, look what you did to my coat!" Miseria angrily shouted to her husband.

"It's not my fault that this lab is full of glasses!" He protested, referring to all of the chemicals in the room.

Kandy grew worried. Whatever this stuff can do, she just hoped nothing bad happens to them.

However, she spoke too soon as Miseria noticed, "Rasticore? I thought you didn't have hair."

"Wait...what?" he began to speak, though his voice was starting to get higher.

The lead Rippletail notices that his muscles are shrinking as well as his height, making him leaner yet athletic-looking.

It was then Miseria feels herself growing with her hair growing longer and wilder.

"Miseria?" Kandy began, though her voice was starting to get lower as she grunted, her chest and body shifting a bit.

Rasticore, meanwhile, looked at himself in the mirror, noticing something on his head, something the others had and he had not: Purple hair.

And this odd colored hair was growing.

"Things just can't get any weirder," Toffee, his voice higher, commented as the chemicals' effects are changing his body.

The girls' breast shrunk to male size as their bottoms began giving out a strange bulge in the middle.

As the males were starting to shrink a bit in size, Rasticore noticed what was happening to his naked chest...he was gaining breasts!

In fact, Toffee was too as the button shirt began pushing forward a bit.

"Need to....take coat....OFF!!" Miseria grunted as she quickly removes her coat to give her air and throwing it onto Rasticore.

She looks down and gasped, seeing that through her net top, she has abs and very attractive pecs of a male.

"Wh...what's happening!" Kandy spoke in a male voice as she saw herself gaining a male body shape.

The king looked angrily, opening his shirt to see his body, breasts pretty big, had started becoming more female-like.

"This is what happens when you don't pay attention!!" Toffee snapped in a female voice.

Grunting and groaning through the strange process, the four affected lizards collapsed onto the ground, panting from the transformation.

"What just happened?" Miseria finally spoke, tucking a bang away from her face.

"I have no fucking idea!" Rasticore groaned before looking at the mirror, gasping at what the frilled lizard saw.

"Guys?" Rasticore continued, "I think you better take a look."

They got onto their feet and looked at themselves in the mirror.

You can say their faces were remarkably priceless when they saw themselves.

"Holy shit, I'm a DUDE!!!" Miseria screamed, touching her new body in horror.

"AHHH!!" Kandy screamed from the body that changed.

"Purple hair?" Miseria continued, glancing at the new hair on Rasticore.

"This cannot be HAPPENING!" Rasticore screamed, thankful that Miseria gave him her coat when they transformed.

"I never expected the scientists to make a gender-switching formula," Toffee stated in mild shock.

"This is too much!" Kandy gulped, "What if they see us like this? What if they ask questions?"

"Okay, okay, don't panic!" Miseria commanded, "No one is going to SUSPECT a thing about our new forms! And NOBODY, including our youngest children, wouldn't know that the people before us are their parents!"

"So what I'm saying is....we have to have those scientists fix a gender-switching potion,and we'll be back to normal! Got me!?"

"She's right," Toffee spoke, "And until we get it fixed, no one must know what happened to us, let alone what our older children would think if they come back early from summer camp."

"What about the dinos? They would recognize us by our scent and make people suspicious," Kandy points out.

Toffee began to say something before realizing, then angrily looked away, knowing she had a point.

"How about this perfumes and colognes?" Toffee yelped when he saw Miseria spraying cologne onto herself, not knowing it was a bottle full of male musk.

"What?! That icky stuff!?" Rasticore protested.

"It's the only way," Miseria said.

The other three lizards looked hesitant. Until they decided to take that choice by spraying the musk and female pheromones onto themselves so their pets won't recognize them by scent.

***

Elias, Miseria's youngest son, and Ai, Toffee's youngest daughter, were doing well in the playroom where Kushina is babysitting them with Umbra and Lilith watching the tots playing.

The babies laughed a bit before the four that were gender changed watched the ones in the playroom, the dragon concerned. She in the male body wasn't sure if it would work.

The deinopanther picks up a strange scent, glaring at the four and growling suspiciously. 

It turns out the musk and pheromones have worked but they are worried that their pets might attack them.

"Umbra, what is it?" Kushina notices the four before the room.

The panther glared at where the suppose intruders were heading out the window, about to head to them.

"Fuck!" Rasticore spoke in fear.

"Nice...kitty?" He yelped when Umbra was about to pounce on him when the force of the shove pushed him out of the window and landed him on Miseria's chest.

"Owwwww!" They groaned out.

Once they were outside, the panther growled at the window, yowling at the intruders who were outside.

"At least nothing bad's going to happen," Miseria hoped.

But she wished she didn't say that. Because loud hissing and growling sounds are heard and they found themselves surrounded by their pets, the children's pets included.

"Uhm? I'm sorry?" He sheepishly grinned when the two transformed males shot her dirty looks.

"No, down!" Toffee tried speaking.

"Uh...down, please!" Rasticore gulped.

"Run!" Kandy shouted as the dragon ran.

They quickly ran out of the lawn and garden as the dinosaurs and other pets chased after them. 

However, as they ran, the girls are having a difficult time running because of what's between their legs.

"How the fuck do we even run in these bodies!?" Miseria snapped.

"Ah! Forget it!" 

Despite their stature, Toffee and Rasticore were able to carry the two bridal style before leaping down into the opened sewer line.

The pets struggled to get in because of their size and gave up.

They were safe...for now.

***

Down at the streets, the four panted, exhausted from the run.

"Dammit, how do you guys walk around with what's between your legs?" Miseria groaned, sitting down on a bench.

"It hurts doing that!" Kandy panted as the dragon fixed the clothing.

"Well at least it's not as bad as having a heavy chest." Rasticore protested.

"Everyone, calm down!" Toffee called out, "We just have to find one of the scientists and perhaps Gina to help us get back to normal. Now that our children is in summer camp,we just have to find a place to stay!"

"I hope Puma would know its us," Miseria hoped with concern, "I mean, her smell would think we're not....US!"

"Until then, we just blend in to society and not throw suspicion." Toffee continued.

"Easy for you to say," Rasticore spoke, "You can barely keep your suit shirt on, let alone the pants falling."

The grey lizard looks down at the shirt, seeing the buttons are struggling against the breasts while his tail was used as a belt for his pants slipping.

"I think we have to buy clothes for us," Kandy suggested, quickly.

"It's near the science lab." Miseria frowned.

"Uh let's just hurry!" Rasticore quickly suggested, leading them down the streets.

As they went down the streets, a few people were looking oddly at the newcomers, noticing some of them with familiar features.

"Why does that Phagetail look like the king?" An elf-like woman asked her boyfriend, a Hextail with rhino horns and spiked tail.

"I don't know, love," he answered.

"That Dragontail with purple hair looks hot for some reason!" A human jogger commented as he and his partner pass by them.

Miseria glared angrily to the one who made that comment as Rasticore gulped uneasily.

"At least it's nice to have hair for once," Rasticore said.

She stroked his hair, "It does look good on you."

Then, some wolf whistles are heard as Miseria and Kandy noticed some girls waving at them with cheeky grins.

Toffee, frowning in jealousy, looked at the men waving slyly to the now female Phagetail.

***

After going down a few blocks, they approached the science lab.

It was a huge laboratory, where the monster and Septarian scientists had started to cooperate with the more understanding human scientists.

"I hope they'll recognize us," Miseria said, adjusting her new clothes as she inspects the other clothes they bought for themselves.

"I feel awkward in this." Rasticore frowned.

"It's the only way." Kandy replied.

Rasticore wore a purple singlet and fitting jeans since his male ones are loose around his female frame. As for Toffee, he wore a female version of his suit despite having to wear a skirt.

Miseria kept the net top on and wore punk leather pants with zippers and chains on it as Kandy's wore a white sleeveless tanktop and black ripped jeans.

"Here, let me help you with that," the Rippletail fixed Rasticore's hair, the two noticing how close they are judging by their switched genders' instincts.

The female Dragontail looked at the now male's body, noticing the body so handsome.

The lab doors were knocked, then the door opened up.

"Can I help you?" A nerdy lizard wearing glasses spoke.

Toffee made a formal gesture at the scientist, his eyes widening when he recognizes their familiar features.

"Your Majesties!? Is that you!?" He gasped in shock.

"I'm afraid it is." Kandy replied, "It-it's a long story. But we have a problem that needs fixing."

"Quick, get inside." He replied, pulling them in.

They quickly got in, and were stopped when they hear a younger yet familiar voice.

"What the hell happened to me!?"

They turned around and saw a familiar yet very young eagleman toddler scampering in, using the wolf pelt to cover himself.

"I'M A GODDAMN TODDLER!!" Baby Talon shouted.

An eaglewoman scientist slapped her forehead when she saw him.

"Did you know about this, Janice!?" Talon accused his divorced wife.

"You didn't listen!" She glared, "Like always!"

"How was I suppose to know that drink I drank was a youth serum you made in your lab!?" Talon accused.

"This is shocking," Kandy commented.

"You think?" They turned and saw a familiar old woman.

"Janna!? What happened to you!?" Miseria gasped in horror.

"Accidentally drank an aging serum and now here I am, old and wrinkly," the old Janna grumbled.

Each looked more and more disturbed.

"We mostly keep those for the ones who are forced to be old and dying or young not by birth." The scientist said.

"What about a gender switching potion!" Kandy quickly spoke, "We need to change back after Rasticore stupidly knocked one on to us!"

"Ooooh!" The lizard scientist winced, "We're in the middle of fixing it!"

"Well hurry up! I'm being stalked by guys!" Rasticore points to a familiar purple lizard waving at him from the window.

"Yoo hooo!" Ripjaw waved with a grin.

"Rip, it's me!" Rasticore roared at him.

"You mean the girl at the strip club?" Ripjaw spoke, "Well I was drunk one time and-"

Rasticore, in anger, punched him.

"Wait? He did WHAT!?" Miseria screamed.

Miseria furiously pounced on Ripjaw as she nearly strangled him.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend!?" Ripjaw choked.

In anger, the dragon snapped at the scientist, "Get the potion fast! I can't stand being in this much longer!"

"We're working on it!" He panicked, "But um...we're um...missing some ingredients."

"What ingredients?" Toffee asked.

"And do tell us the age serums are ready!" Baby Talon whined, "Talon doesn't wanna be treated like a baby forever!"

"Talon look! Cartoons!" Janice turns on a television, showing Tom and Jerry.

"Oh boy!" he grinned, watching the show on TV.

"Tell us now!" Miseria shouted.

"Uhm?" He fiddled his fingers, " These ingredients are from places you DON'T imagine to be."

"Shit." Miseria frowned, dropping the nearly knocked out Ripjaw.

"The ingredients are...," the eaglewoman wrote down the list, "Strands of hair of a Eurasian dragon, Rippletail semen and also...your sweat samples."

"That's fucking gross!" Miseria snapped at the second part.

They looked at each other as Kandy realized, "That would mean..."

"Oh gods." Toffee frowned and face palmed.

"We have to have sex," the Dragontail gestures to their privates, "Like THIS!?"

"I'm afraid so," the lizard scientist winced meekly.

The transformed males facepalmed.

"Just fucking great." Toffee glared.

"I...I'm not sure how to do this!" Kandy replied with fear, "I never had sex as a male before!"

"I've seen weird shit before in the internet and shows," Miseria commented, "But if its to get back to our usual genders, then we MUST do it!"

"But how are we going to get strands of Eurasian dragon hair?" Rasticore asked.

"That is difficult to pinpoint," Miseria spoke.

Kandy pondered a bit, looking concerned as the dragon asked, "Didn't...didn't the Chaosuses...the Greenfangs from your mom's side...weren't they Eurasian dragon looking?"

The green lizard thinks back. Eurasian dragon would mean that dragon has the serpentine body and tiger-like legs with eagle talons as well as tail tuft, horns, and whiskers. But the European features are the wings and face.

"I think they are, in a way," he guessed, "I need to check that tapestry again to make myself sure."

"Fine, we may as well!" Miseria groaned.

"But first....how do we get past Zeus and the panthers?" Rasticore questioned with worry.

"Leave that to me." the scientist chuckled, holding a bottle.

"Invisibility potion? That's something," he frowned, "Except they can SMELL us!!"

"Fuck!" Rasticore only spoke.

***

The panthers walked around the yard, guarding the place with their might.

Zeus and Deathlok roared a bit, sniffing the area for intruders.

However, they didn't hear movement around them as the invisible figures ran to the Rippletail chief's manor, quietly opening the door.

The invisible lizards went inside carefully and quietly, hoping none of them were spotted.

"Okay....we're in," Miseria sighed in relief as the the invisibility potion's effects wore off.

"I need something to drink and eat," Rasticore sighed,heading to the kitchen.

"No, wait!" Kandy replied, "Don't go in the kitchen! They'll spot you!"

It was too late as the former male went in the kitchen, the frilled lizard with hair entering to grab a drink with leftover pizza slice.

"Shit," Miseria cursed, shoving him down onto the ground and closing the window the moment Zeus and Deathlok peeked in, staring into the empty space.

They glanced around, trying to find if there were intruders.

The hiding lizards closed their mouths shut, covering them so their breathing won't get themselves detected.

What felt like hours later, the dinosaurs groaned and began to leave to their sleeping dens.

Once it was all clear, they sighed in relief before heading away from the kitchen, up to the stairway.

"That was close," Miseria sighed as Rasticore finished eating the pizza and opened the beer bottle with his teeth.

"Want some wine?" They shook their heads before he gulped it down.

After Rasticore finished, the frill lizard grinned, "Damn, that's fucking good."

"Here," Miseria opens the guest room door, revealing a very nice king-sized bed inside, "You can stay in here."

She takes out four vials, "These are for the sweat samples."

"And this is for the Rippletail semen samples," Rasticore took out a small jar.

Kandy then opened the drawer, pulling out the same tapestry from before, carefully unfolding it.

"Here it is," she said.

She and Rasticore check the tapestry, looking and scrutinizing the image of Yashi carefully until Kandy nodded in approval.

Toffee too looked at the tapestry carefully, speaking, "It's a shame you lost both sides of your family at the time."

"I know." he began to weep a bit.

"So are they...?" Miseria asked.

"Yeah, Yashi is a Eurasian dragon," Kandy nodded, "I don't know taking hair samples from Rasticore would make the potion work"

"Well I got hair now," he spoke, "So if I was male, the potion would be useless...so..."

A part of the locks underneath was cut by a knife, giving it to her.

"I hope it works tomorrow," he said as Kandy takes the hair.

She put the hair into a jar, all four nodding in agreement as they went into different rooms.

"Hey, Rast, don't you feel.....? Horny?" Miseria asked him strangely.

"A little," he admitted strangely, "Why?"

He notices Miseria taking off her clothes, leaving herself nude as she checks out his body.

"Fuck, I look hot." she continued, checking the male pecs.

"Miseria?" he spoke, "I uh..."

She then touched the penis that replaced the vagina upon gender switching, slightly moaning as the frilled lizard gasped a bit.

He remembered the past crush he had, remembering that he was into Toffee and what his penis was like.

But with this...he didn't know how to...

"Let's check you now." Miseria chuckled, grabbing the singlet, then ripping it off the female body.

Rasticore screamed in shock, though was blushing and turned on when Miseria did that.

"Well...a D-Size pair of breasts, huh?" Miseria grinned.

Rasticore moaned, feeling his transformed wife's hands groping his breasts with her tail slipping the jeans off.

"Well,you look good," she chuckled, leaning down to lick his tits with a purr.

"Ahhh Miseria!" he moans from the licks and the tail rubbing the clit.

The frilled lizard gasped from the pleasure as the Rippletail grinned slyly.

"You like that, don't you?" she growled.

He stifled his moans, trying to deny his female urges.

He could understand why Miseria likes it when he does this to her when they're in their normal genders.

Miseria lays him down on the bed, parting his legs as she lowers herself onto his clit, humming as she licks him and inserting her tongue into him.

Rasticore gasped and moaned, holding her head as he grunted, feeling this intense pleasure.

"Fuck Miseria..." he moans.

The Rippletail grin as she continues thrusting her tongue in and out of her, holding his legs up to give her enough space for her to lick him.

"Agh, fuck!" he shouts, "I didn't know until now how you do this!"

His tail wagged as he moaned and blushed more and more, the hair a bit messy.

Miseria growled in arousal, feeling her penis hardening as Rasticore arches his back and moaned loudly, cumming into her mouth.

She chuckled, licking her lips as her mate panted.

"Mmmm, tasty, aren't you?" she grinned to him.

Rasticore breathed, moaning as Miseria kissed him, caressing his body as hmshe gently turns him onto his stomach, lowering herself down onto his back.

"T-take me," he whispered, shaking with eagerness.

"As you wish," she whispered with a smirk, resting her head onto his shoulder as Miseria inserts the penis into his clit with a nudge.

He whimpered, never having done this in a woman's body before, a bit nervous like it was the first time he had sex.

He then gasped a bit as the penis was shoved into him.

"Ooh, aren't you tight and hot in there?" Miseria cooed,beginning to hump into him as the former male Dragontail began to pant, feeling good from the penis moving in and out of him.

"Now I see why you love it as a guy," she smirked,referring to him thrusting into her as she held his hips.

He clenched his fist as she thrusted hard, the female Dragontail's frills flapped up, gasping and groaning in pleasure.

Miseria panted and groaned out in delight as she drooled,tongue hanging out from hearing Rast's pleasured panting, their tails intertwining with each other.

"I hope Toffee and Kandy are experiencing this," Rasticore thought.

They hoped they're doing fine in their new bodies.

***

Toffee moaned softly, feeling Kandy's penis entering into his anal as the former female dragon gasped, amazed at his heat and tightness.

"Fuck! I never knew I can love this!" Kandy growled, thrusting hard into Toffee's ass.

"Agh! Kandy!" he panted, his eyes slit like hers.

The two lizards grunted and gasped, Kandy enjoying Toffee's singing-like moans at every thrust she's giving him.

"Mmmm, your songs are like magic," the dragon growled, humping harder and harder, pulling the hair.

"Unnnh Kandy! Fuck yes!" He groans more and more.

Growling, Kandy subconsciously cums into his anal as well as onto his back the moment she pulls out.

"Damn, I never felt this good." she chuckled.

"So that was what it'd be like if I had returned Rasticore's feelings," he mused, "IF it happened in another lifetime."

Toffee sighed, flipping himself onto his back. He looked down at his naked female body before looking at Kandy's male body.

"You want to....do something new?" He asked her.

"Hmmm? What are you getting at?" Toffee panting asked.

The clit was rubbed by the dick as he gasped a bit.

"Kandy...?" he spoke softly.

Slowly, as if by her instinct, the penis was pushed into him as his eyes widened, him starting to scream.

"Yes! YES!! Sing for me, Toffee! SING!!!" Kandy grinned wolfishly, her thrusts getting harder and rougher.

The grey lizard gasped when she pins his wrists above his head as she continues thrusting.

"AGH! KANDY!" he shouted, "FUCK!!"

She blushed as she continued thrusting, "You love this, don't you!"

"I...yes!!" he groans with somewhat pleasure.

He sang the operatic moans from every thrust into the pelvic area.

Kandy became blind from pleasure, not knowing that she's going to cum to him.

She brings him onto her lap, making him ride her as she thrusts his hips up and down on her cock until the two moaned out, her cumming into him hard.

And that's when she realized what she did.

"Oh fuck!" she realized, "Toffee...?"

Toffee, feeling the seed inside, started to realize, after recovering from the wondrous bliss, what had happened.

"Maybe....maybe I'm infertile as a guy?" Kandy assumed, sheepishly.

"Um...I..." he began.

It was then the two heard the roars and throw ups of Rasticore shouting, "FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO!? DID YOU IMPREGNATE ME!?"

The two immediately get dressed in whatever clothes they find in the wardrobe and ran into Miseria's room.

Just as Toffee began throwing up onto the floor.

"AHH!!" she screamed, "Oh no!"

After lifting Toffee up, the two went in the room, Toffee in one of Kandy's suits that fit him in that body and Kandy in one of Toffee's own suits, as they entered, looking at the frilled lizard throwing up in the trash can.

"I think one of those chemicals is an instant pregnancy potion," Miseria guessed with worry

The frilled lizard looked worried.

"Fuck!" Rasticore growled, "Now we CAN'T turn back 'til we lay eggs."

"Thank god its in the middle of summer!" Miseria sighed, "They wouldn't know that Rast and Toffee laid eggs as girls!"

Rasticore whimpered a bit. Being a female for almost an entire summer was not something he was looking forward to.

However, after Miseria cummed into him, she was able to pull it out and gather enough of her semen for the potion.

All that is left is the sweat samples.

They each looked at the sweat on the faces.

Having been thrusting and sweating earlier.

"We should save the potion until the boys finally laid the eggs," Miseria suggested as she gathers each separate sweat samples into four different vials.

"I mean, they wouldn't suspect a thing when they come back home and think Kandy and I laid the eggs and not the boys."

"But that would mean..." Kandy realized, "We'll be stuck like this!"

"Sorry," Miseria spoke, "But I think they could use some comfort."

Kandy was trying to protest until she gave up. Its for the best that they look after the pregnant former males until the eggs are out and they can return to normal.

As guys, its their duty to look after the women when in dire need.

"Fine. And what would Chase and the others say when they find out-?" she began.

It was then the doors began to open.

"Shit....," Toffee whispered, realizing who's entering the house, "Its Kushina and Umi!"

"They must be hear to send the kids back!" Kandy gasped quietly.

"What do we do?!" Rasticore spoke in a panic.

Miseria has no idea what to do. But they knew they had to face the music.

"Umi is my captain of the guard," Miseria began, "She'll figure out its us."

As they entered, Umi was speaking, "And to think we're gonna be lonely without the kids to enjoy the-"

It was then the two noticed the four in the room.

"Uuuuuuuh...." Rasticore began awkwardly, "Hi?"

The Phagetail woman whipped out her dagger, "Who are you!? And how did you get into Lady Miseria's home!?"

"Umi, it's me!" The male Rippletail steps out into the moonlight, "Miseria! As a guy!"

"Likely story," Kushina frowned.

It was then that Umi noticed something. She looked at the same marks that Miseria had.

"Where did you get that mark?" She reached out, seeing a bluish glow on the shark marking when she was about to touch it.

"Miseria...is that...really you?" Umi whispered.

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one." After she said that, the other three stepped into the light.

Umi noticed the same marks as she realized, "Wha...what happened to all of you?"

"Rasticore happened!" Toffee angrily glared.

"And now we're pregnant because of one of the potions!" Rasticore meekly added.

Both looked a bit worried as Kandy continued, "And we can't turn back to normal until they lay their eggs."

"This...this is awkward." Umi spoke.

"At least it's not like that awful Junior film." Toffee shuddered.

"Ugh! That movie is so cringey for the guys!" Rasticore shuddered.

Elias and Ai began to cry from hunger.

"Oh no, they want to be breastfed," Umi realized with fear.

"Oh no!" Miseria spoke.

"Darn it." Kandy said, "I knew we forgot something."

The dragon began to panic a bit as Toffee sighed.

"Give them over to us," he sighed.

"What? Seriously!?" Rasticore yelped.

Toffee took Ai as Umi gives Elias to Rasticore.

As the tits were shown, the babies began drinking the newly developed milk that was starting to create from their breasts.

"This is soooo awkward," Rasticore commented.

"But at least some people knew it was us," Miseria sighed with relief.

They took notice of Ripjaw peeking in.

"Wait...you mean I was hitting on Rast?!" Ripjaw shouted in shock upon realizing, looking disgusted.

"Damn right! That was what I was trying to tell you!" Rasticore shouted, "But you never listened!"

Ripjaw then fainted as most groaned.

"This is gonna be a long summer, isn't it?" Miseria groaned.

They all sighed in annoyance.

"At least the first set of eggs we had a couple of weeks ago won't be so lonely." Kandy meekly said.

***

(Weeks Later)

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell me egg laying was this fucking painful!?" Rasticore shouted, holding his gender switched wife's hand.

"Now you know how I felt when I laid Ren and Shino's eggs," Miseria grumbled, wincing from the grip.

On the other bed, Toffee grunted in pain as Kandy held his hand.

"Just hang there, honey!" she said to him, "Just a little longer."

The female Toffee clenched the sheets in pain, now knowing the pain and labor of a woman. And yet, he still had determination, despite a female body.

"Here come the eggs!" Kushina spoke.

The two former males screamed as the eggs are laid out, their transformed wives sighing with relief when they saw the eggs unharmed.

Toffee and Rasticore, exhausted, flopped back as they groaned with some relief from the pain.

Miseria and Kandy looked at the eggs they just laid. To the Rippletail's surprise, her eggs were blue and green,meaning one is a Rippletail and the other a Dragontail.

For Kandy's, they had the same shade as Tetsuro's egg.

"Are they...?" Rasticore asked.

"They'll be healthy ones, boys." Miseria smiled.

"Yeah," Kandy nodded, "I hope Shino doesn't mind the new additions."

"I hope the scientists are done with the potion after this," she added.

"They should be." Toffee spoke in a hopeful manner.

For the weeks they were gender switched, they had to go through many labors for a while, but in the end, they were worth it.

But for now. They need to take a breather before they take the potion.

As the males as females lied on the beds, the females as males kissed their lovers' foreheads with proud smiles.

"Consider this a way of understanding us, girls," Miseria smirked cheekily as Rasticore groaned.

For now, they will keep this story a secret to the end of their lives.

And it would a story that nobody would hopefully ever know.

End.


	13. Quadruple Dates, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set somewhere after Rippletail Reunion: After spending a few weeks with their loved ones in Echo Creek, Miseria's siblings meet their special somebodies and have a date together which results in them relieving their pent-up urges from their pass heat seasons.

It has been weeks now after the Rippletails reunited with their loved ones in Echo Creek. 

The New Zealand Rippletails are spending time to try to reconnect with them and their families after learning about Shino and his friends' story.

However one day, Tiburuno was being taught by his long-lost sister, Miseria, on learning about music culture by listening to different kinds of music when she saw a peculiar Dusttail lizard woman tending a Japanese sand garden not far.

She looked very pretty. Her hair blew through the wind as she made a line in the sand garden.

Her scales was a pale sandy yellow with some pale orange stripes on her tail with her hair being blazing orange set in a messy bun. All she wore was a sleeveless green kimono and torn blue shorts.

He can tell that she is a sandbending Dusttail by how she's making those dance-like gestures that make the sand move in the garden.

"Beautiful." he quietly spoke.

"Hey, Runo, you looking at something?"

He nearly jumped when he heard his sister's voice. Blushing, he tilts his head to the Dusttail's direction, making her notice the girl when she realizes that her brother has a crush on her.

"Go talk to her," she insisted, pushing him a bit.

"But," he began nervously, "But I-"

"You like her, so go talk to her." she said to him.

He tried to protest but sighed, knowing she is right. He's the oldest of the family and its his responsibility as the clan leader. Considering his sister is the chief of the Rippletails now.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and began to slowly approach the girl.

"He can do it," she whispered to Knifejack, her brother's shark-tiger chimera.

The beast just moaned and slept.

He approached the Dusttail, preparing to speak before some sand hit him on accident, him gasping and coughing a little as she noticed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!" She panicked, checking him and making sure the sand didn't enter his gills.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry.

He coughs out some sand, shaking bits of it out of his hair.

"Y...yeah, I am." He said to her, coughing a bit, "Just got a bit of sand on me."

She looked at him as the two looked at each other.

"Wow, so you're one of the New Zealand Rippletails?" She grinned with excitement, "Tell me, is it true the Maori people gave you a sanctuary the moment you arrived in New Zealand?"

He nodded, "They did. After they made sure my sister was safe, we lived on Earth for some time, though mom and dad had to leave to save the princesses, sensing the Septarian princess in trouble."

"Darn." The girl spoke.

He sighed, remembering hearing the sad news about his parents' sacrifice.

"They died for Moon," he whispered, "I remember seeing Moon crying when she remember the two lizards who took the bullets for her when Fangore made Comet crazy."

"And poor Moon was so traumatized, so much, that when the Septarian princess was put in a coma and Toffee was made to promise not to tell anyone what had happened for fear of making Moon relive the trauma," he began, "It caused a huge mess and her blaming both the princess and her betrothed for killing her mother in cold blood."

"But it turns out the reason Toffee killed her was because of Fangore," she concluded.

"She forgave them right away after Fangore revealed the truth to her," he finished.

The Dusttail frowned, "I'm glad that devil is dead."

"Me too." He smiled, "Then the Rippletails can show themselves again without him OR the Solarians."

"Heard they're extinct now with the surviving few being hunted by the Hextails."

"Yeah, people like the Solarians don't deserve to live after what they did," Tiburuno nodded, "But I heard many of them fell for the Septarians and wished to become lizards to free themselves from their Solarian skins."

"That's good." She smiled, "Maybe being Septarians, let alone dragons if some showed up, can benefit our kind."

She meekly looked at him as he asked, "Do you have a name?"

She smiled kindly, "Coriander. I work as a gardener for the Zen Yoga Garden."

She shows him her work on the sand she was busy bending to make it neat and tidy.

"Wow, who knew sandbending can make things so beautiful," he commented at her work.

"I can." she grinned.

He fixed his hair as he continued, "Name's Tiburuno, but you can call me Runo for short."

"Tiburuno? Catchy name," she giggled, eyeing the shark tattoo on his chest, "You have any idea what the hammershark symbolizes in Rippletail culture?" 

"It symbolizes the judge," he answers, "Not because its head looks like a hammer but it can SENSE who is good or who is bad by looking at a person's aura and spiritual essence."

"Cool," she said.

The symbol glowed a bit as she looked surprised.

"Ruc must have sensed our connection with my sister," he realized.

"Does your sister have shark tattoos?" She asked as they take a seat on a bench.

"Sure," he nodded, "Splasherine is a nurse shark because she's born with healing waterbending powers, Hayden is thresher shark because she's a stealthy assassin against intruders and Coral is a bull shark because of her courage."

"I guess your other sister is a Megalodon," Coriander smirked.

"Yes." he said.

Coriander had a thought for a moment before she spoke, "You wanna....hang out in the Japanese Garden tonight? You will LOVE the sakura trees at night!"

He blushed at the invite.

"Really? Is there...? Ahem, is it alright I can take you to New Zealand's national park to show you the fyords?" He returned the favor.

"That...that'd be wonderful to see." she spoke.

The two lizards smiled at each other, feeling their hands touching.

Miseria gave her brother a thumbs-up of gratitude when he glances her way, his pet purring with pride with the shark-like tail wagging a bit.

Slowly, the two walked together, holding hands as they walked onward.

For their time together surely would be blessed.

***

"Is it really necessary to be here, sis?" Coral asked her sisters nervously when they stopped at the entrance of Cougar Town.

"We've never been to a club before when we grew up, so I wanna see how good this mix strip club is," Splasherine insisted before she enters.

The doors opened as they gasped, looking at the many pole dancers with some men whooping while the familiar purple lizard, dressed in black leather pants, tried paying a girl.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" He shouted pathetically before he groaned, watching her go to another customer.

"Hey, it's that guy," Splasherine noticed.

"The one with the spinosaurus the other day?" Coral stated, remembering seeing the purple lizard riding on his spino down the street to catch some game in the woods.

"Yep. Why is he here, I wonder?"

"Maybe trying to get them to dance for him and it's failing." Hayden replied.

Coral laughed at his attempts before she notices she caught the eye of one male dancer.

"Ain't that fellow juicy?" Hayden joked before heading to the bar.

"Hayden!" She scolded before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

A gentle hand.

She turned as she noticed.

She was surprised to see a male lizard with orange and white scales with one white spot over his right eye. His hair is white with the bangs being red and his eyes were orange. All he wore was tight leather black pants with spiked belt and what surprises her is that his ear fins are pierced with small chains.

"Hi!" She blushed at the male stripper.

"Hey, you a Kiwi?" He asked her.

"Kiwi? I'm not a bird," she rhetorically answered bashfully.

"Huh, so you're new around here, huh?" he asked her.

She nodded meekly.

"Kiwi is another name for a New Zealander," he chuckled, gently taking her to a booth with a pole table.

"You can tell I'm a fellow Kiwi judging by my accent."

Coral glances to where Hayden is and blushed when she saw her giving a thumbs-up.

"That's pretty cool." She said to him, "I'm Coral."

"I'm Eis," he sat her down, "May we get to know each other? I really liked to have a girl who understands me and wants to hang out with me."

"Sure," she nodded, "I have a few money I'm saving for important stuff."

"No need, just a few bucks is enough," he reassured her.

"Oh right, of course." Coral nodded, giving some few bucks as he led her.

"Shall we?" Eis smiled.

"Sure." Coral nodded as they left the area.

Hayden laughed at her sister's success. Coral has an excellent way of attracting the good-looking men.

Her cocktail arrived when the bartender spoke out, "Here's your Sharknado Bad Review!"

"Thanks, mate," she gave him the money when she notices something about the bartender.

"Wow..." she smiled as she looked closely.

"Something up?" he grinned.

"You look more good-looking than that Twillighttail my sister went with," she grinned, leaning over the table, "You worked here for how long?"

"Years." He spoke.

"And you're still that amazing?" Hayden said.

He chuckled by the attention he's getting, "Never knew a girl would notice me."

"Yeah, now you're noticed," she chuckled back, "What name do you go by?"

"I'm Hayden by the way." she continued.

The bartender folded his arms on the table, smirking.

"Skulls."

She can pretty tell that he's a Bonetail-Dragontail mix by the bone jewelry hanging from his long horns and around his neck. She even noticed that his tail has a bone ring around the tip.

"Skulls, huh? You used to be a soldier before working here?" She questioned.

"I was." Skulls nodded, "But with the war over, I'm now just a simple bartender."

She sipped the cocktail as she grinned, "Well they're pretty good cocktails."

"Thanks," he took down a jug, "Thanks to our secret ingredient, the Bonetails' signature moonshine. Bone Sake."

"Oooh, I heard of Bone Sake before," she said with fascination, "They say that mixing the bone ashes of Solarians and stronger beasts makes it more fragrant and flavorful."

She grinned as he continued, "Like it, huh?"

"Yeah, it's great." she blushed.

"So....," he cleared his throat for a moment, "What do you think of Cougar Town? You might meet Chief Puma of the Groundtails going around here with her lover, Panther."

"It's...interesting so far." She said to him.

Skulls frowned when he saw the purple lizard get slapped by a passing waitress.

"I thought that guy was banned from coming here," he frowned.

"Who? That Dragontail?" She points her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Ripjaw, one of Toffee's crew," he answered, polishing an empty glass.

"What's his story?" she asked.

"He was one of the first recruits into the Septarian army, then the monster army." Skulls explained, "Hell if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have technological dimensional scissors alongside the magical ones."

As he continued, they looked at the groaning Ripjaw, "But the irony is...he's got so much bad luck on his side. So much, no one wishes to date him."

She laughed at Ripjaw' misfortune as he is seen being escorted out by one of the bouncers.

"He's just trying too hard," she commented.

"And you know the weird part, my sister, Splasherine, has a thing for beastly-looking guys."

She points her head to where Splasherine is seen chatting with a Rexfang dragon.

"Yeah, I can see that." Skulls chuckled.

She fiddled her fingers a bit, "I was wondering. Would you like to have a triple date with my sisters and their dates? If my sister gets hitched by that guy?"

"That sounds fine as long as there's no trouble," Skulls accepted.

"Oh there won't be." Hayden reassured her.

As the two talked at the bar, Splasherine giggled at the Rexfang dragon's joke.

"It's true I have a thing for beastly men? I just don't know why," she giggled.

He smirked with a chuckle as she grinned.

"Oh, Lionel, you are really fun guy," she commented, "No matter how scary you look, you're the most sweetest guy and dragon I've ever seen."

"Oh Splasherine," he sighed, blushing, "You know you're making me blush with those nice words."

The dragon held her as he spoke, "I'm just glad to know we're able to come out of hiding now."

"Us too once the Solarians are rendered extinct," she sighed, leaning against him.

"And the last surviving ones are hunted by the Hextails," he added.

Both touched one another's cheeks, looking at each other's eyes together.

"I'm gonna think we're going to have a triple date once my sisters agreed on it," she sighed, dreamily gazing into his eyes.

"Here's hoping." He smiled lovingly.

They made a fist bump to signify their agreements to each other before she pecked his cheek.

"Can't wait to hear their stories of their guys!" She bid him farewell, running to fetch her sisters.

She came to Hayden, speaking, "Hey. I got asked for a triple date with us and the guy who might be the one."

"Cool, I even asked Skulls the bartender too," Hayden smiled just as Coral, looking like she seen to much of her show, waltz over.

"Hey...I got a boyfriend." she smiled.

"I guess a triple date will be in order after all." Hayden grinned.

"Miseria and Runo are going to be psyched by our news!" Spalsherine grinned after she slammed some money on the counter.

"You sound like you have a tons of fun, girls?" Puma sniffs the air around them, "You mist be the New Zealand Rippletails I've heard about."

Splasherine nodded, "And you must be the head of this establishment."

"I am." she spoke, shaking their hands.

"Ooh, you're blind," Coral noticed her milky yellow eyes, "But I know one Dusttail who is blind. He's Mirage's father."

"I see." Puma chuckled in a joking manner.

"We also got dates with three of your workers," Hayden tells her, "Is it alright if they come for our triple date during their break?"

"Which of the lucky workers?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Eis, Lionel, and Skulls." They said together.

She looked amused, "You girls just got the right guys for those dates. What I'm trying to mean is,these three know how to make the ladies feel good in the bedrooms while ignoring the neighbors complaining about the noises they make."

A Groundtail male laughed at her joke when he walks up to her side.

"I presume that's Panther," Coral points.

"Yes." Panther grinned, "I'm her husband."

"Nice," Splasherine winked.

There was a commotion going on when they saw Ripjaw clutching the pole as the bouncers tried to pull him out.

"HEY!" Puma yelled, "You were supposed to be banned!"

"Get out of here!" One of them shouted.

"Let go! Let go!" Ripjaw shouted.

The blind Groundtail groaned, "You girls go on home while we deal with this nut job."

She and Panther marched towards the purple lizard in annoyance.

"Come on, sis. Let's get going." Coral smiled.

***

Miseria was impressed when her brother and sisters returned home that evening. She can't believe four of her siblings have found their special somebodies and are on their first dates.

"Congrats, you four," Ren congratulated them.

"Yeah, that's great you found your special ones." Miseria grinned.

"Oh, Ria, you could have seen Eis at Cougar Town," Coral swooned, "Who knew a Twilighttail can be so cool and hot at a same time."

"Don't forget Skulls," Hayden beamed, "He knows how to make the best drinks in the house."

"And Lionel was cool." Splasherine smiled.

Miseria nodded, though her smile melted when she hears a commotion outside concerning Rasticore and Shino.

"They're fighting again, aren't they?" Tiburuno sighed in annoyance.

"Figures!" Ren face palmed, "This always happens."

"What are they fighting about?" Coral sighed when Tiburuno got out of his seat and casually walked out of the house.

"Probably Shino hearing about Rast going for therapy," Miseria shrugged.

"And Shino probably dragged to go along with him to do it." Ren concluded.

They glanced outside the dining room window where they saw Rasticore choking Shino in the lawn as the boy choked and grunted. 

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE GOING TO THERAPY!" His father roared.

Seconds later, Tiburuno approaches him from behind and grabbed his neck, making both of them choking one another as Rasticore growled and grunted through Tiburuno's choke hold.

"Men," the women sighed in embarrassment.

“Figures,” Ren spoke and face palm

"Hey, Ria, now that you are going to have more children, are you going to take birth control pills?" Coral asked with worry while kneeling down to pick up a sleepy Elias from his playpen.

"Of course I'm going to take birth control pills," she said significantly, "Wouldn't want anymore unwanted pregnancies you know?"

"Kandy too," Ren nodded.

“Plus we adopted one Fangtail each anyway the other day and want to make sure they had better childhoods.” Miseria continued

By her mention, Oki was seen watching the chat from the stairway.

"Oki, can't sleep?" Ren called out.

He nodded, "Zeus is sleeping in his den so it makes me feel a little unsafe in the dark."

"Let me help you out," she went upstairs to help her adoptive brother out.

"It would be nice to have kids of our own," Hayden smiled.

“Yeah.” Splasherine smiled

“Maybe a new husband to help settle my Venus as well.” Venus’ mother who became the king and queen’s maid and cleaning the trash replied

Hearing that made the other Rippletails in the manor look uneasy.

"Sure hope so," Miseria answered.

Then a thought came to mind about the Rippletails who are single.

"How do you guys cope during mating seasons without any lovers?" She asked.

“It’s a hassle.” One replied 

As the single ones looked down, one of them looked outside, looking at Ripjaw, having been kicked out of the club again, angrily kicking an empty trash can

“Fuck. Got in these uncomfortable leather pants for nothing!”she heard him cursing

The Rippletail maid only sighed, “At least no one is unlucky as him.”

"He's trying too hard," Miseria sighed in annoyance, "Especially when I found out he has a crush on me."

The sisters ponder a moment before they ask her, "Can you help us get new clothes for our dates tomorrow night?" Splasherine asked.

"Including Runo's?" Hayden added.

***

The next day, Miseria and a few of her fellow Rippletail friends took the four shopping in the mall to find clothes that will fit them for their dates.

Most of the time, they discover one of them has expensive taste.

The curtain unraveled as each new friend had donned the clothing they would start wearing from now on.

One wearing the more expensive clothing with delight

"Uhm? Coral?" Miseria asked with worry.

"What? I like this dress," she protested, showing her red sleeveless velvet dress to her sister.

"Its just that its expensive," she muttered.

“But it’s so pretty.” Coral protested 

The maid mother, peeking her head out of the dressing room, only giggled a bit before out stepped Runo on his clothing

“We can’t afford it sis,” Runo spoke, having fixed his new pants

He wore an elegant blue-black tuxedo complete with matching bowtie and the white shirt he wore looked a little tight judging by the contours of his chest and abs.

"Fine," Coral huffed, going back into the changing room.

"Hey Mom, can I have this?" Her son walked over and showed her a winter jacket with a Japanese green dragon on the back.

"Shino? Really?" His mother cocked her brow in slight annoyance.

“It’s cool!” He spoke

She frowned a bit, "Be lucky that it has a discount on it."

Ren rolled her eyes before Hayden steps out, wearing a sleek blue and black strapless dress that reaches her feet and bedazzled with tiny diamonds along the collar.

“How about this?” Hayden asked Splasherine

The maid only shook her head with a grin as she ducked back in the dressing room, the naked Rippletail mother grabbing a pair of pants to try on.

Slowly, she pulled them upward, panting and struggling to get them on to her hips and over her butt, grunting as she did so.

“Let me look,” Splasherine glanced at her sister’s dress, looking at the tag

She nodded with an amused expression. Its about 90 dollars but it was worth it.

"Better than that red one Coral wore," she mused.

“Hey!” Coral frowned before coming out in a different dress

This time she wore a snow leopard- printed gown with gaps at the side that shows off her legs.

"Glad this one has a discount tag on it," Miseria sighed in relief.

"Hayden, you okay in there?" Runo called out.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she grunts to get her own dress on, “But I think our maid friend might have a bit of trouble with pants she found that were too small.”

“Just like her daughter Venus.” Miseria sighed

Hayden yelped a bit as she felt the dress a bit tight on her

"Okay, make there two people in need of help here," she muttered.

Ren sighed, sitting on the bench outside the store as she tended Elias and her new sisters in their carriages.

Hotaru and Sakura agreed to stay at home to look after the eggs while they're gone, which makes the jobs easier for the family.

“Some fun huh?” Elias asked dryly

“Man, I should be at the arcade.” Ren groaned as they saw a familiar purple lizard at the clothing store entering

“But at least mom and the others are having fun together.” Elias spoke

She ruffled her little brother's hair, "At least you're old enough to come along with us."

The younger male Rippletail pouted, "I'm five now!"

She chuckled a bit, “I know.”

Back in the store, most were finishing as Miseria asked, “Venus’ mom? You need some help?”

“Uh I will be fine.” She replied not wanting them to worry, “You go on ahead. I can pay for my clothes.”

"Glyph, please help your grandma with the clothes," she ordered Venus's son who was standing by.

"Sure," he sighed, "Mom's having a multi-date with some guys she met at Cougar Town."

“Again?” Miseria groaned, “We’ll meet at the register.”

As they left her, Ripjaw entered an empty dressing room as Glyph entered the one with his grandmother 

“Oh gods.” The boy spoke as he saw his half nude granny trying to get the pants on

"You want some help, grandma?" He asked his grandmother.

“It’s uh fine,” she spoke as she tried not to make a big deal, “I got it.”

The purple Dragontail next door, having tried on denim jeans, peeked as Glyph said, “But you’re having a hard time.”

"I told you, I'm fine, now go wait outside," she smiled motherly.

He sighed and turned around. Where he spots a flick of a purple tail before realization hit him the moment he began chasing after the peeping tom.

“Fuck!” He yells as he ran

“Pervert!” He growled

As the chase commenced at the store, Ripjaw was dodging and turning at different corners, Glyph trying to catch up to him. 

The lizard jumped in an opened curtain, closing it before Glyph passed by, searching for him.

Ripjaw sighed a bit in relief quietly

Until he noticed a really pissed off and half-naked Metallica.

"AAH!!" he yelped at the sight of the angry strong Rippletail.

The yelp attracted the attention of her husband, Blades, who dragged him out by the tail.

“No please!” He shouts. “I didn’t know she was in there! HONEST!”

He was tossed out as he grunted

The mother maid sighed as she peeked her head with a small grin

He should be grateful he still had pants on

Speaking of which...

She breathed deeply before pulling hard, grunting as the pants she was trying were finally on, her looking at her reflection

"Should have bought the bigger ones," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Venus would be embarrassed if she sees me like this."

***

That evening at the supposed place of their date that is a fancy Japanese-style restaurant, Miseria and her older kids helped the four siblings get prepared for the best night of their lives by spraying cologne, perfumes and adding some jewelries they bought after clothes shopping.

“You think this is all necessary?” Splasherine asked

“It’s fine,” Ren said, “You want to look presentable.”

They sighed, nodding in agreement a bit before the family stepped back.

"You're ready to go!" She gave them a thumbs-up.

And on cue, they spotted the three men the sisters met in Cougar Town yesterday alongside Coriander who was seen wondering the sand gardens.

They approached as Runo grinned, “Hi.”

The Dusttail smiled upon seeing him looking presentable in his tuxedo while the girls surprised their dates by appearing in the restaurant as Eis, Skulls and Lionel nearly jaw-dropped at the sight of them in their stunning dresses.

"You look....handsome," her tail wagged with delight.

“Thank you,” he blushed

He presents his arm to her and she gladly took it before they began their stroll along the sand gardens.

"Let's leave them to their dates," Ren insisted as she, her mother and Shino left the area with proud smiles.

The four are going to have a great time together.

***

(Later That Night)

The dates went well for the four siblings after Runo and Coriander returned frim their trip to New Zealand via a portal.

The Dusttail was delighted to have found this handsome lizard man as the two walked by the beach together 

“Do you enjoy this day so far?” He asked her

She shyly nodded as the two sat down by the shore, matching the moon illuminating the waves that softly crash against the sands.

Runo blushed for a moment when his urges from his previous mating seasons came out.

“So...shall we?” She asked him, her tail wagging 

He blushed a bit to her

“If you want to,” he calmly said

Slowly they neared their lips, pressing them together

Runo carries her over to some large rocks near the water, giving them enough privacy as the vanish into the rocks' shadows.

For the girls, their men took them to different parts of the area where they can have their private time together.

“Pretty huh?” The Rexfang asked

“Yes,” she smiled to him

They sat under the heavy yet calming willow tree, listening to the wind blowing through the vine-like leaves.

"I never had sex before throughout my years in New Zealand before coming here," she confessed, "Would it be okay....that we do it?"

“If you are comfy with it,” he said to her

The two then slow kiss together

She was surprised by the kiss. For someone who is really big and has that scary look, he was a good kisser.

She wonder what her sisters and brother are thinking about their first kisses.

***

The date was wondrous for Splasherine.

They looked at the night sky with the stars shining, holding hands together.

"The stars are pretty aren't they?" she asked.

He looked up when she asked him that question.

"They are," he whispered.

The Rippletail blushed from his whispers.

"This date is really nice and sweet," Hayden said, she and Skulls heading to where he lives, "And its sweet of you that you're letting me stay at your home for the night."

Skulls smiled kindly, kissing her cheek, "Anything for you, Hayden. I had a wonderful time with you."

She blushed a bit when she smiles back at him, "Skulls.....if its alright with you that we.....?"

"We...do it?" he asked her in a whisper tone.

"Yes..." she smiled.

He breathed an exhale a bit, hearing some 'fun' noises from different parts of the park.

He strokes her cheek, "Okay. But I will gentle tonight. I can't hurt a virgin doing her first time."

She kisses him gently, "Thank you, Skulls."

The clothing was tugged as they continued to kiss.

"Come on, let's do it at your home," she whispered, unbuttoning two of the buttons of his white shirt.

He nodded, the two holding hands eagerly before walking to where his home is.

***

Coral was laid onto the grass in a really shadowed area of the trees so she and Eis can do it without disturbances.

The male Twilighttail hovered over her, naked after he folded his clothes nearby alongside hers as he got between her legs.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts," Eis whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Sure." she smiled before he slowly humped, his penis slowly grinding.

She whined a bit when he enters her, surprised at how big and warm he is as he begins to humped her.

"Aah, so good," she panted softly, "Eis, this is so good!"

"Mmmm Coral..." he moaned as he thrusts.

She moaned, but muffled her moans so she wouldn't catch any unwanted attention to the midnight visitors.

So this is what sex is really like, she thought.

He groped her breasts and licked the hardened tits that made her cry out through her hand.

"Mmmm Eis..." she moaned as the Rippletail held him.

He smirked by her moans and decided to do a neat trick; he uses his ice powers to send little chills down her body so it would turn her on.

"Dirty little-!" She moaned loudly when he pinches her tits with his cold hands.

"Getting cold?" He teased, licking her neck.

"A bit." she blushed as he licked more.

He then switched his ice abilities with fire, making his fingers and tongue tantalizingly warm as his fingers wander across her body that trembles and shivers from the warm touches and warm tongue licking her.

She panted, reaching her hands down to grope his ass, urging him to thrust faster.

She made her operatic moans a bit loud as she grunted and struggled to keep quiet.

Eis was enjoying this, leaning down to remove her hand covering her mouth so he could French Kiss her to silence her, his thrusts getting harder with their tails wrapped around one another.

He grunted with her gasping, his face put near to her neck as they feel the climax coming to make this night a total bliss.

As they cummed hard, she felt his seed shot into her.

Eis got off her, sighing with bliss before he throws his jacket onto her like a blanket.

"I never thought I had such great sex with a great girl like you," he kisses her, "I'm glad your sisters came to Cougar Town and we first met after that dance you liked."

"Thank you." she smiled.

He put on his pants and offered her his shirt, which acts like a makeshift dress for her because of the size and blanketed her with his jacket.

"Come on, you can stay at my place for the night," he whispered, guiding her down the path.

"Right." Coral smiled as he led her.

She held the jacket to herself with Eis holding her dress in his hand.

Some moments later, they saw Lionel and Splasherine come out of the willow trees looking like they had a fun time.

"Did you guys have fun?" Eis smirked playfully.

"Obviously." Lionel chuckled with a grin.

"Lionel was fantastic," the elder sister swooned, "I hope wherever Hayden is, she had a great time with Skulls."

"Oh, there you are," there were dripping sounds when they saw Runo and Coriander approaching, their clothes and hair dripping wet from sea water.

"That was great," Coriander smiled to him, "Fantastic."

"Looks like the suit needs a good wash after this," Runo smiled sheepishly.

"We should text Hayden to say we're heading home and we could meet again in Miseria's tomorrow to talk about our experiences," Splasherine suggested, "Wouldn't want to disturb her on what she's doing."

"True, after all, we never had sex for like twenty years," Coral nodded.

So she texted her sister, Hayden quickly and have it sent.

***

The phone on a night stand vibrated as Hayden took it, her preparing to ride Skulls on his bed as she read the text.

She looked at it carefully for a moment.

"What's it say?" Skulls asked, propping up on his elbows.

She giggled, "My brother and sisters had sex of a lifetime for them. And they're telling me to say that they're heading home and will meet in Miseria's place to talk about our experiences."

"Nice," he smirked.

Her legs were opened as he rubbed his dick to her exposed clit.

"Let's see how good you are," he murmured, pulling her down by the hips as she moans out from the penis entering her.

"Mmmm Skulls." She moaned a bit.

"Unnnh so tight." he moans.

He began to make her ride him by sliding her hips up and down on his cock as Hayden clung onto his shoulders, thrusting onto him once his hands released her.

"Skull, harder!" She panted.

He thrusted harder and harder.

Hayden moaned loudly from his thrusts before she finds herself flipped onto her back, legs lifted and spread wide open when he grabs her ankles, with him thrusting into her as she clutches the sheets.

"Fuck yes!" She moans.

He releases her legs and thrusted into her hard as she cries out from the thrusting. The thrusting was so good, she bit down on his shoulder.

He gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"So good, Hayden." he growled to her.

"Fuck Skulls! I love it!" Hayden screamed in pleasure.

The Bonetail-Dragontail mix grinned with the thrill of this sex that he made his thrusts faster and harder thanks to her moans.

"I'm close, Hayden! Hang on!!" He growled.

She gasped and gripped as she screamed in pleasure.

Skulls gritted his teeth and clenched her hips until his claws scratched her a bit before he roared out, filling her to the brim before he stopped, panting with delight.

"Damn, that was intense," he pulled out his still-hard, Hayden noticed, penis out of her.

"You look like you need some help over there," she chuckled, taking his cock into her mouth.

She blushed as he spoke, "Suck it."

The mixbreed bartender held her head as she deepthroated him, the male growling by her move with his tail wagging.

He groaned and moaned as he panted from her deep throating.

"Yes, you love it, don't you?" he smiled to her.

She moaned as a 'yes' while fondling his sac.

He groaned and moaned, holding her head with his tail as he bucked.

She can tell he is near his breaking point when she saw his free hand clench hard.

"Give it all to me," she murmured, opening her mouth wide.

He growled hard as he shot his seed toward her, squirting on her mouth and all over her.

"Hmmm, that taste good," she smirked, licking the remains off herself while still holding his limp penis.

"You do know how to drink, huh, Hayden?" Skulls joked with a smirk.

She nodded as she licked some of the cum on her lips.

"You want to have a drink before we hit the hay?" She gave him a nod before he got up from the bed and headed to his private bar, mixing the cocktails for himself and his new lover.

"Oh hell yeah." Hayden smiled.

After he add a tinge of Bone Sake into the two cocktails,he returns to the bed, sat down with her and they both sipped them.

"I bet things are going well for all of us," she muttered as she and Skulls chuckled.

She can't wait to tell her family her experiences with Skulls as well as listening to her siblings' stories as well. 

End


	14. Triple Love, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Second Dragon Mewberty: Via struggles about love when two Mamba brothers fought for her and argued on who should she be with. But when she discovers that she is in love with both of them, she realizes that having two lovers can be quite a handful.

Triple Love, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

After the massacre of the original Rippletails by the hands of the Solarians, Via and her younger sisters, Emily and Annie buried their parents' bodies to pay respects for them.

However, they were caught by slavers of a black market. The twins were caught, but Via manages to escape from their grasp where she is encountered and saved by the Shark Tooths, Miseria's siblings.

She was grateful for them saving her, but saddened that her sisters had not been so lucky.

Like the rest of the Rippletails with their outsider lovers in their sanctuary in New Zealand, she worries for her sisters' safety and prayed that they are not sold to someone who would use them for some sick game.

However, as the years gone by, they got news from the the head Rippletail's maid.

Their loved ones were alive, in Echo Creek, California.

As most were reunited, Via would have to wait, for her sisters were put to community service after the camp disaster.

She was happy to be reunited with her sisters after a few more weeks of waiting.

But at least the others were happy to learn of the other Rippletails' stories leading to who raised them, how they were found and etc..

After some weeks of community service, the kids arrived and the Shark Tooths finally met their older niece and nephew, Ren and Shino.

And despite the somewhat troubling behaviors that ran in the family, they were glad to have met them.

To her and Opal's parents, her sisters and their daughter were a part of the Hextail covenant after Emily and Annie saved the boys from some bullies and Opal fell in love for the bodyguard, Leon.

She only hoped she would find love one day...

***

It had been three weeks since the events of the dragons now no longer in hiding with them being entered into society.

It would be difficult, but at least Kandy and Ronin wouldn't be the only dragons outside the dragon realms.

And many were searching for love. Via, having seen her little sisters find their own loves, was jealous.

Jealous that they had found their someones.

She wished she could find the right one. Or she'd end up like Ripjaw.

Who appears to have bad luck with catching some girls' attention.

She glanced to where the Cougar Town strip club is and saw the purple lizard getting kicked out by annoyed bouncers and the chief of the Groundtails who happens to be the head of the club, Puma.

"And stay out!" She yelled before they stormed back into the club.

"Aw come on!!" he shouted

She only rolled her eyes, sighing a bit.

At least she hoped not to end up like him.

She took a seat in a nearby ice cream parlor so she can look through the menu for something to eat to ease her mind about finding a date.

"Try the minty cookies and cream sundae," a male voice suggested her.

She looked up from the pamphlet and was met by a metallic silver Snaketail with black hair streaked with golden hair and wore a black loose tank top and black jeans.

"Hi," she greeted, feeling a blush coming.

"Guess you're new in town, huh?" he asked her.

She nodded shyly when the black mamba Snaketail took a seat before her.

"Are you one of those New Zealand Rippletails I heard about?" He asked, "We thought the entire Rippletail tribe went extinct after the massacre."

"Not all of us were killed," she answered

She twitched her tail as she continued, "A lot of us who survived went to hide in New Zealand on Earth, to stay away from Solarians."

"Its amazing the Maori people have a good connection with monsters and Septarians," he stated, "Perhaps it has something to do with their ancestors meeting them since the dawn of time."

She nodded in agreement.

"I'm Saber," he took his hand out.

"Via." she spoke, shaking his hand.

"I can take you around town if you would like to have a tour," he insisted, "I can show you places you've never been to if you like."

"Well...that's a very kind offer, Saber," she plucked at her thumbs a bit, "Do you think its okay to help me out?"

He nodded as he smiled, "Sure."

She then turned to the cashier, speaking, "But first...one Minty Cookies & Cream Sundae, please."

The cashier nodded and headed to the ice cream containers.

"Tell me about yourself, Via," Saber grinned.

She did notice that his mouth and tongue are black considering he has black mamba DNA in him.

"Well, I'm still new to this city." she began to him, "And I uh...well...still get a bit lost here."

"Oh, I see..." he chuckled a bit.

"But...but at least our loved ones that we left in the care of the other tribes have shown us places in town," she smiled reassuringly, "Plus, I think its nice that my sisters have some someone to love them."

"Wait, are your sisters the ones that hung out with the Ouroboros twins?" He pointed out.

"Yes." she nodded, "The boys are really nice to them."

"And what do you think of that Leon guy?" He asked, "He and that Opal girl are really close."

"They really are," she giggled.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Well..." she began, "I just...I was just searching for someone."

"Oh really now?" He grinned to her.

She blushed by the way he grinned at her.

She laughed nervously, "I don't know how to say it, but I feel like I found the one right in front of me."

"Oooh!" He whistled, stroking her hand a bit.

She looked at his hand on top of hers.

"You are very pretty, Via." he smiled.

She blushed by his words, "No one has ever said that to me before."

He was right about her being pretty because she glanced at her reflection a bit at a nearby window.

"So Saber, care to tell me more about yourself?" She suggested.

"I have a brother." He explained.

"Wow, a brother?" she grinned.

"Yeah, but he's busy doing his stuff at Cougar Town," he mused, "Couldn't imagine him trying to hitch a girl as well as getting laid with her."

He laughed at his statement, "But still....Scythe will like you if he meets you."

"That's great." Via smiled.

After she paid for her ice cream, Via only asked, "Maybe we can meet him soon?"

"He'll be back home before we know it," he grinned boyishly, "'Sides, he gets paid pretty well because of how good he is in dancing."

"Nice." she smiled, some ice cream dripping on her snout a bit.

"Let me help you with that," he took a napkin and wiped at the stains.

They noticed how close they are, the girl blushing because she was inches from kissing him.

"Saber..." she spoke slowly.

"It's no big deal." he smiled, "Besides...I..."

He finally noticed as well, the two blushing more.

"This...this too much," she blushed, looking away with him doing the same.

"Sorry if I....ahem, rush things," he apologized.

"It's okay, it's okay." she grinned while both twiddled their fingers.

"Still, I'll be glad to take you around the city, if you want." he smiled a bit, coughing a little, "Uh if you want."

She finished her ice cream that had melted after that incident, blushing, "I would like that."

He smiles at her, waiting for her to take her hand so they can walk down the street.

She got up, tossing the empty carton in the trash before taking his hand.

"It's a little sticky, sorry." she meekly said.

"I don't mind," he chuckled as the two head down the street.

Seeing the scene made the familiar Dragontail groan in disappointment.

"Lucky guy!" He grumbled, drowning himself with an eight bottle of beer.

***

It was night time after their date. Via had to admit, Saber was a really sweet and nice guy to hang out.

Could he be....the one?

It was when they finally reached to where Cougar Town's entrance when they saw someone exiting.

He was a Snaketail as well.

He has Saber's scale colors but his hair was long and black, put into a wild ponytail and he wore in black leather pants with lots of zippers on it.

"Hey," Via greeted, feeling herself burning up at the sight of what she believes is Scythe, Saber's brother.

He looks attractive just like Saber.

Scythe noticed her as he smiled a bit, looking at her calmly.

"Bro, who's this charming lady?" He grinned.

"She's Via, one of the New Zealand Rippletails," Saber introduced, "I brought her along to fetch you so she can meet you in person."

The other black mamba Snaketail grinned, checking her out.

"Wow..." Scythe smiled, "So gorgeous."

He took her hand, kissing it.

"Scythe, quit it," Saber scolded, sounding jealous.

"Oh come on, I was just being a gentleman here," he smiled innocently.

"Guys, don't fight, please!" Via pleaded a bit with worry.

As she said that, Saber spoke, "And besides, we were going to get to know each other."

"Are you sure?" His brother smirked, "She looks like she's attracted to me."

"Actually..." Via began.

"If you must know, I showed her around town the whole day while you're working in the club for the whole day, swooning the girls," Saber retorted.

She groaned, covering her face.

"At least they know how well I get paid." He spoke, tail swishing a bit.

"Boys!" She groaned.

"What about you, Saber? You still working that boring job in the music store?" Scythe argued.

"It's NOT boring!" Saber growled, "I get to listen to the music at the listening booths! And helped out with finding the songs for the customer!"

He turned away as he continued, "Unlike you who has the same clients."

"They're different people, okay!? Have you have any idea I have to keep my dinner down when I danced for the gays, pans and bis?" Scythe argued.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"WHAT!?" They snapped.

"Boys, look, you're very handsome and nice guys, but..." Via spoke, "Well...you can't keep fighting like this."

"You're both brothers," she continued, "Brothers shouldn't go against each other."

Saber sighed, "Fine. Then we'll see who you think is good for you tomorrow."

"Wait? Are you giving me a test!?" She yelped.

"Yes." Scythe said, "You could say that."

She panicked by the brothers' feud over her. Now the two are planning to take her to dates so they will know which brother can be with her.

"Will you accept this?" Saber asked.

After a few moments, Via finally replied, "Very well...I accept."

He smiled, nodding, "Alright. We'll meet you here at eight-thirty in the morning. Make sure you wear something nice."

She nodded, feeling a bit conflicted like this as Saber and Scythe helped lead her home to where she stays.

She knows who she likes but she felt fearful of their reactions after the dates tomorrow.

***

She dressed in her best clothing as she was at the entrance to Cougar Town, waiting for the first date. She had to get this over with.

"I just....have to see how this goes," she said to herself.

The first to appear was Saber, now wearing a white and red biker jacket with a tribal cobra on the back, riding on a skateboard.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi, Saber." she smiled.

He stopped near her as he looked closely at what she wore.

"Those look nice on you," he commented, looking at her casual clothes consisting of a jean jacket, white blouse, blue skirt and black leggings.

"Its my best for the date," she blushed.

"I'll say." he grinned.

"Soooo..." he continued, holding his arm out, "Shall we get going?"

She nodded, taking his hand while he he slung the skateboard onto his back.

"Where shall we go first?" She asked him.

"Let's see...there is that theater that's playing that Broadway musical." he explained, "Let's see what's playing there."

"I never been to a theater before," she said, "I hope it's something nice."

"Yeah, but it'll tend to be noisy thanks to special effects and stuff," he reminded.

"Oh." she realized.

The two held on together as they skated to the theater, hoping to enjoy the show.

***

It was hours later when they exited the theater, the two departing as she looked satisfied.

"That was so.....emotional," she commented, "Les Miserable reminds me of what the monsters are going through with the Mewnian community."

"Yeah, but at least everybody is getting along now after the two wars," Saber nodded.

"That's true." she nodded.

"Hey." a familiar voice spoke.

They spot Scythe approaching, seeing that he is wearing a black turtleneck and a white denim vest.

"So, how's Les Miserables?" He asked, "Sorta reminds us of what monsters have to go through. Heck, one Mewman said that he felt guilty for what the monsters have gone through in the past."

"It was amazing." She said to Scythe.

"If you think the musical was something, wait 'til I show you where we're going after lunch." he smiled.

She realized what he's planning to do as she blushes.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you outside the club you're planning to go to," Saber shrugged.

"Right." she said.

"But first...let's get some grub." Scythe said.

***

It was after lunch when Scythe took Via to the club.

"I...I never been inside of a club before," she blushed, feeling a little unsettled with this.

He took her hand, gently, "I won't let you go. And I promise to keep you safe in there. Okay?"

"Okay." she nods.

The two entered the club together, holding hands.

She looked surprised by the way it looked.

"Its a little loud, but you'll get used to it," Scythe grinned,bringing her across the room.

"Hey, Scythe!" A woman bartender yelled.

"Hey!" he grinned to the woman cleaning the glass, leading Via to the seats.

"New girlfriend?" She joked.

"Actually, we're in a middle of a test to see which of us is better," he explains to her.

"So what will it be, you two?" she asked.

The Rippletail looked at the drink menu for a moment.

"Uhhh? Does a mimosa sound good?" She warily questioned.

"Just make it lighter," Scythe answered her.

"Right." she nodded, making the drinks.

Via felt really secure about this. Both he and Saber are really cool, nice and handsome. 

But would they handle her answer after this?

She only hoped they would.

***

Thirty minutes had passed as the club music was heard, the two dancing with Scythe grinning with Via.

"You enjoying this?" Scythe shouted, showing off his moves to her that she recognizes as capoiera.

She hoped he wouldn't hit anyone with his moves.

"Hell yeah I am." she smiled as she twirled a bit with him.

Scythe laughed at her dancing along with him as the music makes them dance along until she realized something when she bumps into him.

They noticed how close their faces are.

Both blushed, them almost leaning close.

"So pretty." he muttered quietly.

"So handsome," she muttered.

Before they knew it, they began kissing in the corner with Saber, who couldn't wait anymore, saw them.

"Hey!" He shouted.

They stopped, noticing him arriving to the two.

"Wait, Saber," she tried to talk to him.

"That was so sudden!" Saber yelled at his brother, "When did you decide to sweep her off her feet!?"

"Well, I..." he began.

"Boys, listen." she interrupted.

They looked at her as she spoke, "You both are amazing and I really wanted to wait 'til after it was all over, but..."

"I think I choose both of you!"

"Both of us!?" The brothers gasped, "Really!?"

"Because...both of you are amazing." She grinned, hugging the two Snaketails.

"Does...does that mean we'll have a threesome?" Saber guessed.

"There was a polysexual Rippletail, so we're fine with that," Scythe answered.

"Gods...I think I might be too..." she blushed.

The brothers looked at her calmly, smiles on their blushing faces.

"I feel kinky just thinking of it." she continued.

The moment she releases them, Saber touched her cheek.

"Let's head to our place and start it," he suggested, "If you want."

"Well....I never had sex before when we were hiding in New Zealand...." she began.

"Then good, we'll help you give the full experience on what sex it." Scythe grinned.

She blushed really hard, but smiled that she has in fact found two people who will be by her side like real lovers.

***

The brothers share a same apartment, but it looked decent and normal by the neatly placed furnitures and photo frames of paintings from around the world.

She was sat down on the bed after they all undressed, the black mamba Snaketails holding her shoulders.

"I hope you're ready," Saber grinned to her.

She shivered by their warm touches that she gave them a go with a nod.

Scythe first began to caress her sides and her back while licking her back, making her moan as Saber groped her breasts, licking around them before nipping at her hardened tits.

"Mmmm, so good..." she moaned

Their black-purple forked tongues continue to caress her until she gasped, feeling Scythe's fingers toying around with her clit.

"Scythe...," she shivered with delight, spreading her legs wide.

"Mmmm, you love this, don't you?" Scythe muttered with a grin.

She can only answer him in moans when she feels his claws probing at her virgin wall.

"Make her cum, bro," Saber leaned down the moment Scythe removes his hands, licking and probing inside her clit as she gasps.

The other brother quickly kisses her to drown out her moans as Saber pleasures her with his mouth.

She muffled in her moans as she felt his tongue licking inside while Saber's tongue was exploring her mouth.

Her tits were being scissored as well.

She moaned loudly from the brothers' pleasuring, discovering how good they are at this despite being their first time doing it as a threesome.

"You're wet," Saber growled, before thrusting his tongue into her.

"Damn it, make me feel good," Scythe leans her head down to where his hardened and throbbing penis is.

"Suck it," he grinned, her complying as she started to suck.

The Snaketail with ponytail hissed with delight, his tail wagging by how warm her mouth is as she suckles him. 

Feeling his cock twitching with eagerness, Saber replaces his tongue with his dick, thrusting into her and taking her virginity as their own,him gasping by how tight and hot she is.

"Unnnh so good!" she shouted.

Both of her boys moaned in delight as one gets pleasured by her and the other pleasuring her in return.

"Oh Via!" Saber groaned, humping her.

"So hot!" Scythe groans loudly, "Fuck yes!"

He grabs her hair, making her deepthroat her as she moans out with Saber looking ready to cum into her any second.

"AGH! I'M CLOSE!!" he panted.

"Fuck I am too!" his brother shouted.

The males bucked and humped her, moaning in pleasure from the eager sex they had with her.

"HANG ON,VIA!" Scythe roared before he let out a loud moan, spilling his seed into her mouth with Saber joining him as well, filling her up.

Via gasped after she gulped down the seed and Saber pulling out.

The cum splattered on to her body, her gasping and panting in pleasure.

"Sooo goood," she drawled, the ponytail Snaketail supporting her up.

"Want to have a second round?" He teased.

"Yes," she panted, "I want both of you inside me."

Her legs were spread as she said that.

Scythe chuckled with a grin, nodding, "Then you're gonna get the both of us in you."

Both brothers held her, sandwiching her before they grunted, entering both her anal and her clit at the same time as she groaned out.

"You're so big inside me!" She moaned as the two humped her in sync.

"And that's not a problem, is it?" he asked.

She grunted and moaned, "No...it's just so amazing!"

She clung onto Saber as Scythe grunted, humping into her anal as his brother held her head close.

"Please, harder! Harder!!" She moaned with drool coming out.

The two thrusted harder and harder, moaning louder and louder with her as they began to sweat.

Their tails intertwined with one another as their hair flung around, dripping with sweat as they roughly thrusted into her.

"MORE! MORE!!!" she gasped, tongue sticking out.

They continued more and more, hissing as they did so.

They yelled when they cummed into her, their sharp fangs filled with venom that can kill any creature in few minutes coming out before they slumped down,nearly crushing Via as they panted.

"That was amazing," he panted.

"Boys...you're amazing." Via smiled.

"You too," Saber grinned,he and his brother sharing a kiss each on her.

"I feel so right with having two of you by my side," she smiled tiredly.

"I don't care if people say anything about our relationship."

"Via..." They said, nuzzling her.

"We'll be the best boyfriends for you." Scythe smiled to her.

She giggled delightfully, holding them close, "I scored two of the best guys in the world."

Her sisters and friends are not going to believe this when she introduces the Mamba brothers to them one day.

And she hopes that they would accept.

***

"You've got what?!" they said to her in shock.

"Yes, I have two boyfriends," she sheepishly grinned, her boyfriends holding each of her hands as support, "Its just that they look so handsome. Both of them even!"

"Sis." Emily spoke, "Are you saying that...?"

"Yes." she smiled, "And I'm happy to be with Saber and Scythe."

"You sure you're not going to end up like Venus?" Annie asked with concern.

"No, I am staying with these two as long as I want," she answered, gripping the brothers' hands.

"Besides, having two of them made me feel really safe and right."

"She has a point," Saber spoke, "And besides, we'll make sure she's protected."

"We're part black mamba, see?" He and Scythe show them their black mouths and black-purple tongues.

"Okay," Emily said warily at the black mouths.

"Damn," Annie spoke.

The Rippletail sibling smiled to the boys she held.

"What can I say....sometimes many people have different ways of choosing love."

The boys laughed at her statement, both nuzzling her as her sisters blushed.

"At least you won't be single like Ripjaw," Annie joked.

Most laughed, knowing it was true.

"How about we meet the other Rippletails?" Saber suggested before they all nodded and headed to where the New Zealand Rippletails are.

With the Mamba brothers by her side, Via knew she will be protected at all times.

End


	15. Raptor Moon, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set after Pre-School Woes: It is Septarian mating season after Glacier's 18th birthday. However, there is a Raptortail trait that when the moon forms a crescent in the shape of a raptor's sickle toe claw, the male Raptortails will become extremely turned on. So in order to help Blitz and Seth, Kandy and Toffee send the two couples to a private cabin in the woods to spend the nights there. And as that happens, Razor finds love as well.

Raptor Moon, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Kaida and Glacier never thought they would end up with boyfriends ever since the day they first met them when they were in feral mode, which results in the Echo Creek Raptormen fiasco.

The boys have been living with the family after the king and queen provided them a home for them to stay and they've been thankful ever since.

And Toffee can see that the boys have true potentials of becoming his knights one day because of their loyalty, responsibilities and duty of protecting their loved ones.

The girls had been taking it slow after their meeting as they dated, knowing that they would wait for later when they would be ready for sex again.

And tonight, on Glacier's 18th birthday would be the day that Blitz and Glacier would finally and truly experience their sex...

***

The birthday candles were blown out as the family cheered.

"Looks like I'm eighteen now," the Phagetail-Wintertail mix girl grinned childishly as her brothers laughed joyfully.

"Yes!" Fenir smirked, "That means we're adults now."

"But you lost your virginity when that pansexual creep, Wyscan, threw that aphrodisiac powder on you and Kaida," Garm sheepishly reminded.

"At least we took pills thanks to Shino!" She reminded in return.

Although the cousins were born after Toffee and Kandy's children, they acted like they were older than them with Glacier acting like the older cousin to Kaida.

But perhaps they got that seriousness from their father, Cyril.

“Still,” he continued, “Just because you’re 18 doesn’t mean you can mate whenever you want.”

“Boys!” She shouts a bit, “Blitz and I know when we’re ready for another eventually.”

"She has a point," Blitz said. "And besides, we're still waiting until the Raptor Moon like we agreed on."

That sounded something they never heard off.

"Raptor Moon?" Kaida repeated, looking curious.

"What's Raptor Moon?" Glacier asked their Raptortail boyfriends.

"It's a mating season for raptors and Raptortails." Blitz explained

"It also means the choosing of one's mates for those that are single." Seth said.

The girls looked surprised at the new information.

"Oh...like a Septarian mating season then?" She guessed.

Blitz gave her a curt nod. But she is curious of what the Raptor Moon would look like on that night.

"How do we know the Raptor Moon is out?" She asked them.

"It will be when the moon forms a crescent in the shape of a raptor's sickle toe claw." he explained.

"And the instincts of both raptor and Raptortail as of those with raptor instincts would...well...start getting eager." Blitz nodded.

Kandy, hearing that, looked at where Toffee was.

"Okay, like that time we first met," Glacier nodded, remembering their first meeting when the boys were feral.

"I heard of the Raptor Moon before," Toffee said, "I had to command all of the raptors in the army to leave to their private moments before we lost to Moon."

"That explains why the raptors haven't returned for two nights," Kandy remembered with mild surprise.

"As for me..." he stated, "Well...let me put it this way. I remember one night when my queen was sick and needed to feel better while Miseria and her Rippletails were investigating a crime that never happened."

The Disastorvaynes looked stumped when realization hit them on that night when the Rippletails with Gina first discovered Cougar Town and Rasticore with the kids and husbands getting sick from Leon's bad cooking.

"Ooooooooh!!!" Shino answered with awkwardness.

"We didn't know you two were up in your rooms," Tetsuro groaned awkwardly.

"Uh I was sick at the time and needed to feel better." The half dragon meekly replied.

"That explains why you weren't there to help us with our mess earlier." Kaida frowned a little.

"Anyway," Toffee quickly spoke, clearing his throat, "When the time comes, it's best you be prepared. You're adults yes, but you still aren't ready for unwanted children."

"We know," the full-grown older children said in unison.

"But we still have you babies," Miseria teased, wrapping her arms around the youngest of the Disastorvayne children.

"Mom," Elias blushed brightly.

Rasticore chuckled a bit with pride before realizing, "So when is the Raptor Moon this year exactly?"

"Well, it would appear in the forested areas of Alaska or the colder parts of the Monkeytail and Rainbowtail tribes' territories," Blitz points out.

"I mean, mating season is going to be around soon," Seth fiddled with his thumbs a bit.

They looked uncertain for a moment before Kaida spoke, showing the pills, "We'll be ready then."

"Before we do that, I got something for Glacier," Blitz approaches her and takes out a small wrapped box from his vest pocket.

"It was thanks to those temporary jobs I had during winter break that afforded me to get this for you," he smiled warmly, Glacier taking the gift.

She looked at the birthday present before she opened it.

She never expected it was that nice charm anklet she kept on seeing in that accessory store throughout her life.

It was a very intricate anklet lined with blue and yellow long beads with the pink charm in the shape of peace sign.

"I know you like that anklet because of the way you looked at it when we passed by that store," he explained shyly, "I knew I had to get more cash to buy that expensive charm."

"It's beautiful." she smiled, lifting her leg to have it placed on.

Blitz helps her tie the anklet around her ankle, smiling that she liked the gift he got for her.

"Pretty." Some of the females smiled.

"It's as pretty as the birthday present Seth gave me on my birthday." Kaida smiled.

She parted her shirt collar to show the hand-crafted charm necklace that has the charm being a pinkish opal orb with a small Japanese bell attached to it by a Japanese rope.

"Bought it at that anime convention we were checking out for the first time," Seth chuckled.

"It's so cool!" Ren smiled.

"It sure is, and Kaida loved it when she first saw it," he proudly.

"And perhaps we may return the favor in one of our dates," Kaida suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, you got a lot of clothes from us since you started living with us," Glacier points out.

"Yeah." The two smiled a bit, looking at their outfits and having been given a wardrobe fit for Raptortails.

Despite that, they go barefoot most of the time due to their sickle toe tips except when looking presentable or roller skating.

"Its uncomfortable when we have to wear shoes for a long time," Blitz commented, tapping his sickle claw toe tip on the floor to prove his point.

"And having to cut them off too," Seth added.

"You did look nice on them." Kaida spoke.

"That's true." Seth nodded, though the shoes were uncomfy for them.

"And your hair too," Glacier giggled, flicking Blitz's long straight hair.

"Looks like we have a thing for guys with long wild hair," Kaida giggled as well, patting Seth's long hair.

The two blushed a bit as Kaida continued, "You know you can go barefoot, Seth, if you're that uncomfy."

"Uh sure." he replied, removing the shoes to show his sickle claw toed feet.

"Damn, those shoes were tight!" He breathed, flexing his sickle claw toes.

Cyril, always making sure the girls are alright in the family since the royal children first started walking and talking, rubbed his chin in thought.

"Cyril?" Kushina noticed.

"I hear there's a cabin resort for Raptortails somewhere near Alaska that will help you two boys with the girls," he muttered, "After all, we know you four want a lot of privacy together for a romantic getaway."

The four looked surprised a bit.

"You can stay there during the Raptor Moon." he continued.

Glacier stuttered in astonishment, "A-A-are you....letting us go there on our own as a passage to adulthood independence? Really!?"

He gave her a slow nod and a proud smile to prove his point.

"Kaida..." Kandy spoke, "You are now an adult and this is perhaps the big step, but just remember that you still have a family with us."

"I know, Mom," she smiled mildly in gratitude, glancing to where the youngest of the Raputa children are.

"You're all our family," Blitz spoke out, "We'll always be together. Like a raptor pack."

The Sins with snow raptor and Indoraptor roared a bit in agreement.

And they knew it would be the time to take their steps into adulthood.

"The girls and boys at school are going to be jealous," Shino joked.

"Don't even think about exposing their sex stories!" Rasticore threatened with a hand gripping his throat.

"If they asked to prove it...!?" He squeaked through the grip.

"Rasticore, heal!" Miseria spoke, removing his hand from Shino's throat.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm still trying to recover." he said.

"Niko and her pals won't believe that Kaida and Glacier fucked with Blitz and Seth if they demand proof!" Shino spoke out, "How are we going to fix that!?"

"We ask the Hextails to threaten them," Fenrir suggested with a dangerous smirk.

"Fenir!" Glacier replied, "Please."

"Well there is one way to show proof without revealing too much." Seth began explaining.

"Yes?" They asked him.

"Show them the empty pill packets," he casually said with a shrug.

The girls blushed at his answer.

"Oh gods." they blushed

"It's the only way," he sighed in defeat.

"We'll make sure they won't mock you about it," Blitz promised them.

"I would threaten them if they mock our sister," Garm glared.

"Us too!" Ren frowned.

The pets growled in agreement.

"So when can we start packing?" Kaida chirped with excitement.

***

(Two Days Later)

The cousins unpacked their belongings and clothes into the wardrobes and cabinets of the lodge their parents booked for their Raptor Moon night with Blitz and Seth.

Afterward, Seth and Blitz looked at the sun setting.

They knew that the night will soon come.

"It's almost here, I can feel it." Blitz replied.

Seth looked up a bit while he smoothens out the blankets placed near the fireplace.

"I can even hear the nearby raptors getting ready too," he said to Blitz.

The girls looked at the boys once it was all set up, taking the pills to prevent the unwanted pregnancy, knowing that they would be ready.

"Boys...?" Glacier called out, prepping herself on the bed that she shares with Blitz.

Kaida smiled toward Seth as she lied on her own bed, speaking, "You may want to comfort us during this time."

Both males blushed a bit, starting to sweat a little from the uncomfy shirts.

Slowly, the males approached the respective girls.

"You ready?" Seth asked Kaida once he hovers over her, his hands planted next to both sides of her head

His hair flopped down a little form a circle around her head.

"We are..." Kaida smiled as the crescent moon started rising.

The boys gazed up at the crescent shape moon that perfectly resembles the raptor's sickle toe claw, shining moonlight down through the window.

Blitz began first by breathing heavily a bit when Glacier snakes her hands along his neck to his back, gripping him.

"Mmmm, you're loving this, aren't you?" she grinned, pulling at the shirt he was wearing.

Seth's eyes glanced at Kaida's fingers slowly unbuttoning his own shirt.

Finishing unbuttoning the last button, she slides his shirt off, leaving him topless.

"Has Dad been training you?" She sighed sighed at the sight of his well-built body as Seth nuzzles into her neck, kissing her.

"In a way, he has." Seth chuckled as the two hugged, their tails wagging.

Glacier giggled when Blitz grazes his lips over her neck and collar, licking her as he purrs.

She can feel the bulge rising in his pants when she helped take off his shirt.

"Mmm Glacier..." he mutters.

Glacier smiled at Blitz's physique a bit, noticing his build was very attractive.

"I guess...you must be ready for this." Glacier replied as the moon fully rose.

The shirtless males grinned as the crescent moon shaped like a raptor's sickle toe shone, both relieved from the uncomfy shirts.

"Glad you don't turn into werelizards like the Lycantails and Bloodtails," she joked as Blitz helps takes off her clothes gently without ripping them off.

"You should really become Dad's knights," Kaida insisted, shyly covering her exposed breasts after Seth has taken her clothes off.

"Maybe." The boys grinned, rubbing the bulge in their pants in a teasing manner.

Glacier thinks back on what her flirty id used to be, making her feel bashful when they first met her in the spirit realm, "Blitz? You don't think I'm weird when we met our ids in the spirit realm right?"

"Well...to be honest, I think the id works well with you." Blitz spoke.

He gave her a kiss as she smiled a little.

"I just felt a little embarrassed that you all knew my true intention," she sighed with relief when leans his face into her breasts, squeezing them gently to make her moan.

"And I understand your anger too," Seth said to Kaida, his face placed in between her breasts.

She softly moaned as she blushed, "But...but it's thanks to you and the others...that I'm able to grow properly. And I can eventually fly like my siblings."

Seth glanced at the red mark on one of her breasts, tracing his finger on it, "Of course. I fell in love with you when we first met you and Glacier even though we were in feral states."

"After all, I promised nothing will happen to you, Kaida," he takes his pants off, making her blush at the sight of his hardened penis.

She smiled a little, blushing as she looked eager, eager for his dick.

"And that's a promise worth keeping." He continued, kicking his pants off completely.

He leaned his forehead against hers after she puts her arms around his neck, "It's going to be a really bumpy ride, girls. Just hang on okay?"

They nodded after Blitz took off his pants and gets into position.

Slowly and gently, they enter their clits as they moaned softly.

The lizard and lizard dragon gasped and moaned softly, feeling them hump them inside.

"Mmmm Seth." Kaida moans.

He let out a soft growl of a raptor by how hot and wet she is, his humping becoming harder and faster.

Before Blitz can get into sync with him, Glacier flipped him over so she is on top of him, surprising them.

She growled in pleasure as her Raptortail thrusted in and out of her, Glacier groping her breasts.

"Fuck, you're so good...I'm so glad I waited since our Neverzone sex." she moans loudly.

His blue eyes glowed when he remembers that day to help cure the girls who got hit by the aphrodisiac powder.

"Yeah, it really does," Blitz groaned,being ridden by her as he panted.

The lizard dragon panted and growled, gripping on to Seth, smiling lovingly to him.

"So handsome...so sexy..." she mutters to him.

He growled intensely before he puts her legs over his shoulders, driving down into her as she panted.

"Harder, Seth! Harder!!" She panted, clutching onto him.

He growled as he thrusted more and more, his eyes slit as he humped harder.

"Mmm...Blitz, you're so hard on me!" Glacier growls

She cries out when Blitz grabs her hips, making her ride him harder and faster.

"Take it! Take it all, my pretty Glacier!" He snarled, his tongue sticking out with drool coming out.

"FUCK YES!" she starts screaming in pleasure from riding him.

Kaida moaned from Seth's thrusting, her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands gripping his back as their tails wrapped around one another.

"Seth, harder!" She moaned and gasped at the same time before he suddenly turned her onto her stomach, humping her from behind as she gasped with delight.

"Mmmm, you love this, don't you, my pretty?" Seth growled with the Raptortail groping her ass as he thrusts.

"Ah! Yes! Ooh! Seth, this feels so good!" Kaida drooled, their bodies becoming sweaty from their lovemaking which results in the wet smacking sounds every time Seth humps her.

"Fuck yes!" He growls and chittered like a raptor.

The lizard dragon girl clutched the sheets tightly, her teeth clenching down on the blanket as she muffles her moans from his rough humping.

"Glacier, you're shaking," Blitz said, leaning her down to nuzzle his nose into her bluish-black hair.

"Mmmm....I..." she tried to speak.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. Just...just this the first time I'm on the top."

Her hands were placed on his chest and stomach as she rides him harder, the Raptortail beneath her groaning from her movement.

"So big...," she growled.

She groans as she rode him, feeling his wet dick in and out of her.

Blitz panted, his red eyes glowing from her riding and the effect of the Raptor Moon. They continued with this routine until the male sat up, holding her close as she held onto him as she rode him om his lap.

"Ungh, fuck, so good..." he growled.

Seth played with Kaida's tits as he thrusted and humped, growling as he nuzzled her.

"Ah! Seth!" She groaned, her charm necklace tinkling at every thrust he's giving her.

"So fucking tight." he growls while slapping his wet dick inside and out of her.

He turns her on her side so he is scissoring her, the lizard dragon girl crying out with delight alongside the Raptortail with their faces placed next to each other, his hands toying with her breasts.

She panted and moaned, her nostrils smoking from the intensity.

He gropes the breast that has the red mark on it, growling into her ear.

"Ahh! Blitz! I'm close!!" Glacier cries out from her lap ride, "I'm going to....CUM!!"

"ME TOO!" He roared before screeching in pleasure like a raptor.

She whimpered, her claws digging into his back that made blood dribble out as his semen filled her.

"Blitz...," she drawled in exhaustion, bending backwards to expose her breasts to him.

The blue-black lizard panted, licking her left tit for a moment before tugging at it with his teeth.

She started moaning in pleasure upon doing so, feeling herself cum.

Seeing the aftermath of their sex made Kaida cum onto Seth's cock, making him growl and pin her down on her stomach.

"Hang on!" He growled before he howled with ecstasy, filling her womb.

She gasped and panted, blowing flames from her mouth in passion.

She was grateful her flames didn't catch anything on fire or not it would end up like that incident back at Lake Michigan's summer camp.

Seth panted with exhaustion, pulling out of her and leaning down on her with Blitz flopping back on his back on the bed, Glacier in his arms.

"Mmmm, that was wondrous." Glacier smiled.

She hummed when she feels the cum dripping out of her, "I had to take four pills in case it doesn't work."

"Oh, Glace," Blitz laughed, hugging her.

"Damn," Seth chuckled, "And I bet you took more than that, Kaida."

She nodded against his neck, her cuddling into him for warmth.

They look out of the window to see the crescent moon still shining white down on the scenery outside, bedazzling them.

"I will never forget that pretty scenery," Kaida whispered, feeling sleepy.

"So...beautiful..." Glacier grinned as she yawned, her eyes heavy.

The boys pulled the sheets over themselves, holding the sleeping girls in their arms.

"It really is," Blitz agreed, patting Glacier's hair.

The couples nuzzle one another together, smiling that they had their full adult bliss together, happy the Raptortails would be great future husbands.

"I wonder if any of the Raptortails, raptors, or Toffee are affected by the moon too?" The curious Blitz pondered.

"Who knows?" She whispered, "We did see Corey and Blue on our way here."

They laughed a bit, knowing they might have a wondrous time.

***

Blue laughed and giggled from Corey kissing her topless body, blushing as she dug in her pants, moaning.

Earlier, the two had decided to vacation at Alaska for Raptor Moon night. They might figure the other Raptortails were up there as well.

"Gods, Corey, you're so hot." she smiled to him, unzipping his pants.

"Do you want this?" he growled.

"Come on, you know the Raptor Moon is the best night to do it!" Blue growled, tail swishing.

"Very well, my lady," he smirked, sliding her pants off.

She looked at his penis as she smiled, bending as she spoke, "Take me! Fill me with your sperm, honey."

The male grinned, pouncing on to her like a raptor, thrusting his penis in her clit, the breasts being groped.

She cries out from the rush and clutches around him, her hips bucking up to meet his hips every time he thrusts.

She drooled when Corey took out some sex toys they brought from this night.

"You're gonna love these." he chuckled, using the vibrator in her anal.

As he thrusts, he reached down and turned the vibrator on to full max, making the toy vibrate violently in his anal that causes her to screech out in pleasure.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, COREY!" she roared, smacking his ass to demand his humping to become harder and rougher.

He growled and screeched, thrusting more and more into her.

As this was going on in their cabin, Razor, having become 18 for a while, stared at the crescent moon shaped like a raptor's sickle toe outside the house for a moment before secretly glancing.

He was envious, envious that he could not find a mate at that time.

As he looked away from the two panting and moaning, Razor continued listening from the cabin secretly, taking his hard penis out of his blue jeans, throbbing and moaning as he did so.

"Fuck...this sucks..." he muttered as he throbbed while listening to the two in the cabin while not being spotted.

All while back inside, the Raptortails scratched one another before biting.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME FOR, BLUE!?" Corey growled, his claws tearing the sheets beneath them.

"You'll see," she growled.

Razor muffled his groans and moans, pumping his hand up and down on his leaking penis.

"Not enough!" She panted, grabbing a pillow on his bed to hump it.

He growled and grunted with bravado, humping into the folds of the large pillow that he felt like it was going to worth it.

However, he fails to notice a female seeing him doing that outside the yard-viewing window.

He looks desperate, she thought.

"Agh, fuck!" Razor muttered, knowing that back then, he was almost on the verge of raping when in feral mode.

He didn't mean to, but back then when he was in the Neverzone...

The female, watching him, grabbed her pants, placing them on as she looked pitiful to him, went to Razor.

"E...excuse me?" She shyly called out.

He halted in his pillow humping, seeing the silvery grey female with black stripes and raven hair cascading down her shoulders walking up to his bed.

He noticed her, looking surprised a bit.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Razor looked away, sighing, "No, not really."

She looked at the pillow he was humping on.

"You lonely?" She asked him.

He nodded her sadly, noticing her naked after she took off her pants and getting on the bed with him.

"Here...let me see." she asked.

"But I..." he muttered as she removed the pillow.

She looked at his erect wet penis squirting as she looked at him.

"This Raptor Moon is getting to you too, huh?" she asked.

"Yes." he choked.

"Allow me...if it helps make you feel better." she said, slowly kissing the tip.

The stunned indigo Raptortail watched as she begins to lick and suck his swollen cock.

He gasped and panted, moaning softly as she sucked.

"Mmm...tasty..." she moans between suckings.

Razor's sickle toe claws twitched, the male humming in delight by her warm mouth.

"I didn't get your name," he breathed, petting her head.

She stopped for a moment, speaking, "Terra."

"Terra, pretty name," he purred as she returns to her suckling, "I'm Razor."

"Nice name..." she smiled, her own sickle toe twitching.

Razor groaned in pleasure that he found someone who can help him with his Raptor Moon state, the male laying back on the pillow and his hand resting on her head.

He glanced to where Corey, pants pushed to his knees, and Blue are, seeing them screaming out ecstasy after they cummed.

"Mmm...you love this, huh?" she asked between sucks.

"I do." He growled, holding her head to his dick by the tail as she suckled and muffled.

"Are you new around here?" He suddenly asked her.

She stopped for a moment to give him a nod before resuming, pressing and rubbing breasts around his dick.

He gasped and groaned at the gesture while he watches something going on in Corey and Blue's cabin.

Her thighs stained with now nude Corey's cum, she shoves him down on the bed as she slips on a very large strap-on that made the brown male grin nervously.

"What are you doing?" he nervously asked Blue.

"Doing what the Rippletails do: take revenge by claiming you." she smirked.

He looked a bit fearful as she shoved the dildo in, making him gasp and scream.

"Easy, easy," she cooed, holding his ass as she pushes the large rubber dildo into the male who groaned and moaned out from the large mass entering him.

"It's so big," he moaned loudly.

"Exactly." she smirked, "Got it from Cougar Town."

She pours lubricant on the submerged dildo and around his anal before she starts to thrust the dildo in and out of his body.

"This dick clasp isn't helping me!" He groaned, the leather contraption strapped to his penis preventing him from cumming out.

He groaned as she played with it a bit.

"Awww, what's wrong, Corey?" She cooed tauntingly, enjoying listening to his gasps, moans and groans of pleasure from the thrusting she's giving him, "Are you enjoying what a girl enjoys? Do you like your ass getting fucked?"

Razor's eyes widened as he saw this scene, starting to cum into Terra's mouth.

The eager female hummed, gulping down the entire load of his seed down and licking her lips.

"So good," she purred, her clit dripping.

Razor's tail wagged at Corey getting claimed by Blue, his face set in a face of pleasure and delight as his ass gets fucked by the rough female, slapping his ass as she yelled out in pleasure.

"So hot!" He murmured, his cock throbbing at the woman fucking her mate.

Terra did something funny when he gets distracted. She went to his anal after pulling his pants off and began to suck and lick it.

"Hey!" He was startled at her action.

"Don't wanna leave this unused now, do we?" she giggled while his anal was touched.

He shivered by her fingers touching him down there.

"Please," he takes her hands, "Let me offer you that."

She realized what he meant before getting on her hands and knees, lifting her tail to expose her anal.

He blushed as the male grinned, then started pouncing on her as he started thrusting his dick in her anal.

Terra cries out in pleasure from the slick and wet cock entering her anal and bumping into her sweet spot.

"Razor," she moaned out.

Positioning her so they are facing the other two Raptortails, he began to hump her hard with his tongue sticking out.

"You love this, don't you?" he growled, "Watching their sex while we do ours?"

"Yes!" Terra moans loudly.

As that happened, Blue kept thrusting with Corey continuing to moan more and more until he came.

The leather straps were removed with the dildo being pulled out as the exhausted male panted on the bed.

"I bet you liked that, dirty boy," Blue smacked his ass hard, making him gasp with delight.

He grabs some leather bondages and pounces her, grinning, "Payback time."

She gasped as the bondage straps were put on her as he snatched some pants with holes for both, placing them on as she blushed.

"Oh Corey!" she gasped.

She winced from the clamps on her tits as he growled, tail wagging.

"This time, I won't go easy on you!" He shoves the vibrator into her clit and his hard penis into her anal, making her cry out.

The silvery grey female cries out from the display with Razor turning her around so they can kiss and ended up Frenching one another as he thrusts his hips into her, the headboard supporting them.

"Mmmmm" they moaned as they hump and thrust.

He groped her breasts while kissing and humping.

She part away, panting after that kiss, "So hot, and so pretty. I'm grateful for meeting you here!"

"Yes," she moaned, loudly when he thrusts upwards.

She gasped and moaned loudly as he does so, growling in pleasure, their eyes slit.

"I can hear the other Raptortails here," he growled, silencing their moaning to hear a cluster of screeches and cries of pleasure from the other cabins.

"The Raptor Moon is making us so high and good!" Terra purred, glancing to the side to see Blue yowling with ecstasy as Corey continues to fuck her ass after cumming into her.

"Take it all!" Corey roars as he thrusts.

Blue screeches more from the overload as he cums again, spilling more seed inside and outside of her.

"Corey! Give me MORE!!" she panted in ecstasy.

"Fuck Blue, you're so eager!" He growls, flipping her over to thrust in her clit hard.

"Mmmm...they got the right idea..." Terra moans from being humped.

"Yeah...leather straps and pants with holes." Razor growls a bit.

Razor groaned, cumming into her by surprise as she groaned. When he pulls himself out, he enters her clit, making her purr at his still hard and wet cock.

"Take me," she purred eagerly.

"We'll work on the fetish later then." he chuckled as the Raptortail screeched, thrusting hard into her as she growled and moaned.

He braced himself on the bed with the female clutching him close, his hips smacking into hers with their tails twisting around one another.

"Oh, Razor, so good!" Terra moaned out, her legs wrapped around his waist.

The two growled as they humped more and more, loving each and every moment of their lusty thrusts.

"What.....Ah! What brings you here all by yourself, Razor!?" She asked through the humping.

He knew that she wants to get to know him through the sex so he answers her.

"I just...I was lonely." he began.

"Go on..." she smiled as they humped.

"Everybody got their own on their way here, but not me," he groaned, "I thought of watching those two fuck one another as I fuck that pillow to make the urges better until you came in."

"I have questions about you. How did you get in here and what's your reason here in this resort?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her. Nor did he want to feel embarrassed.

"I just tell the receptionist that I wanted some peace and quiet here," he answered, "The reason would be there I could hope to find some girls who would find me interesting but turns out all of them are taken."

He looks down at her, "Now you tell me me about yourself, Terra."

"Well..." she began, looking uncertain.

He stroked her cheek, "You can tell me."

His friendly and loving gesture made her feel safe in his company and she spoke out.

"Okay." she smiled, "To be honest, I was staying with my cousin so she could help me get the urges out of my system. But then...she had her mate to take care of."

"You mean that pretty red girl with purple hair I saw doing it with this guy in the lake?" He described. She answered him with a nod.

"Yep." Terra spoke.

"Huh, guess we're all finding our special someones here, huh?" he asked.

She nodded, "I thought of going to the lake to see if they're still there doing it. Until I saw you with similar problems."

"Is that how you got into my cabin in the first place?" He asked when he feels his climax coming.

"Yes...And now I'm taken...by you." she playfully teased.

He laughed jovially before he cums into her, the girl moaning out in pleasure before he rolls off her, his penis limp after the sex.

She leaned to him as she smiled, "Do I satisfy you?"

"Yes." he smiled softly, holding her.

They hear the climax of Corey and Blue nearby and saw the two laying down in exhaustion.

"Seems everyone's got their worth on this night of the Raptor Moon," he sighed, pulling the blanket up.

"You can stay if you want. We'll meet your cousin and her mate tomorrow."

Terra only nodded as she nuzzled with him, the two holding each other.

Perhaps their bond will be strong after all.

***

"Gods, I can't believe the Raptor Moon's affecting you too!" the half dragon moaned loudly from the vibrator in her clit.

The semi-feral Toffee growled with delight at her state, his tail swishing around.

"I think my id is making a good use on me," he muttered.

The lizard in leather pants with holes throbbed his dick as he continued, "Perhaps we should consider getting you along with your own id when dragon mating season almost comes."

"Toffee...I'm only half dragon, remember?" she blushed as she felt his dick going around her anal.

"Just because you're half doesn't mean you would be immune to the effects of dragon mating season," he teased.

He can almost feel the raptor id in him rising out, but making sure he is in a stable state of sentient mind.

She then felt Toffee grope her breasts as he growled, "Gods you look good when vulnerable."

He then inserted his penis into her, making her gasp and moan.

"Agito....," she moaned out before he began to hump her, teeth gritted with his tail wagging.

The two groaned as he thrusted and smacked himself into her anal, gripping her ass as Kandy bucked with the vibrator on her.

She groaned out from the ride, intertwining her fingers with his hand that has the black raptor mark with the tail wrapped around the finger that was formerly lost.

"Oh Toffee!" She groaned out, tail wagging a lot.

Growling, Toffee started drooling as he bit her shoulder, the half dragon moaning loudly.

"Toffee!" she growled loudly.

He lifted her leg up to give more space into his thrusting until he growled loudly, the dominant raptor coming out of him like those days he went feral.

The day he got her pregnant with Hikari, Sasuke and Ai during his feral episodes.

She blushed as the half dragon blew flames upward, not enough to burn anything in the pleasure.

"Fuck Toffee yes!" she moans.

His black raptor glowed silver, him not realizing he is Dragon Upping through the sex.

His shadowy wings sprouted out first before the rest of him becomes covered in shadows.

Kandy, not noticing, was pulled out afterward, Kandy grunting as she came on the vibrator a bit.

As she did, she looked concerned as she looked behind to the shadows.

"Toffee?" she asked.

He sighed a bit, the crescent moon providing light into the room to reveal what happened to him.

"You Dragon Upped already?" She said with surprise, reaching her hands out to touch his face.

She looked at the lizard in the dragon form, his sexy build that she stared at as she blushed, her own mark starting to glow.

"Apparently," he chuckled a bit.

His dragon form was mostly covered in shadows with the wings appearing to be made out of firey shadows and most of the shadows covering the upper half of his face, chest, legs and arms. The hands grew to double the size with massive talons with actual red eyeballs on the palms, his legs shifted to form lupine-like dragon legs, a vicious tail with four serrated blades at the tip, his chest having a chest plate pictures a demonic dragon on it and his hair long and wild. He has four horns and the whites of his eyes were black with the yellow irises glowing.

"You look so.....demonic....ly handsome," she stated, touching the claw with the glowing raptor mark on it.

"Thank you." Toffee smiled.

He reached out his other claw and touched her cheek, "And you look really stunning in that form too."

She looked at herself as she realized that she too Dragon Upped like him.

"So stunning," he whispered.

Her wings were quite surprising; one was made of black flames and the other made of frosty ice. Her Eye of Redemption was surrounded by a white metal mask to form some kind of monocle and she had black and blue metal pieces that are in the shape of wolf faces on her wrists, shoulders and knees. Although she wore just a red sari cloth that flows around her legs, she wore whitish armor of Chinese origin covering her chest, legs and tail.

"I think Miseria's look more stunning," she commented, looking at her reflection.

"To Rasticore perhaps." he chuckled.

They Dragon Downed after they held their faces, "I saw Miseria Dragon Upped the last time. But I don't know how it happened."

"Rasticore's as well," he added with a nod.

Kandy looks out of the window, looking down when she saw the wild raptors roaming freely in the empty streets with the juveniles seen chasing stray cats, dogs and pouncing on rats.

"Seems the more wild raptors can't help themselves." Kandy replied.

He nodded, seeing the skeptical.

"It was a good idea you announced the whole town to lock and barricade their doors and windows before the moon came out," she said to Toffee, "Who knows what kind of damage the raptors might do if they didn't listen to the warning."

"That is true." he spoke, "And if you think the Raptor Moon might be bad, then the Dragon Mating Night might make things worse for you and Rasticore, let alone our adult offspring."

She looked a bit fearful, "Tetsuro will be a problem since he and Ren are getting along slowly. For Kaida's case, Seth really needs to give her a lot of pills before she gets it."

"And speaking of those two, are you planning to make them your knights in future?"

"Maybe."

She looked at the calendar in which she marked the day of the dragon mating season. 

March 26th. Long enough to get things prepared for them and inform Miseria about it.

And they hoped that it would be enough to take care of the Dragon Mating Night.

But a thought hit her. Would it also effect the Dragon Bones since they can change into dragon forms?

That is something that made her more eager to know the answer.

End


	16. Dragon Mating Season, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Raptor Moon: The time for dragon mating season has arrived a day early and those that are dragon or Dragontail, including Tetsuro, Kaida, Kandy and Rasticore, start to get heated up, especially when Higgs gets struck with a potion that turns her into a Rockfang with new identity and starts to be Ripjaw's girlfriend. And while this is going on, Toffee and Miseria (as of Ren and Seth) must control the urges of their loved ones during the three nights of Dragon Mating Season while Hextail mating season and Rippletail mating season commences.

Dragon Mating Season, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Mirage's vision was a bit skeptical and surprising when she began to dream, humming in her sleep as her husband, Ferdelance slumbered next to her.

The first vision she saw was of Miseria and Rasticore in private lagoon at a beach only found in what was once the old territory of the past Rippletails.

It was very curious.

The second involved the king and queen

It showed an eager-looking Kandy in different form with her Eye of Redemption glowing, pinning down a stunned Toffee whose shirt was ripped open to expose his chest to her.

"What's wrong with her?" A dreaming Mirage pondered.

The last was of Ripjaw with Higgs.

The woman found herself in a form unlike any kind of lizard she never thought she might encounter except to the fact she has strong jaws that can outmatch a crocodile's.

"Oh my," Mirage said with surprise.

So Ripjaw had found someone after all, she thought

She thought the visions will be over when she saw the lizard dragon prince with Miseria's daughter and the other about Kaida and Seth

Each eager in their state

The first shows Tetsuro looking unsure of doing it with Ren after he fastened a condom on while the second one shows Seth being ridden by a lust-driven Kaida, the Raptortail looking drunk from the lust.

Finally the visions ended

"Mirage?" A confused Ferdelance got out of the blankets, not minding that he is nude after they undressed for the night.

"Such strange visions," she muttered, sitting up.

“Of tomorrow night?” He asked while she nodded

The seer steps out of bed, heading into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Mirage?" He called, following her.

She rose her head to look into the mirror with her husband looking at her

"I'm sorry, these visions are really confusing and really surprising," she apologized, splashing water onto her face.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow morning," he gently guides her to bed and they got under the covers, the Rippletail cuddling into his chest.

"Now get some sleep."

He reluctantly nodded before holding her

Whatever these visions are, he hoped they aren't so freaky and awkward like that incident with the compys months ago.

***

Higgs had sat on the bench of the park, arms holding her knees as she looked down in depression.

She still couldn’t get over all the things that had changed since she originally decided to stay in the Neverzone. Changes where she felt like she was no longer needed. Sure she was now in her proper age like Star and Marco, but...

"Wonder what its like to be a lizard," She muttered, spotting two Swifttails flying across the sky thanks to their airbending powers.

She, however, wasn't the only one moping.

As she continued to mope and find out that she no longer had a purpose in both realms, Ripjaw sat on a different empty bench behind her

"Why am I not getting any attention!?" He wailed in agony before putting his arms around his face.

Despite his pals all getting the love of their loves, he's the only one not taken because he's not-so-attractive, in Miseria's statement, and trying to hard.

It wasn’t his fault he tried so hard, he thought

A gryphon, a pet that Gina just got in one of her police cases, was seen delivering the already finished potions for the humans that fell for the Septarians casually flew over the vehicles on the road.

The gryphon, which Gina named it Trooper, was doing well and was about to deliver the last of the bottles to a client when some wild Dragoncycles flew by, smacked aside by a grinning Sharko the spinosaurus before the eagle-lion hybrid squawked in panic, seeing the last of the potion heading straight to where Higgs sat.

“What the-!?” She reacted too late as one potion splash all over her

Ripjaw heard the splash as he turned around

"Ugh! What is this stuff!?" She spat the goop out, drenched in the weird liquid.

Then Ripjaw saw something strange happening. The human suddenly grew curly horns without her feeling it.

"Uhm? Miss, you got some...?" He hesitated, pointing to where her horns are.

She touched the head, gasping as she realized in shock

“What the hell did that stuff do?!” She snapped as she held herself, grunting in pain

Trooper meow-squawked in panic and quickly flew away just as the spinosaurus returned from the chase, noticing the woman beginning to change.

First off, her skin slowly morphs into rough pale orange scales.

She pants as a tail burst out of her clothing next 

“Agh!” She groaned in pain, clenching the ground

As that was happening, her clothes started to strain from the mass on herself

Her jaw grew larger and longer, two vicious sabertooth fangs growing out from the sides as her teeth turns serrated and sharp.

Her orange hair grew longer and wilder almost like a lion's with sharp claws appearing.

“Holy shit!” He shouts as her shoes burst

“Uh let’s get you out of those!” He continued in a panic as he took her to the bushes, pulling whatever he could save from her transformation off

“Fuck what’s happening to me!?” She shouts in pain

Once they hid, something in her back bulged

Wings! Well at least they thought they were wings but more like wings that enables her to glide for short distances and can be used to help make her run faster as if to help generate enough solar energy into the wing flaps like solar panels.

"Huh? Never seen this kind of dragon before," Ripjaw muttered in surprise.

"I better ask Ronin or one of the royal Frostfang dragons if this is over."

Her body shifted as the clothing that wasn’t saved burst, leaving her nude

He gasped upon noticing her going more curvy and boobs big

"Woah! I'm hotter than ever!" She said with surprise, "And scalier too!"

She took a look at her reflection from the water of a nearby bird fountain.

“Whoa!” Was all she spoke

She touched her big fangs and looked at her hair that suddenly grew wild and spiky like a lion's mane. She peeped behind her and saw the sail-like wings.

"What kind of dragon am I?" She asked herself.

“I don’t honestly know.” He admits

She looked at the purple lizard and spinosaurus gaping at her with jaws wide open in astonishment.

"Ahem!" She frowned with her arms folded. She glances down at the clothes he's holding.

He gave her the clothing upon realizing, her trying to fit the clothes

"I think you're a little too big for those," he tried to point out in an awkward manner.

"You THINK!?" she snapped, blushing when she hears a rip from her clothes she is struggling in.

“Fuck!” She snapped

He panicked, trying to find a quicker way to get her decent quickly before anyone sees her.

His vest isn't enough to cover most of her. But when he sees a nearby human family about to set up their picnic spot near the bushes they were in, he quickly snatched it before they noticed it was gone.

She frowned upon making the makeshift dress from the picnic blanket, “I guess this will do for now.”

He sighed, checking his wallet to see if he has enough money to get her new clothes that can fit her.

Fifty bucks. Just measly little fifty bucks.

"I know a thrift shop that sells clothes you might like," he offered, whistling for Sharko to crouch down so he can get onto his back, inches away from the large sail-like fin.

Reluctantly Higgs got on with him

He nudged his heels on the dino's side and it immediately stomps off to where the thrift shop Ripjaw knows can help the woman.

The spino didn't expect this to happen to anyone before. Especially to a human.

He growled out a sigh as he listens to the two lizards' conversations.

“So you were that ex knight that stayed in the Neverzone, huh?” He asked

“And found the fountain of youth.” She explains

"And....," he cleared his throat uneasily, "You got PTSD after you saw your friends and Dragoncycle get sliced into pieces by Crazy-Eyed Caruso and Lynx. I thought the Mewmans and other monsters would know about them."

She shudders at the memory of that

"I didn't know those guys were infamous on Septarsis," she admitted, "That Lynx guy just cast me out like garbage after he finished me off."

"At least Lynx didn't kill you!" Ripjaw points out.

Sharko groaned, telling him to say something reassuring than hurting her.

“Uh but on the bright side,” he continued, dusting his brown pants, “At least you’re alive and safe here.”

"And turned into this weird kind of dragon," she points out, looking at herself and her tail.

Then an idea hit her. She is no longer ex-knight Higgs anymore. Now as this weird kind of dragon, she needed a new name.

As they continued onward, Gina began passing by before stopping and noticing

"Weird? I never seen that kind of dragon before," she muttered, "Must be a new breed like the Twilighttails."

She hears squawking and saw her pet flying towards her with an empty satchel in its paw.

"Trooper, weren't you supposed to send the last bottle to the Lesters?" She questioned her pet.

The satchel looked slightly opened by damage upon notice as she realized: the bottle must have...

"Did you drop it on someone!?" She accused the gryphon.

It meowed and pointed to where dragon Higgs is as Gina's eyes began to twitch with shock.

"Oh boy," she simply said.

She had a feeling that something will happen

***

She came out of the dressing room with the clothing she looked at

She never thought Ripjaw has a thing for punk rock and heavy metal judging by the clothes trend.

She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a Metallica band logo on it, ripped blue jeans, metal-plated boots, a red torn bandanna around her neck and black bandage wraps around her massive claws.

"Cool," she only said.

"I know, that's why I chose that for a cheaper price," he casually said after he paid the cashier.

“It’s still cool.” She smiled

He chuckled a bit that the girl liked it after what she gone through.

"Now I need a new name," she smirked, "Because Higgs is gone and the new me is going to have a good start!"

The spino facepalmed in slight annoyance.

“Just as long as it’s not Fangore.” Ripjaw replied

“Duh! Of course not.”

She looked at herself in the mirror to find any details that can match her new name.

She looked a lot like a lion with that new hairdo, and she has those big fangs sticking out with these weird wings she has.

She looks like a manticore.

“Either Manny or Corey or something that fits for someone looking like a manticore.” She pondered

"How about......? Leona?" He suggested, "Cause you look like a lion. Or maybe we add a title like, Leona the Stinger or a full name like Leona Sting?"

“Leona Sting...yeah I can work with that.” She grins

She looks down at her swishing tail, spotting that the tip has a curved blade on it that gives it a stinger look.

"Leona Sting it is!" She grinned with delight before she shouted with bravado, "LOOK OUT WORLD! LEONA STING IS IN TOWN AND READY TO STING ANY BAD GUYS THAT COME TO HER WAY!!"

I used to do that before I met Toffee and the others, he thought with realization.

Gina, as she with her gryphon had gotten the spare potion, heard her as Gina looked uneasy

"That was fast for her to adapt," she said while she outs the replacement bottle into the satchel.

"I have a gut feeling I know what kind of dragon she turned into," she rubbed her chin in thought.

Higgs, now known as Leona, smirked with pride as Ripjaw followed her out

***

Something felt wrong.

Tetsuro thought he has gotten a terrible fever the moment he woke up this morning. Including his sister who woke up later than him.

But it felt like it was still there

“Hey Tetsuro?” A familiar voice called out

He looked to the doorway and saw Ren, the girl entering with a closed bento box that she puts on the nightstand near his bed.

He blushed when he noticed that his sleeping kimono's flaps are spread out to expose his sweaty chest.

"You're getting hotter," Ren said after she touched his forehead.

“Sorry,” he replied

He groaned, feeling a strange feeling going on in his body as he watches her clean up the mess he made in his room, his eyes not leaving her form.

She looks so....pretty and sweet with her responsible sister attitude and seriousness as the older sibling of the family.

It was as if some small voice was telling him to take her now

"Ren....?" He whispered, rising out of his bed.

"Yes?" She turned to him, noticing him walking strangely to her.

"Something's wrong with me," he groaned, "And I think this isn't a fever."

“What do you mean?” She asked him

He started heaving a little, struggling a bit

"Remember at biology class about animals acting weird during spring?" He asked her strangely.

“Yes why?” She spoke

“Because there is something going on with me this week that involves whatever date mom marked.”

"Kaida? Are you alright in there?" They hear Seth knocking the door to Kaida's room. He sounds worried when he hears her making strange noises in the room.

And they sound suspicious to him

“Kaida?” He continued as he slowly opened the door to peek

He was taken by surprise when she suddenly pulls him into the room and locks it behind her.

"Wait!? Are you guys having...!? No!" Ren shook her head in disbelief, "Its not even mating season for Septarians yet!"

“Maybe...” Tetsuro groaned, “It’s mating season for dragons.”

She was stunned by the reveal when he suddenly locks the door of his room and pinned her down on the bed.

"Tets! Please! This isn't the right time for me!" She protested.

“But I need this release,” he growls as he sheds the kimono

She blushed upon seeing his topless build and noticed he slept on his pants he probably forgot to discard for the night, the tailor pants bulging

"Tetsuro..," he takes his pants off to reveal his throbbing and leaking cock.

"I need you," he moaned, leaning towards her to sniff her scent.

“I...” she began as she saw him pounce to her, trying to thrust as she grunts from the grinding

“Fuck please!” She groans as the lizard dragon grinds while sweaty

He groaned with delight, wanting to feel her heat and her wetness as well as hearing her sweet moans as he humps her.

"Tets, get off!!" She pushes him off the bed and herself, catching him by surprise.

“You’re not yourself like this!” She panics, trying to open the door while yelling, “Mom a little help here!”

Little did she know that her mother is in the same situation as well.

"Come here!" Tetsuro growled, grabbing the yelping Rippletail girl.

He pulled her shirt off as he furiously bit down as she moans and screams

***

“Rasticore?” Miseria gasped upon him unzipping his blue jeans in their room

“I can’t stop getting horny.” He growls, throbbing his exposed dick to her, “And I need this...I need this now!”

"Woah, hang on a sec-!" She let out a yip when he suddenly pushes her into a portal she randomly opened to escape him.

The next thing she knew was that they landed in a really quiet lagoon she is not familiar with.

Him on top of her.

“Heh, nice place for our together time, huh?” He smirked

"Rast! What the hell is wrong with you!?" She snapped.

She was caught by surprise when he takes off her coat.

“I think...” he growled as he snatched her top off, “I think it’s Dragon and Dragontail mating season....the Dragon Mating Night from what I heard Kandy talk about.”

“Oh no,” she realized as he grabbed and suckled her breasts

She moaned loudly from his heated licks and suckling, shocked that he is much more eager than her when she is in need of sex.

"Is this why the dragons and the older Fangtails are acting weird?" She groaned, feeling him taking off her boots and pants.

"Fuck yes." he growls as he grinds her

"So fucking hot." he growled, thrusting more and more, her pants dropped to the floor as he grabbed her.

"Mmm, so beautiful." he growled, licking her tits while grinding.

It was then she started to feel his tail wrap around her waist to hold her, the frill lizard growling.

He chuckled a bit, "Kandy did mention something about it happening at March 26th when she was explaining today...guess it happened a day earlier than expected."

"Shit" she growled, her clit rubbed by his hard dick.

"No, wait, wait!" she grunted, taking out her pill, quickly swallowing it.

Afterward, she noticed something odd on the lagoon they were in.

"This place....," she murmured, seeing a blue banner fluttering on the top of a small hill.

A banner featuring the Rippletails' sigil.

"No, it couldn't be..." she spoke with surprise

They're in the old territory of the Rippletails.

"Rippletail territory span over areas that have water," Rasticore explains, "So yeah, this place is one of them."

"Wow..." she spoke.

She looked around the lagoon, realizing that both were in the private part of it.

"At least nobody is here to see us," she said with a mild smile.

Rasticore chuckled a bit, lifting the fully naked Rippletail before putting her on a rock, taking the clothing on the ground.

"Let's make sure no Compys try to steal your things." he spoke, "We don't want you to experience what happened last time after all."

She nodded in agreement. The Compys are way worst than rats.

But the rats from Mewni are less threatening than the compys when they were following Ludo's commands when he was used by Toffee.

Once he placed her clothing under a big rock he put on, he turned to her as he spoke, "So where were we?"

"I guess I may as well make sure you get through this, huh?" she grinned, her legs apart to show her clit wet.

"Mmmm, so wet." he grinned, his penis stiff.

She figured of making the game more friskier for her husband in heat so she made a quick maneuver into the water, swimming in the shallow area.

"Catch me if you can!" She challenged, diving into the water.

"Oh you really ARE playing hard to get!" he spoke, placing his boots and pants he removed under another big rock, then dove after her.

She smirked when she hears the splash, swimming swiftly in the water thanks to her being part shark. She almost felt like gliding in the air when she swims.

It felt right to her being in the waters, she thought as she swam while trying to evade her horny husband in the game.

She turned her head to see if he is advancing on her. She was quite surprised that he is still in the water catching up to her.

She was told that Dragontails have very large lungs to help produce the intimidating roar. Could it also help them stay under the water for a few minutes and hours?

Perhaps, she thought as she did not notice the rocks ahead, her turning too late as she was about to hit them.

The Dragontail, however, swam and grabbed her tail, pulling her and catching her.

As she was pulled, the frill lizard glanced with his horny eyes, his mark on his left arm to eye glowing unknowingly to him.

"Huh?" She noticed his mark glowing in three different colors with her's glowing blue.

"I guess you caught me," she laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, I did." he growled to her.

He glanced at her mark starting to glow a bit.

"What's up with the mark?" He traced the glowing shark mark which made her moan because it's close to her breasts.

"I don't know," she groaned as he lays her down on the shoreline where the waves hit them where they laid.

"Heh, guess you Dragontails are pretty good swimmers, huh?" the Rippletail smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rasticore grinned.

Both kissed as they moaned.

"Hope we won't disturb anything living around the waters here," she murmured, feeling him slipping inside her.

The water is making the penetration slick with her clit being more slippery, making the sex more intense for her.

"Oh we won't." He growled, frills flapped up as he slid his dick in and out of her clit.

She gasped and moaned as he humped.

With the waves splashing on them, Miseria groped her breasts from his frantic thrusting and his tongue licking her shoulder, neck and cheeks thanks to the heat he was in.

It was then she began to notice something going on with his body.

She noticed that he is growing thick armor-like scales around his arms with some kind of red gem om where his heart is, the gem glowing with each beat of his heart as well as his tail growing shark-like fins at the tip.

His mark was glowing in three colors.

She grunted and moaned as she looked surprised, her mark glowing bright blue.

"Gods, Rast...you're glowing!" Miseria moans

The colors brightened as the entire area flashed.

Miseria moaned when Rasticore stops thrusting, the two noticing thems in different forms.

They Dragon Upped during the sex.

"Oh gods!" Both replied upon noticing.

Rasticore's form was all armor judging by the thick scales on his arms, chest and tail. His entire fingers are entirely black talons that matches a raptor's and she spotted fins along his elbows, giving him the ability to swim just like a Rippletail. She spotted that he has purple stripes surrounding his frills and below his eyes as well as his teeth are sticking out like a boar's.

What she liked the most was the gem on where his heart is, glowing brighter every time there's a heart beat.

And his wing span looked to be as long as three humans laying down and larger than any dragon in existence.

He looked at his reflection upon noticing, grinning, "Wow...just wow."

He took a look at her new form.

She was covered in dark blue markings that surround her breasts, hands, face, legs and tail with fin-like wings spread out on her back, fins on her elbows, a shark-like tail and her hands grew double the size,giving her massive claws that can punch and cut through reinforced steel.

What he likes about her form was that she has abs that are dotted with more dark blue markings. 

He rubs her stomach roughly, almost as if trying to find the spot where he is connected within her as she groaned from his rough hands.

"Mmm Rasticore..." she growled.

His roughly gropes and fondles her breasts, scratching her a bit as she moaned from his rough massage.

"Damn, you look hot in that form when you're naked," he growled, slobbering over her tits.

"Mmmm fuck yes..." she growled. "I wonder when the Rippletail mating season is?"

"Who knows...but tell you what...how about we mark Dragon mating season your Rippletail mating season?" he grinned with lust.

"I don't know," she murmured, gasping when he begins to thrust in and out of her, "Sometimes mating seasons differ according to the tribes."

"I can't imagine what the Hextail mating season would be like," she chuckled.

The two chuckled a bit before Rasticore's penis slowly inserted into her.

"Ahhh! Rasticore!" she growled.

She threw back her head, revealing her gills surrounding her neck and surprisingly black-blue horns hidden beneath her long hair.

The two Dragon Upped lizards moaned and groaned through their lovemaking on the beach, ignoring the waves splashing on them as Miseria gasps for more.

She clutches his back, nearly scratching his armor-like skin before he bit down on her neck, drawing blood that made him more turned on thanks to the mating season's effects on him.

"FUCK YES RAST!" she growled in pleasure.

"I guess..." he grunts as he thrusts, "I'm a mixture of shark, raptor, and dragon in this form, huh?"

"Yes!" The wife growled as she grunts and moans.

The wet dick kept smacking into her as she bucked and grunted, the tits pinched as she growls.

"Fuck, our dragon up form are different than the multi arm with wing and dragon looks from when we first gained them years ago!" he growled as he pushed further and further into her.

"I know, right?!" she smirked as he grunts and growls, biting hard on Rasticore's arm.

The arm that he regenerated from when he got blown up two times when he was with Meteora when she was Heinous.

"Hmmm, I still hate it when you were with Meteora before she was reborned," she growled through her bite on his arm.

"I know." he winced and grunted.

She unlatched her teeth, watching the bite mark heal before she touched the gem on his chest, feeling the heart beat from it alongside the warmth.

"I wonder if you can do that Iron Man move with that thing," she hoped when he turns her on her side,scissoring her hard as she gasps.

"Unnnh Rasticore." she moans loudly.

"We can try our forms out when we're free," he suggested, licking her gills that fluttered and contracted from his warm tongue.

She blushed a bit as he held her.

"And besides, I missed you those six months I was stuck being nursed by Heinous." Rasticore panted, "Even when I was stuck doing the stuff she had me do when I gained my chest and was partially in tiny form at the times."

"After all, I love you."

"I bet the other reason she blew you up was because she found out you have feelings for me," she panted, her large clawed hand intertwining with his as she clung onto the sand.

"Probably so." he grunts and thrusts, "I should have held the chainsaw when Heinous was killing most of the students, then I never would have gotten blown up and made my escape from her without her finding me."

"But she wouldn't know that the lady who she thought was killed by Mina is alive and in a form of a lizard," she reminded, "And I wouldn't have had Ruc bestowed me my role of her herald."

Her realization slowly came to her when she realized how long they were thrusting, looking down to see her thighs are coated with his seed.

A whole lot of seed.

Once he cummed, the two dragon downed, the two naked lizards lying on the beach.

"I didn't sense myself getting creamed by you two times in a row," she panted, her clit dripping with his seed that splattered on the sand.

"But it felt so good like that," she moaned, her body trembling with pleasure.

Rasticore, panting, only nuzzled, "Did you enjoy it, though?"

"Yes." she smiled.

Afterward, both hugged together, none of them noticing the compys near a nest with lost belongings as their own playpen glancing at the oblivious nude two.

"At least our clothes didn't get taken, I wonder why," the tiny dinos hear the Rippletail woman stated.

There was a small high-pitched whine from the ocean, the compys spotting a hump of a mosasaurus appearing briefly at the water surface.

The two heard the noise as they sat up while the compys quickly darted to the den.

"Tsunami," Rasticore breathed out.

"Tsunami? That mosasaurus?" She pointed.

The head rose up from the waters, glancing at where the two were at.

"She was Lady Aquarius'," he tells her as the beast gazed at them, "But now that the past Rippletails are gone, she makes this place her own territory."

"That explains the bones of Mewmans and other monsters over there," she points to a small sand island where tons of skeletons of all kind are seen, "They must have trespassed into her territory."

The beast gazed upon the two as Rasticore uneasily spoke, "Uh hi Tsunami...uh we uh..."

He then pointed, "This is Miseria. She's the new chief of the Rippletails."

The mosasaur gave her a surprised look before it sang that same whale-like song, bowing her head.

"Its an honor of meeting you," she said, limping up to it and touching its snout, "Sorry that you lost your master after the massacre."

It nodded, then looked at her.

"And there are still Rippletails out there. We evaded extinction from the Solarians." She continued, "And I'm trying to make sure I do my people and family proud."

She then motioned, "Rasticore, chief of what we call hybrids of lizards and dragons Fangtails, is the chief of the Fangtails AND my husband."

Tsunami growled in greeting, him bowing with respect at her, "Have you been looking after this place for so long? It must have been lonely here."

Tsunami squeaked a bit, shaking her big head before two smaller mosasaurs appeared around her.

"Awww, those must be her little ones." she slowly smiled.

"I'll bet." Rasticore grinned, having grabbed and don his jeans back on.

Tsunami nodded to the two.

She kneeled into the water to pet the small calves, "I guess I should be given the honor of naming them."

Tsunami nodded, saying that she has her honor of naming her young.

"Well, I can tell this one is a boy," she looks down at the first calf nibbling her fingers, "So this one will be named Bayou."

The calf squeaked with delight at the name, "And this little girl will be named Aqua."

Tsunami grinned a little as the two squealed happily.

"Uh here, Miseria." Rasticore spoke as he gave her pants to her, "Don't want you seen nude in case someone else comes by here."

"Right," Miseria nodded, placing them on before turning to the mosasaurs that squealed and nuzzled her arms.

"The other Rippletails will be psyched when I bring them here for a ladies' day off," she said, "Including my siblings."

Tsunami and the newly-named calves growled, pleased that they will meet the rest of the survivors of the Rippletail tribe.

"I promise I'll meet you when the girls and boys are here for the holidays," she promised.

The mosasaurs gave out a whine of delight, knowing they would eventually meet the other Rippletails.

Rasticore finally turned as he spoke, "Right, we should get the rest of our clothing so-"

It was at the moment he noticed the Compys approaching the clothing, him angrily snapping, "HEY! Get away from that! SHOO!!"

The compys squeaked in panic, a few snatching some of Miseria's clothes with some of his stuff into the bushes with the angry male lizard chasing them.

"Shit, not again!" Miseria angrily glared, thankful she got her pants on at least.

He nearly snatched them as a few ran to the den not far from them.

"That does it!" he angrily growled, "I'm sick of those things stealing our stuff whenever they want to! I'm going in the den!"

He digs himself into the den, hearing a loud clamor of squeaks from the tiny pests as the compys try to ward him off.

Although compys are small and pesky, they can be very vicious when they're hungry.

"Rast, no!" she shouted, pulling him away from the many compys about to gang up on them.

As that happened, more compys came from behind her, Miseria yelping as the compys screeched and tried to attack the two.

One bit her on the tit as she screeched in pain.

Tsunami can sense the danger they are in. With a growl, she let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the lagoon, stunning the compys and making them scatter in fear.

Once they were gone, dropping everything in the process, the two looked as they saw the compys retreated and all the items within the cavern that were made like nests.

"Those are our clothes we lost on our hiking trip," she realized, recognizing the clothes and stuff.

"I have NO idea they are smart enough to use scissors," he sighed tiredly, picking up a rusty dimensional scissors.

The items were picked up as Rasticore glanced at a few other items, "Plus I was wondering why I was missing my three pairs of pants the other day."

"All our things..." she sighed, "At least we found them."

The items were brought out with Miseria dressing in the clothing she once had from the hike, the two departing as Tsunami whined with the babies squeaking.

"Thanks for scaring off those compys," she thanked the large beast, stroking her big snout.

"I promise we'll meet!" She promised the three aquatic reptiles.

The mosasaurs whined their call with delight before splashing back into the waters, Rasticore and Miseria smiling as the two's tails held one another.

"Come on, I think it's time we return the stuff now." Miseria smiled, "Especially Anya's since she has her photos here." 

As they began to leave, Rasticore only pondered, "I wonder how Toffee and Ren are handling Kandy and Tetsuro?"

The dimensional scissors, despite rusty, opened a portal leading back to their bedroom.

"Who knows." Miseria grinned.

***

Tetsuro moaned from the restraints Ren put him under after she successfully kicked him off when he pounced her earlier. 

Tied to the bed by the wrists, he struggles against the ropes with his hardened cock throbs eagerly for release.

"Sorry, Tets, but this for your own good!" Ren said to the tied up Tetsuro.

"Ungh damn!" he groaned.

"I know we're 18 now, but you need to get it under control." Ren frowned.

"I...I can't help it!" he grunted with cock twitching, "And besides, I've never done this sex thing before and my instincts-"

"Let me stop you right there." Ren continued, showing a small packet.

"Where did you get that condom?" He looked flabbergasted.

"Found this inside my parents' room," she looked at the expiry date, "Still usable."

She opened the packet, then slowly placed it on the reluctant lizard dragon's dick.

"This is so we don't have any unwanted eggs." Ren continued.

He whined, it wouldn't feel right if he can't cum into her. 

But he has no choice.

"What about Seth?" He suddenly asked her.

They heard the sounds of the two moaning and groaning from the other room, Seth's voice shouting, "Fuck yes!!"

Kaida growled in pleasure as the two bumped to the door briefly, the pill bottle rolling from the crack of the door to Ren's feet.

"I better give her these," she picks up the bottle and rushes into the room before she shouted, "Just hang on!"

She entered the room, speaking, "I think you dropped-"

She gasped in shock as she saw Seth going wild in Kaida's ass as the lizard dragon flapped her wings in pleasure.

"Woah, woah, Seth, hold it!" 

She took out two pills out of the bottle and gave them directly into Kaida's mouth, making her swallow whole.

And she saw that her clit wasn't coated in Seth's semen.

She was relieved that he hasn't gotten to her clit yet.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" Seth panted, tongue dripping with saliva and his eyes slitted.

"Making sure none of you two don't get any of us pregnant!" She answered as she gave two extra more to Kaida.

"Gods, you're interrupting us, Ren." she moaned, "If you wanted my pills, you could have asked."

"I..." she slightly blushed, "I was busy putting a condom on Tetsuro."

"My brother is going through the same way?" she panted through Seth's wild thrusting, "Let's just hope that condom you gave him isn't the last one. Or not you have to go out there and get a whole bundle of them."

"I think they'll be sold out soon," Seth panted.

"Shit," Ren frowned, taking some pills from the bottle, "In that case...in case that stupid condom breaks."

"Best you make good use of those pills," Kaida moaned loudly alongside Seth groaning when he cums. 

She yelled out when he began to thrust into her clit wildly.

"Who knows how long he'll be conked out from his heat," she squeaked from the Raptortail's thrusting.

He growled as he spoke, "Just take it all!"

"Unnnh Seth!" she moans loudly, Ren blushing at the sight.

The lizard backed away after taking two more pills, then put it on the shelf before she heard snapping sounds with a whoosh.

Tetsuro had broken free as he grabbed and groped Ren's breasts.

"Ahh! Hold it!!" She squeaked, pushing him off to close the door and locking it with the sex-mad Tetsuro in it.

"I'm horny, I'm frustrated, and I need to fuck you now!" he growled, pouncing the topless Ren as he grinds her.

"Fuck, Tetsuro! AHHHH!!" she moans loudly.

"Take them all off!" He took off the remainder of her clothes and rubbed the hardened tip at her clit, making her moan.

"I'm sick of this condom!!"

He tore it off as he thrusts his dick into her.

She gasped in pain and pleasure, feeling the dick inside her for the first time.

"Ahh! So hot!!" He howled with delight.

"Easy, Tets! You don't wanna make me go through what Kinjiru went through!" She reminded.

He panted, realizing a bit as he mentioned his grandmother from his mother's side.

"Only...only if you help me!" he growled.

"Just take it slow," she instructed, "Or let me get into a position you might like."

He reluctantly nodded as she pulled off, then started getting into a position, her looking at the nude male.

"Does this arouse you?" She shyly asked him, getting on her hands and knees.

He gulped, his cock throbbing with eagerness.

"Y...yes." he spoke, touching his throbbing dick before going to her.

He rubbed his throbbing and straining cock that is beginning to leak pre-cum, his mind cloudy with sex and he needed release into her.

"AHH! I love you!" He growled, slipping into her clit that made her gasp.

"Mmm Tetsuro..." she moaned, feeling him hump her.

"You love this, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then take it," he huskily rasped, humping her and gripping her hips to stabilize her.

She moaned from the sex he's giving her, glad that she is doing it with someone she likes.

The two moaned and groaned, him slowly scratching her as she groaned, the lizard groaning happily.

As they kept humping, she winced and gasped, feeling a bit of pain from her womb.

"Not too rough!" She moaned out, feeling him taking her virginity.

He grabbed her ass, panting from the fucking, "Okay. I won't!"

He humped gently as she groaned, her wincing more as her virginity was being pierced.

She was at least thankful she was losing it to someone she fell in love with.

***

Seth panted weakly when Kaida rode him frantically, his tits being scissored by her as she pinches them hard, making him cry out.

"Mmm fuck so good..." he growled in pleasure, "Just as good as the Raptor Moon night."

The lizard dragon girl gasped in delight, flicking sweat off her hair as she continues to scissor his tits, their bodies sweaty and wet from their intensive lovemaking.

"Seth, so good!" She moaned, riding his penis hard as he gasped out more.

The lizard and dragon groaned loudly as she felt him smacking in and out of her, the female riding harder and harder.

"Seth, take me!!" She cries out when he cums into her the fourth time.

He yelled out from the orgasm as she fell on top of him, satisfied with the sex.

Both blushed as they kissed one another.

"That...was wondrous." Kaida smiled.

"Anything for you, my princess." he chuckled.

Both nuzzled one another with delight.

***

Somewhere in a dark lit cave out of town, Toffee grunted when Kandy, who Dragon Upped got on top of him with Eye of Redemption glowing and ripped his suit shirt open, revealing his muscular torso to her much to his dismay.

"You know that was expensive." he spoke.

"Who the fuck cares!" she growled to him, her gripping Toffee as he started moaning from her rubbing his tits.

He grunted beneath her when her tail snuck into his pants, stroking his penis that made him gasp out when she creates ice cuffs to pin him down spread eagle on the cave floor.

He watched as she slashes his pants off, her tail still stroking him as he laid down in her dragon mating season haze.

"Fuck! You ruined my suit!" he growled and moaned.

"You got 50 suits like it!" Kandy growled, "Get over it!"

With the ice cuffs holding his wrists and ankles down to her mercy, she began to ride him wildly as he panted, trying to buck his hips up to meet hers.

"You're my pet for this season!" She moaned, squeezing his tits so hard he yelled out.

"AGH! FUCK!!" he shouts as she undid the clip, fumbling with his hair as she grinned, being turned on more while riding him.

The dragon growled in pleasure, moaning, "Mmm Toffee...you ARE better when you're messy."

"You're lucky I brought spare pants." Toffee growled, starting to feel intense.

He panted through her ride, him unable to flip her over to fuck her good because of the ice cuffs. All he can do was let her ride out on him until his cock becomes limp.

"Unnnh Toffee..." she groans.

She panted and moaned more and more, unintentionally blowing flames from pure lust, the ice cuffs hit by the fires.

Without knowing it, he Dragon Upped with her dragon downing, catching her by surprise as he slams his shadow-covered cock into her, the girl crying out from his penetration.

"No fair," she moaned out with a pout.

"This is for breaking my suit!" he growled as he thrusted, "And I was eager for that suit kink too!"

Kandy groaned and moaned loudly, feeling him smacking inside her.

"Fuck Toffee!" she growled.

He growled as he thrusts into her, his tail swishing behind him with his claws supporting him up as he slams his hips down.

"Toffee, you're so wild!" She drooled erotically.

"So are you!" Toffee groaned and thrusted.

"Mmmm so hot! So hot!" she screams.

"Got enough to dragon up once more?" he cooed.

She whined, her energy spent from his fucking that she couldn't Dragon Up. 

"I guess not," he mused, quickening his pace in his thrusting.

"Cheating bastard," she growled weakly.

He chuckled as he thrusted more and more, him starting to dragon down as he continues humping.

"Shit!" He growled a bit, though continued more and more, "Take it all!"

Kandy moans out loudly till the sounds of sex and their voices are heard echoing out of the cave and around them.

At least the cave is abandoned and uninhabited.

"Ah! More!" She drooled, saliva dribbling down her chin.

The lizard continued as Kandy gasped in pleasure, Toffee suckling her tits while doing so.

"Take it, my beautiful slut!" Toffee panted.

She whined loudly until the seconds ticked by that she yells out from him cumming a lot into her, her back arching from the massive load of his seed filling her.

He pulled out of her, the two panting with them looking sweaty, penis limp as the two looked at one another's eyes.

"Sorry about the suit," she smiled meekly, patting the shredded remainds of his clothes.

"Its like you said," he huffed, "I have 50 of these back home."

"And speaking of home....," she realized the situation Tetsuro and Kaida are in.

"Be thankful I brought spare pants with me." He said, taking the extra pants not damaged and placing them on.

"I still can't believe Dragon Mating Season started a day early." she blushed, "I wasn't prepared or ready and I don't think I informed any of them."

She blushed hard at what is going to happen to Ren and Seth, "I forgot that Ren is coming to visit Tetsuro to give him her homemade bento."

"Be grateful you took the pills," he informed.

"Hopefully, the girls will have the pills too." the half dragon said.

***

Miseria and Rasticore just finished handing the missing clothes to the Rippletail girls with Leila, Sparta and Anya.

"Stupid compys used them as nests," she tells them.

"At least the pictures are unharmed," Anya said, looking at the two photos.

She sighed a bit, looking at the photos for a moment.

"I couldn't understand your father and brother," Opal complained, "What is it with them and Ivytails?"

"It's a long story," Anya explained.

"Heh, at least those two are trying to get things done for their lady friends," Lica laughed, "Can't believe they act in denial about becoming soon-to-be fathers."

"Ludwig being the most in denial," Syren giggled.

"Obviously." she nods.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT A DATE!!" A familiar cry of Ripjaw is heard from the distance.

Blades spat out his drink in shock, splattering the juices onto Leon's suit.

"HEY!" he frowned.

"Ripjaw, what are you-?" Rasticore began as Ripjaw arrived to them.

"Guys, it's finally happened!" he happily spoke, "I finally got a date with someone!"

There was a pause, until a frowning Miseria spoke out, "I don't believe you."

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend," a passing Gina dryly said.

"What?!" they spoke.

"Hey Ripjaw!" a familiar voice called as they turned, noticing the female arriving.

Rasticore and Miseria couldn't believe their eyes and ears. That strange dragon girl sounds a lot like....

"Higgs!? Is that you!?" She gasped in recognition

"Use to be." she grinned, "It's Leona Sting now."

Umi, dusting the formerly stolen suits of Rasticore, Kandy, Miseria, and Toffee, was a bit surprised.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Rasticore shouted.

"I was just sitting in the park when this bottle of strange goop fell onto me and turned me into this," she explains.

"Wait? The goop used to make humans turn into lizards because they fell in love with Septarians?" Umi realized with surprise.

"Yeah, it came flying out of nowhere." Leona replied.

"Oooh, something must have happened when that gryphon was delivering the potions," Opal realized, the daywalker's gryphon realizing its been caught before flying off in the background of the oblivious lizards.

"But at least you decided to have a new start huh?" Lica chuckled, making the christened Leona jealous by her muscles.

"Yeah." she grinned, "And I think I'll get use to being like this."

"She's actually a Rockfang judging by her wings," the sudden revelation made by a Greenfang-Septarian mix named Garou startled them.

"She happens to be a rare one of a kind with those wings that enables her to run and dig faster underground when she absorbs enough sunlight."

"Wait, she's a Rockfang!?" Ripjaw said with surprise.

"A Rockfang?!" they spoke in surprise as Gaoru approached.

"Yeah. That's correct." Gaoru spoke.

"Wait, does that mean I can....do stuff like what a Groundtail does? That.....magic earth power thing?" Leona spoke out.

"Yes, in a way," Garou nodded.

"YES!" she grinned, trying to demonstrate with a piece of the ground.

"You have to feel-!" Before Garou could finish, the piece of rock suddenly rockets forward, crashing into a tree.

"Wow, quick learner," Lica said with amazement.

"Amazing." A few spoke just as the portal opened behind with Kandy, now dressed, and Toffee arriving while noticing.

"What the-? Higgs is that you?" Kandy noticed the manticore-like Rockfang.

"It's Leona Sting now," she smirked.

"Well...this is new." Toffee replied.

"So are the suits...kinda." Umi replied, giving the formerly lost suits to the couples. "Rasticore and Miseria found these and our other lost things at the Compy nest."

"That explains why I was missing a suit the other day." Toffee pondered.

"I was wondering where this was."

"So, how do I look?" Leona smugly grinned to Kandy.

"You look....," she smiled, admiring her wild look, "Amazing!"

"Damn right I'm amazing! I even got a boyfriend!" She points to a smug Ripjaw.

This made Blades spit his drink again om the four-armed Hextail, making him growl in irritation.

"STOP THAT!" he snapped.

"Wait, you and Ripjaw...together!?" Rasticore spoke.

"You don't believe me?" Ripjaw smugly smirked at the stunned Dragontail.

"Impossible, how are you able to get hitched!?" Venus scoffed.

"He's pretty cool once you get to know him." Leona explained.

"Yeah, Star and Marco with the humans and Mewmans are not gonna believe this." Miseria spoke.

"You think!?" A frowning and annoyed Gina dryly stated when she stopped next to Garou.

"Thank the gryphon who knocked that potion onto you," she eyes the leashed gryphon dryly.

The gryphon only meekly looked away, ashamed of letting the accident happen.

"Who cares!? The old Higgs is dead and now Leona Sting has been reborn!" The Rickfang smirked proudly, "Come on, Rip, take me to the coolest places you know!"

She begins to drag him away as Ripjaw gives them a smug grin and salute.

"Unbelievable," Toffee facepalmed.

As they were gone, Kandy realized something.

"Uh shouldn't he be informed that he and Leona might be under the Dragon Mating Season too?" she asked.

"Eh, we'll let 'em figure it out later." Miseria frowned, "And besides, if Ripjaw realizes that she gets too aggressive, it may be some karma for him for trying too hard."

A few of the husbands cackled at the idea.

"Here I thought Natashya's period moment was horrible," Leon panted, wiping away a tear.

The girls glared at him, "Seriously, you don't know how period effects a Hextail woman!" He yelped.

To prove his point, they hear a crash nearby and saw a furious Natashya pinning down a terrified Dmitri, groceries scattered all around him.

"Please! Natashya!!" he spoke with fear.

"I'm eager AND horny for it!" she growled to him, ripping his jacket and shirt off.

"My velvet suit!" he shouted in agony.

"Dad, where do you want me to put the rest of the groceries?" An oblivious Gustave asked his father.

"Run! She's having her moment!" The bushy-haired man shouted in terror.

They noticed her grabbing him by the wasistband of his pants, pulling him away.

"We're going to mate now! I NEED IT!" she growled, dragging the fearful Dmitri to the inside.

Each looked uneasy about the situation.

"CRAP!!" Gustave yelped, dropping the groceries in panic.

"Is it Hextail mating season already?" Opal questioned anyone, their eyes unable to avert the scene they are witnessing.

"HEEEELP!" he screamed as they went to a hiding spot, the zipper heard unzipping as Natashya's groans were heard.

"Well at least we can safely say that Dragon Mating Season is over now if Hextail mating season is here." Miseria sighed.

But little did anyone know that the Dragon Mating Season...was just beginning.

End of Part 1


	17. Dragon Mating Season, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Mating Season continues with Toffee and Miseria continuing their trying to control Kandy and Rasticore, who have their own ideas of being kinky. And as that happens, the Rippletail and Hextail mating season commences while Ronin and Prism have their night together. And as that happens, Kandy has a kinky idea, leaving Toffee tied up for the day.

Part 2

Ren felt achy and found herself on the floor of a bedroom she later recognizes as Tetsuro's.

She looked around a bit, noticing the place a bit messy.

"Damn, we must have done a hell of a lot." she spoke quietly.

Loud snoring is heard from where the bed is, seeing a naked Tetsuro sleeping on top of it with the blanket covering his lower section.

"I wonder how Kaida and Seth are doing," she whispered, quietly checking into Kaida's room

She looked inside, looking at where the two were having sex the previous night.

Kaida is in a really deep sleep with Seth, almost as if he is high on drugs, humping her ass.

"More...more....," he softly panted before he cummed into her.

"Mmmm...so fucking good..." the sleeping Kaida mutters.

She slightly blushed on the sight. Sleep sexing? That was new.

"Seth, are you okay?" She asked the Raptortail who is awakening from his sex trance.

"Huh? What?"

He noticed himself still on her as he realized what he was doing.

"Please don't tell Kandy or Toffee about this," he whispered to Ren in a panic, "I'll apologize to Kaida after she wakes up."

She nodded awkwardly before going back to Tetsuro's room, seeing the male waking up.

"Unnnh...what a night." he mutters.

He rubbed his eyes as she asked, "Hey, you better, sleepy head?"

"A bit." he spoke.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, "That was some night huh, Tets? You were really into it because of the effects of mating season."

"Speaking of which, do you think Hextail mating season is coming around?" She suddenly asked.

"Probably." he spoke, hearing the moans of the Hextails outside.

She looks a bit worry when she realizes that the Hextail twins, Gustave and Yuriknov are actually 18 now this year.

"Would Emily and Annie be able to accept this?" She worriedly asked him as he held her hand.

"If they did, then they need to have their protections before anything like an unwanted pregnancy could happen." he explained.

She sighed, "I hope you're right."

***

"Congratulations on being excellent SPECTATORS!!" 

Opal and Leon winced when Dmitri filled up his glass of vodka, chugging it down. After what they witnessed last night, he wasn't very happy that they just stood there and watched the scene happen.

To make it more awkward for them, he is still dressed in his ruined clothes but wore an expensive silk bathrobe to make himself decent.

"Look, I know you're pissed...," Opal began.

"Oh I'm more than pissed!" He glared angrily.

Leon gulped, noticing this side of him before in his time as his bodyguard.

"Are you drunk?" He gulped.

"What's it to ya!" He snapped angrily, banging the glass on the table.

"Sir, you need to calm down." Opal gulped.

"I AM CALM!!" he yelled angrily.

The two lizards gulped, scooching into the very corner of the sofa they are sitting on.

"Sir, you know that vodka makes you verbally violent," Leon advised.

"Who cares for it!? You're not Globgor and Eclipsa! You can't tell me what to do!" He snarled.

He face palmed, his hair messy with his four eyes revealed.

"Fuck, when I needed you, you didn't even bother to get her off!" he snapped.

"Because she would have torn us apart, sir." Leon replied and explained

"Remember when she was pregnant with the children?" He gulped in fear.

This made the drunken lizard winced terribly, remembering getting beaten by his wife. All because he helped buy her groceries.

"I know..." he said sadly a bit.

"Poor Archibald," Leon said, "He didn't see it coming."

"And Eclipsa and Globgor too," Opal added, remembering the story.

Dmitri sighed heavily, "Now excuse me,...I need to get a little break."

His walked unstablely up the stairs because of the amount of vodka he drank.

He nearly threw up as he stumbled.

"How long has Eclipsa and Globgor known them?" Opal asked her husband once the boss is gone

He takes out a scroll and casts a mage circle on it, forming a vision on it.

"Neat spell," she said with amazement.

As the vision appeared, he explained, "Well, to put it simply...ever since Eclipsa regained the throne."

The vision showed Eclipsa holding baby Meteora as she blast the walls and rubble away, disintegrating the back before the two came to where the huge iced Globgor was.

All Eclipsa in the vision could do was smile in tears speaking, "Hello, my love. We're home."

After a moment, a voice called out, "Who's there?"

She turned, hearing the voice.

She saw two lizards, wearing gothic clothing entering with the female looking stunned at what she's seeing.

"How could Rhombulus do this?" The woman whispered, her accent visibly Russian.

Eclipsa cocks a brow, "Are you two....Hextails?"

"How did you know?" The male gasped with surprise.

"I've dated a Septarian once. It was mostly to help a friend of mine get together with Globgor assisting before my secret marriage to Globgor." she explained, "So I learned about the Septarian cultures, including ones banished."

The two lizards sighed, the male brushing aside his bangs to reveal his four eyes and the female taking off her hat to reveal her lynx ears.

"So you knew about why Hextails are seen as outcasts by Seth," the male sighed.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for what Seth has put you through." she frowned while baby Meteora cooed.

"Where is Seth anyway?" he frowned, "I like to ensure he gets a piece of my mind."

"He's dead." the female explained.

The male was stunned by the reveal, "D-dead? How?"

"We don't know," Eclipsa shook her head, "And Magmakith vanished like a phantom in the night after his master's death."

"How do you know he's dead?" the female asked.

"To be honest, while Moon and I were setting up the trap to ask where Meteora was at," she spoke, "I learned from her that the Commission informed us about Seth actually being dead."

The two Hextails frowned at the mention of the Commission, "What's your story here?"

She glances to the darkest corners of the chamber, spotting many Hextails in suits with some wearing sunglasses watching them like gargoyles.

"Oh goodness." she spoke with baby Meteora babbling a bit.

"And there I am." the present Leon points to his past self approaching.

"Sir!" He nearly jumped out of his seat when the boss suddenly appears behind him.

"Weren't you supposed to have a little break?" Opal gulped.

"I nearly forgot my bottle." he spoke before noticing, "Oh we're going through that old story, huh?"

"Yeah, I was curious of how you, Natashya and Eclipsa know each other," the Rippletail said, "Though, why were staying with her and how did she learn you guys were a mafia?"

"This is the first time I've encountered a Hextail covenant," they heard past Eclipsa said in wonderment.

"Da." the past Leon spoke, "It is part of our home in Monster Town, where we live. Most went into hiding because of discrimination, but we just manage to convince most to come back."

"Most?" she asked.

"Except Buff Frog, that is." the female Hextail explained.

"But we DID kill those who dare go against us," past Dmitri stated, hiding his bloodied fist behind his back.

"Of course, that's how the mafia works," Eclipsa nodded in understanding.

"So explain why you're here." the wife asked.

"To be honest, I was given the wand and new position as queen after I thought I lost my baby." Eclipsa spoke solemnly, "But thankfully Meteora's my baby once again. And I was hoping to find a way to get my husband out of the crystal."

The Hextails in the chamber looked up at the frozen goliath, feeling angry at Rhombulus for freezing him and saddened that she is separated from the man she loves.

The man who will help her bring a unity between two warring species.

"A-are you pregnant?" Eclipsa suddenly noticed the female lizard's belly.

"Da, she is," Leon nodded worriedly.

"It's really sad to be separated from the one you love." she said to the new queen, "And being away from your husband...is awful, especially when having a baby with you who can't interact with the father."

"That bastard," Dmitri clenched his bloodied fist angrily.

"How would you....like to help me rebuild this place and free my husband?" Eclipsa suggested.

They pondered for a moment before shaking hands.

"I promise I'll keep your....'family business' a secret," she promised.

"Thank you," past Natashya said, using a perfectly fluent British accent.

"And we will do what we can." the past Dmitri, in fake perfect British accent, smiled.

"No wonder those three seem so close to her!" She said to Dmitri.

"Da, and I know what it's like to be away from the ones I love." he sniffed a bit.

"What do you mean?" She asked him sadly.

"I.....I was busy threatening the corn robbers," he sighed in annoyance.

"Corn robbers?" she spoke in a perplex tone.

"Still...that was how Eclipsa knew about Dmitri and the other covnent." Leon finished.

"Hmmm? Corn robbers...," she hummed, trying to remember.

"Aren't they the ones that tried to steal River's corn?" She earned nods from them.

"What made you wanna kill them if they do it again?" Leon sighed, waving his hand to make the vision change to show the three monsters screaming when Dmitri shot at them with his guns.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" Past Dmitri roared, shooting in the air to scare them.

"We'll pay! I swear!!" Bull Dog cried out in fear.

"Bzzzt please! I swear, don't kill us!" the fly monster spoke with worry.

"You said that guy would be a wimp, not a GANGSTER!!" The girl monster shouted to their boss.

"How was I suppose to know he's a gangster!?" The boar monster protested before more gunfire is heard.

"Mother!" Bull Dog spoke in fear.

"STAY OUT!!" Dmitri roared once they vanished in sight.

He huffed, sending his guns away through a spell before heading back to town.

"I hope I am not too late," he muttered to himself as he begins to jog back.

"Who knows what she'll do when she finds out I'm late."

"Late for what?" Opal asked.

"You'll see." The present Dmitri spoke.

The scene changes, showing a furious Natashya choking Dmitri who gagged and yowled.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SPEND TIME CHASING OFF THOSE LOUSY ROBBERS IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" she yelled furiously.

The mob quickly tries to separate them.

"Ma'am calm down!" Past Leon spoke, trying to pull them away.

"Do they always do this?" Eclipsa asked a member in awkwardness.

"When she was pregnant or having her period, da," the female Hextail answered.

The past lizard panted from nearly being choked.

"I'm sorry! Those were the same robbers who forgot to pay me for their safety!" He tried to apologized.

"No excuses!" She yelled.

"But....but at least the children are okay, right?"

"Hell yes!" she snapped.

"And I....I DID.....Try to kill the Pie Folk when they refused to make the pies you wanted along the way," he sheepishly confessed.

This causes her to yell out in outrage, choking him furiously until he cries out.

"Sheesh, I thought Rasticore has anger issues," Opal winced.

"Seems anger runs in all Septarians, one way or another." Leon replied.

"How long have those two married?" Eclipsa asked Leon nervously.

"Since the 1960s." He cautiously told her.

"Huh? I knew the Hextails were the reasons there were witches and superstitions going on," she said in realization.

"Well at least you're able to meet your kids," Opal smiled mildly at an exasperated Dmitri.

He only gave out a nod.

"DMITRI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The male yelped by his wife's shout.

"Oh boy, Hextail mating season is here and taking effect," Leon groaned, feeling weird.

He pulled his collar as Dmitri nervously got up with the vision disappearing.

"Uh coming, Natashya!" he shouted, leaving the room.

"I think we should do this in our room," Opal insisted, guiding the groaning Leon into their room.

"I hope Emily and Annie knew about this."

***

Emily and Annie, the twin Rippletail girls that live with the Ouraboros Covenant after they saved the lives of the heirs of the covenant, noticed something odd about their boyfriends.

Both twins, looked uneasy for some reason.

"Boys...is something wrong?" Emily asked.

The shirtless boy lizards slowly turned, their exposed dicks out of their pants as the door closed, locking the two in.

"Gustave...Yuriknov..." Annie began speaking in fear, "Are you..."

"Dammit, why this season!?" Gustave wailed.

"Now I know how Dad felt!"

"You think that's bad, our dad is going crazy with mom," Lioness points out.

Thankfully, the children of the covenant's bodyguard were younger than them, just hitting the age of seventeen this year.

"Uh we better make sure you guys don't do anything crazy." the four armed sister replied, showing a bottle of pills to the girls.

Emily looked hesitant at the sight of the pills, "Please don't tell me you snatched these from their room, Lio."

"Its the only way," she shrugged.

"Not only is it Hextail mating season, its even combined with Dragontail and dragon mating season too," Yuriknov points out to a car that is rocking like crazy.

"Is that....Ripjaw?" Annie squinted her eyes to look closer.

He looks like he's in deep trouble judging by how he's struggling to get out of the car.

"Shit!" Ripjaw in black jeans grunted, being pulled at the car.

"Oh gods." They gasped.

"Yeah...you better make sure the pills are taken, girls." Lioness replied.

"But we never did any sex before," Annie protested.

"Trust me! Its the only way to help the boys," Leona insisted.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SHE WANTS TO DO GERMAN STUFF ON ME!!" They hear Ripjaw screaming out.

"We'll take it." they spoke in fear, taking the bottle, knowing they would need it.

***

Ripjaw, having earlier almost finished his date with Leona, was pounced by the topless dragon, growling and eager for him.

"Listen, this is all so sudden!" He panicked as she rubbed the bulge.

He groaned as he continued, "I-I-I mean normally, I wait for-"

"Enough talk," she growled as she unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hard member, "I'm eager for something after that Lynx fiasco and I want to forget that sicko now!"

"But-" he tried protesting before she started sucking on the lizard dick.

He stiffened from the action, banging his head against the car window as the spinosaurus outside winced, feeling pity for what its master is going through.

"Agh...can...can I tell you something?" he asked her.

"Hmmm?" she muffled while sucking.

"This...this is my first time." he nervously spoke with tail twitching.

"Seriously?" She gasped with shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was about to say it when you shove me into a stranger's car you broke into!" He complained.

"I couldn't help it." she chuckled nervously.

She lifted herself as she continued, "Maybe...maybe you need me to guide you a little."

She leaned her breasts to Ripjaw's face, him a bit unsure for the moment.

But then again, it was mating season for dragons and Dragontails and every mating season he never got lucky with someone until now.

"Dammit, is this karma for trying to hard?" He muffled, holding onto the orange dragon who chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd like it." Leona smirked.

Slowly, Ripjaw started kissing and licking her breasts, her moaning.

Her stinger-tipped tail wagged with delight, shaking it as if she were a rattlesnake before she leaned down the car seat give them a better leverage.

"Mmmm, that feels good." she moans softly.

He slowly started to grin a bit, kissing and suckling her tits.

So this was what it feels like to sex with the girl of his dreams, he thought.

"Unnnh Ripjaw..." she mutters.

"I....I have a something to tell you," he began to confess, "My name isn't really Ripjaw. It's a nickname like Toffee's."

"So what's your real name?" She slyly purred.

He whined in annoyance and hesitation, unsure if he wanted to tell her.

He was worried if she laugh at him and she'd dump him like all the others upon the reveal.

"Come on, you can tell me." she smiled, "I promise I won't laugh or leave."

He hummed in embarrassment before he revealed his secret.

"Alexis."

He could say that her reaction was priceless.

"Alexis?!" she tried to hide her snickering a bit.

"I think its a cool boy name!" He blushed hard, trying to sound tough.

"N-no wonder you want everybody to call you Ripjaw!" She snickered hysterically.

"Yeah..." he spoke.

He neared her stomach to hide his embarrassing face.

"Oh come on, I met a lot of people with real names that they're too embarrassed to reveal," she reassured, "I DID meet some boy pets and guys whose names are sorta used for girls."

"I don't get why my folks decided on Alexis," he groaned.

"Maybe mom thought she wanted a girl or something." he continued as he muttered.

"Or perhaps your dad thinks Alexis is a badass guy name," she giggled.

He whined in embarrassment again.

"Oh stop whining, I thought dragons were suppose to be tough!" She huffed.

"They are." he protested.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Just forget about it and let's get this show on the road.....Alexis!"

She snickered again much to his annoyance.

"Fine, where were we?"

She smirked, pushing his hand inside her jeans, "Right here."

He sighed, knowing she was right as his fingers dig in her clit, the dragon moaning softly.

"Mmmm, so good." she mutters.

***

As they get into their activity in a stolen car, Miseria took a quick look at the statistics and biology of Septarian tribes with Umi.

"Does it say anything about when OUR mating season comes?" She asked her captain of the guard in a whisper, not wanting to wake Rasticore who is asleep in their room.

"Well..." she began in a whisper, then noticed the date of the Rippletail mating season in the statistics, starting to realize, looking stunned at what she discovered.

"It's during one of the three night Dragon Mating Season nights." Miseria gulped.

"Oh boy, we better get everybody ready for this," Umi gulped, "Including the other mating seasons too."

"The humans and other non-reptile monsters are going to freak out by this," Miseria said.

"And worse..." Miseria continued, "I got a feeling the dragons and Dragontails aren't fully done after the first night.

As they left the sleeping Rasticore, he was sleep growling, rubbing the bulge in his jeans pants, which unzipped a moment later.

"Girls...Toffee...I..." he growled, sleep masturbating

It would seem his instincts during the nights had started clouding him, starting to overtake him a bit.

***

And as that was happening, Ripjaw in the stolen car looked at the Rockfang having extended her legs open.

"Uhm? Is this necessary?" A shy Ripjaw questioned before she leaned down to his face.

"Well you were trying too hard, weren't you?" she spoke.

He paused, "Its worth a shot. After failing to get lap dances at Cougar Town."

"Then do it." she grinned, him pulling her pants off.

He chuckled a bit, grabbing her legs to his shoulders before he started slowly inserting into her, the two moaning.

"Worth it after that Lynx fiasco," she groaned as the purple lizard began to hump her.

***

Meanwhile in the general's quarters, Ronin felt eager for Prism's warmth when the effects of Dragon/Dragontail mating season is taking its effects on him.

"Mmmm, so sexy." he spoke.

He huffed, grinding against a pillow that smells of Prism's scent, making him grunt and picturing it was her he is grinding on when he hears the bathroom door opening.

"Ronin!?" A surprised Prism squeaked in embarrassment.

He turned, noticing as he removed the pillow, showing his dick extended out of his pants as she noticed.

"Wh-what are you-?" she began with concern.

"Prism..." he growled.

"I think its mating season for dragons AND Dragontails," he groaned, reaching out for her.

"Seriously? Even though its Hextail mating season now," she said with surprise.

"Yes." he moaned slightly.

"Oh gods." Prism realized.

"And this effect...is making me long for..." he continued.

"You....," he finished with a flick on her tail.

The Rainbowtail chief glanced to the nearby nursery where their three sons slept peacefully.

"Fine, but we have to be real quiet," she whispered, "We don't want to wake the boys up."

"I got it covered." he chuckled, showing his dimensional scissors, opening a portal.

"Where are you-?" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Ronin swoops her up into his arms and they leapt into the portal before it closes behind them.

***

The two arrived to a quiet area of the forest, the two alone with Prism blushing a bit.

"That way, our boys can sleep without any disturbances," Ronin purred, sniffing in her intoxicating scent that made his cock twitch with want.

"Ronin..." she spoke, her towel dropped as he lifted her.

"Beautiful." he said with a grin.

He unzipped his pants, letting them drop to his ankles before he slips into her clit, causing her to gasp out from his large length.

"How long have you been masturbating?" She panted as he began to hump her.

"For a while now." he growled.

He lays her down onto the grass and proceeded with his eager and hard thrusts onto his wife as thunder is heard before a downpour fell, making the two lizards' sex intense.

She moans loudly as he thrusts, growling in pleasure as his wings flapped.

Vicious lightning flashed in the sky as the rain continues to pour down fiercely, Ronin snarling and panting, his hair wet from the rain.

"So good!!" He snarled, turning onto his back so she can ride him.

She bucked as she rode, the wet lizard panting in pleasure.

Ronin panted lustfully, enjoying the sight of her riding him with the rain droplets flicking off her wet hair and tits at every bounce.

"Prism...," he licked his lips, fondling her wet breasts.

"Ronin!" she growled, the tits pinched by the wet fingers, his dick sliding in and out easier due to the rain waters.

The lizard dragon grunted and groaned, feeling the urge to cum coming as the woman cries out in the rain, her moans loud and sweet to his ears.

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES!" he growls in pleasure, bucking in and out of her, preparing to shoot his seed into her.

"Ronin!" She moaned out, her orgasm hitting her hard before he roars out with his cum filling her to the brim.

Both screamed loudly as the two cummed hard, then lied together as they panted.

"So good," Ronin purred, feeling relieved from the sex.

In a nearby tree as the lightning continues to flash and streak the sky, he can see the familiar Sparktails moaning as the male humps his mate from behind, hidden in the leaves.

"Mmmm...so fucking good," Spector growled.

"And that sex noise is even more intense." Sparta giggled as she moans from his humping.

He growled loudly, causing the lightning to flash nearby and explode with a thunderous boom thanks to the Sparktails' connection to electricity and lightning.

"Best we leave those two some privacy," Ronin whispered, opening a portal back to their room.

"Of course, honey." she blushed, towel and pants snatched up as they went back to their home.

The lightning continues to crackle and explode through the skies as the two Sparktails cry out in ectasy in their heated lovemaking.

***

The lead Rippletail couldn't sleep well after what she and Umi discovered in the guide.

Even with the plush wolf she secretly have since her human years cuddled in her arms, she just couldn't get that thought out of her head.

And what was worse...she was fondling herself a bit, sleep masturbating without realizing.

"Ugh! Rast!" She moaned in her sleep, her plush rolling out of her arms.

She licked her fingertips in pleasure in her sleep before she opened her eyes in full realization.

She gasped at what she was doing, knowing she needed to stop.

"Gods, I can't believe I was..." she muttered.

Her shark senses tingled when she senses a small disturbance with one of the babies in the nursery. She sighed, hoping this will help get her mind off of things.

She entered the nursery, looking inside.

She hushed the disturbed Kubodna, calming down in her embrace as she sat down on a stool, feeding the baby milk.

"Man, how are we going to go through this?" She asked herself.

After a few moments of feeding the baby, the baby yawned before falling asleep, her putting the baby in the crib.

The babies were cute, she thought, remembering the incident with the gender switching.

After a moment, she looked seriously as she whispered, "I gotta find Rasticore. Fast."

She race-walked down the hall on silent feet, searching for any signs of her husband.

"Dang it, where are you?" She rasped.

She entered the private room, the room where they would do many kinds of sexual kinks.

She glanced at the sexy clothing closet having been opened, noticing some objects of clothing missing. She wondered if...

Just then, she heard the door slam shut and the lock clicking.

"About fucking time." she heard her husband growl.

She turned, noticing Rasticore, having donned the denim jeans with holes as his tail had been throbbing his dick, him holding another kink cloth for the Rippletail.

"You just read my mind, didn't you?" She said with confirmation, tail swishing around slowly.

She can definitely smell it. The smell of a male in heat.

"Take that off..." he growled, tossing the cloth to her, "And wear this...you'll need it."

She glanced at the leather pants with holes, blushing.

"Come on! Put it on!" He demanded, heaving heavily.

"You got it, tough guy," she slowly took off her night clothes and quickly puts on the pants he wants her to wear.

She blushed at the exposed clit and anal as he grinned, "Yes, much fucking better...and I know you like leather like how Dragontails are into denim."

He chuckled as he approached her.

"Gods, Rast..." she spoke, "I..."

"Here." He continued, taking out from his pocket two pills, one that was a birth prevention and another a different pill, "You'll need these."

Thank gods, she thought, taking both pills, not noticing one of them wasn't the extra birth prevention pill.

Suddenly, she felt strange.

"Wha....what the hell...?" She groaned, feeling herself heating up and sweating all of a sudden.

She groaned and moaned, thrusting her fingers into her clit, bucking and moaning wildly.

"What the fuck did you do?!" she growled.

"That pill you ate with the birth control?" he smirked, "That pill will make you go quite horny, enough to cum as many times as I want you to."

"And aphrodisiac?" she moaned.

"A little bit of that."

The Rippletail cries out with ecstasy, drooling from the heat and her clit dripping with juices.

"Is someone eager?" Rasticore cooed slyly.

He pulled out his own sex kink pill, continuing, "Don't wanna leave you hanging."

After swallowing his, his risen dick squirted hard, Rasticore groping from behind as his frills flapped up.

"So fucking beautiful." he growled as he grabbed her breasts, playing with her.

"AGH RAST!" She moans.

"Cry all you want," he leaned his face forward till their noses touched, "I just soundproofed this secret room this morning."

"Shit" she growled, him panting as the breasts were groped hard, him grinding his penis on her clit.

"You still not satisfied with your heaty needs?" She moaned, stunned when he ties her to a spot where the leather straps, tying her to the love swing.

"Rast-!" She was gagged by a horse bit gag he shoves into her mouth.

"Shut your moth right now." the frill lizard growled in pleasure, going to her breasts.

He raked his teeth to her tits, growling in pleasure.

"Mmmm, so tasty." he moans.

She bucked a little as he gripped her hard, the untouched breast bouncing.

"You know, this dragon mating season lasts for three nights, right?" he spoke before seeing her nod, "There's one other thing that was failed to mention...they get horny for the next three days. Sadly, unlike you Rippletails in your mating season, I bet."

She blushed as she moaned from his tongue licking the tits, his dick about to insert into her.

She tries to remember when the Rippletail mating season will start because her mind is getting hazy from his touches and bites.

And she really hopes no one would find this room if they come to visit. Especially her kids.

Let alone Toffee and Kandy...though that didn't explain the missing suits.

***

The half dragon was bucking and moaning from the custom pants she wore, gasping and panting.

"Ungh...when will it end?!" she mutters to herself, "And when will he get to me?"

Toffee had finished his research on the mating seasons of dragon that afternoon. And it was just as he feared: Their sex drive was going to continue for three days.

This is going to be a long three days, which included yesterday. Especially with the Rippletail mating season coming along.

Let alone the Hextail mating season currently going on today.

He enters the room not noticing as he spoke, “Kandy we need to get you away from the public fast.”

It was then he saw her half naked, moaning and bucking near the window as she was pinching her tits, looking stunned at what he saw.

"Kandy!" He panicked, pulling her away from the window as she kept moaning.

"What the fuck is..." he prepared to berate before remembering the effects of dragon mating season.

He somehow believed this was going to be more trouble.

"Toffee..." she cooed, "I got you some new pants to try on."

She showed a pair of pants to him, glancing, "I have plenty of these blue jeans."

He did not notice the custom holes that led him exposed as he said that.

"Come on, just put them on," she cooed, reaching for his pants that he is now wearing.

He better hope Phagetail mating season is later than the other seasons.

"Just long enough to help her," he muttered quietly, "Just long enough to help her."

Once he discarded the light blue suit pants spares he had to wear that morning, he placed on the other pants with the dragon blushing upon watching him.

"Oh wow..." she giggled once he finished.

She suddenly catches him by surprise by using her ice powers to freeze his wrists and ankles so they are weighing him down, pinning him to the floor.

"Now I won't let you escape," she shyly announced, stroking his penis in her hand.

"Shit" he groans, moaning from her touch.

"Being exposed while tied up makes me more turned on." the dragon growls.

She suddenly slashes his suit top, exposing his chest and body.

"Dammit, not again!" He growled in annoyance when she reached for his hair.

He was grabbed by her as he was force to look at her breasts.

"Just two more days," he growled and muttered, "Just two more days..."

"Toffee, this time I will have my way with you," she demanded before clipping the clip, freeing his hair.

She ruffled his front hairs, flapping them front as she continued, "Besides, I missed the wild side of you."

He was about to speak when she went down on him and began to blow him, silencing him as the Phagetail shuddered from the pleasure.

He felt her gripping his dick as he growled and moaned.

"Mmmm, you like that, huh?" she smiled, "You're lucky I didn't destroy your suit pants...though I'm thinking about making adjustments once our second night is done for our kink."

The lizard's tail wagged as he saw her bopping her head up and down, gripping his hips as he moaned loudly.

He grunted and moaned, trying to struggle while tied in the ice chains.

He groaned, panting under her mercy when he releases his seed into her mouth. She pulled back, greedily gulping down the seed.

"So delicious," she whispered, licking her lips.

She then muzzles him up with the Dragoncycle muzzle, clamping his jaws shut as he muffled through it.

"I wanna make you feel good," she growled before slipping onto his cock, making him hiss with pleasure.

He grunts and moans, her starting to hump with him.

She moaned, groaned and gasp as she rode him, her hands on his chest to stabilize herself. 

All he can do was watch her make a toy out of him now that she has tied him down and muzzled him up, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"Anything you wanna say, Toffee?" She panted, enjoying his face now that she has fully restrained him from grabbing her.

He muffled, trying to speak and struggle before the dragon giggled.

"Oh that's right..." she smirked, "You can't speak. How ironic."

He growled through the muzzle when she makes her humping rougher.

"Sorry, Toffee, this is what you get for cheating," she giggled.

He moaned and growled more, wishing to free himself.

Now he had wished that Phagetail mating season was sooner than later to get back at her.

"Unnnh Toffee!" She screamed in pleasure, continuing to ride him.

He roared through the muzzle when he releases his seed into her, making the girl scream out in pleasure when she feel his cum filling her.

She panted, grinning from the intensity that Toffee gave her.

"Mmm so fucking good." she blushed.

He muffled at her, eyeing at the restraints she put on him. Instead of removing them one by one, she laid a finger on his lips, confusing.

"Sorry Toffee," she teased, "I think its best I leave you like this for the rest of today."

He looked uneasy a bit, hearing what she said.

"And besides..." she giggled, "Look on the bright side, and I looked it up...on the last day tomorrow, your Phagetail mating season will commence. So I dare you try to take me on at the last day."

He growled challengingly, flexing his arms, legs and his torso to the point his muscles became evident to try to break free.

But the sex made him fatigued.

"Struggle all you want," she teased mockingly, "But I made the ice more tougher than usual."

He couldn't help it, struggling more as she tauntingly strokes his cock.

Fuck, he thought as his tail wagged.

He growled under the muzzle a bit before she lifted it for the moment, kissing his lips.

She Frenched him for a while before putting the muzzle back on, "I hope you'll be fired up and ready on Phagetail mating season. If you can free yourself that is."

She giggled tauntingly as she left the room with the chained up and muzzled Toffee on the ground, who struggled and growled to free himself to no use.

What's worst, she locked the door and soundproofed the room, judging by the birds outside the windows not startled by his growling.

So here I am, he thought, trapped shirtless wearing exposing blue pants, humiliated and tied up like a common hooker. She must have taken lessons from Rasticore.

But he had to find a way to free himself somehow. He needed to break the ice that trapped him, let alone the muzzle preventing him from speaking.

So the entire morning, he endlessly struggled through the restraints, trying to break free. 

Damn, she made the ice too strong, he thought as he began to sweat from his attempts to break free.

But he needed to get out of the ice restraints, his sexual life depended on it.

Finally, Toffee leaned on where the vents on the ground were, frustrated as he felt like giving up.

Another suit top ruined by her, he thought as he frowned under the muzzle.

His sweat was making the nipples hard from the eternal struggle he was doing.

He probably didn't mind the pants Kandy gave him, but he might try the suit porn once freed.

He just have to find a smarter way to get out of this mess.

***

The lead Rippletail laid sprawled on the ground, her mouth, anal and clit all covered in the Dragontail's semen after he sexed her up ten times in a row on that love swing.

But despite being fatigued from it, she wants more.

"Mmm fuck that was good." she grinned, "But I need more, Rast...MORE!"

She looked at Rasticore panting with dick still stiff as she crawled to him.

"Got a little spunk in you huh?" He weakly smirked at her when she held his stiff dick.

"Damn right," she smirked back.

Her gills fluttered as she reached for him, then bit down as he growled and gasped, scratching his sides.

"Shit, easy!" he winced.

She unlatched her teeth, sniffing his blood that filled her head like a drug by how intoxicating it smelled. When she tasted it, it made her shudder in delight, nicking out more of his blood to taste that intoxicating blood.

Her shark instincts are flaring up aggressively.

It could mean that its also time for the Rippletail mating season.

"Shit, Rast...this is turning me on even more!" she growled, snatching and pinning him down to the floor.

"Oh gods, I know that look from anywhere," he mock whimpered, having seen this side of her from the last mating seasons.

"I'm eager and still horny, Rast." she smirked while crawling on to him, "And I think it's my turn."

She decided to make it more exciting for her now that her mating season is here. She went to the cabinet to whip out some toys and a bottle of lube to make her season more fun.

"Ria, what are you-?" She ties a blindfold around his eyes, confusing him.

"Shhh, don't wanna ruin the surprise." she smirked.

He was about to ask her what she's talking about when he finds himself on the floor on his hands and knees.

"Ria, are you thinking what you're thinking?" He growled out.

He got his answer with something shoved in his anal, starting to scream loudly.

"What a better way to claiming you again on this season," she chuckled, humping her.

She really wished there were some of that gender-switching potions so she can do the same thing on him. 

But without getting some of the Instant Pregnancy potion in the mix.

She moaned and grunted as she thrust harder and harder with the dildo in Rasticore's anal.

"Oh gods!" He growled, panting a bit as he groaned loudly.

"Mmm, you love it, don't you?" she giggled.

He scratched the floor with his claws, "Yes. Since the day you first did this to me."

"Good!" She reached down and stroked him as he gasps.

He slightly bucks as he drooled, loving her touches.

Rasticore was lost in pure lust, panting with a grin. Though he could tell that Miseria wanted to be Miserable with him being Rasticora again without the instant pregnancy potion involved.

"I guess we have to sneak into the lab and get some," Miseria chuckled, almost as if she read his mind, "But we better make we don't spill any of that instant pregnancy potion into the mixture."

"I can't imagine our kids' reaction," he stated.

"Let's do it AFTER we finish." she growled after thrusting the dildo hard into him.

He yelled out from her aggressive assault on his anal, smoke hising out from his teeth from the intensity she's giving him. 

Its no wonder he yells a lot when they did gender-switched sex.

As he cummed, he blew his green flames with ecstasy as the dildo strap cummed on his anal.

"Oh yeah, you loved it, huh?" she giggled.

He panted and nodded as she pulls the dildo out, patting his back to please him.

"Now, the big part," she licked her lips when she turns him over.

"Mmmm, what are you gonna do?" he asked before he heard the sounds of lubricant pouring on to his exposed dick.

"What do you think?" she smirked.

She took his hands, guiding them to her breasts as she slips his dick into her clit, the lubricant making the penetration slippery as she gasps.

He moaned and groaned as the blindfold frill lizard began bucking with her gasping and moaning loudly.

"Mmmm so good." she moans.

She scissors his tits as she gasps from the pleasure, his hands groping her tits and her breasts in return.

"Damnit, Rast! More!" She groaned.

He thrusted hard as he smacked into her clit.

"Fuck yes!" He growls.

He clenched her hips, making her ride him harder as the two lizards gasps and panted from their pent-up sex drives.

"My sexy...hot...muscular...handsome Rasticore!" Miseria growled, flicking her hair around.

"FUCK YES!" he growls in pleasure, feeling the intensity.

He is ready to cum into her. He can feel it. He can picture her screaming her head off as he fills her to brim.

But before that could happen, she feels her slipping off of him and her clit was replaced by her mouth.

"Unnnh Miseria?" he asked.

"Let me suckle you once more." she growled.

She bobs her head up and down on his aching dick, making the green lizard groan out, holding her head as she pulls out to swirl her tongue around the sensitive head and hole.

"Unnnh, Miseria!" he growls as he bucks, "I...I wanna see you."

Her mouth left his twitching cock, leaving a trail of spit. She reaches out and takes the blindfold off, making him watch her resume her suckling, her arms wrapped around his legs to give her a wider space for herself so she can deepthroat him.

"So fucking good..." he grins with tongue drooling, petting his wife.

She hummed softly, enjoying herself gorging on his cock with her tail and ass wiggling to show how much she's enjoying this to him.

She drools all over it, pulling out of her mouth before slamming back down.

He roared loudly, fires bursting from his mouth as he held her.

I wonder how Zaza and Kinta are doing, he thought with wonder as he cums heavily into her mouth.

Miseria gulps a few before pulling off, getting sprayed by the cum as she gasps with pleasure.

"Mmm that was tasty, more so than usual." she smirked.

"Damn, that really WAS intense, wasn't it?" he grinned to her.

"Fuck yes it was." she grins, "So how many more days is your dragon mating season?"

"I talked with the queen earlier..." he began, "She told me there's just two more days."

"Two days left huh?"

She removed herself, grinning, "That's plenty of time."

There is this nagging itch at the corner of her mind that worries her.

"Since Shino is a Rippletail-Dragontail mix, would he....?" She began.

He started realizing a bit, speaking, "Uh oh."

End of Part 2


	18. Dragon Mating Season, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the mating season continues with Phagetail mating season commencing, Shino starts becoming worried about harming Mizuko and the married couples decide to try gender switching sex while Toffee starts going crazy from being trapped while his urges rise. And afterwards, he with Kandy, Rasticore, and Miseria go for more kinks, one involving gender switching once again.

Part 3

Shino groaned and moaned, feeling sweaty as the shirtless male panted, his hair a mess.

"Wh...what the hell's wrong with me?" he moans.

This strange thing happened after he read his sister's message on his phone, saying that she is staying in Tetsuro's place for a while.

There was something he learned from biology class but he couldn't put a finger on it.

What was it?

"Shino?" a familiar voice called out.

He looked at the door opening as he saw Mizuko arriving to him, a bit concerned.

"Your fever is getting really bad," she said with concern, putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, "Is the medicine that I bought for working?"

"It didn't work like shit," he groaned, kicking the sheets off.

He slowly sat up with a groan.

"Sorry about that." she spoke.

"I just...I don't know what's wrong with me!" he frowned, "I..."

He felt his crotch in pain, holding himself as he groaned.

"Shino! Is something a matter!?" She gasped, checking on him.

There was a loud bump from the room where her parents slept.

"I'll go and check on my parents! You stay put!" She instructed before she ran out of his room.

As she did, she did not notice Shino's eyes having his eyes turn slit as he struggled.

The daughter went toward the door as she slowly peeked, quietly speaking, "Mom? Dad?"

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Oblivious to their daughter witnessing them, the black Dusttail panted wildly as he thrusts down onto his wife's clit, the Rippletail moaning as she clutches onto him to brace herself.

"Ooooh fuck yes!" Umi spoke to Ash, "Right there!"

Ash's black feathery wings flapped in pleasure when he feels his wife's hands groping his ass, "Oh Umi! You wild woman! Take more of this!!"

Mizuko gulped and quietly left the room, blushing wild at what she just saw.

She couldn't believe she witnessed her parents having sex, that wild primitive urges that would turn anyone on.

"Oh gods." she muttered.

She hears some thumping from Shino's room, leading her to the stairway before she halted mid-step at what she saw before her.

"Oh gods!" She gasped upon watching.

She saw him at the top of the stairs, dick exposed as it was twitching as he growled, gills fluttering.

"Shino......settle down," she held her hands out as she slowly backs down the stairway.

"Can't...help it!" he started growling in frustration.

"Shino....remember what Phango said? A Rippletail woman can die after giving birth if they mate with another Rippletail," she tries to explain, "I don't know if I will live through that since we're both half Rippletails."

"I know." he growled as his tail throbbed, "But...but I need...I need satisfaction, please. I can't stop. It's been happening since yesterday!"

"Yesterday...?" She recalled that Ren hasn't returned to her home yesterday because of an 'issue' at Tetsuro's home.

"Come on, Mizuko! Please!!" He begged, slowly advancing on her.

"I..." she blushed a bit, her starting to feel him pin her to the wall, blushing as her tits under her shirt hardened.

"Shino, I want to help you, but..." she prepared to speak.

"But what!?" He demanded, getting really impatient.

"But I never did this before! And I don't wanna get impregnated or I'll die!" she spoke in fear.

"Then help me with my penis!" he shouts. "I promise...I won't cum in your womb."

She seemed fearful of this, "You sure of this? We're taking a big risk here. Would you handle it if something happens to me in future?"

"I can't...I don't know, I..." he began with worry.

His mark, that rests under his right eye, glowed with reassurance as the two watched in surprise when the blue glow passed through Shino's fingers and into Mizuko, the girl confused of this.

"What's happening?" She called out, watching the blue glows streaking her body.

"I don't know...I've never seen it happen like that before." He replied.

When the glow dies down, Mizuko feels....relief of an unknown reason.

"We should ask Shaman Tuskus about this after this mess is over," she suggested.

There was a soft commotion from outside, making them look outside the stairway window.

They saw Thorn, in his Asian dragon form, licking a nude Leafe in the empty park.

"Agh, Thorn!" She moans loudly.

The two blushed upon watching the Dragon Bone and Rippletail's sex.

The dragon growled in arousal after he licked her, bursting into leaves as the nude Thorn in lizard form taking his wife into the cover of the trees.

"Dragon and Dragontail mating season DOES effect Dragon Bones," Mizuko said with surprise.

"Damn!" Shino spoke, "It's probably surprising, huh?"

"Yeah, considering you're half Dragontail."

"And you're half Dusttail," he returned.

The two Rippletails chuckled a bit, heading to his room.

"Shino, you swore that you will pull it out?" She asked him cautiously.

"Yes." he nods to her.

"I hope Emily and Annie are alright," Mizuko said, referring to the Hextail mating season.

"Me too." he spoke, both walking up to the bedroom together.

He closes the door behind them, pulling off the sheets to give them a comfortable space for them on the bed.

"Here we go," he began.

He throbbed his dick as he watched Mizuko dropping her shirt, approaching him in a sly seductive manner.

"Uhm? Were you watching the 50 Shades of Grey trilogy in secret?" He gulped, dropping his back on his bed.

"Maybe." she giggled, leaning toward him.

Nude after she left to check her parents, he laid himself down on the bed and watches her get on top of him, her tail swishing around.

"I think I recall something about....mating season from biology," he guessed.

"Yes?" she grinned.

He blushed as he looked at the Rippletail-Dusttail hybrid on top of him.

"I basically....have no idea how to start," he admitted shyly.

She took his stiff cock and positions it to her exposed clit.

"Allow me..." she said, slowly inserting herself.

He gasped and moaned softly.

She hummed, feeling his large penis entering her and touching the wall that is her virginity.

"You're going to be okay," he reassured her, touching her cheek.

He moaned softly, starting to slow hump a bit as she moaned, rubbing her breasts.

Her ebony hair with a blue streak over the side cascaded down her shoulders by every hump she's giving him, the girl gasping out when he pinches her tits.

"Mizuko....," he growled, his mark glowing a bit.

"Mmmm Shino..." she moans as the two hump.

***

Miseria was impressed of how things go for her son and Mizuko. Because she was secretly keeping an eye on them since the encounter on the stairs.

That glow though. What did Shino do to Mizuko?

She couldn't understand why it glowed to Mizuko. Could it be that...?

"Hey, something wrong?"

She turned to see Umi, wearing a bathrobe and appearing to have finished her sex with Ash, approaching her, joining her in the secret viewing on the veranda.

"Shino and Mizuko are in heat and are doing well," she tells her guard captain.

"But I did see Shino give something to Mizuko."

"Oh really now?" she spoke to her chief.

"Yes...it's strange." Miseria pondered.

Umi nodded in understanding, taking a glass to pour herself some cooling wine to refresh herself after that sex.

"You smell fine," she joked, staring at her night clothes that seemed ruffled.

"Yeah..." she blushed, "Rast and I finished for now...but considering that he's a Dragontail, I got one more night to go with him."

She then smirked, "Fortunately, I know how to turn this around."

"Ooh, that's something," Umi mused in amazement, "Never heard anything from Toffee. Is he busy with something?"

"Kandy just texted me that he's getting prepared for Phagetail mating season tomorrow morning and is doing it privately with no disturbances," Miseria tells her.

"Well, Ash is going to have another go with me since he's half Dragontail," the Rippletail captain shrugged.

"Damn." she glanced.

"And I bet Ripjaw and Leona are both gonna go another round soon." Umi spoke.

"Check out this new Tik Tok video I got," she shows a video to her on her phone.

The two women laughed a little when they saw Ripjaw being tossed around in and out of the car as Sharko,his spinosaurus, watches in surprise.

"Oh my gods!" the two laughed hysterically.

"Look! Look! Talon is swooping in!" They laughed more when the eagleman cop tries to get into the car and suddenly, he was joining Ripjaw as the two yelled at being tossed around.

"Stupid bird!!" Ripjaw in the video shouted in anger.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Hilarious!" she laughed.

"Gee, you think Rip's ever going to talk about it when we meet him?" Umi questioned.

"Come on, Alexis! Get in here!" They hear Leona shouting out.

The two women looked at each other in surprise, "Alexis!?"

They laughed hysterically upon the real name of Ripjaw. They couldn't believe he had a girl's name.

"Alexis!?" Talon laughed, "That's a girl's name!!"

"NO ITS NOT!!" Ripjaw roared, punching the eagleman in the face.

"Ow, my beak!" he shouted.

The video ended with the women trying to catch their breaths after laughing so hard.

"Oh man! Who ever thought Rip's real name was Alexis!?" Miseria panted.

"Probably someone who thought he would've been a girl?!" she giggled a bit.

The two sighed a little, smiling a bit, needing that humor.

"I met Tsunami with her babies yesterday at the old Rippletail territory," she began.

Umi's eyes widened in surprise that she met her former chief's pet mosasaurus.

"Tsunami's still alive...AND has children?" she gasped.

"They were the reason the Compys got scared off and we got all our stolen things back." the chief said.

"She also gave me the honor of naming her babies," she grinned, "The boy is called Bayou and the girl is called Aqua."

"Sweet names," Umi smiled with joy.

"They are, and I bet that during the Solarians are around, she has been keeping her territory safe from intruders because I saw their skeletal remains," Miseria stated.

"She's a good reason many Solarian and Mewman ships sunk before they could reach Rippletail territory shores."

"You got that right."

"And knowing that the Rippletail territory is safe once again, I bet we can go visit our old home."

"As a part of a memorial visit," Umi nodded, "It will be wise that we and the New Zealand Rippletails to visit what was once their homes and pay their respects for their friends and family there."

"And their husbands, children and wives too from the other tribes," Miseria added.

"Yeah..."

She then realized, "Speaking of which, where is Rasticore anyway?"

"He and the queen are having a talk tonight and he allowed me to try one small thing to finish tomorrow."

She then showed something as Umi realized, "Oh no, please. You four already experienced that and it got them pregnant."

"This is different. Rast is talking with the queen as we speak about it."

Then an idea struck the Rippletail captain like a lightning bolt.

"Would it be alright if you deliver all of the gender-switch potions to the other Rippletails and lizard and dragon couples we know?" She strangely requested.

"Chief?" she spoke in wonderment.

The Rippletail with cyan streaks rubbed her chin in deep thought.

"I guess the fetish got a hold in all of you," she mused, "I'll see if there is a dozen more for you all. You know the Hextails are known to be spellcasters."

"Right." she nodded to her comrade.

Afterward, she looked out to the door, speaking, "Still...how long are those half Dragontails gonna keep talking?"

***

"So many choices to give to Toffee." The half dragon replied with tail wagging.

"And so many things that Miserable's going to do to me," Rasticore chuckled.

"Miserable?" She raises a brow in amusement.

"You recall the time we got our genders switched, right? Me a girl and you a dude." he mused.

"Oh gods! You don't mean..." she gasped.

"Yeah," he drawled in wonderment, "About that....Miseria thought about doing a gender-switching scenario tomorrow and so.....what do you think?"

In the sealed room, Toffee, still chained up in the ice chains that seemed to never melt, hears Rasticore's voice.

He can feel the Phagetail mating season's effects getting to him as he began to struggle in his final attempt to break free, flexing his muscles more to break free as sweat flicker off of his hair, growling through the muzzle.

And all day, he was stuck like this...but he wanted out immediately.

He grunted, the ice starting to slowly break, his exposed penis starting to rise, gripping hard.

As that was happening, he listened to her speaking, "Damn, that IS sneaky. Maybe after tonight when I check on Toffee, THEN we can start the gender switch tomorrow."

"Gender-switch!?" He thought in shock, remembering that event that got him and Rasticore pregnant.

"But we better make sure that instant pregnancy potion didn't get mixed into the potion," Rasticore cautioned.

Toffee heard the moans, the sounds of pants fondling and penis throbbing. He then realize what was going on...the two were masturbating while talking.

How dare she masturbate...in front of Rasticore of all people!

And why was he jealous of the two doing it together without him, let alone Miseria?

He growled more, sounding a bit horny, almost feeling the ice breaking when an unknown sensation stuns him in his anal, causing him to scream out in intense pleasure.

Kandy must have slipped a vibrator into his anal when he was asleep that afternoon.

"Shit!" he muffled, struggling as he bucked a bit, the lizard's tail twitching with his penis leaking as his muscles bulged a bit, the cracks shown from the ice.

"Yeah, we don't want to have anymore unwanted babies out of you two." she replied from outside his prison.

"You and me both," Rasticore replied before a ringtone is heard, "Huh? It's Miseria. Wonder why she's calling?"

"Just keep it down on what we're doing, okay?" she was heard moaning.

"I...I'll try." Rasticore was heard growling.

As the ice was about to break, some reinforced ice replaces it.

Dammit, she's good, he growled in frustration, knowing he is trapped.

"Yeah, Miseria? What is it?" Rasticore was heard replying, talking like he wasn't horny.

There was a few minute pause before the sound of a phone dropping is heard.

"Crap, Umi requested a whole bunch of those stuff for the other couples and Rippletails," he answers Kandy.

"Is she serious!?" Kandy squeaked in astonishment.

Dammit, Toffee thought.

As he struggled a bit more while bucking rapidly, he nearly fell, his muzzle caught as he grunted and pulled, finally freeing his snout.

"RASTICORE! I'M IN HERE!!" He shouts.

Slow realization hit him when he hears they are still talking on the subject at hand.

He just forgot she soundproofed the room.

"FUCK!!" he snarled with fury, trying to break the reinforced ice.

And get through the vibrator in his ass.

"Shit!" he growled, "Need...to find...heat! Getting horny more."

He panted as he glanced at the heat from the vent, wiggling the ice to the intense heat, the ice beginning to melt.

"This...this has to work...fast." He spoke quietly.

"Oh crap!" Rasticore was heard speaking as he groaned, "That means everyone we KNOW will experience what we tried to hide!"

"Not unless we have to make sure none of that instant pregnancy potion gets into the mix!" Kandy reassured as she was heard panting.

The ice was just melting to his relief when the vent suddenly turns colder and in seconds, turned off.

Its almost as if Kandy knew he was trying to escape.

"Shit!" he growled, finally having enough.

"That does it!!" Toffee angrily snapped and roared.

He tugged the reinforced ice harder and harder, sweat dripping down his frame and his hair alongside the drool dripping out of his mouth, his sex drive getting the better of him. 

After a minute or so, the conversation as of the moaning sounds outside ended with the locked door opening.

"Have you ever heard of the word 'patience', Toffee?" Kandy lectured seriously, making the ice encasing his wrists and ankles to become harder and stronger with her sticky fingers.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" He roared loudly but was too late when she shuts the door so he couldn't be heard.

He growled in anger, furious that she was doing this on purpose. Her masturbating for him to hear while he was stuck like this.

"FUCK YOU KANDY!!" he angrily roared, "I WILL GET OUT OF THIS SOMEHOW!!"

He grunted and got himself up as he panted, hair a mess with eyes slit, growling in anger as he, with hands and feet chained, smashed the opened vent. It was cold and wet in there, but it was the only way.

And he needed to release into her badly.

"Oh no you don't!" She, having entered and noticed, takes out what looked like a blowpipe and blew something at him.

He ripped the object off, revealing to be a mild sedative. Seconds later, he felt drowsy.

"Kandy...wha..." he groaned before he fell unconscious.

"Pleasant dreams, my king." she giggled.

***

An hour later, he opens his eyes with a groan. He sees a sly-smirking Kandy kneeling before him as well as a key in her hand.

He was about to ask her when he finds that he couldn't open his mouth.

Once more, he was trapped again.

He looked at himself. He is chained like usual, and there was a new addition. A collar linked to a chain that has a lock on it.

"Sorry Toffee, but I have to make you prepared for what's coming tomorrow," she cooed, twirling the key, "You gotta save that energy when the surprise comes."

He muffled roared at her, his throbbing penis squirting out when his sex drive got to the max level of his heat.

"Sorry, but you were getting desperate." she continued, "And besides, we'll have the next few hours together tomorrow morning, so you better be ready."

She playfully slapped the throbbing squirting penis as he muffled.

"See you in a few hours," she bidded before she locks the door, imprisoning the desperate and sex-crazed Phagetail in the room.

As if whimpering, he muffled screams for her, bucking his hips while trying to break the chains, producing more sweat than usual as the season's effects is getting to him.

The chains prevented him from masturbating and taking the muzzle off and the vibrator isn't helping him at all.

And worst of all, he was enjoying it.

If only he could move his limbs...

Wait, he thought, he still had his tail she forgot to chain.

He looked at the tail that was wagging, him realizing that it could be of use.

He maneuvers his tail to the vibrator within his anal, pulling it out of him as he let out a muffled squeal.

With that out of him, he works his tail on the chains. But his cock aches and is leaking.

The first hand was quietly freed, Toffee using the free hand to reach to his aching dick and throb.

He was thankful to get it out at least.

Now he can please himself without her knowing it.

***

"Well, I hope you're not going to freak out after the change," Miseria said hopefully, holding her gender-switching potion early that morning, before the sun had risen.

The door to Umi and Ash's room opened.

"We'll try not to." Ash replied.

"And besides, you four experienced it before...so I believe it's our turn." Umi said.

She gives the potion to them as they close the door behind them.

"Well at least you guys seem to don't mind the change," she said to the room full of gender-switched lizard couples they know and care.

The male Opal muffles her laughter at the sight of female Dmitri's look, "You look like someone from the Black Butler anime!"

The female frowns, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Oh come on, you look so feminine with that long hair!" Male Opal laughed.

The frowning male Natashya, who looks a lot like a punk with long wavy hair, just sat next to her gender-switched husband.

"You look like Ozzy Osbourne when he was a teenager," Female Leon pointed out.

"Damn." They grinned with amusement.

"Now...are you ready?" Miseria spoke to the two.

"We're ready," Umi and Ash chorused before the door swings open.

"Hoo man!" Male Metallica clapped in amazement.

Female Blades looked as the former male grinned, "Who knew this was getting exciting."

The Snaketail and Ivytail that had switched genders as well entered, watching Miseria give the potion to the two that would experience their gender switch.

"Oh man, you look.....INTIMIDATING," Miseria commented at Male Anya's appearance, "But it seems Cypress is still bigger than you."

The petite former male Ivytail blushed, "It takes some getting used to."

A few laughed a bit with pride.

"I never thought the girls would turn into hot guys," the male-turned Umi commented, looking at herself in the mirror.

"And the guys would turn out to be hot chicks," female Ash points out.

"Yeah, as well as Andro." Miseria teased.

"Don't call me that!" Anya frowned.

"We better work on our reverse gender names for now on," Opal announced, "I'm gonna go with....Diamond!"

"Why Diamond?" female Dmitri asked.

"Because I feel like I shine like a diamond."

"And I'll go with Leona," Leon stated.

"I guess your gender-switched names will be Dementia and Nikolai!" Opal grinned at the Russian lizards.

"Da." they said.

"I guess I'll go with Metallo and Blades will be called Knives," Lica smirked, bringing Blades close.

"You guys go ahead with the naming while me and Rast get changed," Miseria announced, taking the extra potion.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Kandy and Toffee?"

"She says she's going to get him ready," male Kushina said.

"I hate to think how much he's suffering while being away from the queen." female Cyril said.

***

The dungeon doors were unlocked as the naked half dragon put the potion on the ground as she held two sex kink suit pants by the tail.

"Toffee, it's daylight." she slyly grinned, "The sun's just come out and I think you know what that means."

The sweat and cum-covered Toffee looked up weakly, drooling that he has finally come to this day to get her.

His still hard cock throbbed when he crawled to her like a fearful dog.

"Please let me out," he rasped, eager to fuck her, "I want you so badly."

"Oh Toffee...you really ARE eager for me, aren't you?" she smirked before taking out a vibrator from her clit, giving him a lick.

"Mmm, tasty." he moans and pants.

She looks around the room to see semen stains around the place he was chained to.

"Guess I forgot to chain your tail huh?" She flicked his wagging tail.

"Yes." he groans, discarding the jeans with holes toward the naked lizard girl.

"Now please let me take you." He growled in pleasure.

"But Toffee...did you not want to try a new kink?" she smirked, showing the black pants to him.

"Huh? Those belong to...," he began as the ice chains melted away, freeing him.

"Here, get dressed, my king." she ordered, taking her pants to don them.

Toffee was eager to do what she said. He was almost at the breaking point and knew he didn't have a choice but to obey her orders, dressing in them.

He, however, would wait for the moment to take his revenge.

"Bottoms up," she makes him sip a potion before she takes the rest down, smirking when Toffee makes to shake with ecstasy as the gender-switching potion takes its effects on him.

"Shit, this again?!" The now transformed Toffee growled.

The smirking Kandy chuckled as the dick sprung out and gender switched Phagetail's boobs were shown.

"Yes, this again." she smirked while stroking the penis, "By the way, I thought of names for us..."

The breasts were pinched as he moaned while speaking, "When we're like this, I'm going to call you Taffy and you can call me Karamel."

He whimpered from the tits pinched wildly.

"Admit it." Karamel grinned, "You liked being a girl at that time."

The sex-eager Toffee moaned, feeling his clit dripping, "Just shut up and take me GODDAMN IT!!"

"Have you any idea how much you're making me crazy after you chained me up!?" He whined, licking Kandy's abs in eagerness.

"VERY." she growled with the dragon moaning, holding Toffee as he licked down to the dick.

He growled in pleasure upon Toffee snatching the penis and sucking it eagerly.

"Kushina and Cyril agreed to the idea," Kandy growled, petting his head, "The others are getting ready to do this gender-switch sex a try."

Toffee moaned in satisfaction, getting something he really wanted until Kandy pulls him away.

"Why'd you stop?" He whined.

"First off...I think you should wear this as well." Kandy realized, placing on the familiar jewels on his eye and her own eye.

"And the second?" the horny Toffee moaned, digging his clit.

She crouched down and took his face, "This."

She kissed him passionately, both of them moaning loudly as they Frenched.

She makes him get on his hands and knees before positioning the hard cock at his anal.

"Unnnh please!" He growls.

"I can work that." she chuckled, slowly inserting the dick in the anal.

The eye shrunk as he screamed, feeling her thrust and hump hard.

He waited for this day, the day he gets some relief after being chained up all day and night of struggling and masturbating.

And now he's getting it.

"Take it," Karamel whispered, smacking into him, "Take it all in. Like a whore you are."

"FUCK YES!" he starts to growl before shouting, "I'm...I'M YOUR SLUT! I'M SUCH A SLUT MY LOVE!"

"Damn right you are!" the half dragon grinned, quickening her pace as they begin to see each of the gender-switched sexes made by the others.

"Oh Kushina...!" Toffee gasped.

The male Kushina made the female Cyril ride her as he gasped and moaned loudly.

"How are you doing that, Syria?" The male Kushina panted with a grin.

"Good! Oh so good!" The female Cyril panted, "Oh Kutaru, make me nuts!"

He could feel his male wife smacking him as he rode on her.

"Mmmm, seems they're getting eager." Karamel chuckled.

The vision then changed to the gender switched Anya and Cypress.

They were surprised to see Anya clinging onto the large Ivytail as she thrusts into him, the Ivytail moaning.

"Well he is big," Karamel stated, "For an Ivytail."

"That is true." Taffy moans.

The next vision then showed both Diamond and Leona humping one another with the four arm female growling as the four arms gripped hard.

"Ah! Easy with the arms!" Diamond groaned, almost hearing her spine breaking from the four arms gripping her back.

"I can't help it!" Leona whined, moaning pleasurably.

"Damn, four arms and STILL kinky." Taffy blushed and panted, the pussy played by the dragon tail.

"Ooh! Take a good look at Umi and Ash," Karamel cooed, enjoying the sounds of Taffy's moaning.

The gender switched Umi and Ash were sucking one another's lower regions, the male Rippletail digging the tongue in the female Ash's clit, making him moan.

"Ahh! Umikaze, so good!!" Ash cries out before sucking her again.

"Hang in there, Ashley," Umikaze panted, engulfing her mouth over his clit.

"Wonder what Rast and Ria are doing? Or should we call them Rasticora and Miserable like Miseria and Rast discussed the other day?" Karamel mused after she cummed into Taffy.

"Probably..." Taffy panted, "Probably the same...like what we're doing."

***

Rasticore had transformed to the female Rasticora once more with Miseria having become the male dubbed Miserable, the now female Dragontail having groped his love.

"Fuck, why are you making me turned on?" he grinned to her while purring a bit.

"Perhaps it has something to do with being a guy," Miserable laughed heartily, tail wagging.

"Thank gods the kids are someplace else," Rasticora sighed.

"I know, they'd freak out upon seeing this again."

The two lizards Frenched together, slowly grinding with Miserable grinding Rasticora a bit.

He moaned softly, thankful that this time, there wasn't a way to be impregnated.

"Never got any messages from Zaza and Kinta," the Rippletail noticed, taking off her lover's pants.

"They must be busy with Rosline and Wallow," the Dragontail presumed.

"And my brother and sisters?" She asked him after she gets into position.

"Probably having a fucking good time with their loves." he said.

"Ripjaw by the way got lucky." she explained, showing the familiar jewel eyes to him.

"Clever bitch," Rasticora smirked after they put on the gems.

"Oh, take a look at Thorn and Leafe," she smirked, "Or should I say...Barb and Branch."

The female Thorn or Barb whimpers with delight as male Leafe or Branch humps him from behind, the Dragon Bone panting and moaning at every thrust his wife is giving him as she smirks at his face.

"Anything on Zaza and Kinta?" Rasticora asked her.

"Let's find out." Miserable smirked as the vision changed.

The first vision shows Rosline, the Dragontail nurse that caught Zaza's eyes when the last batch if eggs hatched, riding on the horned Dragontail's lap as he panted.

"Is this okay?" He asked her through his pants.

"Yeah,like that," she answers.

The two moaned loudly as she rode him, blushing as they did so.

"So fucking good." Rosline smiled and blushed.

She wraps her arms around his neck as his frills flap up from the pleasure.

In the second vision, Kinta laid nude on the bed as Wallow, the metal-bending Metaltail she has a crush on, leaned his strong and muscular body down, so that his hardened penis is rubbing against her clit.

"You ready?" He asked her, touching her cheek.

She nodded meekly before he pushed his dick inside her, Kinta gasping and moaning.

"AGH! WALLOW!" she moans loudly.

He thrusts hard into her as she growled and groaned, her frill ears wagging.

"Agh! So tight!" He growled as he leans onto her, laying his head onto her shoulder as the female clung onto him, gasping at each thrusts he's delivering.

"They seemed to be doing well," Miserable smirked, lifting Rasticora's legs up before thrusting into him, making the Dragontail gasp from the penetration.

"Unnnh fuck!" he shouts and groans.

She humps hard as he gasp and groaned loudly, the breasts bouncing as Miserable thrusts harder and harder.

"Metallo and Knives are doing swell with the poor guy getting owned by her," she chuckled, watching the vision of the former male Metaltail getting humped by the strong Rippletail from behind through the gem.

"And Illusion and Viper too," Rasticora groaned, the gem showing him the Rippletail and Swifttail.

The visions of them being humped hard in gender switch mode was intense, even horny to look at.

"Fuck, this is hot." Rasticora panted, the female hair that was regained flipping.

"I bet even Toffee or Taffy would have enjoyed this." she smirked, "Hell, I bet while Kandy or Karamel drove that king crazy the previous night, you two were masturbating, thinking of the struggles while chained up in humiliating pants with penis or clit exposed."

"Is that why Kandy didn't allow me to go near that room yesterday, let alone had me masturbate to think of you while we're in the same room?" He gasped in slow realization.

"I think I've a created a monster when I introduced her to the Fifty Shades of Grey movie trilogies," she chuckled.

"Or does it have to be that time I brought her to Cougar Town to have a 'show on the road'?"

"Damn." he growled and moaned.

Speaking of the two, the vision changed to show the gender flipped king and queen in the dungeon together.

I never seen this side of him before, he thought, the sight of Taffy being sweaty, drooly and sex-crazed was a strange sight to see.

Kandy just created a sex ghoul for just two days.

Then again, it was also Phagetail mating season.

"One last thing..." she asked, "Did those horny thoughts made you two masturbate before we started the gender switch fiasco?"

"The one where we saw Toffee slowly turning into a sex ghoul?" He guessed, earning a nod.

"Though, it was very hot when I first saw it on my own gem when I got worried about his disappearance," Miserable mused.

She then chuckled, "It explained why he wasn't around."

"He did look sexy in those jeans when Kandy and I used the jewels to watch his moves." Rasticora slightly blushed, despite having already married.

"Hmmm..." Miserable pondered.

He slightly bucked from his wife thrusting more.

"But let's make this night even, okay?" She cooed, grabbing his hips too deepen her thrusts as he yells out, pulling out to spray her seed onto him.

"Pull out method," Rasticora groaned, wiping the cum off, "Nice."

"Yep." Miserable smirked.

She went into the closet as Rasticora watched.

"Are you planning to...?" He gulped when she offers him the sex kink pill, making him swallow it.

"I'm going to do the same thing to you like what Kandy did to Toffee," she smirked slyly, "But this time I'm watching."

The denim with holes were tossed as she continued, snatching leather pants with holes, "Don't worry, those are unisex like mine."

He blushed, eager to wanting to try this pill before putting it in his mouth.

It was then he felt the clit leaking.

"Ooh, what are you thinking about?" She cooed, tying his wrists to the headrests and muzzling him, "All you have to do is make a show and I'll pleasure you."

She got off the bed and grabbed a chair, placing it before the bed so she can watch the activity.

Once the pants with holes were on, the clit started leaking as Miserable started throbbing her penis.

As that was happening, Rasticora grunted and moaned, bucking his hips while pulling the straps, grunting more.

She continues to watch with a smirk as the Dragontail struggles against the restraints. If they were back to their original genders, she would have enjoyed it very much.

All she can do was picture the female Rasticore as being his male self.

His tail wagged as the frill lizard grunted and pulled, thrusting the leaky clit upward as he bucked.

In the vision, the two saw the dragon pull out of Taffy, cumming on to his upper body, tits wet.

"Taffy...you alright?" Karamel asked, lifting up the panting an exhausted Phagetail into her arms.

She failed to know that she fell to his playing possum trick.

Before she knew it, Taffy snatched something from her discarded clothes and shoves a sex kink pill into her mouth, jumping off and chaining her up to the wall by the wrists and ankles and muzzling her up.

"Payback," he smirked triumphantly, crouching down to watch the spectacle.

Karamel gasped and moaned, the dragon in kinky suit pants with holes moaning as her dick rose, making her grunt in agony.

"Mmmm...fuck, this is so hot..." Taffy chuckled with delight.

She growls loudly when the Phagetail sweetly took her face in his hands, "This is what you get for trapping me here for two days until Phagetail mating season."

Karamel panted through the muzzle as he steps back, exposing his clit to arouse her more, urging her to struggle more.

The dragon tried to thrust toward him, though he slyly evaded, smirking, "Uh-uh...it's not that easy when you're like this."

He chuckled more, looking at the sexy male body, slightly turned on that she was struggling and thrusting.

"Now you know how I felt," he slyly remarked.

"Damn, Toffee's show is much hotter than this," Miserable panted, stroking her hard cock more. 

She hears Rasticora squealing in want, seeing him thrashing around on the bed.

The Fangtail growled at the bare boobs bouncing from when Taffy walked, his own boobs bouncing wildly while bucking.

Fuck, I want to do this, he thought as the hips thrust upward more and more.

"Seems to me we're making you a sex ghoul now." she smirked.

Maybe...maybe she would want to be a sex ghoul as well, Rasticora continued to think.

He cries out more, trying to break free of the restraints to pounce on his sly wife but the straps barely made a tear.

"Ooh, check out how wet Karamel is," Miserable cooed, peering into the gem.

The penis squirted as Karamel groaned in agony, growling in pleasure.

"So hot..." she blushed, "So very hot..." she said while throbbing her penis.

Rasticora grunts more, wanting to eagerly get through this and...

The frill lizard noticed her distracted as she masturbated with the cock, him looking at the tail that she forgot to chain.

"Hmm," he hummed, using his tail to reach for a his wife's sword that laid next to the dresser, placed there for emergencies.

He glanced briefly to see her panted while stroking the cock roughly, being able to lift the sword without getting her attention.

In quick quiet motion, the straps were cut free, freeing him as he got up and removed the muzzle, preparing to do what he needed to do.

Snatching the same sex kink pill along with some straps, he looked at his gender switch wife throbbing as she growled.

"Fuck yes! I wonder how I'd fair in this?" she moans.

It was at that moment, the pill was shoved in her mouth with the muzzle, him speaking, "Why don't we find out?"

The stunned Rippletail was then tied up to the headrest with metal chains, the act making her swallow the pill.

She growled at him with a glare as he laughed at her reaction.

"Payback." he smirked, rubbing and teasing with the clit.

The Rippletail muffled and moaned, thrusting hard as the penis squirted, the frill lizard's clit squirting while sitting on the bedstand.

"Mmmm...you want me, don't you?" Rasticora grinned, "Just having thoughts about getting so heated up while chained up in those humiliating pants is enough to turn us on, isn't it?"

He wondered if they should visit the dungeon during this.

She muffled and tried to screech at him, though couldn't.

She bucked more, flexing her muscles to put more muscle power into it to break the ropes and the headrest pieces.

"Fuck!" She muffled in anger, veins appearing on her neck, arms and body.

"Heh, you want me, don't you?" he cooed.

"If you're so desperate..." the lizard smirked, snatching his normal pants with scissors, taking the scissors to open a portal, "Come and get me."

In fury, the Rippletail bucked and sweated, the chains about to break alongside the muzzle.

All while in the vision, Karamel grunted and heaved more, the ropes about to break soon with the fires starting to form on the muzzle to burn.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" She snarled through the breaking muzzle, her anger triggering her shark rage like when she saw Meteora blow up Rasticore.

Her eyes turn into slits the moment the headrest pieces snaps off alongside the snap of the muzzle.

As that happened, the dragon's muzzle burned as she shouts, "FUCKING TAFFY!! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!"

The frill lizard prepared to jump in the portal to lead to the dungeon as Miserable broke free, growling and hissing as she jumped to follow like a sex ghoul.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!!" she roared, opening her mouth wide to bite down on him like a great white shark chomping onto the sea lion by catching it from the side.

He screamed as the two tumbled through, the portal closed behind them before the two landed in the dungeon.

Karamel having finally broke free as she roared like a sex ghoul, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!!"

Just then, the four collided with one another, the lizards and dragon landing on each other.

"Sorry we had to barge in," Rasticora apologized with a sheepish grin, trying to pry a growling Miserable off her side.

"Glad you found out where I was the last two days," Taffy rolled her eyes, grabbed by the growling Karamel.

"We need you...NOW!" the sex crazed former females growled in agony.

"Shit...are you still in your sex craze mode, Toffee-uh Taffy?" he asked.

"Yes...are you?" He spoke.

"I am." Rasticora admitted.

He manages to pry Miserable off before she snatches her up and crouched down before she thrusts him down into his clit, the Dragontail yelling out as she furiously pounds her before the two.

"This is what you get!" Miserable grinned lustfully.

"Oh is that how it is?!" he lustfully snaps with a grin, "After what YOU put me through?! I deserve to give you payback!"

"Me too!" Taffy replied to Karamel who thrusted hard into Taffy.

The former males gasped in the intense heat from the two thrusting hard.

"ARGH!! I bet you've been waiting for this to happen huh!?" Karamel sadistically grinned, pounding into him as the Phagetail whimpers from the vicious thrusts.

"AGH! KARAMEL!!" he growls.

"TOO MUCH!" Rasticora gasped, "TOO FUCKING MUCH!!"

The two former females thrusted violently and hard, biting down as the former males gasped and groaned, their big breasts bouncing wildly.

"YOU MADE US LIKE THIS SO CONSIDER THIS KARMA!!" Miserable rips off a huge portion of Rasticora's skin, splattering blood around as she gets turned on by the taste of blood thanks to her shark side and watching the wound regenerate.

"YOU STARTED IT!" They replied as they were being thrusted and smacked wildly.

Taffy glanced at the remains of the gender switch potion. If they could restore themselves to normal genders again, perhaps they would get the revenge completed.

"AGH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Rasticora growls.

The clits were hit more and more, the two former females lost in their lust.

"Come on, COME ON!!" Karamel yelled, smooshing Taffy down into the ground as the Phagetail drooled helplessly on the ground.

"I think we made the girls TOO wild!" Rasticora squealed.

"AGH! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Miserable yells to the helpless Rasticora.

"You think?!" He shouts.

The three's eyes became slits like Rasticora's permanent eye slits, blushing and drooling as they thrusted.

"More..." the former females spoke, "More!"

"We just have to wait it out until they feel satisfied," the Dragontail suggested when Miserable cums hard into him before taking his anal.

"I guess so," Taffy panted, getting filled by Karamel before she took his anal.

The wild former females continue to ravish their former males until the end of mating season that is tomorrow.

***

It was 11 AM when they had finished that morning. Both former males rubbed their aching hips as they limp out of the dungeon, trying to find clothes that fit their female bodies.

"Damn...never thought they'd be THIS intense." Rasticora spoke, rubbing the hips, "Let alone rough."

Speak of the devil, the former males slumped out of the dungeon already swapped the pants with normal ones as they try to help the men find their clothes for themselves.

"You okay?" Miserable asked Rasticora with a lazy smile.

"A little..." he moans a bit, "Our hips hurt."

The girls winced after what they did, "That's karma for making us nuts last night," Karamel stated.

"Ooh, shut up," Taffy groaned, putting a white simple shirt on.

The frill lizard snatched a black shirt before both put on the pants the girls formerly wore, Taffy in Miseria's black pants and Rasticore in Kandy's blue jeans.

"You humiliated me!" Taffy continued, "Leaving me trapped and sex crazed."

"I think I watched and read too much of that Fifty Shades of Grey trilogies Miseria introduced me to," Karamel sheepishly confessed.

"Or was it because I got turned on by that lap dance in Cougar Town."

"Maybe both?" Rasticora spoke.

"Still not worth it!" Taffy grumbled, almost bumping into male Kushina or Kutaru at the stairway.

"Oh hello brother-uh sister." Kutaru spoke.

"Kushina...," he responded, "My gods, you look dangerous with that appearance."

"Really?" She looked surprised by his reaction.

"Yes," Taffy stated, "Where's Cyril?"

"Well..." Kutaru slightly blushed a bit.

It was then he realized, "Please tell me you didn't impregnate your husband!"

As he spoke that, Rasticora only pondered about the revenge both males would give to Karamel and Miserable once they were restored to their normal genders.

They had to do something about it.

"I just hope the other guys don't get pregnant," Rasticora prayed, rushing down the stairs.

"Same!" Miserable nodded, joining him.

"At least WE weren't impregnated." Taffy frowned as the group went downstairs.

When they reached the room where Kutaru and Syria shared, they saw the Wintertail moaning in the bed, fast asleep.

"He seems tuckered out," Kutaru smiled.

"Yeah, probably from all that lust." Karamel spoke.

But when they reached the rooms where Taffy and Karamel's older children slept, they noticed the two were sleeping with two other people.

Ren and Seth.

And they'll all naked.

"Oh gods!" Miserable realized.

"The mating season must've effected them too." Karamel said.

Taffy picked up the empty bottle of pills, realizing, "But at least they had protection."

"But I'm worried about Shino and Mizuko," the Rippletail uttered with concern, "Especially with that glow he gave to her."

"What glow?" Kutaru asks.

"Some weird glow coming from his marks that went to Mizuko." she replied to Kutaru.

She rubbed her chin in wonderment, "It might be a blessing from Ruc when she saw their love and bond."

"I hope you're right," Miserable insisted, "Because I can't bear to see Shino and her parents heartbroken if she dies from child birth."

She only hoped that the two would be all right after all of this.

End of Part 3


	19. Dragon Mating Season, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in which the consequences for the gender reverse are shown, Shino and Mizuko find a strange marking on her with the Dragon Bone shaman giving them a surprising revelation, and finally Toffee and Rasticore taking their sexual revenge on Kandy and Miseria respectively on the final hours.

Part 4

The four lizards never expected something like this to happen. They've already checked the potions that they are not spiked with the instant pregnancy potion. But its clear on most of the couples faces.

The pregnancy testers were positive...The former men just got knocked up.

"Uhm....?" Miserable started to question the Russian lizards.

All they did was raise their hands, scowling murderously at the four lizards as if to prepare to ask why they did that to them.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" The female Dmitri snapped.

Leona quickly replied, "Boss please. Calm down. Calm down."

In a private room where it lead down to the lab, Rasticora was furiously choking the lizard scientist who gagged from his tight grip.

"WE HAD A DEAL! WE SIGNED AN ORAL CONTRACT!!" he yelled furiously at the choking scientist.

"I didn't know there were small traces of it in the potions!" The scientist choked.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she growled.

The lizard scientist choked before he was pulled away by Taffy.

"Calm down, Rasticora, calm down!" he spoke.

"We DID double check the potions before you all decided to do it yesterday on mating season for every tribe," the scientist protested, "I never expected most of them to have tiny traces of the instant pregnancy potion."

"We'll take no to this!" He was choked again by a very furious Miserable.

She growled in anger

“So much for our planned revenge.” Rasticora mutters

"Now you'll experience the way I have to go through when I was pregnant with the children," Nikolai dryly stated to a furious Dementia.

"Uhm? He didn't drink before he came here right?" Diamond nervously asked, smelling the strong scent of vodka from the white-haired lizard.

The covenant knows their boss will become verbally violent when he gets drunk with vodka every time he's in a furious mood.

“You can’t drink if pregnant.” Leona said

"But.....but I can smell alcohol on him," Diamond gulped, the strong smell hitting her nose.

He tried to near it, but they held him down

"You can't drink!" Leona shouted in a panic, "You don't want the babies to become stupid!"

"Its a habit I can't help!" He protested, struggling.

They sighed

"So we're gonna wait for a few weeks until the eggs are out of us?" Knives said with horror.

"I knew that vision I saw would be this," Illusion groaned.

The former males blushed with fear.

"I've never experienced this before!" Female Cypress spoke.

"Hey, hey, it'll be like that pregnancy lessons for father's to experience what their wives are going through," Male Anya reassured, sheepishly, "But in real life with the men turned into girls."

"You're not helping, Andro," Viper points out.

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped.

Leona only gulped with worry before his gender switch wife patted his extra arm, calming him down a bit.

"Hey....we'll be there for you," she smiled, "Well...let's just make us even now that we're not the only ones who more kids from their former husbands."

"I think you wanna rethink that," male Venus or Eros spoke out uneasily.

She pointed to Nightwolf and the other husbands who were gender switched as well.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Miserable realized.

"How are you still standing?" Umikaze squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Maybe....I'm too good at sex?" Eros shrugged sheepishly.

"This is gonna be shocking for us." One Ivytail spoke.

"I'm not going to fucking help you with this," Miserable frowned.

"Us either!" They shouted.

"Oh come on," Eros complained.

"Eros, I think its time you take pills before you do it with all of us when we get back to normal," female Nightwolf or Nightlove advised.

"I know, but my urges and fetishes are strong," she said with dismay.

"And YOU need therapy as well." Rasticora stated.

"Like fuck I will!" Eros spoke and pouted.

"Just because you're polysexual doesn't mean you can do whatever you want," Karamel retorted, "You got kids to look after."

"I know," she groaned.

"Oh come off it, Andro and Petunia," male Puma or Cougar said nonchalantly, "Druaga and her baby siblings won't be lonely anymore. Besides, Rocky's going to have another uncle or aunt."

"That sounds...I'm not sure that's okay or not," female Panther or Felis hesitated.

"But don't worry, we'll help you get through this." Taffy replied, "The four of us experienced our different genders before."

"AND the pregnancy." Rasticora sighed.

"You really can help us out?" Nikolai asked hopefully.

"Its the only way," female Ronin or Rogue said.

"Yeah, we'll do everything we can since we're guys," male Prism or Spectrum said.

"Right." the former females nodded.

"After all, as queen or king, I have to make sure my subjects are taken care of, brother-uh sister." Karamel smiled.

It was then the door opened and in came Zaza and Kinta with their loved ones.

"Woah? What's this? A couples' retreat?" Chromeclaw noticed the couples.

"Yeah, what's with all the scientists?" Kinta spoke in a perplex tone.

They each looked awkwardly a bit.

The Dragontail nurse's eyes widened when she recognizes each of the familiar features on each couple.

"Uhm? Zaza? Kinta?" She began, "I think those are....."

"Rasticore? Toffee?" Zaza realized, "Are you...?"

"Oh gods!" They spoke with shock.

The former males sighed in embarrassment.

"Yes, its us," Rasticora said with embarrassment.

"And worst....," Miserable points to the former males in the room, "The wives made their husbands pregnant."

The females as males looked uneasy a bit.

"If this is bad, I hate to think what happened with our son with Mizuko." Miserable spoke.

***

Shino groaned, waking up after that night with Mizuko.

He never thought sex was that good.

"Mmmm, damn, that was...that was amazing." he muttered as he awoke.

He looked at where Mizuko had lied on the bed.

He strokes her sides and her hair, "Damn, I can't believe we're together now after I let Kataru go."

When he brushes some hair off of her shoulder, he spots something unusual.

A shark mark. But it wasn't a Megalodon mark he, his parents and his sister have.

He looked a little amazed before speaking, "Mizuko, wake up."

She muttered and moaned as he continued, "You got something cool on you."

"What?" She drowsily got up, seeing Shino holding a handheld mirror to reflect the mark for her to see.

"That doesn't look like the mark you, your parents and your sister have," she noticed.

"I know," Shino nodded, "It's a weird shark mark I can't recognize."

"I think its a tiger shark judging by the stripes," she guessed.

"Or maybe its a silvertip because of the tips," Shino suggested.

She slowly got up as she spoke, "I'm amazed that I might go through Dragon Mewberty if this means I can do it."

She then realized, "That reminds me...you mentioned that when you and your family first got the blessings, you were winged humanoids when restoring magic, but when you first hit true Mewberty...you were more beastal."

"I guess there's more than one form of Mewberty for us Lizards and Dragons." he shrugged.

She nodded in understanding, using the blanket to cover herself, "I remember noticing your uncle and aunts' tattoos glowing when your mom and dad took them for a quick Neverzone adventure involving fighting evil mermaids imprisoning the once-evil shark people."

"Maybe they'll Dragon Up like we do," he shrugged.

"Heh, maybe." she grinned.

Both dressed up as he spoke, "We should probably check on Ren and the others to see how they're handling this mating season too."

He checked on his phone and saw he got messages from Emily and Annie, "Huh? They must have gotten laid by Gus and Yuri."

He checks the messages and the two were surprised.

"Whoa." Mizuko spoke in shock.

"I know, right?" Shino grins.

"And the messages are..." he continued as he scrolled through them.

"Wait? What's that last message?" She scrolled back to that message he pointed out, looking surprise.

"Looks like Via had a ton of fun with her boys during Snaketail mating season that was yesterday morning," she read.

"Damn." he spoke.

"Saber and Scythe played a prank on her when she thought their shedded skins were them being melted," Mizuko laughed.

"Say, speaking of shedding, was it molting day for the Snaketails yesterday morning?" He asked her.

"I guess it probably was." she shrugged.

"Anya must have done some shedding too." Mizuko spoke as he pondered.

He then began pondering, "You know...speaking of Snaketails, there is such a thing as surrogate moms. I mean after we marry and we both want to have kids one day, we can use a Snaketail for a surrogate parent."

"I don't know, what makes you think of that?" She asked with worry as they head down to make their own breakfast.

"Well, we're both Rippletails and you'd die giving birth if I impregnate you, so..." he spoke with concern.

They saw Elias, being a five-year-old, trying to herd together with his younger siblings with Oki's help as Shino spoke to her.

"And well, I just wanted you safe and alive, you know." he continued.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Elias quietly spoke to his younger siblings.

"I don't know." Oki replied, "Something about shark mates or something?"

"Yeah, good point," Mizuko spoke a bit sadly, hating the fact that there was a side effect for Rippletail couples.

"But I don't get why there's a Mewberty mark on you when I touched you last night," he said, snatching some Dragoncycle bacon to add into his egg mixture.

"That's why I suggested we meet Shaman Tuskus," she reminded, getting the plates.

"I see..." Mizuko pondered, "Hopefully, we'll get the answers."

After a moment, the phone vibrated before he picked it up, glancing at the recent text.

"It's from mom." he said.

"What's it say?" She peered over his shoulder to look at the message.

When Umbra and Nightraid are bringing the babies, who are given a ride on their backs, to the kitchen, Shino nearly fainted if it weren't for Mizuko quickly catching him.

"What happened?" Elias cried out in panic.

"Mom and dad...it happened again!" He spoke while twitching in fear.

"But it's not them with Toffee and Kandy," he gasped in dramatic horror.

Her eyes widened in horror, "You don't mean...my dad is....?"

"He's turned to a woman AND pregnant!" he shuddered.

She gasped, looking deathly pale from the shock, "And he's not the only one?"

"No! All of the Rippletail ladies we know got their husbands pregnant too! Including Phango, Dmitri, Panther and Ronin!" He wailed.

"Uhm? What?" Oki and Elias tilted their heads in confusion, the panthers following with the babies on their backs.

It was then the two saw the kids, looking confused. They must have overheard what they were talking about.

"Uhm? Guys," he kneeled down, forcing a smile on his face, "Everyone got into a really big issue and they're just informing us of what happened okay?"

"Druaga says she's stunned when she learned her father is pregnant," Mizuko called out.

"They wha?" they spoke with more shock.

"It's kind of an awkward story, but we'll explain when you guys are older." Mizuko quickly continued.

The panthers try to think back of those four strangers they tried to capture with the other pets.

They looked oddfully familiar. Could it be they were about to attack their...?

Finally, the panthers face palmed with their paws upon realization.

Their masters WERE the strangers.

"Let's just...," Shino hesitated, quickly making their breakfast, "Let's just have our breakfast and send both of you to school so we can meet our parents, okay!?"

"Yeah, you don't want to be late right?" Mizuko nervously said, making simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for them.

"Okay." they said, preparing themselves to dig in.

"Hope my sis is doing okay with Tetsuro, though." Shino said to himself, hoping Ren was all right.

***

"Gee, you sure you didn't make Blitz's hips sore last night?" Kaida asked a sheepish Glacier as she took a shower with Seth helping to wash her back.

"It was Phagetail mating season yesterday with Wintertail mating season in between," her cousin called out from outside the bathroom.

"At least we got it all over and done with." Kaida spoke with some relief, knowing that there was only a few more hours left of the Dragon mating season in which was finished for her earlier.

"As for Tetsuro," Kaida replied, "I still couldn't believe he was that eager to have sex with Ren."

"He must have deep feelings for her," Seth assumed, gently lathering her wings with soap.

"Mom once told us that Miseria joked that Tetsuro and Ren are really close when we were babies," she said to him.

"I guess they must have bonded." Kaida pondered, "Though I think our time in the Neverzone also helped before we re-met our parents there and we were brought home as babies."

"And how you got Snowstalker, Anubis, Zeus and Nightraid," he chuckled, massaging his soap-covered hands across her front, squeezung her breasts a bit.

"Can't believe you were sleep sexing me yesterday morning," she moaned from his massage.

"I know." he chuckled a bit, "I guess I really was into it thanks to my raptor side."

She turned around, with the soap being rinsed off, and embraced him.

"I think I have a real fetish now," she murmured, her clit leaking a bit in want.

"Kaida...," he began when he stiffened when she nipped at his tit.

He growled a little as his tail wagged, him holding her as she continued.

"Oh gods...so shocking." Glacier replied.

Blitz nodded, massaging his girlfriend's breasts with the soaps, making her moan a bit.

"Sorry if I made it look like I was raping you that night, Blitz," Glacier moaned, holding his wrists to urge him to keep massaging her.

"Yeah, it was a little rough when you did that." he muttered.

Kaida was on her knees, suckling Seth's cock as he moaned and held her head while Blitz got down, licking Glacier's clit.

"I think its best we do like this," Glacier suggested, "Simple sex after what we did the last two days."

The two smiled, knowing that they wanted regular sex.

The two suckled and licked with Seth and Glacier moaning from their respective loves, petting their hairs.

"Kaida," Seth groaned, holding her head close to his penis with both hands.

Glacier hummed and moaned, feeling Blitz's tongue penetrating her.

The lizard panted and moaned softly, "Mmm gods Blitz..."

Kaida bopped her head up and down Seth's dick, being petted by him as her wings fluttered.

"Good girl," he panted, stroking her head before he came into her mouth to which she greedily drank all of his cum.

Glacier yells out when she cums into Blitz's mouth, making the Raptortail purr with delight.

"Oh so tasty." he growled to her.

The purple-gray lizard moaned while Kaida gasped after gulping down Seth's seed.

"I think we need bathe again," Seth joked, scrubbing Kaida with more soap on her as she laughed.

"Yeah, we're very sticky now." Blitz smirked.

The girls giggled as they let their boyfriends wash them and rinse them with shower water before they do the same thing on them.

***

Ripjaw was seen sprinting down the street while dragging a confused Leona by the hand as the owner of the car she broke into chases after them when he finds them sleeping naked in his broken-in car.

"Oh shit, this isn't my weekend!" he mutters in fear, his free hand having buttoned his pants up.

Leona struggled as she hops and pulls up her pants.

"Stupid little..." she frowned from the person chasing them as she zipped up her jeans, "Why didn't you stop me!?"

"I tried, you were lost in your lust!" He protested.

He whistles loudly for his pet to save them and seconds later, a large tail slams down, separating them from the angry man.

"Thanks boy!" He shouted to his spinosaurus as they resumed their running.

Once they were sure it was all in the clear, both Ripjaw and Leona arrived to his home, which looked run down and broken before they entered.

"We...we should be safe here for now." he panted, "No one ever comes here anyway."

She looked around the run down home, "Is this where you live?" She questioned as she finally got her shirt back on.

"If it rains, I sleep in Sharko's den," he points to a huge cave outside the house that can fit a spinosaurus' size.

"Sheesh, you're a bag of bad luck," she winced with pity.

"Yeah, ever since after the wars, I hadn't had too much luck on anything." he replied.

He looked down a bit as he continued, "I guess my luck just depends sometimes."

"I know EXACTLY how you feel," she sighed, remembering the bad times she had when she was Higgs.

"Guess we're kindred spirits huh?" He joked.

"Yeah." she slowly grinned.

Both then held one another's hands with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like two people with bad luck are really lucky to meet one another huh?" She smiled mildly.

"Yeah, and you got to be lucky you turn into someone new," Ripjaw said.

"Maybe this way," she smiled, "I can make a fresh start, huh?"

"Yeah, as Leona Sting," he smirked cockily.

"But Leona Sting has to find a job fit for a Rockfang like myself," she smirked back.

"Well..." he pondered, "Your old self was a knight, right?"

"Yeah." she glanced.

"How about.....?" He rubbed his chin in deep, deep thought, "A beast hunter like me? Meaning we hunt down rogue creatures around the world using the scissors I have?"

"I get to hunt down dangerous killer dinosaurs!?" She gasped in amazement.

"Yeah." he grinned, "At least the most dangerous ones. So how about it?"

"That sounds awesome!" she smiled.

"Good!" He grabs a tablet on an old table, "There's a rogue crocowolf snatching up cattle and any poor animal in the Nile river in Africa. The payment is 500 dollars for its capture, dead or alive."

"You know? I think it would be nice if I get a pet in these hunts," she said as she stroked Sharko's snout.

Sharko growled a bit, nodding in satisfaction.

"You sure? I mean we don't have-" he tried protesting.

"Besides, if you had a partner with you, I'd bet you'd make tons of money, probably even better too."

He nodded in agreement with her that he DOES bring Sharko along to help capture rogue dinosaurs, chimeras and prehistoric mammals.

"Yeah, I even help capture smugglers and poachers who wanna make good money out of the dinosaurs and chimeras," he said in agreement.

"Then it's a deal." the female smiled, both shaking hands.

He grinned with satisfaction and joy that he has finally found the girl and a third member of his party. Slashing the portal open, they leapt in with Sharko following before it closes, heading straight Leona's first hunt.

***

Miseria sat at the table in Cougar Town, almost as if she has ran out of ideas of what's going to be done for her and the others.

After the four reverted back to their original genders, they just felt...conflicted on how to help.

"Stop moping here, you sad saps," Cougar rolled her eyes at the four cured lizards.

"He's right," one of the lizards giving her a drink replied, "At least it's not as bad as when you four went through the same thing."

She groaned a little.

"Dmitri wouldn't look me in the eye again after we got him pregnant," Miseria groaned in misery, "I think he's planning to make me the mafia's personal punching bag."

"Don't be ridiculous," Felis scoffed.

"Yeah, he's just well..." Nikolai spoke with concern, "It'll be a good experience to get in touch with his feminine side."

"I think we really screwed up, though," Kandy spoke with worry.

"I think its nice being a woman," Rogue spoke out, "We get to understand the struggles and try to reconnect with what our women are dealing with."

"She's right," Spectrum nodded, "Being a man may have some bad sides. But there are good sides to it too."

"Yeah," the females spoke, taking their drinks.

The husbands looked concerned a bit, Toffee only standing up.

"Rasticore and I need to take care of something." he replied to them.

"W-where are you going?" Kandy called out.

"We have something to take care of." Rasticore replied, "Just meet us at home, okay?"

The wives looked a bit unsure of what they're planning but decided to shrug it off.

"So how's life as a guy, Nikolai?" She asked the former female Hextail.

"I feel really comfortable when I'm wearing like this," she flicked her long wavy hair, gesturing to the punk clothing she's wearing, "Many teenagers say I look like Ozzy Osbourne in his youthful days."

"Cool." A few grinned.

"And as for me, aside from the stupid nickname, I don't mind my look." Andro spoke.

"The fact you look like a wrestler and catching the eyes of so many girls, gays and bis," Diamond snickered.

Andro groaned, glancing to see the mentioned people looking at her dreamily.

"It's annoying at best." she spoke.

"What about you, Opal-uh I mean Diamond?" Kandy asked.

"I feel fine," she began to show off her abs, "The robbers didn't recognize me as the master thief."

"Still stealing from the bad and giving it to the good, hmm?" Miseria smirked.

"Always," she replied, "And Leona's there and got my back."

"As for me..." Kutaru blushed, "Well...it was kind of nice to get some attention."

"Umikaze? Metallo? Girls?" She asked her fellow Rippletails.

"It was pretty cool." Metallo smirked.

Umikaze and the others nodded a little.

"As for me," female Phango or Penny blushed, "It was.....sort of embarrassing when the Ivytails try to court me in the swamplands."

"But at least I was there," male Leila or Lee smiled, holding him close.

He blushed a bit, nodding.

"Lookie who decides to drop by."

Miseria sighed when she saw her siblings, Coral being lead by a male Twilighttail dancer after he finished his pole.

"Hey, wanna....take things off our minds," she replied.

"I..." she prepared to speak before sighing, "Sure."

"It's a long story," Kandy said.

"You used the gender-switching potions," Eis smirked, looking at the former females with a few former males with them.

"Yes," the former males groaned.

"Sad but true." Miseria sighed.

The bartender, Skulls, shook his head in disbelief as he offers them his cocktails, "Let it all out. Once the guys already laid the eggs, things will be back to normal."

"Thanks for reassuring them, Skulls," Hayden smiled to her boyfriend.

"That's a plus, right?" Splasherine said to reassure her sister.

"Yeah, but it'll be hard to prevent anyone of your kids from finding out where their siblings came from," Lionel the Rexfang pondered.

"I already informed Shino about it," Miseria sighed.

"Where's Runo and Coriander?"

"They're probably shopping in the store in this place." The blind lizard informed them.

"Heh, must be getting new clothes or something for all of us or to pay tribute to the old Rippletail territory," Umikaze guessed.

"Yeah, it's a surprise Tsunami is still alive and has two babies," Splasherine points out.

"Whatever Rast and Toffee are up to, I'm going to think it's for making them chained up yesterday," Kandy believed.

Miseria nodded a bit, believing that both her and Kandy had took it a bit too far.

"Maybe....maybe it'll be a lot friendlier or something?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know, mate," female Spector or Spectra shook his head.

"Phagetails and Dragontails are known to be a little rowdy when taken advantage off," male Sparta or Spada reminded, "Like how I did it with Spectra for dominating me when we were back in our original genders."

"And remember the old days of Mewni when the rumors about Septarians having a long grudge were spread out?" Andro replied, "And Toffee held on to that grudge 'til after he got his finger back when he thought he destroyed magic the first time?"

They nodded, getting what she meant.

"I just hope they don't impregnate us after whatever plan they're doing," Kandy said with anxiety.

"Let alone plot some sort of sexual revenge." she panicked.

"Uh calm down, Kandy, calm down. Right now, we should get the kids back home." Miseria replied.

"I'm with you," she with Miseria departed the club, the dragon girl lifting her friend up as she flew.

"Has anyone seen that Tik Tok video of Ripjaw?" Umikaze laughed.

They looked at the video, then laughed hysterically upon watching the video of the misfortune of the purple Dragontail.

"What's going on?" Cougar called out, "Can somebody describe me of what's happening?"

Felis glanced as he spoke, "The video is starting with the lizard and dragon girlfriend he has...running to the streets and confronting some guy who is mad at them."

"Reason?" The blind Groundtail began to smirk.

"For having sex in the car the dragon broke into," Felis laughed with Cougar bursting out.

The two in the video ran as the man chased after them again.

"Those two are really meant for each other," Kutaru laughed with Syria leaning against her.

***

The coyote-masked Dragon Bone shaman inspects the strange shark mark on Mizuko's back, Shino looking concern of what it could mean after he explains what happened last night.

"Well?" he asked.

"What does it mean?" Mizuko spoke with concern.

The shaman chuckled, "You will be darkened, girl. You've been blessed from Ruc herself."

"What does that mean?" Shino demanded in confusion.

"It means....," he leaned forward, "Mizuko is freed from the Rippletails' curse of childbirth death."

The two gasped in shock.

"I...I can...I can live after childbirth?!" she happily smiled.

A tearful joy was seen in her eye.

He nodded with pride, "If Ruc continues to see the true love between two Rippletails, she will bless them from the curse. Especially with May Kamandag blessing the Ivytails too if there are more girls in the tribe."

"You hear that?" She hugs Shino with tears of joy, "I'm not going to die after all!"

Both smiled and laughed happily.

"It truly WILL be a miracle." he happily spoke.

"And let's not forget that she is also gifted, like your uncle and aunts since they all have marks of the sharks," Tuskus reminded.

"Really? Uncle Runo did mention the hammerhead shark symbolizes the judge of good and evil," Shino mused.

"That is true." Mizuko nodded.

"So what does her shark mark mean anyway?" he asked. "I mean it looks like a Tigershark or something."

He inspects the shark mark, trying to recognize the details of what shark it is.

After a moments of thinking, he finally got the answer.

"Its a mako shark," he announced.

"A mako shark?" Shino spoke with surprise, "Cool."

"Yes. They are considered the speed demons of the sea," Tuskus chuckled, "Which means whatever creature she'll turn into when she triggers her Mewberty, she'll be much faster than your sister when she's in her Akhlut form."

"Dang," Mizuko said.

"You've probably heard about....the 'incident'?" He puts emphasize on the last sentence.

"The Incident?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, like why Branch reminds you of Leafe for some reason?" He gestures his head to where the male Leafe is seen carrying buckets of water into her home.

"It's a long story." The male spoke.

Mizuko nodded, "It's like why Tetsuro's mom, the queen, is a lavender or purple dragon instead of blue or green like her parents."

The shaman frowned, recalling the princess traumatic childhood, "Maybe now that you all are waiting for the day the males lay their eggs. I can tell a story of how the Dragon Bones first came around in the age of Tokagebitos."

Their eyes widened in excitement, "Let me get my sisters and the others! They'll be psyched with this story!"

He snatches the dimensional scissors and opens a portal, hoping in.

Mizuko smiled, knowing that the story would be quite interesting.

***

Evening had come once again, the final 2 hours of dragon and Phagetail mating season close at hand.

Earlier, the two had just brought their kids back from school, having dinner together, though realizing Toffee and Rasticore nowhere on sight.

The kids, after the dinner, were asked to go to the Dragon Bones for some great news and a story, waving goodbye that they would be home soon.

"Listen to your brothers and sisters!" Miseria called out, referring to the oldest siblings.

"We will!" Hotaru called out.

Finally, the kids left with the servants cleaning the mess.

Despite the mess of the others getting impregnated during the testing with the instant pregnancy potion somehow entering the flasks, the Rippletail and half dragon were grinning at the satisfaction of having giving the boys the naughty sex they deserved, so much so that the girls felt like sleeping for hours once they were going to their bedrooms.

And when the hours were up, there was no chance either of their husbands would take revenge.

Little would they realize that their husbands, having been gone most of the day after the fiasco yesterday.

Finally, the two entered the bedrooms with relief, knowing that time was almost up.

"I need to get some sleep," Miseria huffed, changing into her night clothes: an Echo Creek Cranes ice hockey shirt she uses as a night shirt and black loose pants.

"Yeah, after all this...I'll be glad mating season won't come again 'til next time...and hopefully for a long time." Kandy sighed as she went to the closet, looking for a T-shirt and yoga pants to use for her night clothes.

"Hmmm, it's a little dark, though." Kandy pondered, "Maybe if I get the lights."

Then, the lights were turned on.

"I think we created two monsters," Miseria meekly responded at the sight of the room.

The half dragon gasped at what she saw as well.

"Oh gods!" Kandy gasped, dropping the clothing she was about to use with her top she had removed.

Miseria dropped her own night clothes as well.

Her shark sixth sense tells her something is about to pounce on her from behind, causing her to suddenly grab someone and throwing him onto his back with a groan.

"OW!" the person moaned out in pain.

"RAST!?" she yelped in surprise.

"Oh gods!" Kandy gasped, "Are you all right?"

"Why did you do that?" He cried out, cracking his back, "I just planned the 'sudden intruder attack' game!"

"Game!?" Miseria yelped when a tail covers her mouth with Kandy yelping, hands covering her mouth as well.

"Yes...game." The other voice spoke sternly.

The two realized who the voice belonged to.

Toffee, they thought as Rasticore started getting up.

"I forgot sharks have sixth senses," he groaned, "Thought of making the mood even."

"You should have known about it before you 'attacked' her," Toffee rolled his eyes.

The frill lizard then finally asked, "You two are probably wondering what else we got in store for you."

They muffled as Rasticore grabbed his wife, covering her mouth as she struggled.

They both noticed they were shirtless as the shirt of Miseria's was snatched off by his tail.

"Easy there," he murmured, pulling her onto the extra bed.

"What are you pl-!?" She was suddenly blindfolded and gagged with a horse bit.

Kandy muffled as the topless dragon was given the same treatment by Toffee.

"Think of it as not only a way to make you feel better...but for us to use these last hours to fulfill our revenge." Toffee growled.

Miseria feels her hands being tied behind her back, "Let's just say, we're going to make you nuts," Rasticore smirked, slipping two sex kink pills onto his tongue, swallowing them whole.

Once Toffee had tied Kandy's arms to behind her back, he pushed her to the bed as he glanced at the cameltoe, heaving a bit.

"Besides, my queen," he chuckled as he looked at the buttons at her crotch, opening the pants to reveal her clit, "You left me trapped in the kink room, THEN in the dungeon...so let me put it this way."

She muffled and moaned as Toffee took his own sex kink pills, the pants opened with exposed dicks starting to rise.

"You wanted sex craze monsters?" he continued and panted, his eyes slit, "Then you're gonna get sex craze monsters."

"Payback is a bitch!" Rasticore growled, snatching Miseria's pants as he dug inside.

The Rippletail's gills fluttered before she moaned when he thrusts his fingers into her clit, causing her to cry out through her gag.

"Slut! Whore!" He roared, tugging her hair back.

The crotch of the pants she was still wearing before preparing to change out of was pulled and ripped, her crotch exposed as he growled.

"Fucking bitch!" He continued as he thrust his penis inside her.

She bit down on the gag, moaning out loud from his dirty words and wild thrusting, finally understanding what she put him through after the men made them sex-crazed.

The half dragon muffled as Toffee fingered her hard, the sex drugged lizard growling in pleasure.

"Such a cute slut." He growled, "You love this, don't you?!

She muffled as he chuckled, raking his teeth on to her breasts, her tits hardening.

When he thrusts into her from behind, she squeals out, clenching her fists tight and her tail wagging wildly before it was grabbed from the sexed-up Toffee.

"Nuh-uh," he spoke in a heaving voice, "Don't wanna have you escaping THAT easy."

Kandy yipped behind the gag as Toffee held a firm grip on her tail and began to cum into her.

She feels him slipping out before he enters her anal with her moaning loudly.

She moaned and groaned loudly from his thrusts.

"Mmmm, love it, slut?" he growls as he thrusts hard.

She nodded, sweating with Rasticore removing Miseria's gag to French kiss her.

The frill lizard knew this was the last hours, and by damn they would make the last hours count.

Miseria moaned and grunted, clit leaking as the lizard males held their prisoner wives, their revenge about to be satisfied.

***

"Kaida? You seemed distracted," Seth stated as he thrusted into his girlfriend from behind, the lizard dragon bent over the bed.

"I can hear my parents and Shino's parents screwing each other up," she blushed.

"Damn." Seth spoke.

"And I heard one of them say..." she continued, "there's only two more hours of the mating season left."

The grey Raptortail ponders on that before he pulled out of her, confusing her.

"Seth?" She said, turning around to face him.

"Let's make this....romantic and passionate, shall we?" He insisted with a smile.

He gave her a kiss, the two moaning softly.

He crawls onto the bed, slipping into her clit and slowly humping her as she returns the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Seth....," she rasped, moaning from him giving hickeys on her neck and breasts.

"Mmmm Kaida..." he moans as he humps softly.

She sighs, grinning in delight by his slow, relaxing and delicious humping. She secretly slips a gem eye that she snatched from her parents' room, fastening it onto her eye to check out Tetsuro, Ren, Glacier, Blitz and her cousins' parents.

She could see Tetsuro and Ren kissing and moaning softly.

She can clearly tell he is humping her while Glacier is seen gasping heavily and drooling from Blitz's relaxing humps, the blue Raptortail smiling down at her when they made eye contact.

"Ooh, baby," she said to her boyfriend, his tail teasing her hardened tits.

"Fuck yes!" He growls to her.

"Mmmm, sexy." Kaida replied.

The next where she saw her aunt and uncle, who will return to their original genders after the men laid the eggs, in their room shows Cyril moaning intensely from Kushina's fondling of his breasts and nipples as she suckles his belly where the eggs are, teasing him.

"Unnnh, so good." he moans.

"You like that, don't you?" she smirks to her pregnant husband.

He panted, "I understand why you feel like this when I did the same thing to you when you were pregnant with the boys and Glacier."

She licks up his stomach, seizing a hardened tit with her teeth, "I wanna do that kink Kandy used on Toffee. And even trying to do some claiming too once this is over."

He blushed a bit to her.

When the vision is over, she watches her lover moan out erotically, throwing his head back which made his hair flick upward, creating an erotic and hot sight Kaida will drool at every time she thinks about it.

"OH GODS!" She shouts.

"You love me with my hair going wild, don't you?!" He growls to her.

She kisses him heartfully, "Yes. Guys with long hair are so sexy."

"Especially when they look wild with it," Seth smirked down at her, embracing her as he laid on top of her, their tails wrapped around one another.

"Things will be okay after this," she tells him, putting her hands on his back, "Plus....we'll always be together no matter what."

He gets off her, laying next to her.

She could feel some cum spray a bit, blushing a bit.

"Let's get you and Blitz something to show how much we love each other," she suggested, cuddling against him.

"And maybe....and maybe Dad will make you his knights," she smiled.

She smiled and nodded, hugging a bit.

Once this pregnancy for the gender switched males is over, things will be alright.

As they slept, the girls in the other room would continue getting karma from their husbands.

Hopefully, they won't be impregnated again and hope the next two hours in the state they were in would be over.

Because they hoped that they wouldn't have to do the mating seasons so close again until next year.

End


	20. After Their Happy Ending, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after A Whole New World: The epilogue aftermath of the royal wedding and egg laying shows the events of the Septarians having a castle built to call home while two secret rooms for Miseria with Rasticore and Kandy with Toffee are discovered for their first secret night together alongside the namings of the different offspring, including the second set of children of the King, Queen, Vice King, and Vice Queen, being known.

After Their Happy Ending, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

It was two months after the weddings of the chiefs and royals that led to the event of all of the female Septarians in the army to lay their eggs, including Kandy and Miseria.

And now, with the help of the former royal Mewman family, they were able to get their own homes that fits the four special lizards that brought peace and balance to Earthni.

As the lizard helpers helped lay down the furniture and stuff into Miseria and Rasticore's new home, Miseria is showing Umi and Ash their room since she is Miseria's guard captain.

"It's big," she said with awe, holding baby Mizuko in her arms.

"It is." Ash smiled.

"Well since we're gonna live in this manor together, I figured that my captain and her family need their own quarters." Miseria grinned.

"My Lady..." she said.

She smiled warmly, guiding her to the window where to showed the lawn of the manor.

"This room is big enough for all of you three," she beamed, "Also, it has a conjoined doorway to your daughter's room."

She opens a door, revealing a small yet moderate room.

"It'll be easy access when she has nightmares or something," she grinned.

"Obviously." she muttered a bit, "I mean after all, our daughter needs some protection since she's just a newborn."

"I know how you feel." Miseria smiled a bit.

Ash smiled at the rooms around him. 

"Is this the place for your captain, Lady Miseria?" A Snaketail helper asked, carrying boxes full of stuff with his tail holding nursery toys and such.

"Yes." she nodded to the Snaketail as she pointed, "Right here."

He puts the boxes and bags down as Miseria comes out of the room, stopping at a stairway.

"Hey Rast! You found the rooms we'll be sleeping in alongside the kids!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, and a secret room too," he yelled back.

She hushed him quickly.

"Rast, shhh." she said, "Not so loud."

"You gotta check out the rooms for the kids too! It could fit a whole group of people in here!" He continued.

She darts up the stairs, dodging the helpers along the way while apologizing.

"Shall we get ourselves comfortable here?" Ash asked his wife, "Our room needs a lot of finishing touches."

The woman chuckled good naturedly, "Alright. But I'm curious about that secret room Rasticore spoke about."

He pondered, “Same, but I think we’ll find out later.”

The two nuzzles one another for a bit

"I can't believe we would end up with a beautiful daughter, Ash," she whispered with joy, "Thank gods that Seth was infertile when he made me his sex slave."

He held her close, careful of the baby she's cradling.

The baby girl looked at her mother as she giggled

"Now you are blessed with the one who saved you from your plight," Ash replied with a warm smile as they kissed.

"Mizuko will grow to be a great woman," Umi predicted.

“I’m certain she will one day.”

Mizuko babble happily with the parents patting her

***

Opal glomped the stunned and grunting Dmitri at the Auraboros manor where they are staying with their covenant members in a very strong bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,THANK YOU!!" she ranted in joy, squeezing him too tightly, "No more sleeping in cardboard boxes or run-down makeshift shacks for this thief!"

“Agh. Choking a bit!” Dmitri struggle before he was let go

“Sorry, I’m just happy that I now have a place to call home.” She giggled

"Looks like we're stuck with you, huh?" Emily chuckled, earning a chuckle in return by Gustave.

"Trust me, being in a covenant is going to be great!" Yuriknov grinned.

"Though....we're trying to think of better jobs for you now you're one of us, Opal," Natashya smiled confidently.

Opal smiled a bit before looking at Leon with their babies entering

"Perhaps she can be our spy," Leon suggested, "She could use her thieving skills to steal what the enemies have and even spy on those rare Solarians' secret locations so we can eradicate them completely."

"And if they are stable,we can send them to the asylum for stable Solarians," he insisted.

"I didn't know there's an asylum for Solarians," Annie said with surprise.

"Da, and those places are known as Solarian suicide hotspots," Dmitri grimly replied.

“Yikes!” Emily replies as she picked up one of Leon’s daughters

“Interesting proposition.” Opal grinned

"Suicide is their best choice when they couldn't cope with their murderous conscience," Leon shrugged nonchalantly

"I'm in!" She announced proudly, "I'm going o be the best mafia spy in the world!"

"What about us?" Annie reminded.

"You two will be part of my spy crew! Besides, I can't do this if I don't have backup," she insisted.

“Wow.” They grinned

“You’ll love being a spy.” Aida smiled

"We are SOO into this," Emily grinned with excitement, "Being in this spy job will be a piece of cake for us!"

"Yeah, and you may learn a lot of my thieving skills when we're in or out of a mission," Opal smirked, "I bet I can teach me and Leon's kids how to pickpocket the right way."

She took out two wallets from her back, shocking the bushy-haired lizard.

“My wallets!” He spoke in shock as she slyly smirks

"See, they wouldn't know what hit them."

The frowning male lizard snaps his fingers, which has small blue sparks flickering out from his fingers, as some stuff fell out of her ragged shirt top.

"Uhm? They were just old junk I kept," she sheepishly admitted.

He picks up her new phone and was shocked at what she was about to post on her Instagram profile.

“Uh I can explain sir!” She said uneasily

"When did you find out my dark secret!?" He yelped, showing her the screen.

"I don't know! Maybe when I hugged you and I felt your rock hard biceps and abs under your shirt!" She confessed nervously.

"Wait? He's like Toffee?" Annie gasped in surprise.

Natashya blushed a bit with a sly grin 

“Um...” was all she could say

"Forget it, forget it!" He blurted, blushing, "Just erase this already! I'm not the kind of person who likes to be showey!"

"Toffee isn't the only one whose suit conceals his muscles," Leon whispered slyly to the three Rippletails in the room.

“Da.” Natashya nodded, “Plus suits look good on themselves.”

“Now let’s erase the...” he began speaking while going to her.

However his suit shirt was snagged by a loose nail, pulling the shirt

"Not one word," he growled to the stunned Rippletails.

However, unknown to them, Janna silently took a picture of the topless Dmitri with her phone through the window.

"Eat your heart out, Magic Mike," she smirked before leaving.

They only blushed at the sight, Natashya smirking at his shirtless husband

"Uhhhh?" Opal awkwardly spoke, "How about we......we go to our new rooms?"

She quickly took off her hooded cloak and passed it to him, "Put it on. Quick!"

***

Cyril laid down the new sheets for the bed in their new room in Toffee and Kandy's manner, while Kushina tended to their babies in the crib that is set next to their bed.

"Thanks for this big room, Toffee," Cyril thanked him.

"It's a great place to raise our babies." Kushina smiled.

"You're quite welcome, you two." Toffee spoke, "And besides, I'm certain that our new home will be a great benefit for us all."

"Yeah, and we got plenty of room for the kids when we want to have playdates especially at Miseria's home for the Rippletails," Kushina nodded.

"Speaking of Miseria," Kandy whispers something into Toffee's ear, making his eyes widened in surprise and amusement.

"Hmmm, how interesting." he smirked.

"Maybe I should ask Miseria if she is free for a playdate-slash-dinner party tonight," Cyril took out his phone and began to text a message to Miseria.

"Hmm, it may sound difficult but why not?" Kandy laughed a bit, "Ronin and Prism would get to know one another during dinner."

She then smiled as she continued, "As of the others, let alone the babies."

"And Miseria and Rasticore's too," Toffee added, "Surprising they all hatched at the same time last month."

"Yeah, and the older ones got along with them quite well," his sister said, "Especially with their cousins here."

Glacier giggled when she held her up.

"Yes, you'll like them won't you?" she baby talked to her daughter.

Cyril laughed at the cute spectacle while he held the twin boys, the Wintertail babies playing with his purple fur.

"You three will love them with all your heart," he beamed brightly.

"That reminds me," Kandy began, "We still need to name the newborns, Agito."

"Heh better get use to the true name." Cyril smiled.

"Maybe we can help you, brother," Kushina insisted.

"Perhaps we have some names of your liking for the new ones," Cyril suggested.

"Probably." Toffee replied, "Perhaps we'll discuss it during the dinner tonight."

"Yeah, it'll take time for the other Rippletails to get comfortable in their new homes here," she nodded.

"I wonder what Miseria's up to now," Kandy pondered.

***

The lead Rippletail's tail wagged with sly excitement at the secret room Rasticore found.

She could see why it was a secret private room. For there was so many kinky items and clothing within the place, including leather and straps.

"Wow...just wow..." Miseria blushed

She looked around the room, gazing at the assortments of things.

"Damn, if Kandy were here to see this," she muttered.

"Maybe when the time comes." Rasticore chuckled, "But for now, this room's gonna be between you and me. At least when either one of us feels...frisky."

"Yeah, and we better make sure the kids doesn't stumble into this room," she held the key he found earlier, "They would be humiliating us for centuries if they bring it to show and tell or whatever."

He nodded, knowing what she was going on about.

"Speaking of which," Rasticore spoke, "I think we should name our new babies soon."

"Good idea," she agreed, quickly walking out of the room, "Good idea."

The moment he steps out of the private room, she immediately locks the door and hides it behind an empty bookcase.

"We make sure the bookcase is light," she reminded him.

He nodded, her tail holding his as he spoke, "Right, probably also put in books that no one would even think about reading."

She gave him a firm nod and a thumbs up, slinking away into the main bedroom where their babies are with the new ones.

"Can't believe we got two Dragontail girls," he said with amazement, looking at the new arrivals.

"I know." he nodded, "But they're still adorable little girls."

As they left, he continued, "Guess I won't be the last of the Chaosus or Disastorvaynes after all, huh? Let alone Hokage for the latter."

"You will be honored," she patted his hand with a smile.

"I'm naming the girl with my hair Sakura," she began, holding the baby Dragontail with cyan-streaked black hair.

He looked at the girl with violet colored hair similar to the frill ends as he smiled, "I think I might name this girl Hotaru."

"Hotaru?" she asked.

"It just...felt like a right name for her." he explained with a soft smile

She held his hand, "It sure is."

They nuzzled a bit, when they hear their first children, Ren and Shino, calling for them.

"Might as well get things ready for the other kids," she chuckled.

She laid the sleeping babies down in their crib and headed into the room where their first kids are. After all, they need to be tended as well.

***

The babies squealed as the raptors were tugged by the tails.

The Sins chittered warmly, nuzzling them with the tips of their noses with Anubis and the baby snow raptor mixes being hugged by the new babies and Kaida.

"I didn't know dinosaurs can be so......gentle despite the raptors being....killers," Marco hesitated, watching the display at where they ate.

"Yeah, I know!" Star spoke in amazement.

"I guess the movies aren't all true." Marco shrugged, "They're pretty smart after all."

"Yes, yes they are," Ronin quoted, petting the heads of Natsu and Laxus who laid nwxt to his chair.

"Things seem to be getting along with Nachos and Yangtze," Metallica said to Marco, "Look, they're truly smitten!"

From outside the window they can see the green and Chinese blue Dragoncycles driving around in circles like happy dogs, vrooming in delight before driving off.

"My sister has taken a liking to Yangtze," he said.

He pointed to where Mariposa was squealing in delight as she watched Yangtze smile to Nachos

"Also, I just learned...my mom and Meteora's mom are pregnant!" Star explained.

"They wha?!" the others spoke.

"Wait...Eclipsa AND your mom got pregnant!?" he asked.

"Well I did find some tossed testers." she shrugged as she showed some used testers, the two having the same marks as their cheeks with positives on them

Venus shook her head with a bemused smile, "Lucky you."

"Says the polysexual," Metallica joked with a laugh.

"I can't help it if I like some of them." She blushed a bit.

"Some?" A few repeated with frowns.

"Yeah, I don't think some isn't much counting how many guys you've attracted," Opal commented.

"Yeah, you've attracted almost an entire tribe of Ivytails." Umi replied, "Let alone the Sparktails."

"What? They're handsome and cute, I can't leave them hanging," she chuckled.

The entire Rippletail tribe alongside the outsider women rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"You better take pills if you wanna get gang banged," Miseria warned.

"Awww wha?" she pouted.

"She's got a point." Syren nodded, "I mean if you wanna make sure you don't have any unwanted babies, now that there's more Rippletails in our tribe, you need to take the pills."

"Unless you prefer condoms inside you." Miseria remarked

The Huntress just looked away with a pout.

"How is your first time becoming our chief, Miseria?" Mirage asked, "It may be hard but you'll get used to it in future."

"I...I've never done stuff like this before." Miseria spoke, "I mean heck, Rasticore's still learning too."

"But I think I might get the hang of it." she continued with a smile

"Which school did you study in?" Toffee curiously asked.

"Oh, my college? Uhm...?" She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

She looked a bit embarrassed as Kandy replied, "Go on. We won't make fun of it."

"I...I used to study at Stanford Law School," she admitted, "But I dropped out cause politics isn't my thing until I drove to Michigan State University and found my true calling as an artist and athlete as well as social rights."

"Huh? That's interesting," Rasticore muttered.

"Well, if you count me as the school outcast because of my Septarian skills when I was Taffy Richards," she sighed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I didn't tell you the weird stuff that first happened to me before Star came here," she remembered.

"Really?" a few gasped.

"Like what?" Kandy spoke, eager to learn from her.

"Remember that Troll teacher and Oscar dweeb?" She began, "First off, before she became like that, she bumped into me with her car and guess what? No scratches, broken bones, ruptured organs, whatsover! It's like I'm indestructible."

"And that time when an oil spill was about to explode, I became like this Spiderman person and just grabbed keytar kid out of the way like some crazy acrobat."

A few were amazed as she continued, "Oscar was probably too oblivious and lazy to care, though."

"So even as a human, you STILL had the Septarian abilities." Kandy replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain Mina chopping my arms off permanently," she rubbed the areas on her arms where they were severed.

"She must have coated her hands with a liquid philosopher stone," Toffee assumed.

"Probably," she muttered.

"That explains a lot." Kandy frowned bitterly upon remembering what had happened.

"At least me turning you back to a lizard made sure the wounds healed." Rasticore spoke as he patted his wife.

"And thanks to Cyril and Kushina's help for getting our parts back," she smiled.

"What did you name your new kids? Ferdelance and I named our daughter Breezy," Mirage said.

"We're thinking of naming the girls Sakura and Hotaru." Rasticore explained.

"Nice names, me and Blades' is named Amazonia," Metallica smirked.

"Coyote," Syren shyly answered, "Considering Dingo is named after a wild dog."

Anya only grinned, "I'm thinking of the name Druaga for my baby girl."

"Ooh, that's a tough name," Xander commented, "Wish I could find that special someone for me."

"You'll find one, someday," Phango promised, "Leila and I named ours Blythe, Morning and Kayla."

"As for my and Toffee's kids..." Kandy meekly spoke, "We named them Sasuke and Ai."

"I believe I have a nicer name for the third one, the girl that looks a bit like Toffee," Kushina smiled, "Hikari."

"Hikari...that means "light", doesn't it?" Toffee spoke.

"She is one of the lights of your jewels, isn't she?" Kushina smiled.

Kandy smiled as a sign of 'Thank You' to her in-law, "That name is wondrous."

"What about you, Opal and Leon?" Miseria asked them.

"Da...we have been thinking about names for our children." he chuckled a bit.

"Leona, Lio and Liones for the girls," Opal chuckled, "Yes, we referred them to lions."

"But we have one tiger," Leon chuckled as well, "Tigris. He's the only boy in the cluster."

"Interesting." Mirage grinned a bit.

"I suppose you have a child too, Mirage?" Miseria mused

"Yes, I just said our daughter is named Breezy," she reminded.

"I wouldn't want to ask about Venus'," Miseria cringed.

"Aw what?" Venus spoke, "I'm certain you'll like the names I came up with with Nightwolf."

"Glyph, Rose, Daffodil, Lazula,.....," Nightwolf listed out.

"So many bloody kids," Spector gaped, stunned at the ongoing list of names.

Sparta nodded with surprise, "How many babies do you have exactly?"

Venus counted on her fingers, muttering under her breath for a few moments until she answered, "Since I slept with almost the entire Ivytail tribe alongside those Sparktails, I guess I have fifty biological and eight half-children."

"Oh fuck no," Cypress groaned, covering his face.

"We're not gonna get involved in this!" Anya frowned, "I'm just lucky to have one!"

That only leaves those three mixbreeds," Ronin points to the baby snow raptor mixes.

"Well, I guess we could let the kids decide on their names or we could think of something nicer for them," Toffee suggested.

The snow raptor mixes squeaked in response,eager to get their names.

"That one seems to follow around like a shadow," Miseria noticed, "How about Kagero?"

"Aww, how cute." Kandy smiled.

"Cute?" Miseria frowned before continuing, "What about you, Ronin?"

"I guess the other two can be called Yukito and Tsume," he said.

The named mixbreed raptors screeched in delight by the names.

"I know that feeling when I named my raptors," Toffee smiled, feeling nostalgic.

The raptors squealed a bit.

"I think they're nice names." Prism smiled.

"Thank you," Ronin smiled, rubbing her hand kindly.

"I got something for your manor, my Lady," Syren pulled out a large hand-swen banner of the Rippletail sigil from a bag next to her seat, "I made it myself after the wedding."

"She worked on it all day and night for our new chief," Phango chuckled.

"And the meat you all are eating? They're terror birds that me and my family hunted," Claudia smirked, twirling her bone knife.

A few were shocked with Marco, in fear, spitting and coughing the stuff.

"At least it's not Dragoncycle meat you sissies!" Incisor yelled out in exasperation.

"My team would never forgive me if I ate them," Metallica glanced to her chariot Dragoncycles outside the manor.

The creatures glanced at their master as Kandy smiled, "I'm just glad we don't have to keep traveling too much anymore with families while people judge us."

"Pft, people are just damn stereotypical on reptiles nowadays," Axia scoffed, "Especially with reptilian monsters like us."

"Don't forget dinosaurs," Star pointed to the curious dinosaurs peeking in through the window.

"But we did prove ourselves we're not all evil like Seth." Rasticore explained.

"Of course not." Gaoru replied, "But there are those that still won't accept the change."

"Well....since magic is rebuild by the gods, I think they will think or two about whether to anger the gods or not," Mirage predicted, "It DID led to the destruction of New Mewni on Septarsis and the extinction of the Solarians."

"Yeah, and they wouldn't want to mess with me or the Hextails too," Miseria nodded, remembering attacking Hekapoo for the MHC'S wrong doings.

"That is true." Toffee nodded, "And besides, they need to make sure that I'm not the bad guy in this."

"I think the Sins and raptors have ideas on that," Kandy chuckled.

The roosting raptors growled a bit in warning when some people stared and whispered, the humans gulping and quickly running away in fear from not just dinosaurs are real, but by provoking their king would the raptors attack.

"I have to admit, Claudia, never knew terror birds taste like actual chicken but the texture reminds me of beef," Miseria complimented, eating her meal.

"It's not too bad actually." Star replied.

"As long as its not Dragoncycle meat," Marco grumbled.

"I can almost hear its plea when I think back on when I first tried it," Kelly mumbled, guilt in her voice.

"It's the wild ones we eat," Venus rolled her eyes.

"Well, this dinner has been nice and all, me and Rast would like to have an early leave for tonight," she nudged him teasingly with her tail, giving him a message.

"Uh right, right." Rasticore spoke as he blushed a bit, being lifted by his wife, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Sure, sure," Kushina answered, her head slowly nodding because she knew what they're up to.

"Please look after the kids will you?" She called out after petting Umbra and Chase.

Once they were gone, the pets growled with Toffee pondering, "Where are they off to in such a hurry?"

"Well, anyway," Marco spoke, "This is gonna take some getting use to on the new 'normal' for our planet...what do we call it anyway? Earth...ni? Mew...earth?"

"Just call it Earth," the lizards and dragons frowned.

They didn't notice Umbra and Chase separating the hissing Shino and Meteora away when the babies began to brawl it out with their teeth and claws.

"Kids," Akatsuki smirked, witnessing the babies fighting.

"I know," Rakuya nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, like I said, this is gonna get some getting use to." Marco replied.

"Ah, I'm sure it'll be fine, Marco." Janna smirked, causing Meteora to hiss angrily once more.

"Well at least Mariposa likes Miseria's present," he sighed, seeing his baby sister and the sabertooth cub bonding.

"May need some getting used to now that dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals are now roaming Earth," Janna sighed in a relaxed manner, "Hey, did you know that guy in the top hat has a hot body?"

The Hextails at the table spat their drinks out in shock and surprise.

"WHAAA!?" Dmitri spoke in shock

"Let me see!" Natashya said

She tries to snatch the phone from the Filipino girl but the girl was slippery like an eel by personality, putting her phone out of reach as Dmitri took out a flask from his coat, unscrews the top and began drinking it.

"I need a freakin' drink!" He muttered as he gulped the entire flask down.

The others glanced at the photo above, noticing Dmitri's build with Star gasping, "Abs! So abs!"

"I didn't know you drink!" Janna responded when she saw the bushy-haired lizard looking wobbly.

"So what if I drink!? You got a problem!?" He shouted, drunkenly.

"He does that whenever something embarrassing happens." Natashya replied uneasily

"Or when he's stressed out," Leon added.

"Who knew the fancy people would hide dark secrets?" Janna chuckled as they saw Dmitri beginning to wobble away, unstable in balance.

"Oh boy," Opal groaned, wanting to make sure her new boss doesn't get himself hurt in his drunken state.

"Somebody get him back before he hurts himself!" Natashya shouted in fear.

They rushed after him, having a feeling it was gonna be a long day for them

***

The gag felt a little uncomfortable in his mouth when she fastened it onto him after she tied his hands to a pole, the leash clipped onto the collar she had used on him when they discovered his fire breath ability.

He grumbled through the gag when she strokes his tail lovingly.

"Comfy?" she grinned.

He only muffled as she giggled, "Good! Now dance!"

He growled with pleasure when she turns on the vibrator that she rubbed against his cock, the Dragontail trembling and moaning through the gag.

His hips bucked wildly as he growled and groaned.

"Damn, you love this, don't you?" she giggled as she rubbed her exposed clit.

He growled at her, twisting the straps to get himself free from his bondage.

"Oh no, we're just getting started," she chuckled, turning him around so he is on his back.

He winced, feeling her fingers touching and rubbing his anal.

"Hmmm, I can't just let you lay around and get all the fun, I need to get you really turned on," she chuckled.

He was confused of what she meant until she slides her hands all over his chest and abs.

She began rubbing the abs and one tit, pinching and playing with the left nipple as he started moaning.

She eyed him slyly, leaning her face down to his chest before she latches onto the tit she was teasing with, making her love moan out from her hard suckling.

His tail thumped against the bed until it was stopped by her tail.

"Nuh-huh" she spoke cooly.

He stiffened his body when teased his tits with her fingers and tongue, her doing the same onto the second tit with her fingers teasing and pinching the one she just suckled.

She did this for about five minutes until she pulls the hardened nipple out if her mouth.

"Somebody's hard down her," she muttered, giving his throbbing cock a tight squeeze that made him buck his hips upward.

He grunted as she throbbed it a bit.

"I hope you're ready for the next part." Miseria smirked

She hovered her clit over his throbbing and leaking penis, holding it so that it is aimed at her entrance.

"How's it feel to be taken advantage off?" She cooed.

She plunges down, making her moan out with Rasticore growling out in pleasure, his bite nearly breaking the gag.

"Mmmm, you love it, don't you?" She moans softly as he grunted and growled, thrusting into her.

He growled a yes as he winced and moaned loudly, thrusting as she moaned while she bucked

The ropes and gag almost breaking

She hardly notices him about to break free any second now, enjoying herself in her throes of sex with her hand gripping her head to show how much she's enjoying the humping on his penis.

She moaned and gasped a dozen times until she hears two snaps.

She then felt his hands

"Huh? Forgot that you're-!" She yelped when he suddenly lunges at her and pins her down on the bed, still connected to her and began to fiercely French kiss her.

She moans loudly as he Frenches her with the male gripping her

Him thrusting as he did so

She yelped again when he lifts her legs up by ankles before planting them around his neck, giving him a wide berth to straight away thrust into her clit as she moans out, her claws clutching the sheets in a death grip.

"Unnnh Rast...." she gasped.

"Yeees, you love this, don't you slut?" He growled as he humped and thrust, frills flapped upward

"Fuck yes!" She moans very loudly.

He leaned down, Frenching her with their tongues curling around one another with their tails intertwining tightly.

The female drooled, loving each and every second of this.

"Heh...maybe we'll see about some other kinks to try out later on." She groans

"Yeah, totally," he kissed her passionately before he came into her, resulting in her moaning loudly into his mouth.

The thrusts went harder and harder, the Rippletail enjoying each and every rough hump Rasticore would give her.

As they continued their humping and thrusting, neither had noticed the secret room briefly opened with a familiar blue eye peeking in.

The half dragon, having heard the noise coming from the book case earlier, had found their secret room, watching at what the two were doing in secret before she blushed, closing the case quietly.

It was like those times when she and Toffee watched Miseria and Rasticore's sexing together in the same room.

"Kandy?" The voice of her husband spoke.

She blushed and yelped, turning as she saw Toffee approaching her.

"Uhm? Its not what it looks like," she blushed embarrassingly.

"Really? Just now Umi was here before you came here," he mused.

"Toffee, wait." She protested before he noticed and started to slowly peek behind the book case.

His eye widened at the sight of Miseria and Rasticore's sex, Miseria biting Rasticore as he growled in pleasure.

"Agh shit Miseria!" Rasticore growled in pleasure.

His eye widened as he too quietly closed the book case, then turned to his wife.

"I began to understand why Umi dragged Ash into their room in such a rush," he said with a bemused look.

She blushed meekly, looking away until he turns her face to him with his hand. The hand that bears the black raptor mark on it.

"Toffee?" she began with concern before he gave a sly look, a knowing look

"I discovered ANOTHER secret room at our manor when we first moved in," he smirked, "Kushina found it by mistake and told me of her discovery."

"Really?" she gasped before she saw him nodding.

"Follow me." he smiled, "I'll show you."

He quietly opens a portal and they stepped in. Just before the book case is slid open by a sweaty and panting Miseria clutching a blanket wrapped around her nude frame.

"I could have sworn I heard Kandy and Toffee just now," she said softly, looking ready to head for bed.

She shrugged a bit as Rasticore spoke, "I guess it was nothing."

She sighed with an exhausted smile, heading into their room. When bits of his cum dripped down from her thigh, she halted.

"Wait, did we use protection?" She suddenly asked in astonishment.

"Uh..." Rasticore spoke as he realized, noticing the pill bottle nearby not opened, "Probably not?"

"Shit." She frowned a bit.

***

"Wow...so big." Kandy spoke in surprise

She looked amazed at the secret room with window to view the outside.

"It is," he chuckled, "It would fit all kinds of things we may use when we feel.....kinky."

Kandy smiled with a blush at the thought of this room being their little private room of their own just like Miseria's.

"I bet it'd be amazing." she smiled.

"Oh it will..." he chuckled, "Alongside this."

The half dragon heard the door lock, turning to where Toffee was as he pulled her arms.

"Toffee?" She gasped as she saw him tying her to the bedpost, her shirt pulled off as he discarded his jacket.

"It seems to me that it is that time to get frisky," he teased, leaning down to nuzzle her neck as she blushes, feeling his hands groping her breasts.

Kandy moaned softly, her breasts massaged by her husband

"Ahhh Agito..." she muttered with his tie pulled off by his tail.

"So beautiful..." Toffee muttered before he licked her tits.

Her tail wagged as Kandy moaned, blushing from the lizard tongue licking her

"So kinky..." she mutters, "So sexy..."

She pulled, struggling to try to escape the bedpost she was tied as he continued to lick and suckle her breasts, nibbling her tits.

Toffee, suckling, pulled the buttons of his white suit shirt carefully, exposing his chest with hard tits, tossing his shirt aside.

"Ahhh Toffee!" she moans as she felt his hand grip the front of her pants, gripping her cameltoe.

"Mmmm, you love this filthy kink, don't you?" he whispered in a dirty tone, "You love feeling my finger grind your cameltoe and making yourself cum in your tight jeans every time you look at my Eye of Penance, my filthy slut."

The tied Kandy started sweating as he grinded her, the half dragon moaning from his touch.

"Look at my eye, my queen." He growled in pleasure, "Look long and good."

She looked at where the topless male had stared, feeling wet and more horny, flowing as her jean showed a stain.

The Phagetail wagged his tail, using his free hand to unbuckle his belt and let the zipper down, penis with sac sprung out for her to look at.

"I...I WANT YOU!" she shouts to him, "I WANT THIS!!"

Her ice powers instantly activated, freezing the strap and breaking it, wrapping her arms around him while she kissed, tackling him onto the floor.

She grinds on him, herself sweating from the intense heat and lust.

"Unnh Agito! Agito!!" she growled, her thrusting and grinding his dick too much, the dragon's cameltoe ripped and exposing her clit.

"Mmmm sexy!" He panted as she pushed her fully exposed clit into his penis.

She gasped and moaned in pleasure as he thrusts and humps.

"Ahhh! Toffee!" she shouts and moans, pinching her own tits

He gripped her hips tightly, making her ride him as he lifts her up and down on his cock as she gasped and moan, the dragon girl wrapping her arms under her breasts that bounced at every thrust.

"Yes, yes, YES! MORE!!" she moaned out loud.

He growled and humps more and more, gasping and growling.

"Yes, you love this, bitch!" He chuckled with eyes slit like hers, thrusting harder and harder.

"SO FUCKING HOT!" she pants.

She felt his penis penetrating her more and more, the lizard growling in his own lust.

"Yes, Kanashimi!" He growled while thrusting, "You love it! You LOVE IT!!"

She let out a cry when she first cums onto his penis, the lizard growling the wet juices spilling onto his hips and cock as he resumes his thrusting.

"You're turning me on, you SLUT!" he snarled, releasing her hips and proceeding to buck his hips upward so she is riding him.

Kandy panted and screamed in pleasure, smoke coming out of her nostrils, riding wildly with her husband.

"GODS! YES!" she shouts with ecstasy, blushing as she made small flames come out of her.

Their tails intertwined as the dragon's riding the lizard's cock continued.

Her cries echoed, though muffled, from the secret room to which they didn't notice they are being eavesdropped by a peculiar Phagetail.

"Cyril, please," Kushina begged, rubbing her breast when she opened her kimono top.

"What's wrong?" he quietly chuckled, "Worried about being caught?"

"Shh." she hushed him with a slight quiet moan

Her Wintertail husband leaned forward, licking her neck leisurely until he catches her by surprise by carrying her bridal style and walking towards their room.

"Take me," she giggled, taking her kimono off the moment he puts her down on her feet.

Cyril blushed as he discarded his clothing, then groped his nude love.

The Phagetail moaned a bit before she grabs him into a passionate kiss, the woman jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist so she can cling to him as they kissed.

He growled, planting themselves onto the bed and inserting his already hard penis into her wet clit.

She moaned loudly, feeling him thrusting.

"Mmmm Cyril..." she mutters with passion.

"Love it, don't you?" he chuckled to her.

She nodded, fondling her breasts when he turns her around so her clit and anal is facing him. He pulls out for a moment before he plunges in, causing a delicious moan to escape his wife's mouth.

"Cyril, yes! That's the spot!" She moaned, gripping the sheets and her breasts bouncing whwn he begins to hump her and fondle her bouncing breasts.

"Mmmm fuck yes!" he growled as he thrusts.

"Who knew there were secrets in the castle." She blushed as she moans from his humping.

He hushes her when he realizes their babies are in the nursery intersecting their room on the left side of the bed. However, he turns her face so he can kiss her, muffling her moans so they wouldn't wake the babies.

She moaned loudly when he smacks wildly onto her ass as he thrusts into her clit, their tails intertwining as they kiss, liplocked to prevent themselves from waking the infants.

As they humped and tongued one another with their mouths, the lizards continued to thrust hard.

She slips out from the kissing and was about to yell out when he cums if it weren't for him closing her mouth tightly.

He grunted, cumming into her before pulling with a satisfied yet tired sigh.

The two blushed with grins on their faces, Kushina giving her husband a kiss.

"That...that was amazing." She whispered to him.

They slide onto the bed, the Wintertail pulling up the blanket and getting themselves into a much comfortable position to sleep in.

"The war is over, and now The Age of Harmony and Balance can live on in this world," she whispered with a joyful smile.

He nodded as the two hugged, happy that their kind are now equals to Mewmans and Monsters.

***

"Well?" The frill lizard asked his wife with concern.

She sighs, putting the tester away so she can speak to him without him seeing it.

"Nothing," she sighed in relief, "Looks like we dodged the bullet."

"Or the bullet maybe became a homing missile in future," he muttered.

"Don't say that," she chuckled.

"And besides..." he continued, "We got Shino, Ren, Hotaru, and Sakura to take care of."

"I know." she said.

She pouted a little in thought while she puts on her night shirt and night shorts on.

"Though, it maybe a little fun to have a few more if they grow up," she mused.

"Seriously?" He sighed, getting into bed.

"Seriously...when we're ready for more." she smiled.

"Oh uh sure." the male in night pants nodded a bit upon realizing.

"So anyway..." Miseria continued, "What books do you think would work for books nobody will use for our secret room entrance?"

"Maybe something that will never be read." He grinned, "Like those books of Twilight."

"Ugh, yuck!" She gagged, "And maybe a bunch of those yucky underrated love novels too."

"And awful hentai books nobody would want anymore." He chuckled from the irony.

"Right."

She joins him in the bed, gazing at the full moon outside of the window facing the her side of the bed for a moment before she crawled on top of him, leaning into his warmth.

"God, I wish nothing bad happens in the dozen years or forever," she mumbled, feeling sleep closing in.

"Maybe..." he said with a hopeful tone while yawning.

As he lied his head near her, he smiled, feeling that this new era was the best for him. For things finally went his way.

No more being bullied, no more wars between his kind and the former Mewmans, no more hate on hybrid Fangtails...

It was The Age of Balance and Harmony after all.

End


	21. Their Urges, a Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is set during the Dragon's Revenge story: As things are getting settled for the night, the alternate Toffee, Licorice, starts gaining his raptor urges with the alternate Miseria, Dispaira, having to assist. As that happens, the alternate Kandy, Sugar, starts feeling her own urges after her own secret video viewing with her and her Rasticore, Draxx, having a night out together, all four ending up on a private beach. AU Toffee/Licorice x AU Miseria/Dispaira & AU Rasticore/Draxx x AU Kandy/Sugar

A/N: Story is set during the Dragon's Revenge story.

Their Urges, A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

Night had come as the alternate Toffee, Licorice, had finished brushing his hair, the hair that ended to where he chopped it off from that time.

Back when...

Fixing the suit similar to the prime's he was given, he had planned on a night out with his wife to calm themselves after that fiasco in Sugar's world while the kids were checking on the alternate humans, probably to spend the night there.

However, something he felt something strange, something...agonizing.

He licked his lips, reaching for his tie as if something in him is telling him to get rid of it.

And this huge urge of finding satisfactions is strong.

"Hey, Licorice?" a familiar voice called out as she stepped out of the shower, "I'm all done now. Time to-"

She noticed the lizard having discarded his tie with some relief.

"Tie on too tight?" she asked him.

He didn't answer, slowly bending over the bed with his tail wagging slowly with his breathing becoming shallow and heavy with want.

"Is everything okay?" She strangely asked him as he removed his jacket.

Licorice didn't answer, giving her concerns when he noticed him starting to feel the itch of his primal side, the want to...

"Licorice, is everything alright?" She reached her hand out to him when he suddenly grabs her wrist.

Before she could react and realize what he was doing, he took out his scissors, opened a portal, and dragged her into it, dropping her towel in the process as she finds herself landing roughly onto sand.

She glances up, seeing that they were in some empty beach of an uninhabited world, the waves splashing softly on the sand with the full moon glowing bright over their heads.

She saw him frantically starting to grip his white shirt, struggling not to rip the tailored shirt he had donned.

"What the fuck!" she gasped as he growled to her.

"Need...need to..." he muttered.

Dispaira saw his shirt tossed aside as she saw the bulge in his tailor pants rising, him having been barefoot before he could start getting to the dress shoes.

"Licorice, it's that thing that happened today, isn't it?" she realized as he grabbed her, his eyes slit.

She had once asked Miseria and Kandy about the time their men grew crazy during when Toffee was under the influence of his feral id and Rasticore during dragon mating season.

She better get herself ready for this moment.

"Do you want me?" she asked him.

He chittered a bit in agreement, her slowly unzipping the black pants.

"Then let me be gentle with you..." Dispaira spoke to her husband, looking at his erect dick.

The male growled in delight when she began to lick and suck around his throbbing penis before she starts blowing him, grabbing her hair and thrusting her face into his groin so she is deepthroating him despite her moaning in surprise.

He panted and growled in pleasure, tongue hanging out as he thrusted harder and harder, his free hand going through his own hair with the front of his hairs flopped down.

His hands grabbed her head and hair, thrusting her mouth onto his cock as she choked a bit from his rough thrusting, her breasts bouncing from the process with slight tears streaking down her face from not from pain, but from pleasure.

She now knew how Kandy felt about this primal and pleasurable sex.

He cummed hard into her mouth, her gasping and choking when removed, the naked Rippletail covered in some of his cum.

"I'll get you for this," she mock vowed, wiping the cum off and licking them off her hands and arms.

"Get me?" She screamed when he lifts her legs upward, spreading them wide so her bare, leaking and wet clit is exposed to his lustful tongue.

He moaned softly before licking her clit, the Rippletail starting to moan.

She missed this kind of sex, back when she had her gothy and yandere personality.

Her Rasticore would often give her what she wanted. But now that he's gone and until she was married, she never had any sex again and she lost her gothy and yandere attitude.

But she knew Kandy and Rasticore want her and Toffee to move on.

At least with her Toffee, Licorice, she would be the best wife she could.

She yelped as she felt his lizard tongue enter inside her.

"Unnnnh Licorice..." she muttered.

She reached down to his head, gripping fistfuls of it and pushing him closer to her clit so his tongue can plunge in deeper to the reaches of her clit.

He began bobbing his head when he felt her claws digging into his head.

"Agh fuck yes!" She growled in pleasure, her tail wagging as she began bucking.

The tail of the Immortal Monster wrapped around hers as the female continued moaning more and more.

Her cyan-highlighted hair flips back when she threw back her head, yelling loudly as she came into his mouth.

Licorice removed himself, grinning at the taste of her cum, the cum he had missed since their first time.

"Gods...so tasty." he muttered with pleasure, his tail holding her waist.

He then flipped her over as he grinned, "You may no longer be goth or yandere...but I still want you."

"Licorice I..." she blushed as the Rippletail saw herself and the Immortal Monster near the beach waters.

"I can't stop myself and I need it NOW!!" he growled, before he thrusts his leaking cock into her wet clit in one swift shove that causes her to cry out in pleasure.

"Licorice.....Toffee...!" She moaned loudly when he latched his mouth onto her left tit.

As he thrusts, he suckled and licked the tit as she gasped and groaned.

"AHHH!!" she screamed loudly.

"Mmm, tasty." he growled, "I...I can't stop being horny!"

She panted and yelped, watching the feral Licorice humping her fiercely with his pupils turning into slits, grinning and panting all the time.

She watched him do his business on her, writing down mental tips of what she'll do to him when they get back home.

Besides, she always wanted to try some techniques with him.

She felt him penetrating her womb as she blushed with eyes slit, screaming loudly in pleasure.

"FUCK YES LICORICE...AGITO!!" she screamed loudly.

The lizard thrusted harder and harder, growling and screeching before he came inside her, her blushing as she felt his cum.

She slumped on her back, panting in exhaustion. She thought he was fully satisfied when he pulled out of her that she was wrong when he lifts her legs further upward and plunged his still hard penis into her anal, making her scream out in delight and pain.

"I'm not stopping until I get what I want!" He roared, viciously thrusting into her anal while holding her legs up.

"Shit!" She realized, screaming as she felt it going in his anal, her screaming loudly as he thrusted.

The lizard grunted and thrusted harder and harder while screeching like a raptor, his pants on his ankles before he kicked them away.

Is this how Kandy felt when she was fucked by Toffee this way? thought the Rippletail as she screamed louder.

The lizards continued the feral sex, Licorice starting to lose her train in thought as she was being thrusted more and more by Licorice in the anal.

She hoped that it would end soon.

***

Sugar discarded her shirt and shoes from the secret porn she watched earlier, her touching her tits.

"Mmmm..." she moaned quietly, her tail in her pants as she was moaning softly.

She nibbled her fingers a bit at feeling an eagerness beginning to rise within her.

She really wants some meat.

She moaned loudly from her masturbation, her tail used as a dildo as she bucked a bit.

"Unnh...where...where's my meat?" she muttered.

As she was moaning, the frill lizard entered as he saw her touching herself.

"Sugar?!" Draxx spoke in surprise, the door closed behind before she turned and noticed him.

She looked uneasy, her having removed her tail from her pants and blushing meekly.

"Oh uh hi, Draxx..." she blushed, "I thought you were going to plan to find your siblings in our world."

"They said we may do that later." he explained to her, "So I uh...had time to check on you and..."

He looked at her hand in her jeans, looking a bit surprised.

"Uh Sugar?" he blushed, "Were you...watching porn?"

"A little." she blushed, her wings covering one of her breasts.

He snatched the DVD case, grimacing at the title and cover art.

"This world's Venus was requested by Puma to be a part of a porn shoot," she giggled nervously, "But at least she took pills before doing it."

"Heh, I can see that." he smirked.

He then looked at her, glancing, "So you really are eager for sex, huh?"

"After that crazy day with Hyacinth, I just needed something to not think about that horrid Ivytail." she shrugged.

"Sugar...Kanashimi..." he spoke calmly, the two holding one another as she smiled.

"The other you and Miseria are really fond together," she confessed, "Just like us when we found out we are truly meant for each other."

"Despite it being an arranged marriage," he finished with a smile.

Sugar nodded as he continued, "I just hope that our children find someone out of love."

"I know..." she spoke to him.

It was then she felt tingly and started moaning a little, feeling eager.

Despite having nothing on her pants covered clit, the half dragon started bucking her hips a bit as if wanting to thrust into something.

"Heh...got all worked up, huh?" the frill lizard grinned.

She gripped his arms tightly, then tugged at his Behemoth biker vest that he forgot to take it off but suggested on keeping it because it makes him feel 'cool'.

"Come to me," she murmured, sliding his vest off.

After a few moments, the two half dragons latched to each other's lips, kissing one another and moaning.

"It's not even mating season yet," Draxx panted after they pulled back.

"I know, but I feel wound up when I saw the other alternates, including the boys, Hayato and Ittou, kissing the Japanese Kaida and Glacier," she panted.

"Damn..." he chuckled.

He then saw the half dragon taking her scissors to open a portal from behind him, her pouncing on to the male.

"I want you, Draxx!" she shouted with lust in her now slit eyes.

He yelped, falling backwards to the point they entered the portal which closed behind them.

***

Licorice growled as he smacks his hips onto Dispaira's ass, the anal oozing with his cum as the Rippletail clung onto the rock, gasping and drooling in blind pleasure after he fucked her ten times.

He growled again, cumming into her. He pulls out his still-hard cock out of her and plunges it into her clit.

"AGH! FUCK! THIS IS INTENSE!" she shouted and groaned.

"SO TIGHT! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Licorice screeched in pleasure.

She moaned, muffling her scream as he did his work onto her.

She can remember.....she can remember the time they first did it after he proposed and became his wife.

All day in an empty dying world, they rutted in the open, fully nude as Dispaira's cries and Licorice's groans echoed throughout the desolate desert.

No one was there to see either of them have sex, no restrictions, no people to be seen...

But things were different now that they were living in a world where their loved ones were alive.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Licorcie shout out, cumming into her before pulling out.

He collapses on top of her, the two lizards sweaty and panting in exhaustion.

"Licorice..." she moaned softly.

"So fucking good..." he moaned with a small grin.

The messy and sweaty lizards perked up when they noticed two shadows landing in the water, loud moaning being heard as they see a female figure holding a large male by the face onto her exposed clit.

They slowly began turning and lifting to where the moans were as they realized, noticing her.

Sugar having been exposed with her pants stuck on one ankle as Draxx was licking her clit.

"Yes, right there, Draxx!" She screamed, holding his head close to her clit with her pants kicked off.

"Dispaira...," she felt something stiffening on her right thigh.

She then realized what was happening.

"Oh gods, Licorice!" She spoke with shock.

"I..." The Phagetail began muttering, "I feel..."

The half dragon cummed to the frill lizard as the male grinned a bit.

"Tasty." Draxx grinned, his penis out of his unzipped pants throbbing.

She grabs her hips and plants her on the wet sand, the waves splashing onto them.

"Gods, Rast...Draxx...that was..." she began while blushing.

Meanwhile, before Licorice could get a grab at her, she pinched his neck, pulling at a nerve to knock him out.

"I did say I'll get you for this," she chuckled slyly, opening the portal with his scissors and dragging him in by the ankles.

"Shit," he growled, her tail snatching his shirt and pants he discarded.

"You wanna go for it?" Draxx smirked to her.

The wet dragon nodded before he opened her legs, speaking, "I noticed you didn't take any pills."

She blushed as he chuckled, "How about we make another baby together?"

"So we can have more like Miseria and Kandy?" She gasped, "Well...."

She blushed brightly, "I WOULD like more if our kids grow up."

"And besides..." he smiled as his pants fell to his ankles, "At least our Seth won't be around anymore."

"That is true..." Sugar smiled before nodding, "Then do it...IMPREGNATE ME!"

"With pleasure," he complied, slyly. 

He inserts himself into her and he began to hump her, the dragon girl moaning out when she finally has that meat she truly wanted after watching that gang-bang porn video.

"AGH DRAXX!" she moaned in pleasure, moaning loudly.

He thrusted and groaned loudly, memories of his first sex with her flooding back to him.

He remembered some tattletaler telling him when he first woke up the next morning that he eavesdropped on the cyborg Seth masturbating to their first sex that night but was fortunate enough to not get blown up by him since he hid stealthily the whole night.

What Cyborg Seth was doing, him masturbating when thinking of his own daughter, just like when he tried to rape her before the Comet incident...it was sick. VERY sick.

There was another time when the two had their sex, that time without having to be watched by him.

It was the week before their world changed thanks to Toffee and the others, the two were on a 3 day mission to retrieve one of the final weapons of the old warriors. It only took them one day, but they took their time getting back.

For his Kandy needed relief, to be calmed, to be...

He was just grateful his world's Seth was no more.

He cried out when the girl he was humping suddenly grabbed him and flipped him onto his back, Sugar riding onto his cock with her breasts bouncing at every thrust.

His tongue stuck out, his mind wandering back on that guy who told him about what the cyborg did on their wedding night.

Did he find someone he love and did something worth while?

Perhaps if he was one of those that was on the more forgiving side, he thought.

"AHHH! Draxx!!" She bounced and rode, Sugar blowing small flames from her mouth as she felt his dick.

His claws dug deep into the wet sand, grunting with small green sparks sparkling out of his mouth, his frills flapping up from her riding and her hands pinching his tits until they hardened.

He growled, arching his back when she pinched them real hard until they were swollen. Is this why the nipples are the most pleasurable parts of the body?

She licked the hard tits as he growled.

"Fuck yes..." he muttered, "Sugar...Kandy...I love this as much as I love you."

She leaned down, Frenching him a bit, "I know! And I am loving this a lot!" 

She smacks her hips down onto his, the larger Fangtail groaning out until he roared out, cumming into her as some droplets oozed out from her clit.

She growled in pleasure, feeling his seed inside her, smiling to her husband.

She then kissed him as she spoke, "Love it, don't you, my king?"

He chuckled, loving that pet name, "Yeah."

"Anyway, do you think Tanner, that guy who eavesdropped on your Dad masturbating, found someone he likes?" He suddenly asked, "He was really nice to us after that Solarian Meat Fest your dad held after eating Mina."

"I hope so." she spoke, "Maybe a Raptortail or something."

"Maybe." he smiled, the two getting up and dressing their pants.

"He suggested on becoming the first vegan Septarian but the next day, he ended up eating a bucket load of bacon and turkey pegs from that restaurant he robbed when he was with Swifty and Supps."

"And he was funny too," she giggled.

The two laughed together a bit before she took out the scissors, her opening the portal back to their bedroom.

Finally, both went in together to their room, knowing that their future was brighter together.

***

"Dispaira, I do not like this plan," Licorice whimpered when she lifted up his legs, exposing his anal after she fastened a very large strap-on.

He shuddered when he feels her lube-covered fingers fingering into his anal as his cock twitched.

"Well I wanted to make sure I get back at you for humping me so many fucking times." she glanced.

She rubbed the strap on dildo on his anal as he whimpered a bit, feeling sweaty at what she was going to do.

"It's called 'claiming', dear, what the other mes taught me." she smirked slyly, "And to be fair, I think I miss being a gothy yandere."

She tries to push the dildo into his anal, the Phagetail whimpering at her trying to force its way in until the lube made his anal give way, making him scream out from having something shoved into a place he has never tried before.

He shuddered, his body trembling and his risen cock twitching with veins appearing as she stroked it tenderly.

"Mmmm...I bet you'll love this." she grinned slyly.

It was as if something started to click, starting to slowly come back to her.

Perhaps another night or two may do.

She then thrusted the dildo in and out of his anal as he started screaming loudly, gasping from the anal thrusting into him.

She gripped his dick while doing so, throbbing it hard.

He moaned, from her hands stroking his throbbing cock and the weird feeling of having something thrusting in and out of his anal like when he fucked Dispaira was so different and get....very enjoyable.

To his surprise he began to enjoy the claiming.

"Dispaira.....Miseria.....fuck me please!" He gasped, groping his tits.

"As you wish, Immortal Monster." she grinned a, for once, creepy yandere-like grin.

She thrusted harder and harder as he grunts with eyes shrunk, hair a huge mess, and him bucking from her dildo.

He clutches the sheets, watching her hump him with his cock bouncing at every thrust as pre-cum oozed out a bit as he licks his lips, his tongue hanging out from this kind of sexual kink.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, watching his penis and ballsac bounce, "I can't leave those alone."

She took the bottle of lube next to her and spilled the entire contents onto his genitals, massaging them and squeezing his sac that made him cry out.

"Ooooh Dispaira!!" he growls in pleasure.

"Yes, you love this, don't you?" She giggled with glee.

"Yes..." he moans.

"Are you my slut now?" she asked the lizard.

"Turn me around and I'll tell you," he panted with pure lust, his tits hardening from the sweat.

She flipped him around so she is smacking her hips onto his ass, the male gasping and moaning in delight, drooling.

"I'M SUCH A SLUT!!" he groaned.

"YES YOU ARE!" She roared loudly as she thrusted more and more, gripping on to his dick that was throbbing.

He turned around a bit, gripping his own ass to give more access for the thrusting dildo to thrust deeper into him as the Phagetail groans out loudly.

"More....," she smacked him ass fiercely with her hips, "More! Fuck me more!!"

Her thrusts became much more faster as their sweat flickered off their bodies with Licorice crying out, arching his back as his cock sprays out cum.

"So much," he groaned, spraying for a moment until he fell forward, panting in exhaustion.

"Gods, I love this!" She shouted with pleasure.

"I know you do..." he chuckled a bit.

He rose upward, humming when he notices that his penis is still hard. Odd.

"Are you ready for some more rounds?" He meekly asked, holding his penis with both hands as if it were an offering, "We got.....we got plenty of time left."

"Maybe we can watch that porn video I found in Sugar's stash," she chuckled evilly, leaning against him so she can nibble and suckle on a tit.

He slightly moan as he nodded, "Of course we can."

As she led him to where the TV was at, the two placed on one of the porn videos in the slot, turning it on.

The eyes widened at what they saw.

"Is that.....this world's VENUS!?" she gasped, feeling hot down between her legs.

"It seems it is." Licorice chuckled.

Neither noticing the portal with Sugar and Draxx opened as the topless two began arriving, noticing the same porn that Sugar had watched while blushing.

On the video, Venus was seen rubbing two dicks in her hands.

She was about to exclaim when Draxx quickly shuts her mouth, shaking his head to her and signing "Leave them be. Maybe we can see if Tanner is around back at our world."

She nodded quietly, sneaking away with him.

As they were leaving, Licorice's dress shirt was quietly snatched by Sugar as she quickly put it on.

The moans from Venus and the others were intense as the two listened, the Fangtail couple having to keep their sex drive in check.

***

A brown-orange Monkeytail snored on the bed next to his mate who happens to be a fellow Monkeytail with dazzling scarlet scales and maroon hair.

Despite being an eavesdropper, the guy was the first person to ever comfort Rasticore and Kandy after cyborg Seth's grisly feast after they butchered and bludgeoned the Solarians in a way livestock were served before eating.

Slowly, the male, Tanner, awoke before looking at his mate, then smiled softly.

"Tanner?" A familiar voice spooked him.

He nearly screamed and woken up his mate when he saw two silhouettes outside the window with glowing eyes.

"What the hell?!" She spoke with a yelp, her covering herself with the blanket.

Tanner angrily lifted the window, glaring at the familiar faces.

"Rasticore, Kanashimi, what the hell!?" He hissed, his signature long and striped tail swishing in anger.

"And why are you dressed in that bulky shirt, Kanashimi?" he continued while pointing out to the shirt she was wearing temporarily.

"Very long story," she answered, "Rasticore suggested on meeting the guy who comforted us after my father's grisly meat fest that day."

"In the middle of the night!?" He screeched, "Can we just meet after we're up!?"

"You have very worse timings!" The girl glared a bit to the meek two.

"Sorry." Both replied with uneasiness.

"Uh we...uh-" Draxx spoke uneasily.

"OUT!" the two snapped.

"Okay, okay! We just wanted to see how you've been after everything went back to normal thanks to the other Toffee and his pals!" Draxx huffed in annoyance as he and Sugar left the house.

"Now what?" Sugar asked, walking down the empty streets.

"Dunno." he sighed a bit, "I honestly really didn't have any other plans."

The half dragon then felt a bit weak, him catching her.

"Unnnh, it's okay, I'll be fine." she spoke to him.

"You don't sound okay," he proclaimed, hearing a weird rumble in her stomach.

"Ugh, I feel like throwing up and eating something," she groaned.

"Uuuuh..." was all he said.

***

It was after morning that the pregnancy tester was used on Sugar earlier and what she texted Dispaira earlier.

It confirmed that she, herself, was pregnant.

"Looks like we're even," Dispaira chuckled.

Last night, as they watched the porn video of this world's Venus having a gang bang with her multiple men, she and Licorice got rowdy and humped as they watched the porn.

And his feral side kicked in once again during the sex, prompting a few more cums inside of her, resulting in her pregnancy.

And earlier today, they had made an appointment with the Shaman Tuskus to help with Licorice's feral side with the kids.

During that time, they had seen the ids of what each represented.

And the one id that made Licorice known as the Immortal Monster.

"Would the other Kinjiru be pregnant?" She suddenly questioned.

"What?" He spoke with concern before pondering.

He pondered about it, wondering if her being pregnant by her redeeming Seth would be as a result of love instead of rape.

"Miracles happen," she shrugged, plopping herself onto the couch carefully.

"You could be right," he nodded, joining her as he laid down on the couch.

"Still, what's taking Sugar and Draxx so long to get here, though?" Dispaira wondered, "We have to tell them the news about our world soon."

Then, the sounds of the Dragoncycles were heard before the got up, looking outside as they saw Draxx with the two Dragoncycles having rider seats with blankets inside, Sugar inside one.

"We just bought them because of our conditions," Sugar smiled, patting Shirokage's saddle.

"Wow, I didn't know they sell those," Dispaira said with surprise.

"They did." She grinned to her friend.

"Yeah, until you girls lay your eggs, you're both going to have to stay in the baskets with lots of blankets so it doesn't affect the babies when you ride 'em." Draxx explained, "Also, what did you want to tell us that's also so important?"

"Well.....," the Rippletail began meekly.

She motioned the two to approach before she whispered.

Their eyes widened at the news.

"I knew you would come out pregnant!" Draxx laughed.

"Yeah, that was before Licorice got his id fixed," she sheepishly laughed.

"I guess we're even now." the half dragon giggled.

The time will come for their first two children to become big siblings. But they just have to wait for it to happen.

"There's even more news." Licorice explained, "And it involves the other me that died."

They looked surprised at what the news was about to come...but that's for another story.

End


	22. Miami Experience~A SVTFOE Lemon Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story set after Dragon's Revenge: A mini epilogue to Dragon's Revenge where the parents decide to spend a vacation at Miami where the kids' college reside while spending one last month together at the town and its beach with the experience they take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, one of the last one shot stories for this huge M rated series (unless something comes up) which this story is set after Dragon's Revenge. Enjoy and like always, SVTFOE belongs to Daron Nefcy with OCs mine and Koopa Cat's.

Miami Experience~A Star vs the Forces of Evil Lemon Story

"It's beautiful." they each spoke.

The grown offspring of their parents, the Septarians who helped end the wars, have arrived to Miami as they were amazed at the place.

Never had they seen something so beautiful.

"So this is Miami, huh?" Seth asked them.

"Yes." Kaida smiled.

"It's pretty big, huh?" Tetsuro grinned to his friends.

They had gotten out of the bus stop and had earlier placed their belongings in their dorms to tour the vast city. It was a long couple of days over to Miami through bus, but they were at least grateful that they made it to the beautiful city.

"Damn, this reminds me of Death's Paradise!" Shino commented, using the poncho as a hood to cover his face from the bright sun.

Death's Paradise is the name of the Metaltails, Bonetails and Groundtails' homeland; a vast desert fit for post-apocalyptic barbarians, bone-wearing berzerkers and earthbending gladiators.

Ren snapped a picture of the luxurious beach with her phone, "Sending this to Mom right now."

"She'd love it." she grinned.

"It is pretty." Kaida giggled, her using a visor hat to block the sun in the way.

"Maybe we'll see them come visit at some point. Who knows." Glacier shrugged.

Her brothers, being Wintertails, wore the self-cooling belts made by Seppuran technology thanks to the Ancient Egyptian alternates, nodded as they adjusted their caps to block the sunlight.

"I can see why many dinosaurs would migrate all the way to Florida before winter comes," Fenrir commented.

Mizuko nodded, seeing the surfers gliding over the huge waves while a herd of pleiosaurs feast onto a school of fish in the distance.

"Yeah, I know." Mizuko nodded.

"There's so much to do here." Shino grinned, "I bet our moms and dads would've love to vacation here."

"And tell them about our fraternity house too," Druaga chuckled, shaking her dark blue locks a bit, "The dean was so nice to give us a dorm dedicated to the heroes who saved the worlds."

"Yeah." Rocky grinned, "If we came to Miami when there was still a Mewni and Monster and Seth conflict, let alone Solarian, they'd be terrified or kick us out. But I'm glad that all of us made so many changes."

"Like the changes we did in Sugar and Salt's worlds," Amazonia, Metallica's daughter said while gazing at the beach goers whooping on the backs of Dragoncycles.

"That's true." The Ivytail who was the child of Venus and another Septarian grinned.

Ren walked over to a gift shop, seeing postcards, tie-dye clothing of different shades with pictures symbolizing Florida's wildlife and sea life, sports or showing the funky typography of Miami on them.

"We should check out the swamplands," Druaga suggested, looking at a braided bracelet full of gator teeth, "The Ivytails and Snaketails can help the Floridians to control the invasive species there."

"Sounds pretty vast." Rocky spoke with caution.

"And don't worry, I got your back. My mom's a Snaketail after all."

He chuckled a bit.

"Wow, so much to explore here." Blitz grinned.

Seth, however, stared at the surfers surfing along the big waves while some aquatic beings swam along the waves while riding them, the aquatic dinosaurs following them.

"Seth? Are you interested?" Kaida grinned cheekily.

Seth looked at her with a small nod.

"I wouldn't mind trying out what this "surfing" business is about." he replied.

"Of course." The lizard dragon grinned to him.

"You MAY want to take surfing lessons first," Glacier suggested, "Wouldn't want you and Blitz to get hurt like what happened to Tom and Hampton."

"We know," Blitz chuckled

"Too bad our parents aren't here to experience this." Tetsuro spoke in amusement, "They would've loved to vacation here."

It was then Ren's phone beeped a bit.

"What is it?" She took out her phone and sees the text was from their mother.

"A surprise for us tomorrow?" She read it with confusion.

"A surprise?!" They spoke with confusion.

They were each looking at one another with concern. What could the surprise be?

They would have to wait tomorrow for the results.

***

The fraternity house was a nice and regular bungalow with multiple bedrooms for the group, with a large kitchen, living room and an air-condition system if the weather gets too hot or cold when the rainy season comes.

Zeus and Anubis checked out the yard of the college, being careful not to startle the janitors and college security as the gang finished decorating their chosen rooms.

As each put their own sigils to represent which ones would each have the rooms, Kaida smiled a bit.

"This will be a great way to tell our rooms apart." She said.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Garm grinned.

"Unlike me," they look to see Coyote folding his blanket and fluffing his pillow on the living room couch, which can turn into a bed.

"Sorry you had to take the living room couch," Mizuko tried to sound upbeat, "At least we found out it can turn into a bed."

"Yeah, I know." Coyote nodded, "It still stinks I can't have my own room."

"This place only has enough for so many." Fenir explained.

The Rippletail-Monkeytail mix leapt up to the ceiling, gripping the panels of the air-conditioning vent above him, trying to hang the Monkeytail and Rippletail sigil banners on them.

"Here are our class schedules for our classes next week," Tetsuro finished writing on a large whiteboard in the living room.

"Looks like the classes are gonna be a bit difficult." Seth replied upon noticing, "It'd be difficult to keep track if we didn't have a time sheet."

"At least the classes for you and Blitz will be a breeze." Glacier replied, pointing to the classes the two had.

"Wait, you're part of the running team?" Rocky pointed, "Guess that means I'm not the only athlete in the house.

They chuckled with pride.

"And then there's the culinary arts classes." Ren pointed out.

"Fortunately, we made it so we don't have them overtake our entire routines or tire us out." Shino said, "Let's make sure that if we ever hit any clubs at some point, it'd be on weekends when we don't have to worry about rushing to classes."

"Agreed!" They vowed.

"I remember one time you went to a club and got so drunk, you almost missed the test before the exams." Mizuko giggled.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." He dryly spoke.

"What club did you go?" His sister suspiciously asked.

"It was an accident, I swear." He panicked, "I thought it was one of those ritzy fancy clubs with the fancy stuff. It turned out to be...Cougar Town."

"Oh Grandma and Panther," Rocky groaned in embarrassment.

"At least you didn't catch the eye of the strippers there," Tetsuro joked, "I heard some of the male strippers are gay or bi."

Shino shuddered in fear and disgust.

"Let's get some chow tonight," Kaida shows them a place on her phone, "Says here there's a Korean barbecue restaurant we can try out."

"Sweet!" They grinned.

"I would love to try the Korean food." Seth smiled.

They happily went together on their way, eager to try out the new restaurant.

And when tomorrow would come, they would be in for a big surprise.

***

The entire fraternity house, now dubbed Indo-Minus because of the hybrid dinosaurs they have, snored loudly as the sun's rays peered through the closed curtains of the entire house, the beams not bothering them because they did not reach the faces of the Septarians.

It was without warning when a somebody snuck in and snapped the drapes open.

The noise awoke the Indoraptor, him glaring at where the intruder has snuck in.

The beast then pounced toward where the intruder was at.

"Woah, easy!" A familiar female voice shouted.

"Opal?" He realized, surprised to see the former thief he just pinned down.

The drapes were pulled open in each rooms by a familiar gothy figure as disoriented shouts and groans clamored around the fraternity house.

"Is that..." Anubis realized.

"What's going on?" Zeus asked as he slowly awoke.

"It's them!" His comrade said.

"Who turned on the lights!?" Shino yelled in disorientation, kicking off the sheets.

"You missed me?" A voice he recognized surprised him.

"Mom?" He gasped.

The lights turned on as he saw the familiar face.

"SURPRISE!" She shouted to her son, though did not pull off a scary face, but instead had a heartwarming grin.

"What are you doing here!?" Ren laughed with joy, hugging her mother tightly as both mother and daughter laughed, later joined by the boy.

"Well, we wanted to wait 'til you woke up to have the surprise shown." Miseria smiled. "Aka us coming to Miami for a vacation."

"Wait? Everyone is here too?" The girl Rippletail dashed out of the bedroom, not caring that she is in her night clothes, consisting of a black tanktop with a skull on it and ripped jean shorts, and saw many familiar reptilian faces coming out of numerous cars.

"Surprise!!" They spoke with grins.

"Dad...everyone..." Ren weeped a bit with joy.

Her friends joined her, their grins widening and tears of joy streaking down their cheeks at the sight if their families at their doorstep.

"This is the surprise you told us about?" Breezy sniffed as her mother, Mirage, strokes her cheek.

"Hey kids!" Rasticore smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Mirage smiled to Breezy.

The offspring approached their families, hugging them with joyful tears.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kaida grinned.

"We...we decided to go to Miami for a vacation, Kaida." the half dragon queen smiled.

"You found out our classes will start next week?" Tetsuro chuckled, "Clever thinking."

"We would definitely have a good few days together before the classes start," Blitz chirped, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Besides, a little time here would do wonders." Toffee smiled.

"I'm just glad we get to spend a bit more time together before you see us off to college." Glacier smiled to her parents.

"And spend some time with your siblings too," Kushina smiled.

"We DID learn during our bus trip that Rip and Leona got their batch of troublemakers," Seth chuckled.

"Hoo boy." Shino spoke, "They're gonna have a handful."

"Maybe it'll be good for them to learn what being a mom and dad is like." Anya smirked, "Like my dad and adopted brother to my new step mom and my step in-law."

"Soooo.....," Druaga began, "How are you guys liking Miami?"

"Cars broke down two times along the way and we had to stay in some motels or camp out," Cypress sighed with nostalgia, "The cottonmouths and gators were a bit of a nuisance when it comes to food."

"Reminds me of the times I fought gators during my bounty hunting days." Rasticore chuckled a bit.

"The beach was pretty big." Kandy said, "And pretty at night."

"I get to swim with some sharks when me and the Rippletails hunt to get our own food in the sea," Runo piped up, "We did see some plesiosaurs and other aquatic dinosaurs during our dive."

"That is so cool," Seth grinned, "Like surfing to which we wanna try out."

"I'm sure you'll do great surfing." Coral smiled.

"I'm just glad that we're going to have you here for one more week." Glacier grins a bit.

The families hugged together, each smiling that they would use the vacation time to spend the remaining days touring the school, having a good time in Miami, and see their children off.

It was then that Miseria had a seductive look, a look Rasticore knew all too well.

"I was thinking of perhaps hanging out at the beach," she suggested, her tail waving a bit, "Shino does have a good point of you going to the muscle beach."

"Cause he's a fatass," he remarked slyly.

"How dare you!!" Rasticore growled, preparing to choke him once more, though this time, Shino evaded as he laughed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, dad!" He smirked.

He began sprinting down the pathway with his father chasing him in anger.

"Indo-Minus?" Hotaru read the sign on the fraternity house, "I thought fraternity houses suppose to have weird names."

"It was our idea since we have Zeus and Anubis." Ren explained to them.

"She's right." Zeus nodded, "The name of their fraternity was their decision alone."

"You sure you won't go to these crazy fraternity house wars?" Sasuke questioned, looking at some club leaders handing out flyers.

"He's got a point." Hikaru nodded, "We've seen the movies where they fight one another in college."

"AND they could be brutal." Sakura nodded.

"Well, we could be the rebels who march in and stop the violence from happening if things go out of control," Tetsuro suggested, flicking the collar of his red jacket, "Some of us are related to the rebels."

"Oh so true," Druaga laughed jovially.

Toffee glanced at the jacket his son wore, smiling, "My old jacket does fit pretty well on you, son."

"Yeah, dad." The firstborn son smiled.

"Rebels," Kandy nodded with approval, "That is a wise thing to say."

"Yeah, nobody likes fighting just because of some Romeo and Juliet crap or something," Puma frowned, "Pitch Perfect's first segment was harsh. Stupidly harsh."

"And annoying." Panther replied.

"But the acapella moments were something," she added brightly.

"Allow us to show you the house," Mizuko insisted when she saw Rasticore choking Shino on the ground as college security tries to get the frilled lizard off.

"I'll teach you to insult my weight like that!" Rasticore growled while choking his son, the security trying to pull the two apart.

"Oh boy," Miseria sighed with Toffee facepalming.

This is going to be a long week for them.

***

At night, the beach waves splashed a bit, the sounds of calming waters heard through the beach.

The couples that walked alongside the beach without shoes to feel the pure sands felt at peace.

"This reminds me of our old village," Splasherine sighed, sitting down.

"Before the Ghidorians destroyed it and nearly wiped out our tribe," Coral added.

"I wish I had memories of my home." Miseria said with a bittersweet tone.

"It's okay, sis." Hayden smiled, "At least when you lived in Earth as a human, you were provided."

"Mom and dad, at the time they could use time travel, made sure that you had each special gift from us, even though you were far apart from us." Runo explained.

"That explained some of the random gifts I got each year." She muttered.

She closes her eyes, remembering the strange gifts she got ever since her days in pre-school to college.

"They really did keep track on me," she sighed.

"And the wolf plush when you were three..." Coral smiled, "That's from all of us. You're welcome."

Miseria looked a bit embarrassed when she heard her sister mention the wolf plush she usually hid.

"I didn't know you gave me Fenris," she whispered, holding her hands close to her heart.

They held her close, smiling with comfort.

"You were a little lame at the beach gym," Shino taunted, "The guys were making fun of your flabby ass!"

"Hey, I had to work out hard, you know!" Rasticore tried to protest to his son.

"It's still big, dad." He scoffed.

He growled in annoyance.

"It was fun spending time at the beach," Ren spoke up, patting her baby siblings.

"Plus our baby siblings loved the beach and sand." Kaida smiled.

The babies happily giggled a bit.

"I did struggle trying to hunt for fish," Elias pouted, scribbling the sand with his finger.

"You'll get the hang of it," Ren smiled, "We can teach you the basics as well as how to swim like we do."

"It'll be fun!" Shino grinned.

After a few moments, the adults looked at the night sky with the stars shining.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kandy smiled, "Reminds me of our first dance, Agito."

"Indeed it is," he smiled with pride and nostalgia.

"So many memories," Kushina giggled, remembering Cyril's proposal.

"Yeah." Miseria smiled before looking at Rasticore, "Reminds me of my first time with you in lizard form, Rasticore."

He held her cheek tenderly, "It does. And you were always there for me when I needed you the most."

"Despite the crazy stuff you did when you first joined the Assassins' Guild," he sighed, leaning back.

She chuckled, "Yeah, like when I brought the heads up front to the Assassin's Guild. They were wetting themselves then."

A few looked uneasy as her tail wagged a bit.

"At least it's not like the kinky world we were in last year." Shino replied.

"That reminds me, I wonder if the no longer kinky us-es ever wanted to see this world? Let alone the world outside of what they use to know?" Kandy pondered.

"Who knows? The birds are probably having the same ideas back in their world when they're doing what we're doing with their kids," Rasticore shrugged.

"Maybe." They said.

Toffee looked at the sky, then at his wife with a soft grin. He had the look on his face, the look only Kandy knew too well.

"Toffee?" She questioned.

He tapped his tail a bit in thought, "Come by the beach at midnight. You'll see."

The Disastorvayne couple instantly knew what he meant with the older children rolling their eyes.

"It's getting late for the rest of us," Hotaru yawned, "I think we'll head back to the dorm for some sleep."

"You do that, Hotaru." He smiled to her, "We just have one more thing to take care at midnight."

"Fine. Don't get caught by anyone alright?" Shino called out while jogging off with his skateboard, Lorenzo, in hand.

"We'll make sure." The younger siblings spoke, preparing to take their baby siblings back home.

Oki and Iruka smiled as well to them.

"I really like the hotel you picked for us," Oki spoke out.

"It's amazing and it has its own swimming pool." Iruka smirked.

"And you get to do activities there too." Oki continued.

"It was a bit pricey when we ordered for some penthouses for the royals," Anya points out.

"It's worth it for the top view." Kandy grinned.

As they departed, the adults looked at one another, having a good feeling about tonight.

For tonight at midnight was surely going to be interesting for the grown ups.

***

"You don't think the other deans are gonna....'complain about couples sleeping together'?" Seth wondered after fastening his night clothes that consists of track bottoms.

"Just as long as they don't peek in the dorms while we're all asleep." Kaida explained, putting on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Or complain about the way we sleep and snore," Shino added, passing by them while picking his teeth with a claw.

"Or damages to some beds," Druaga added too, hopping onto the top bunk in her and Rocky's room.

"We'll try to keep it down at times." Blitz spoke, wearing some sweatpants for night pants.

"Fine," then each of the lights in the rooms went out, meaning the fraternity mates are heading off to bed.

"What's this here?" Seth took out a large plush wolf with red markings out of Glacier's knapsack.

"A wolf plush?" he asked her.

"Um..." Glacier began speaking as she blushed a bit.

"Well I..." she began meekly, "It's my Amaterasu plush."

"I got one myself too." Kaida blushed a bit meekly, showing her own plush.

"Mom made them when we were six," she smiled, hugging her wolf plush.

"As a way for us to raise our confidence in kindergarten."

They planted them on the beds, getting under the covers with their boyfriends.

"Not to mention the other houses invading at night." Ren said.

"That's understandable." Blitz grinned a bit.

"It'll be okay, though. We at least have each other." Seth smiled.

"And our dinos," she gestures to the snoring Indominus Rex and Indoraptor outside the fraternity house.

"What could Mom and Dad wanna do at midnight at the beach?" Ren wondered before going to sleep.

Tetsuro only spoke, "I got a feeling I know what it might be."

The couples huddled under the covers, preparing to sleep.

Besides, their parents weren't any of their concerns at the moment.

***

Miseria touched the dark sea water, seeing it glow blue thanks to the planktons causing this beautiful phenomenon.

"This is going to rock," she chuckled a bit, stabilizing herself on the surfboard.

She began surfing some of the waves as the Rippletail rode with the board.

As she was doing so, her husband and the adults watched her.

"She wasn't kidding that she went surfing before," Rasticore said with awe.

"Wow." Kandy smiled as she rode the big waves around.

"It must be so exciting." Kushina smiled.

"I'd never get the hang of it, if it was me out there." Anya glanced.

"I guess it goes to how well you go in sync with the waves and balancing yourself," Cypress said.

Miseria burst out of the wave that was about to swallow her whole, the woman surfing back to shore in one piece and wearing an exhausted yet excited grin.

"Sooo...how'd I do?" she panted to them.

He lifted his wife, grinning, "That was some damn fine surfing."

She was lifted upward as the female grinned to him.

The male blushed as he saw her wet suit she was wearing having her nipples harden a bit.

"Um..." he prepared to speak before she hushed him.

"It's okay," she cooed, "We can do a little skirmish somewhere private and no one will disturb us."

She held his hand as he was led away, the half dragon looking at the board.

"I guess it's my turn." she replied, " But I'll uh...stick to the small waves for now."

She swam herself on the board to the small waves, her husband and the others watching.

As they did, Kushina smiled a bit, happily speaking, "I have to admit, if it weren't for you, brother...none of us would achieve the true peace we needed in our world."

"Even Star would have admitted this." she continued.

"I understand." The lizard watching his wife smiled, "Though there were times when I questioned whether or not some choices were the correct ones at times. In the end, it worked out for the best."

"HEY! WATCH ME!!" Kandy shouted as she rode the small waves happily, trying to keep herself stabilized.

"Careful for the rocks!" Cyril pointed at the rocks jutting out, "Or look out for some salties and the pier."

"I know," she replied, surfing around.

The half dragon smiled while surfing, happily having fun on the waves as she surfed.

"This is amazing!" The dragon girl smiled, "I wish my grandpa and uncles and aunts were here to check this place out."

"Maybe one day!" Umi shouted, "Maybe one day!"

The four-armed Hextail sneaks a glance at Opal trying to sneak her way into the life house but he cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"I can't help it!" She protested, "There could be illegal goods in there that I can expose to the police!"

"Illegal goods?" He asked, "Like what? You know better, Opal."

She peeked at the window of the life house, motioning him to look inside.

"Hmmm..." she pondered a bit, "I wonder..."

"I really think we must leave it be." Leon tried to protest.

He peers inside, seeing life vests, life boards, first-aid kits..

And he took notice of some dinosaur eggs inside it.

"Could be a trader's secret stash to the black market," she presumed.

"We can track the culprits down," Leon nodded.

She smirked with a sly grin.

"With pleasure." she giggled.

***

"Nice place you found." Rasticore smiled to Miseria, the two looking at the private area of the beach they were in.

"Found it when we were checking out Miami beach," she grinned.

"Come." She continued, pushing him into the waters as he yelped, splashing in the waters before diving after him.

"Hey!" Rasticore shouted, "That was a dirty trick!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first, big boy." Miseria smirked slyly.

She dove into the glowing blue water filled with plankton, Rasticore watching her swim away for a moment before he dove in, following after her in the water.

As both swam, the waters continued to glow as the Rippletail slyly grinned to her husband coming at her and inching closer.

It felt just like the first night of the previous year's Dragon Mating Season, she thought.

She spun in the water, her tail dodging his hand before pedaling forward, swimming gracefully into the water.

"Come and get me," she coaxed, swimming much further.

The frill lizard chuckled as he followed after her.

This time, Miseria thought, she had some advantage.

The two swam around, him almost grabbing her.

She laughed, turning around for a moment until her back bumps into something solid.

A slight whine was heard, making them stop their swimming.

"Sorry," she apologized to a juvenile plesiosaur.

The plesiosaur chirped before swimming away.

That was when Rasticore grabbed her, him smirking a bit.

"Gotcha." He chuckled.

"No fair!" She frowned a bit.

"How about we have my award on land since I caught my prey?"

She laughed, "Fine. You deserve this."

They kissed passionately before swimming back to the shore.

Once back on shore, the two lied on the beach, the two kissing with their tongues intertwining.

The Rippletail held him tenderly as he grabbed the front zipper of her wet suit, slowly unzipping it.

"No interruptions this time," she said while removing her wet suit.

"I hope so," Rasticore commented, gazing behind her to see Kushina and Cyril swimming a bit in the water.

"Uh here, let's go to the corner." He replied, lifting her to the corner area, hoping to be away from being viewed.

"Rasticore?" she spoke before he pointed to where Kushina and Cyril in the waters.

"Oooooh." The Rippletail wife realized.

The frill lizard was held as her breasts bounced, her tits rubbing his tits with a soft moan.

She held his shoulders, mindful of the spikes, "Damn, I'm starting to think back on the day we first met and did it."

"Let's make it count," he purred, groping her breast.

She moaned softly a bit, speaking through moans, "When I first heard you masturbating and followed you to your home..."

"And then..." Rasticore continued, "Then we both had...the first time together, even when you were human at the time."

He kissed and nibbled her tits, groping her breasts as she moaned.

"Mmmm Rast..." she moaned softly.

She relaxes, allowing her husband to pleasure her with his hands and mouth when behind a rock further away from the shore, the loud crashing of waves block out the splashing of Cyril smacking his hips against Kushina's ass.

"Ah, Cyril!" She moaned, hair drenched and dripping with seawater.

He thrusted as he spoke, "You love this, don't you?"

"Mmmm yes!" She blushed happily.

The Phagetail woman moaned, clinging onto the rock for balance as her breasts bounced, flicking water droplets off with every bounce.

"Ah! Kushina! So hot and wet!" He growled, gripping her hips tightly.

"Your dick is big." She moans loudly as she bucks while her breasts bounced.

"Unnnh fuck yes." Cyril growled in pleasure as he continued smacking her.

The female gasped and bucked as he continued thrusting more and more, the nude Phagetail female moaning loudly.

"Mmmm...so good." She mutters.

The two continued their thrusts, neither noticing the other couple lying on the sand, the male's pants opened up to show his penis, and thrusting to his nude mate.

"Ahh, Rast!" She gasped, getting humped by her mate.

"Yeah, take that in," Rasticore smirked, lustfully, bucking his hips.

The female gasped and groaned loudly, her breasts bouncing wildly as her gills fluttered.

"Gods, you're like a god of sex, Rast!" She moans loudly.

"Fuck yeah I am." He growled while thrusting, his frills flapped up in excitement.

As the two continued thrusting, Kandy and Toffee started approaching the corner, the two ducking down as they saw the Rippletail and Dragontail couple in their sex.

"Oh gods." Kandy blushed, "Guess they really ARE frisky tonight."

Toffee slightly blushed a bit, the half dragon looking at the male with hair having a bulge on his pants secretly.

"Um, I think we should um..." he tried to speak in a calm manner.

"I know how you feel." She grinned lovingly, holding his hand.

She led him down to the private rock area, his pants opened to release his throbbing member.

"Just like old times, huh?" He whispered to her.

Kandy nodded, having removed her swimsuit before getting on top of him, the two moaning and gasping as he thrusts, the sounds of their moans heard throughout the beach.

"Mmmm so good..." she moans as he held her, the lizard and his dragon panting as he humped.

The wings flapped as she moaned loudly, his hands cupping her breasts.

"So nice...so nice..." she mutters.

He thrusts more as he panted, hearing and listening to the lustful groans and moans of Miseria and Rasticore.

To them, this was truly paradise.

And he gladly knew this night was going to be something worth wanting for.

***

The next morning, Ren and Mizuko tried to make themselves breakfast by following the recipes on a cookbook dedicated to Rippletail cuisines.

"So we replace the water for the pancakes with watermelon juice," Ren muttered, pouring watermelon juice into the pancake batter.

"How much exactly?" Mizuko pondered.

She began pouring with Ren quickly stopping her, "Not too much juice. We don't want our parents going in the bathroom all day."

She nodded, recalling the stroganoff incident when they were very little.

"How much butterfly pea flowers should I add in the egg mixture?" Breezy asked, looking at the blue flower petals in her hands.

"Let's see..." Kaida spoke, looking at the recipe book.

"It says about a teaspoon of it." she pointed out.

"They're gonna loooove this, I bet." Druaga smirked.

"Yeah, since we've always watched Mom and Dad cook all the time," Ren sighed with nostalgia.

She glances at her brother surfing through pictures on a new mirror phone that Seahorse produced that allows users to receive messages from their alternates in different worlds.

"Hunter and the others are having fun riding through Dragon Valley and Unicorn Gorge with the others," he smiled.

"And they even look cool in them." He continued as he pointed.

They looked at the photos of different versions of themselves each shown in different locations.

"The alternate version of the Dragoncycles look so different," Tetsuro said, seeing a Japanese world Marco riding on the back of an Asian dragon that resembles Nachos.

Ren glanced at a unicorn bike as she pointed, "The Unibikers are pretty neat too."

"And the dog and cat worlds' are basically giant birds or flying squirrels," Shino flips to pictures of Cat Marco and Dog Marco riding on a big green sparrow and a big green flying squirrel.

"I guess our human selves probably have normal motorcycles or something, considering that the world is mostly just a human world before magic appeared." Kaida pondered.

"Let's check." Tetsuro said, checking the pictures of their human selves, "Maybe magic introduced to their world had something special for them."

They stopped at the human verse's pictures, seeing the motorcycles designed with dragon heads and wings.

"Guess magic made the bike's magic-powered," Shino shrugged.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"They do look neat." Glacier pointed out.

"Maybe during the weekend, we can visit one of the worlds to visit." Blitz pondered.

"And perhaps visiting the bird world ,too, to check their version of our friends back home," Tetsuro insisted, "Since we changed it thanks to us saving Salt and Starlight from Mephistopheles and Pandora,I wonder what happened to the bird Grandfather and his family with bird grandmother's and bird Lynx and Caruso."

"Those are mysteries that still need solving." Seth said, "Let alone other closures we haven't talked about for a while. For now, I think we should check on the meal we're cooking. I'm smelling smoke."

A few yelped, quickly continuing to cook to prevent burning.

"Crap, crap!!" Ren quickly removed the watermelon pancakes and piled them on each of the plates.

"The rice better be alright!" Breezy panicked until she sighed in relief to see the fried rice unscathed.

***

The breakfast was put down as the parents and kids looked at the breakfast they made.

"Ta da!" Kaida grinned a bit, "I hope you don't mind it a little overcooked."

"We were busy checking out how our alternates and friends are doing," Shino sheepishly admitted, pocketing his mirror phone.

"He's right." Ren nodded, "And we were talking about the other mysteries we haven't solved yet. Like I realized...we never DID track down Evil Star and Evil Marco."

"Maybe it can be figured out when you guys graduate from college." Miseria pointed out, "Once done, THEN we'll have all the time in the world."

"Your mother's right, Ren." Rasticore spoke, taking a pancake, "I mean even if they try it, they'd be outnumbered and all that."

Ash took a spoonful of the blue omelet rice, amazed at the taste despite being overcooked.

"I can tell some of you are going to pass your culinary classes," he commented brightly.

Kandy ate hers with delight, smiling as she spoke, "Yeah, with your tastes and your skills, you'll be passing with flying colors."

"And introducing Septarian cuisines to the world," Toffee nodded, eating his meal.

"Can't believe the Phagetails are in fact some kind of shadowbending ninjas according to history," Kaida revealed, remembering her history classes in high school.

"That explains why they are so hard to find on Septarsis," Glacier realized.

"It was unexpected that Solaria and her Ghidorians somehow found out about our village." Kushina sighed, "But at least we were able to rebuild with the other Phagetails we had."

"I hate to ask who it was that did that." Kandy said with sadness.

"Who knows." Toffee sadly spoke as he took his food, "But at least our ancestors and families that died can rest well knowing that Solaria and her followers are permanently gone from the world of the living."

"And the remaining ones are kept in Hextail asylums so they can find solace and perhaps, release of death if the curse is too much," Cyril points out, knowing full well that asylums have the highest rate of Ghidorian suicides.

"But I'm glad the evil ones from our world are locked up good in Serval and Horatio's world."

"Most of them anyway." Ren pointed out, "We still haven't found the evil Star and Marco. And who knows if THEY can fight us."

"Doubt it." Shino scoffed, "I mean without an army to back them up or anything, if they even TRY it, they'll probably be put into prison. For now, I'm just glad we don't have to worry about evil us-es."

They ate their meal with peace, feeling at home and at peace that their troubles are over and that the evil will never harm their world ever again.

For if there were evil, they are always ready to combat it.

And they would be ready to take on any of them.

But perhaps one day...maybe that would be another story...for another time.

End


End file.
